Best Served Hot
by Halawen
Summary: Eli goes a little manic before spring break but he and Clare make it through, then she finds out he's cheating on her with new girl Imogen! Clare decides revenge is a dish best served hot! This story is A/U and takes place just after Drop the World. See notes before first chapter, very important. Clare/Adam friendship. Lots of raunchy sexy fun with a smattering of drama.
1. Don't Get Mad Get Even

**Welcome to my new story so here are the notes of all the important info you need to know before reading:**

**Takes place after Drop The World but Eli doesn't crash his car and they don't break up. This is A/U and pretty much everyone is ooc, a little or a lot. **

**Drew and Bianca never went out, he did date Alli and did cheat on her with Bianca. Alli breaks up with him still before going to the girls school and he still becomes girl kryptonite at DeGrassi but he and Bianca never date. Alli is back at DeGrassi now.**

**Fitz got out of juvie early for good behavior not because he found jesus but he did apologize.**

**This is rated M don't read it if you get offended. Of course if you've read anything else I've written you'll be fine.**

**There is a smattering of drama but this mostly raunchy, smutty sexy fluffy fun.**

**Lastly dedicating this to HelloKitty Swag as she requested it, not sure this is what she had in mind but it's how I'm doing it.**

**Okay enough notes enjoy chapter 1.**

**Ch. 1 Don't Get Mad Get Even**

**(CLARE)**

"Fiona asked me to help her work on costumes for the play; I'm meeting her at the Dot so I can't eat lunch with you." Alli tells me as I put books in my locker.

"That's okay Alli I can work on my article for the school newspaper," I assure my best girl friend.

She smiles and walks off, I grab my lunch and notepad heading for the picnic tables outside since I could use some fresh air. When I get outside though I get a glimpse of Eli getting into Morty and it looks like he's getting in with someone else. Eli and I had gone through a rough spot but we'd made it through. Starting with Fitz getting out of juvie, Eli finding him at my house and Eli begging me not to leave him then he wrote his story and I got a little scared and told him to go to the convention without me. Then he showed up at the dance turned off the music, got on stage and told me he loved me and he couldn't lose me and begged me to go to the convention. I agreed and we talked on the whole drive down, he promised to be less cave man like, his exact words.

We didn't spend any more time together during spring break and when we got back to school last week I started on the newspaper and Eli had started on the play. He was busy, really busy with play stuff but things were good between us and I no longer felt like I was suffocating. We still spent time together, went on a date this last Saturday and ate lunch together with Adam when they didn't have play stuff. Everything seemed to be perfect or so I thought but I had just seen him get into his car with what appeared to be another girl. I dropped my lunch and notebook and snuck over to Morty trying to convince myself that they were only talking, in his car, away from everyone else. I snuck over to the car next to Morty, peeked over the window and my heart stopped! Eli was making out with Imogen! She was new at the school, she'd transferred after spring break but she'd been very eager to work with Eli on his play and now I knew why.

I turned around again sinking to the ground and letting out a painful breath. My chest felt tight, it hurt to breathe, hot painful tears broke free and ran down my cheeks. I looked again, hoping I'd been seeing things, hoping they were not kissing, hoping that I'd gone crazy. They weren't just making out; Eli was leaning over her, her hair mashed up against the passenger side window they were really going at it. Even from here I could see how heated it was as the window began to steam up. I wanted to go over there, to yell and scream at them but my feet couldn't seem to go in that direction and instead I found myself running the other way. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going I just wanted to be as far away from Eli as possible. I could feel my heart breaking and something in me snapped, I actually heard it, a breaking sound resonating through my body.

"_How could he?! He begged me not to leave him, pleaded with me! Professed his love to me in front of the whole school and then he cheats on me with Imogen! He's never kissed me like that! Is she the reason he's been so busy lately? Are they even working on the play? I'm so angry at him but the worst part is I still love him. What am I supposed to do? Confront him? Break up with him…no I have a better idea."_

The ranting in my head stops and a pleased smile creeps across my face as I find myself across from the back of the Dot and sipping a soda on a crate in the alley is Fitz. I wipe the tears from my face and march over to him. He looks up when he sees me and smiles then looks a little confused. I just smile back and open the back door that leads to the kitchen, pantry and employee lounge of the Dot.

"Clare you can't go in there," Fitz calls after me.

I ignore him and grab the key for Above the Dot, then go back out and take Fitz's hand. "Come with me," I insist leading him to the stairs for the club.

"How did you know where the club key was?" Fitz asks when I start unlocking the door.

"Peter opened the club; he dated my sister and was like an older brother to me." I explain pulling him inside and locking the door again.

"What are we doing up here?" Fitz questions as I pull him to the sofa in the back of the club.

"Shhh, just sit." I command him.

I push him to sit on the sofa and I straddle his lap, putting my arms around his neck and smashing my lips to his. It takes no time at all for Fitz to respond but he stops after a few seconds taking my arms and pulling me back a little.

"Clare what…" he starts but I put my finger on his lips to stop him.

"Don't talk," I command him and replace my finger with my lips again.

It appears that Fitz needs no further convincing because his hands move to my waist and his tongue slides across my bottom lip requesting access between my lips and I grant it. His tongue slips into my mouth, it's strong, hot and wet, caressing my tongue so nicely. All my anger, frustration and hurt over Eli and Imogen is being turned into an incredible fervor in my kiss with Fitz. He begins moving me up and down on his lap a little, in a rhythm sort of like riding a horse and I can feel how turned on he's getting just by our kissing. Knowing I have this power, this ability to make him hard and want me with a mere kiss only makes me kiss him harder.

After a while the anger and frustration begins to fade but not the hurt. As wrong as I know using Fitz is, this fevered make out session with Fitz is making me feel so much better. That thing that snapped in me a short time ago mends, I can feel it mending, it mends sort of twisted but it mends none the less. Eli broke me in a way and Fitz sort of fixed me. I'm so engrossed in making out with Fitz, I lose track of time until his phone beeps and we stop kissing so he can pull it from his pocket and look at it.

"Shit I have to get back to work," he remarks looking at his phone.

I turn it so I can see the time. "And I have to get back to school too."

I get off his lap and head for the door to unlock it but he grabs my arm and stops me before I can.

"Wait what was this? Did you and Eli break up?" He questions.

I did just spend half an hour making out with the boy I suppose he does deserve an explanation.

"No Eli and I are still together." I reply.

"Then why'd you pull me up to the empty club for the best make out session like ever?" He queries.

"I just found out Eli is cheating on me with the new girl, probably has been since last week and well you know the old saying don't get mad get even." I enlighten him.

"Eli's been cheating on you? Wait you just cheated on him with me! You used me." Fitz comments slowly like he can't believe it.

"Yeah, sorry but I was really angry and hurt. Eli begged me not to leave him and proclaimed his love for me in front of the whole school at the dance and then he betrays me with the crazy new girl." I confess to him.

"So are you going to break up with Eli?" Fitz asks with a hopeful tone.

"No I can't do that, I still love him." I reply.

"But he's cheating on you." Fitz counters.

"I know but he still loves me and anyway I just cheated on him with you." I remind Fitz wiping my lip gloss from his lips.

"He's going to cheat on you again Clare, you just told me you think he's been doing it since school resumed after spring break." Fitz counters.

"Yeah he probably will cheat on me again and then I'll cheat on him again." I tell Fitz.

"So you're just going to what come find me for a hot make out session every time you think he's with that girl?" Fitz inquires.

"Pretty much yeah, but if you don't want to then I'm sure I can find someone else." I respond unlocking the door and opening it.

Fitz lays his hand on the door, pushes it closed again, cupping my chin and putting our lips together for a feather soft kiss.

"I didn't say that." He smiles.

"Okay rules, no one can know, this stays a secret. Eli doesn't know I know he's cheating and I don't want him or anyone else to know. That means you can't say anything to anyone and you can't let on to Eli about us. I have to get back to school but I'll try and find you later." I tell him.

Fitz smiles, takes his hand off the door and I run down the stairs and back to school. Now that I'm not madly making out with Fitz I'm starting to feel tinges of guilt for it. I get to my locker and start opening it when I'm flooded with emotion, I can't see straight and I'm having trouble opening the lock. Tears start trickling down my cheeks and I'm shaking.

"Clare," a voice says from beside me and I jump, a hand comes onto my shoulder as I look to my side to see the owner of the voice and can just make out Drew through my tears. "Are you okay?" He asks.

I swallow hard and wipe the tears away quickly. "Yeah I'm fine, did you need something Drew?" I question.

"Uh this is your notebook isn't it?" He asks handing me back the notebook I dropped. "It has your name on it, I found it outside by the steps with a lunch but that was pretty smashed up I didn't think you wanted that back. Are you sure everything's okay? You seem pretty upset and you dropped your stuff." Drew says rubbing my arm gently.

"What's going on?" Eli asks with that same jealous tone he had with Fitz a couple weeks ago.

Well I know he still cares and loves me and he still gets jealous despite the fact that he's cheating. This isn't helping the mix of emotions I'm feeling and I take a deep breath to hold it together. We both look over at Eli and Drew immediately takes his hand away from my arm, which sucks because I was finding comfort in his touch.

"Yeah everything's fine, I was upset because I thought I lost my notebook but Drew found it and returned it to me. Thanks Drew." I smile at him.

Drew knits his eyebrows together just slightly knowing I'm lying at least in part but he doesn't say anything.

"Yeah no problem, I should get to class." Drew says and walks away.

Eli comes over and opens my locker for me, I start putting my books in and he kisses my cheek. His touch calms me a little and repulses me more, mostly because I know his lips were kissing Imogen's just a few minutes ago.

"You sure you're okay?" Eli asks as I get out my backpack, put in my notebook and I nod. I close my locker as Eli puts his arm around me and we begin walking to English. "Sorry I couldn't have lunch with you, I had a lot of stuff to work on for the play." Eli tells me.

Now all other emotions wash away except for anger and betrayal. _"You mean you had a lot of Imogen to work on." _Runs through my head as my fists clench of their own accord. "That's okay I had newspaper stuff anyway. I know how important this play is to you and it seems to be helping you." I remark making my voice as sincere as possible.

"You have no idea," Eli smiles with a lustful glint in his eye and I feel a stab of hurt go through me.

"What's wrong you look like you were crying?" Adam inquires when Eli and I enter English class.

"She was freaking out because she lost her notebook but Drew found it. Everything's fine now." Eli explains as the three of us sit down.

Adam smiles at me as class begins. I smile back at Adam to assure him I'm okay. I'm certain that Adam has no idea that Eli's been cheating on me with Imogen. Adam is good at keeping secrets but he'd never keep that a secret from me. Which means Eli's been lying to him too, then again so am I. I feel bad about lying to Adam but less bad about cheating on Eli now. Our assignment for today involves breaking into groups of three so of course Eli, Adam and I group. Eli turns his desk around so we can work and puts his backpack on his desk. When class is nearly done and Miss Dawes asks for our papers Eli gets up to take up front and I get up to turn his desk around or so I tell Adam. Actually I get Eli's cell phone from his backpack and slip it into mine without Adam noticing.

"Hey you want to go for coffee after school? You know before I have play stuff to do and you have newspaper stuff to do." Eli asks putting his arm around me as we walk out of class.

"Sure, that sounds great." I say slowly.

Eli smiles and kisses my cheek, walking away to his next class. I try to keep walking to my class but Adam grabs my hand and stops me.

"Are you sure you're okay? I know that face, something's floating around in that head." Adam says.

"Just glad I found my notebook, really Adam I'm fine." I assure him with a smile.

"How did Drew get your notebook anyway?" Adam questions.

"I was rushing and didn't zip up my backpack; it must have fallen out with my lunch. I'm fine Adam I promise and Drew was just being nice. I have to get to MI I'll see you later." I tell my male best friend and dash away towards MI but stop after turning the corner.

I have no intention of going to class and sitting across from Dave and Connor while all I can think about is Eli kissing Imogen in his car. I go out through a side door, one of many escape routes Darcy told me about. I sink down against the wall and pull out Eli's phone from my backpack. I know this is wrong but I have to know. I put in his password and find his contacts and Imogen is in there. Not only is she in there but the logs show calls every day, I try to tell myself it's all play business and it almost works until I see their texts starting last Wednesday, two days after school resumed.

**Imogen: I had fun last night.**

**Eli: I had fun too and I can still taste your cherry lip gloss.**

**Imogen: I have it with me, I'll put some on when I meet you at lunch.**

**Eli: Can't wait, I'll tell Clare I have to work on the script.**

It goes on like that, over 150 texts in the last week. There are ones of them making plans to meet when Eli told me he had play stuff or family stuff. A lot talk about how very much they like kissing each other and can't wait to do it again. The feeling of my heart breaking returns, actually it feels like my heart is being crushed, I feel like I can't breathe. I can feel tears in my eyes and take a deep painful breath but it doesn't help. It took all of two days after coming back from spring break for Eli to betray me. All feelings of guilt I had for making out with Fitz entirely wash away and have been replaced by anger and hurt.

"Whoa I must be hallucinating St. Clare skipping class?" Owen's sudden mocking voice from my side scares me and I stuff Eli's phone in my purse.

"What are you doing out here don't you have class?" I snap at him, I don't really mean to but I'm not in the best of moods.

He chooses to sit down next to me as I wipe away my tears. "Yeah French, I hate French well speaking it anyway, I like French kissing." Owen says with a slick smile.

"Tell me are all men pigs or just the ones in our school?" I ask with my voice full of venom.

"Pretty much all men," Owen replies, looking me over. "Boyfriend troubles I'm guessing? What did Eli do? Do I need to beat him up? I hate to see pretty girls cry." Owen smiles.

I look over at him with a cocked eyebrow and dubious smile. "You know Alli is one of my best friends and she told me everything you did and said to her on Vegas night." I inform him and he gives me a sheepish smile. I sigh, looking at the time and trying to repress all my feelings of anger and hurt so I can meet Eli for coffee. I stand up and look at Owen as I pick up my backpack and purse. "Still your offer is tempting but I have to go, we're going for coffee. It's one of those things happy normal couples do." I say maybe a bit too bitterly.

Owen stands up and puts his hand on my shoulder. "So you going to tell me what he did?" Owen requests.

"No and I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone I was out here. I'm fine really, in fact I'm peachy and I have to go." I tell him running toward the front of the school.

I wait at the bottom of the steps for Eli and we start walking to the Dot, his arm goes around me and I slip his phone back into his backpack. When we walk into the Dot Fitz glares at Eli but he doesn't notice. We sit at a table near the window and also close to the counter, Eli's choice not mine. Fitz comes over staring daggers at Eli, I shoot Fitz a warning look and he stops.

"So what can I get you guys?" Fitz asks.

"Caramel latte," I order.

"Coffee black," says Eli.

Fitz writes it down and walks away to the counter; Eli reaches across the table and takes my hands. I see Fitz glare at Eli again from behind the counter and I shoot him another warning look.

"I'm sorry this play is taking up so much of my time." Eli says in a completely sincere tone, if I didn't know any better I would think he actually was spending all his time on the play.

I force a smile on my face and to meet his eyes. "It's okay I told you I know this is important to you. Besides I have newspaper and other stuff of my own it's not as though I sit around all day waiting to spend time with you." I tell him.

"Aww you don't?" Eli says with mock hurt in his voice but part of me thinks he hopes I actually am sitting around waiting for him.

Fitz brings us our coffee and manages to not stare daggers at Eli this time. We sip at our coffee for a short time making small talk about classes and our friends. How can you love someone so much and still want to stab them repeatedly with your spoon? It's taking all my will power to not just yell at him, to throw my latte in his face and call him out for being a cheating bastard and demand to know how he could betray me. When all the emotions start making my chest tight and I can feel tears threatening to break free I know it's time for breath.

"I'm going to use the washroom." I tell him getting up.

"I'm going on my break," Fitz says to the other waiter as I pass the counter for the back.

There's a door that separates the washrooms from the employees only part of the café and Fitz takes my hand pulling me through it. He pulls into the employee lounge and shuts the door behind us, locking it and pushing me against it just a little roughly so that my breathing hitches in my throat. His lips assail mine, kissing me hard, with such fervor and wanting it almost takes my breath away. I part my lips and his tongue shoots in, his hands explore my curves as my hands comb into his hair, pulling at the short hairs on the side of his head. Our kiss is emanating such a heat that my lips get hot and so does the rest of me. The need for air is what finally breaks us apart, my hands move to his shoulders as I take deep breath to fill my lungs.

"I can't believe you're here with him!" Fitz says in an almost accusing tone.

"He is my boyfriend Fitz, we had this discussion remember? Eli can't know, what we do is secret. Just like what he does with Imogen but I still love him and he still loves me. We're going to spend time together Fitz, not like you and I spend time together but we will spend time together and you're going to have to handle it." I tell him.

Fitz scrunches his face and kind of growls, then softens and caresses my cheek. "I can handle it." He finally sighs.

"Good, now I need to get back out there before Eli comes looking for me." I say, gripping his shirt and standing on my tiptoes to mash our lips together one more time.

When I take my lips away Fitz moves so I can open the door, I go back out to the front and sit at the table with Eli again.

"That was a long washroom trip," Eli remarks.

"Sorry I was just saying hi to the kitchen staff." I lie taking the last few sips of coffee.

"I didn't know you knew the kitchen staff," Eli replies finishing his coffee.

"Oh yeah Ed and Oscar have worked here for years, back when Spinner was in charge." I tell him and can't help glancing at Fitz.

"Well I have just enough time to take you home before I have to meet Adam and the others to work on the play." Eli comments standing up.

"I can get home on my own; you don't have to take me." I reply.

"I want to Blue Eyes, I am your boyfriend it's my job to make sure you get home safe." Eli tells me as he escorts me out.

We make the quick walk back to school and get in his car. I feel physically ill as soon as I'm in the passenger seat, knowing that she was in this spot just a few hours ago making out with my boyfriend. Eli starts driving and I take deep breath, thinking about kissing Fitz in the employee lounge keeps me from strangling Eli. We pull up to my house, Eli gets out walking me to the door, I put my key in and open the lock and turn to say goodbye to Eli.

"Thanks for getting me home safe," I say with as much sincerity as I can.

He opens his mouth to reply when we hear banging coming from inside, I open the door and Eli follows me in. My mom's car is gone and I know she's at work, Dad doesn't come to the house anymore he signed it over to Mom so nobody should be home.

"Hello?" I call into the kitchen as Eli and I come through the entry.

I may be very mad and hurt by him but I still know he'll protect me if it's a robber or something. As it turns out it's not a robber, as Jake pops up from behind the counter shirtless.

"Oh hey Clare, Eli." Jake smiles.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" I question.

"Your mom hired me and my dad to renovate the downstairs, my dad ran out to get some more tile." Jake explains.

"You always do that with no shirt on?" Eli questions in a hard and jealous tone as his arm goes around my waist and pulls me to him tightly.

"_Really Eli? You're still going to be jealous and protective of me but make out with Imogen in your car?! Lie to me about where you are because you're with her?! But get mad because Jake's in my kitchen with no shirt." _I scream at him in my head but my face remains calm.

"Yes actually." Jake replies with a cocky smile.

"Okay well I have homework so I'm going to my room." I announce and turn to the stairs, Eli starts following me up and I turn back to him. "Don't you have things you need to do for the play?" I question as I don't have the energy to keep up this act right now.

"And leave you here with shirtless Jake?" Eli snarls but quietly at least.

"Eli I've known Jake since I was six, I told you that when he came to school last Monday. He use to throw frogs at me and pull my pigtails, I have no interest in Jake Martin." I assure my boyfriend.

"What if he has an interest in you?" Eli questions.

"Then I'll tell him to get lost because I have a boyfriend," I assert, _"and someone to cheat on him with already." _I add in my head.

"If he tries anything…" Eli starts but I cut him off.

"I can take care of myself Eli, I'll be fine. Everyone is going to be expecting the playwright and director at rehearsal you should go." I insist. _"Back to your mistress!" _I add silently.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow." Eli says, cupping my face and putting his lips on mine.

Kissing my boyfriend should not make me want to wretch and yet it does. The kiss only lasts a couple of seconds and feels nothing like it used to. Eli smiles at me, glares toward the kitchen and I watch him disappear through the front door. A few seconds later I hear Morty start up and drive away and I turn ascending the stairs again.

"I think your boyfriend was jealous," Jake remarks in a cocky tone from the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't let it go to your head Jake, Eli gets jealous easily now leave me alone I have homework and an article to write." I tell him without turning to look at him and close my door.

I finish my article and get about an hour of homework done before there's a knock at my door. After I call come in the door opens and Jake is standing there still with no shirt on.

"My dad left to go meet your mom for dinner, said they were going to discuss options. He also said we should order a pizza for dinner." Jake tells me.

"Okay so order us a pizza then, I don't like sausage, mushrooms or tomatoes. I'm going to take a shower." I reply.

Getting up from my desk I walk past Jake, still leaning in my doorway, to the washroom closing and locking the door behind me. At first I cry in the shower, then I laugh, then I feel like I can't breathe and then I want to be kissing Fitz again. Maybe that part of me that snapped and mended again didn't mend all the way. Turning off the water and stepping out of the shower I wrap a towel around myself I open the washroom door to find Jake standing there and I gasp.

"Pizzas here." He informs me with a smile and looking me over.

"You could have called up the stairs," I reply going into my room and shutting the door. When I'm dressed again I go downstairs and grab a plate and two slices of pizza then I turn and head back up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Jake asks.

"To eat in my room," I reply.

"You're not afraid of me are you Clare?" Jake asks in a joking tone.

"If I was afraid of you I would have asked Eli to stay." I respond and go up to my room shutting my door. _"If I were really afraid of you I'd go find Fitz again."_

**(FITZ)**

I had a dream about Clare last night, I've had dreams about her before but this was different. She wanted me, she came to me, she belonged to me and not Eli. I get to the Dot at eight for my shift and am sickened to see Eli is here with Imogen! I want so badly to confront him, tell him how he hurt Clare, how she came to me but Clare wants us to be secret and I don't want to upset her. Anyway I'm not a complete idiot, I'm not going to fool myself into thinking that Clare's about to leave him for me. That I really mean anything more to her than revenge on Emo boy but I don't care. Having her in any little way is heaven to me and I care about her, more than Eli does I'm sure. I'll keep our secret and I'll be here when she needs me and I can stare Eli down when she's not around.

"Fitz give me the usual." Owen requests breaking me out of my glaring at Eli and Imogen.

"Huh? Oh one usual coming up." I reply.

Owen turns his head to see what I was glaring at. "Dude again? Let her go man, she's with Eli, they're all in love or whatever." Owen advises.

"No he's…" I stop myself before I tell Owen but he's looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to finish the thought. "He's not good enough for her." I say which is true.

"Yeah well that's not really your call to make bro." Owen remarks as I hand him his order and he pays.

"_It kind of is now." _I argue in my head but I'm not about to get into it with him.

Owen gives me a look but he leaves, I keep working but glare at Eli and Imogen every time I can. Then Clare walks through the door, curls bouncing and that beautiful smile on her face that disappears when she sees Eli and Imogen. I want to talk to her but Eli sees her first and waves to her. I see the forced smile spread across her face and she walks over to their table, I start cleaning a nearby table so I can hear their conversation and hit him if I need to.

"Morning, didn't expect to see you guys here so early." Clare says doing an amazing job of keeping the bitterness out of her voice.

"We were just going over the latest pages for the script." Imogene squeaks and her voice makes my stomach turn.

"Great well I just came in for my morning caffeine fix I have to get to the paper. See you guys at school." Clare says keeping her voice amazingly even, if I was her I would have slapped Imogene or Eli or both.

Clare walks to the counter and I go over to take her order, she holds her smile until her back is to them and then she scowls.

"What will it be?" I ask loud enough for everyone to hear. "You okay?" I question almost in a whisper.

"Caramel latte to go," she says in her normal voice. "I'm peachy watching my boyfriend and his mistress be all cute, it's what every girl wants to see." She whispers.

She puts money on the counter and I get her coffee, sliding it across the counter to her as I put the money in the register.

"Upstairs, five minutes." I whisper to her and she smiles at me.

I watch her walk out and disappear around the corner, it doesn't escape my attention that Eli watches her too and Imogen watches him. When Nate gets back from his break I go out the back grabbing the keys to the club on my way out. Clare is waiting for me at the top of the stairs and I run up to her, unlocking the door we go in. She sets down her coffee cup, I pick her up and sit down in the first chair I see setting her in my lap and ensnaring her lips. I know she's really upset because she's kissing me really hard and almost frenzied. Her hands comb through my hair as I caress her back, her lips part and my tongue goes in to her mouth. The coffee made her mouth extra warm and taste like caramel. I want to keep kissing her but I know I have to get back downstairs and so I pull away even though I really don't want to.

"Feel better now?" I ask.

"Much," she smiles.

"I can go back down and deck him." I offer.

"Now we wouldn't be much of a secret then would we? I have to get to school and I'm assuming you have to get back to work. When's your lunch?" She asks.

"Noon and your lunch is at 12:30 but that gives us a half hour." I point out.

"Yes but I have free period before lunch so leave the door unlocked and I will meet you up here at noon. Don't be late." She commands.

"You know I'll be here." I smile at her, brushing a curl behind her ear.

I walk with her down the stairs and give her one last kiss before we part ways, going back into the café with a smile on my face.

**(CLARE)**

"I hate gym," Alli complains as we leave the locker room. "You want to have lunch today?" She asks.

"I have newspaper stuff actually but if I finish early I'll come find you." I tell her.

"I thought you were going to say you were eating with Eli." Alli responds.

"Eli's always busy with the play." I inform her managing to keep the pain and anger out of my voice.

"That doesn't bother you?" She queries.

"No I have my own things," I inform her.

Alli reaches her locker and I wave to her as I keep walking, Fitz's lunch isn't for half an hour yet but I head there anyway. Not the Dot I go straight to Above the Dot, flipping on some of the lights and sitting on the sofa. I start on some homework while I wait for Fitz, when I hear him coming up the stairs I put my homework away. The door opens; he smiles at me, turns off the lights again and comes to the sofa sitting next to me. His fingers gently brush along my cheek before he affixes his lips to mine. He leans me back on the sofa, brushing a curl back from my face. Then his hand grazes down my jaw and neck, when he reaches the hem of my shirt his hand goes up it and my stomach muscles tense.

"Slow down Fitz," I whisper against his lips.

"Sorry," he apologizes.

I don't answer just put our lips together again, parting my lips and joining our tongues. After kissing for several more minutes I'm beginning to change my mind about slowing down. I want Fitz to touch me and I want to feel more of him, I grip his shirt and he breaks from the kiss to help me take it off.

"What happened to slowing down?" He laughs as he drops his shirt to the floor.

"I changed my mind; just remember I'm in charge." I tell him.

"Yes Ma'am," he smiles and captures my lips again.

Now that his shirt is off I trail my fingers over his sculpted chest as we kiss. It's so funny how it feels so very different kissing Fitz than it does Eli. K.C. and I never made it past pecking and seven minutes in heaven with Wes does not count. I thought Eli was a great kisser but honestly Fitz is much better. We keep making out until the alarm on my phone goes off and I gently push him off me.

"I have to get back to school," I say standing up from the sofa.

"You're always running off from me," Fitz complains.

"We're not dating Fitz, we're cheating." I remind him as I pick up my backpack.

"I know," he says standing up and putting his shirt on, "doesn't mean I don't wish we could have some time together where you weren't making out with me like crazy because you're mad at your two timing pathetic boyfriend."

"Fitz!" I admonish for the dig on Eli. "What you don't like making out like crazy?" I ask him as I help him straighten his work shirt.

"I didn't say that," he smiles cupping my chin and kissing me softly again.

"Then don't complain now I have to go eat before lunch is over." I tell him.

"Yeah I guess I should eat too." He sighs.

I kiss his cheek and walk out; I have a smile on my face all the way back to school. It vanishes when I walk past the parking lot seeing Eli and Imogen getting out of Morty. Out of the back of Morty and Eli is zipping his fly! My chest goes tight, all that anger and hurt comes back and I hide so they won't see me.

"That was fantastic! Julia never gave such good head and Clare will barely kiss me." Eli smirks.

"Poor baby you have needs and I'm happy to take care of them. If you're up for it I'll do it again after school." Imogen coos at him.

She smiles at him and walks off; Eli waits for her to get about 20 paces ahead before he starts walking. I feel my heart being squeezed again; they aren't just kissing, not anymore. I've lost my appetite now, all I feel is anger, betrayal and hurt. My first instinct is to run back to Fitz but I can't, school is starting soon and I'm going to have sit through a whole English class with Eli which is the last thing I want to do right now.

**Update soon with more Fitz, more Owen and more Drew and of course more of the misfits. Also watch for my other new story Between Love and Darkness which is Drew/Clare and will be out on Tuesday.**


	2. Meet Me In the Red Room

**Couple of notes before this chapter:**

**1) In case it wasn't clear last chapter they don't have the uniforms in this story. The uniform I refer too is the one Clare wore during the first part of grade nine.**

**2) Remember this is before the Ice Hounds got there. The hockey team I refer to is just the DeGrassi hockey team and not the Ice Hounds, this story starts after Drop the World.**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, favorited and or followed!**

**Ch. 2 Meet Me In the Red Room**

**(CLARE)**

I headed straight to English, I was going to need the extra time to calm down and stop myself from crying, or killing Eli when I saw him. Problem was I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped right into someone, they caught me by the arms and I looked up into Drew's blue eyes.

"Sorry Drew," I apologize on a shaky breath as I feel angry tears threatening to flood from my eyes.

"It's okay but are you? You look upset again." Drew comments.

"I'm fine, I should get to class," I reply.

I don't really want to leave his arms, I'm finding comfort at his touch again and my instinct is to kiss him. However people in the halls are already looking at us and pretty soon rumors will start. I can't have rumors about me cheating with Drew especially when I'm cheating with Fitz. I smile at Drew slipping from his arms and walking quickly to class. Sitting at my desk seething in anger, crushed by hurt and betrayal. Just knowing they were kissing was bad enough but now they're having oral sex! The temptation to run to Fitz and get revenge is overwhelming but I'm not ready to give a blow job nor am I ready to have Fitz go down on me. The grinding sound of the ringing bell startles me out of my seething thoughts and feelings of betrayal. Kids start filtering into class and I force my lips to widen into a smile, force the hurt and pain to fade from my eyes.

"Hey Blue Eyes," Eli smiles and kisses my cheek when he walks into class.

It takes every ounce of strength, every glimmer of will power I posses not to punch him and throw up when he touches me. His nickname for me used to make me smile, make me feel special, beautiful and desired by him. It's clear now though that Eli doesn't desire me at all, he may love me, in fact I'm sure that he still does but he doesn't desire me. He probably doesn't find me sexy at all. I know Fitz does though and a big part of me wishes I could just drag Eli to the Dot and show him just how much Fitz desires me. I won't though that would probably result in them fighting and us fighting, a break up and whole mess. I greet Eli and Adam with the most genuine smile I currently posses as Miss Dawes comes in and starts class. **  
**

"Today we're going to sharpen your young minds with a creative writing experiment. Each of you come get a newspaper and look through it, find an article and write a fictional story based on the article. Three thousand words minimum and the final draft will be due Friday by the end of class. Okay everyone come get a newspaper." Miss Dawes finishes.

"You guys stay seated, I'll get us some papers," Eli says with a smirk and I want to slap it right off his face.

Eli returns handing me the Toronto Interpreter and Adam the Toronto Tribune, Eli sits down with whatever paper he got and we begin looking through them.

"Awesome found my article already," Adam says after a few minutes.

"See anything interesting yet Blue Eyes?" Eli asks.

The mere sound of his voice makes my teeth grind and I have a vision of stabbing him through the eye with my pencil! I better find a way to release this anger before I actually do something violent and then I see it.

"Yeah just found something," I reply with a pleased and devilish smile spreading across my lips.

It's actually not an article I find at all but an ad that says exotic dancers wanted at the Red Room downtown. I have a brilliant idea; auditions are tomorrow night through Friday and I'm going to try out! The mere thought of dancing for a bunch of guys lusting after me actually starts to evaporate the anger I was just feeling. I'm pretty sure they don't let the guys touch you at these things but I will have to verify that. Anyway I don't want to be touched by a bunch of random guys just lusted after. I'll need a costume, my old school uniform with a few adjustments should work nicely and I believe I still have a mask from a couple Halloweens ago. Together with Darcy's short black wig from when she went as Snow White for Halloween in grade eight should ensure no one recognizes me if god forbid a teacher or someone comes into the club.

There's one more thing I'm going to need, the add says you have to be 18 of course and as I'm only 16 I'm going to need a fake ID. Can't ask Eli for one he'd want know what it was for and then I'd have to come up with a lie plus I don't plan on using my real name but if there's one other person at this school that can make a fake ID or knows how to get one it's Owen Milligan. I pick the next article I see about a house fire started by a burning candle left out and start absentmindedly writing a story while I plan my audition in my head.

When the bell rings Eli tells me has play stuff after school in a sincerely apologetic voice. I tell him it's fine, say a quick goodbye to Eli and Adam heading off to find Owen. Thanks to Adam I know both Owen and Drew had English this last period with Mr. Morgan they aren't smart enough for the grade 11 AP class. I see them walking down the hall together but I need Owen alone, Drew might tell Adam and then he'd tell Eli. Drew says he's off to art class and waves to Owen and I follow Owen to his locker.

"Hey," I smile at the tall, blue eyed boy. He looks at me, looks behind him like he thinks I'm talking to someone else and then looks back at me. "I need a fake ID and I'm assuming you know how to get one." I inform him.

"Why not just ask your boyfriend he got one for Fitz." Owen shrugs.

"Because I don't want Eli to know about it can you get me one or not?" I ask.

"I can get one; it'll cost you about fifty bucks though." He tells me.

"Not a problem it just needs to say I'm eighteen and I don't want it to have my real name." I inform him.

Owen looks at me with a curious look and a cocked eyebrow. "So what name do you want then?" He asks.

I bite my lip and think a moment as I twirl my chastity ring on my finger then a fabulous idea occurs to me. "How about Chastity St. Clare," I reply with a sly smile, guess that stupid St. Clare nickname came in handy after all.

Now his other eyebrow rises. "That sounds like a stripper's name," he remarks.

"I know it's perfect so when will the ID be ready?" I ask.

"I can have it for you tomorrow; you have the money to pay?" He questions.

"Yeah meet me at the Dot around five." I tell him.

"Got hockey practice, until five make it six." He says.

"Right that's fine I'll see you at six." I reply thinking that'll give me a couple of hours to make out with Fitz.

I start walking away but Owen grabs my arm and turns me back to him. "What do you need a fake ID for anyway?" He queries.

"Research," I reply giving him a devilish smile.

He doesn't look like he believes me exactly but he lets me go and I go off to the MI lab.

"Where were you yesterday?" Connor asks when I slip in and sit down just as the late bell rings.

"I had some research to do in the resource center." I lie.

Neither Connor nor Dave asks any more questions and MI class is over quickly. I head straight for the Dot stopping quickly at the drug store on the corner to use the ATM. Fitz isn't off for another hour but I can get a start on my homework.

"Caramel latte," I order from Fitz in a normal voice. "Meet me upstairs when you're off," I whisper to him and he smiles.

I pay and Fitz give me my change then I sit down with my coffee, set an alarm on my phone for five minutes to six and start on the day's homework. At four Fitz is off and he goes into the back to clock out and grab the keys I assume. I put away my homework and calmly leave the café and then run upstairs. Fitz is already up there and I drop my backpack next to the door and then lock it. He's on the sofa and I walk over to him with a carnal smile on my lips. Putting my hands on his shoulders I straddle his lap sitting on my knees just above his lap while I compress my lips against his. Parting my lips and snaking my tongue out to find his I start moving my hips, grinding above his lap. His hands go to my hips and caress their way down to my ass squeezing lightly. I begin moving my hips a little faster, gyrating and twisting, sort of practicing for my audition tomorrow night. Fitz doesn't seem to mind one little bit just moves his hands up and down my hips and lower back.

I'm kissing him hard and with more fervor than before, which has a lot to do with the fact I'm so angry and hurt by Eli and Imogen. But making out madly with Fitz is helping take some of that away. We make out for almost two hours only parting our lips from each other when the need for air arises. When my alarm goes off I hop off his lap and straighten my clothes, Fitz stands up with a pout even though I know he must be hungry and tired as he was working all day.

"I guess you have to get home?" He says.

"I have to meet someone first but then I have to get home. You should get home though I imagine you're tired and hungry. Don't want you to be too tired to do this tomorrow." I tell him.

"I could never be too tired to do this," Fitz smiles catching my lips for another quick kiss.

"I'm sure I'll be back tomorrow but right now I have to get downstairs and you have to get home." I command him.

Grabbing my backpack as I head out the door I go downstairs to the club finding Owen leaning on an outside table. I get out my wallet and take out fifty bucks handing it to Owen.

"Here's the money." I smile then notice he's holding a camera. "What's the camera for?" I ask.

"Well unless you want me to use your yearbook photo from last year I'm going to need a picture." Owen explains.

"Okay then," I smile looking behind me to be sure Fitz is gone and I see him drive off, "follow me." I order.

Owen doesn't ask any questions just follows me around the back, I go in through the back door and grab the keys to the club again. We go upstairs, closing the door and locking it behind us but this time I turn on the lights.

"Where do you want me?" I ask Owen.

He gives me such a look that I have to smile; I can practically see the dirty thoughts going through his head.

"How about here?" I grin hopping up on the bar, I know I'm teasing but it's sooo much fun!

Owen swallows slowly, closing his eyes and taking a minute to open them again. "It should be a white background." He finally says.

"Okay well the wall in the kitchen is white we can take it in there, the lights are brighter anyway." I suggest spinning on the bar and jumping down to get back to the kitchen.

Owen goes around the bar to follow me. "How do you know what the walls in the kitchen look like and how did you know where to find the keys?" He asks when we get back into the kitchen.

"Easy I'm fucking Fitz," I giggle. I'm having way too much fun teasing Owen and I look back at him to see him looking shocked, no beyond that like he's been turned off. I think I might have killed him. "I'm only joking," I assure him. _"We're just making out," _I add in my head. "The guy that opened the club used to date my sister."

"I didn't even know you had a sister," Owen says flicking back on and exhaling.

"Yep she's three years older and in Africa, long story. So how's this?" I ask standing against the wall and smiling. "Do I look eighteen?"

"Yeah you look great just hold that a sec." Owen tells me before taking the picture.

"Can I see?" I request going over to him. He holds the camera down so I can see. "Looks great thanks Owen, it'll be ready tomorrow right?"

"Yeah I'll have it for you in the morning." He says.

"Perfect, I should lock up again and get home I'm late for dinner as it is." I reply walking out of the kitchen again.

Owen follows me grabbing the back of my skirt and stops me from walking so I turn around and smile at him.

"What's gotten into you, I mean I'm not complaining but you've always been so reserved and…" Owen stops searching for the right word.

"Saintly?" I offer and he nods. I smile devilishly as I flick open a couple buttons on his shirt. "Wouldn't you like to know," I reply trailing a finger from his clavicle down to where his shirt closes, biting my lip as I do so. I look down and see him getting hard, I smile turning quickly and heading for the door. Owen makes this whimper of sorts that turns into a kind of a growl of frustration and I turn back to him taking the keys from my pocket. "Lock up the club would you? Just hang them on the hook right inside of the back door to the café." I instruct and then I leave.

I walk home feeling much better than before, somewhere between deciding to audition for the club, making out with Fitz and teasing Owen I nearly forgot that Eli let Imogen give him a blow job a few hours ago. At least until he calls when I'm nearly home, my smile fades and I know talking to him is going to make me angry but I still answer. Despite it all I still love the boy; yes I'm crazy and completely hopeless.

"Hi Eli," I say with a steady and even tone amazingly.

"Hey Blue Eyes, missed you today. Play rehearsal was grueling!" He says sounding very tired.

"_Oh I'll bet! Those blow jobs you get from Imogene must really take it out of you!" _I scream in my head.

"You poor thing make sure you get lots of rest tonight." I reply pushing all the anger, hurt and bitterness out of my voice but don't manage to get out all of the sarcasm, he doesn't seem to notice.

"I will," He tells me as I open my front door only to be greeted by a shirtless Jake in the kitchen again.

"Don't you ever wear a shirt?" I snap at him.

"Is Jake there again? Not wearing a shirt again?" Eli asks angrily.

"Relax Eli I'm going up to my room and ignoring him." I assure him. _"I'm surprised you even have the energy to be jealous after all those blow jobs I'm sure Imogene gave you this afternoon!" _My head screams as I run up the stairs to my room and lock the door.

"Good stay away from him I don't trust him!" Eli snarls through the phone.

"Eli he's working on our house and I already told you I have no interest in Jake Martin but I just got home and I need to eat dinner. See you tomorrow." I tell him.

"You just got home? What have you been doing since school let out?" Eli asks.

"Oh you know home work at the Dot, newspaper stuff." I say into the phone. "Making out with Fitz, teasing Owen while he takes my picture for my fake ID to get a job at an exotic dance club." I whisper taking the mouthpiece away from my face so he doesn't hear me.

"Oh okay then, I'll see you tomorrow Blue Eyes." Eli says and hangs up the phone.

Setting my phone on the nightstand I go downstairs to grab some dinner. Jake's still in my kitchen but so are my mom and Glen and she's trying to flirt with him, gross! Glen and Jake say hi and I return the greeting.

"Clare; your home pretty late, dinners on the stove." Mom tells me.

"Thanks Mom I had a lot of stuff for the newspaper to get done, I will for the rest of the semester probably one of our writers quit and Katie gave me all their assignments." I lie, hey I have to have some reason to be out if I get this job.

"Well that's good Clare just be home by curfew." Mom says.

"I will I'm going to eat in my room." I tell her getting a plate and going back to my room.

After I eat I comb through the closet to find my old uniform, first thing I do is cut the skirt so that it barely covers my ass but I still use the safety pin to hold it shut. The blouse doesn't fit me anymore but that's fine I hadn't intended on using it anyway. Next I cut the sweater vest and alter it first making the v-neck a little lower and wider and then cutting it until it barely covers my breasts. Then I go up to the attic and find Darcy's stuff, getting out her Snow White wig, the black mask with rhinestones on it, it covers the area around my eyes to keep me from being recognized. The last thing I need is a pair of slutty stilettos, luckily my best friend owns like six pairs. Once I have what I need from the attic I go back down to my room and call Alli asking her to bring me a pair of black stilettos tomorrow, telling her it's for an experiment. Alli says she'll bring them and doesn't ask any more questions, honestly I think she's just happy I want to wear them.

After I finish my homework and hear Glen and Jake leave I take a quick shower and practice for my audition tomorrow, honestly I don't expect it to be that hard I may have been sweet little St. Clare up until a couple of days ago but I'm observant. I've seen how Alli, Bianca, Jenna, Darcy and a bunch of other girls use their bodies to get attention and it's been my experience that once guys divert their blood flow to the head between their legs they no longer posses the ability to think. I go to bed pretty tired but I don't sleep well, I have an odd and upsetting dream about me and Eli. I get the job at the club and Eli goes in with Imogen but doesn't recognize me and they start making out at the table. Then Imogen is suddenly on stage with me and she pushes me off and Eli tells her she's better than me at everything then tells me I'm awkward and unattractive and no one wants me.

I wake up more determined than ever to get this job. I know it was just a dream and Eli wouldn't ever really say those things but now I'm angry, more angry at the dream him than the real him right now but I don't care. Getting ready for school quickly I arrive on the early side; thankfully Alli and Sav are here because he has a student council meeting in a few minutes.

"Here's the shoes you wanted." Alli says taking them from her backpack and handing them to me.

Sav gives me a look when Alli hands me the shoes, he looks like he might say something but Holly J calls him into student council.

"Thanks Alli, I'll get them back to you this weekend." I promise her.

"Don't worry about it I have so many other pairs are you going to wear them at school?" Alli asks.

"No they're more for a…private showing of sorts." I tell her.

"Ooh sexy time with Eli?" Alli questions.

I just smile and nod not sure what else to tell her, I put the shoes in my backpack with the rest of my costume then we sit in the memorial garden and talk until I see Owen come in. Owen goes into the empty and dark civics classroom and I tell Alli I'm going to find Eli and I'll see her in class. I follow Owen into the classroom, making sure no one sees me go in, there's no windows in here and with all the lights off the only light is coming through the little window on the door.

"Owen I know you're in here I saw you come in, can I have my ID now?" I request walking into the room a few steps.

He comes up behind me, puts an arm on my shoulder and holds the ID in front of me. "Are you going to tell me what it's for now?" He questions.

I take the ID and turn around to face him with a coquettish smile. "That's for me to know," I tell him grazing the corner of the ID down his chest, "and you to fantasize about." I finish walking past him to the door as Owen makes an interesting noise at the back of his throat.

I slip the ID into my wallet as I go out into the hallway, not looking where I'm going and bumping into a hard chest.

"Whoa we seem to be bumping into each other a lot lately." Drew says holding my waist.

"Sorry Drew, are you okay?" I ask before biting my lip.

"Fine, I don't mind being bumped into when it's you," Drew smiles.

Okay confession time, I thought Drew was H-O-T from the first day but Alli liked him too and as hot as he is he isn't the brightest and he's pretty shallow. So I figured he was a better fit for Alli and then came along Eli, he was deep and mysterious, smart and artsy I thought we were made for each other. Well we all know where that got me. Anyway right now I'm being held by Drew's strong hands and looking into his deep blue eyes and I'm almost willing to forget all the kids in the hallway and the fact that I still love Eli and just give Drew a long hard kiss. That is until I'm suddenly yanked back from him and into Eli's arms, he's holding me quite tightly.

"Hey bro," Adam greets from the other side of Eli.

"Hey guys, Clare wasn't paying attention and bumped into me again." Drew explains and I see Eli's glaring at him.

"Alli said you were looking for me," Eli says kissing my cheek.

For a second I'm tempted to elbow him, the feel of his lips actually makes my stomach churn. I manage to keep it together, turning to put my arms around his neck with the biggest smile I can muster. "Just wanted to see my boyfriend before class." I tell him.

He smiles back and crushes his lips to mine. Kissing Eli feels weird now, it feels like a lie. I used to feel good, pretty and wanted when kissing Eli and now it feels fake, like putting on a show, not just on my part but on his too. I can feel it in the way he kisses me; that he'd rather be kissing Imogen that she could kiss him better. _"That's fine Fitz kisses much better than you and he loves kissing me,"_ goes through my head. Our kiss only lasts a few seconds and then we pull away, Adam is smiling at us and Drew has left which is a pity.

"I have to go stash some things in my locker before class; I'll see you in science Adam." I tell them and walk off.

The rest of the morning is status quo, classes, friends, chit chat, morning break with Eli and Adam on the picnic table. I'm sitting on the table getting my math homework out of the way while Adam and Eli talk about Dead Hand or something; honestly I kind of tuned them out. Then Adam says he has to go to the washroom and gets up from the table walking inside. As soon as Adam is gone Imogen comes to the table and sits down next to Eli.

"Hi Eli," she chirps, "and Clare," she says my name as an afterthought.

"Hi Imi," Eli smiles.

"_Imi?! Oh gross! At least I'm covert with my affair you two are barely trying to hide it!"_

"Eli I finished the set design we should probably go over it at lunch." Imogen says.

"Yeah we should definitely go over it at lunch, you understand don't you Blue Eyes? I'll have a little while after school before rehearsal, I'll make it up to you." Eli says putting his hand on my knee and I want to kick them both in the head.

"I understand, the plays a lot of work but I have stuff to do this afternoon so I can't meet you." I tell him managing to erase all the hurt anger in my voice.

"Aww well I'll miss you," Eli says not managing to sound like he means it but I let it slip.

"_Yeah sure," _is the only thought in my head as Adam returns.

"Well I'll see you at lunch to go over those set designs Eli." Imogen smiles and skips off.

"Another lunch with Imogen?" Adam asks Eli.

"Yeah to go over set designs." Eli tells him.

"Wanna have lunch Clare?" Adam asks and I nod as the bell rings.

I was really hoping to see Fitz at lunch but I haven't had lunch with Adam all week. Gym is boring and I spend my free period doing homework so I won't have that much to do tonight. Adam and I eat lunch outside at our picnic table joined by Alli, Dave and Connor. Jenna is of course still home with Tyson, K.C. has been sneaking away a lot lately and of course Eli is with Imogen supposedly going over set design but more likely getting head. Knowing this I try to get through lunch without being bitter but it doesn't quite work. I want to run to the Dot, to Fitz and make out with him but I promised to have lunch my friends so I am. I make it through English without stabbing Eli with my pencil and MI goes by quickly as soon as the bell rings I grab my costume from my locker and run out to the bus stop. I sit in the back of the bus, putting the wig on when no one's looking; the bus stop is about a block from the club and I walk that block quickly.

Walking into the club is like walking into another world, it's dimly lit, the walls are a deep red and there's black velvet booths along two of the wall. A large man stops me near the door and I tell him I'm here to audition showing him my fake ID. He smiles at me and tells me to change in the back and they'll call me out after the next song. The guard in front of the door that says **Dancers Only** lets me in and suddenly I'm in boobland! Half a dozen exotic dancers are walking around mostly naked, this is every teenage boy's wet dream and I'm right in the middle of it! I admit for just a moment my modest self came back and I blush feeling very out of place and then I remember why I'm doing this and my modest self vanishes. I pull out my costume putting on my mask first and changing into the rest of the costume including a g-string I borrowed from Darcy's stuff and leaving off my bra. I put on the shoes last and straighten up, I'm hardly wearing anything but I'm still wearing more than all the girls in the dressing room although I'm guessing they wear more than that on stage.

"Naughty catholic school girl, I like it! We don't have to many theme costume's most of us just wear bras and panties. The guys will love it especially with the mask it gives you this mystery vibe. I'm Candy by the way; well I mean that's what I go by on stage." A very tall girl with lots of blonde hair says to me when I'm dressed.

"Chastity St. Clare or that's what I'm going by." I smile.

"You even have the perfect name, I go by Pussy Cat. None of us use our real names here." Says a girl with dark red hair.

"I'm Sexy Sadie, you look pretty young are you a student?" Asks a girl with light brown hair and no clothes on.

"Yeah at TU which is why I'm wearing the mask I don't want anyone to know I'm working here and there's a chance one might come in. Assuming I get the job of course." I tell them and it's half true.

"Oh you'll get the job Tom, he's the club owner and big boss, he's a sucker for girls in uniform and he went to a catholic school as a kid, you'll be hired for sure." Pussy Cat tells me.

"This might sound like a stupid question but the guys aren't allowed to touch you are they?" I ask, better make sure of that before I go through with this.

"No Tom is very strict about it; eyes only even in the champagne room, that's for private dances. The bouncers will automatically toss any guy out that even tries to touch you. They can slip tips into your clothes which is how we make most of our money but their skin still isn't supposed to touch yours." Candy tells me.

"Good," I smile.

"Chastity St. Clare you're up next," a deep voice calls from beside the stage.

I go to the stage entrance and a girl in a snake skin bikini comes off the stage. I get announced and fast music starts up so I go out on stage. With the stage lights on me I can't make out the audience aside from the men sitting right at the stage. They're all about my father's age which is gross but they all get really happy smiles when they me which is oddly pleasing. I start moving salaciously to the music, using my eight years of dance experience coupled with every way I've ever seen Bianca, Alli, Darcy or any other girl use their body to get a boys attention. Guys start whistling, hooting and hollering and it spurs me on. There's something oddly empowering about this, making these men horny with moves that can barely be considered dancing. Knowing that they're probably going to go home and fantasize about me.

"_How do you like that Eli? Tonight dozens of men will be thinking about your girlfriend!" _

"Boss wants to see you," the bouncer tells me when I've finished my dance.

He gives me his hand to escort me down the stairs as Candy gets announced and "I want Candy" starts playing over the speakers, predictable. I'm escorted to a booth at the back of the club where a guy with dark hair and dark eyes is sitting between two other guys, both of them big, body guards I'm guessing. Tom must be the one in the middle and he gestures for me to sit down so I do.

"Chastity St. Clare, I love the name and the outfit is really working for you. The naughty school girl thing is fantastic and you do it so well. You have this sort of modest innocence mixed with sex kitten thing when you dance I like it. Sexy Sadie tells me you're a student when would you be available to work?" Tom asks.

"Weekday afternoons and evenings but I have to be off by eight, homework and early classes. Some weekends as long as I'm out of here by eleven, there's a midnight curfew in my girls dorm." I lie.

"No problem we can work around your schedule the crowd really responds to you so here's the deal you get paid in cash, it keeps our paperwork down, a hundred bucks a week and whatever tips you make. After your first week you'll be eligible to work in the champagne room meaning a guy has requested you for a private dance. You get $250 for each private dance and of course whatever tips they give you. You'll start tomorrow, five to eight." He tells me.

"Great thank you," I smile standing up.

"See Jim at the dressing room door he should have the tips you made tonight and we'll see you tomorrow." Tom says.

I smile and head for the dressing room door, Jim hands me a wad of cash and lets me into the dressing room. The other girls congratulate me and tell me welcome as I'm changing. I take everything off but the wig and wave to them as I leave the club taking the bus back to my neighborhood and walking the short distance home, taking the wig off just before I reach my house. I left the rest of the costume there, including Alli's shoes, I'll have to buy new ones this weekend but I made $26 dollars tonight with one dance so that shouldn't be too hard. I make it home just after five and mom is already home, in the kitchen flirting with Glen again, spew!

"I'm home, got homework be in my room." I call as I come in.

"Clare dinner will be ready in an hour and Glen and Jake are staying for dinner." Mom calls up after me.

"_Awesome! I want to spend my whole dinner sitting across from a shirtless Jake and watching my mom flirt with Glen Martin! Just thinking about it is making me lose my appetite."_

I go into my room closing my door and leaning my forehead against it.

"Where were you all day?" Fitz's quiet voice makes me jump.

I lock my door before turning around to look at him; he's sitting on my bed with a mix of worry and anger on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I question in a hushed voice as I walk over to him.

"You didn't come at lunch and you didn't come after school and I got worried so I snuck over to your house to see some strange guy and that new Jake kid in your house, he had no shirt on. You weren't here so I climbed up the tree and snuck in your window to wait for you." He tells me.

I walk over kneeling in front of him on the bed. "Sorry didn't mean to worry you, Eli said he had to go over set designs with Imogen at lunch and I wanted to come see you but Adam asked me to have lunch with him. After school I had a job interview and I got hired." I tell him making sure to keep my voice down.

"You got a job? Where?" Fitz inquires moving a little closer to me, cupping my face and ensnaring my lips for a soft kiss before I can answer.

When he pulls away my lips have lengthened into a smile, god I missed his lips!

"It isn't important where; it's only a few afternoons and evenings a week. It gets me out of the house and I'll make some money, it's another excuse for me to get away from Eli but don't worry it won't keep me away from you. I'll still find you as often as I can when Eli and that girl make me angry. As for right now I have a whole hour before dinner and I missed being kissed, really kissed today." I inform him.

He smiles as I take his shirt off to reveal his chiseled chest. I bite my lip and smile lustfully then take off my own shirt. A very carnally blissful smile shoots across his lips and his hands go to my waist, slowly grazing up my sides.

"You're awfully feisty tonight," Fitz says.

"Well I was very angry at Eli today, very happy to get the job and I really missed you today." I tell him I just leave out the part about all the men whistling at me while I danced for them in hardly anything and how it made me feel strangely empowered and very sexy.

Fitz just smiles bigger, puts his hands on my waist again and lays me back on the bed. He leans over me as I put my arms around his neck and he crushes his lips to mine. I part my lips and his tongue slides between my lips dancing with mine. I smile and kiss him back a little harder, his hand goes to the small of my back pulling me up a little and pressing me to him a bit so I can feel his erection constrained in his jeans. I smile adding more fervor to the kiss and purposely pressing into him more rubbing a little just to make him that much more turned on, it just makes him kiss harder. We keep making out for a short while until for some reason my brain thinks about Eli and how he wants crazy chick more than me and I break from the kiss pushing Fitz away gently but with a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Eli doesn't want me anymore; maybe he never did, not like this, not like you do." I tell him putting one arm behind my head.

Fitz rolls to his side, propping himself on his elbow, putting his head in his hand using the other to softly trail one finger along my belly, up to my bra and down to my panties.

"I'm glad he doesn't because I do and if he did then I wouldn't get you like this," he smiles.

His lips come down to my neck and my breathing hitches; my other hand goes to the back of his neck. His soft lips kiss along my neck and the top of my breasts, I bite my lip as my body trembles just slightly and I start to feel a heat radiating from my lower belly. My head cranes back into the pillow, my eyes closing as Fitz moves down kissing my belly button, a soft moan comes from my lips.

"CLARE DINNER!" My mom yells up the stairs.

"COMING!" I call back as Fitz rolls onto his back with a soft chuckle.

"You better get down there," he says leaning over to kiss the middle of my clavicle and then my lips quickly.

"You should probably wait up here I'll sneak you out after dinner," I tell him.

"Is Jake going to put a shirt on for dinner?" Fitz asks.

"Probably but don't worry I have no interest in Jake, he will always be the mean little boy next door. Stay in my room I'll eat quickly, now I better get down there." I insist putting my shirt on again.

He smiles and I leave the room, combing my fingers through my hair as I go down the stairs. I sit down at the table and we start eating, Mom and Glen dominate the better part of the conversation, Jake keeps looking at me and I eat quickly and silently. Leaving the table long before anyone else is done with the excuse of homework, which I don't have because I finished it on the bus. When I get back to my room I find Fitz asleep on my bed and I smile. I set the alarm on my phone for 6:30 because I know his shift at the Dot starts at 8, turning out the lights I change into my pajamas and get into bed, covering Fitz with the throw blanket and fall asleep quickly.

"Good morning Gorgeous," Fitz says when my alarm goes off and I reach over to turn it off.

"Morning, you better get going I hear my mom in the shower and I'm guessing you need to change before work." I yawn.

"See you at lunch?" He asks.

"I'll try, I'm sure Eli's having lunch with Imogen." I tell him.

He gives me a quick kiss and sits on the edge of my bed to put on his shoes then leaves my room. When I hear him go out the front door I get up with a groan and head off to the shower.

**(OWEN)**

School had been dull as always except that I had been watching Clare a lot more than usual. Every time she was with Eli she didn't look very happy and I couldn't help wondering what she was up to with that fake ID. Hockey practice was rough since we lost last weeks game coach had us run suicides for the first half hour so when it was over I figured it was time for some fun. When I'd had Pauly make Clare a fake ID I had him make me one too and I thought it was time to test it out. I drove downtown and parked at the first girly club that looked good, some place called the Red Room. The bouncer at the door looked at my fake ID and let me in; unlike Clare I used my real name. I sat down at a table near the stage and ordered a beer from the hot waitress in lingerie. I watch the girl on stage as she dances on the pole to a really awful song but whatever the girl is hot. A couple more girls dance and I order another beer because there's a two drink minimum.

"Gentleman put your hands together for our newest dancer, she looks like an angel but she's a vixen, Chastity St. Clare!"

When the announcer says the name I spit out the sip of beer I just took.

"_It can't be, it has to be a coincidence, there is no way Clare would work at a place like this." _My brain tells me.

Then the girl comes out on stage, she's wearing a black mask with jewels on it and a short black wig but it's definitely Clare! Even from here I can see the bright blue of her eyes and while she cut it to almost nothing I recognize the skirt and vest from the uniform she wore to school for the first couple months last year. She's moving like a fucking sex goddess and I have no idea where she learned to do that because she always seemed so prudish and innocent to me. Still I see a lot of her mannerisms, the most obvious of which is the way she bites her lip. I'm just frozen watching her, for a moment she looks like an innocent angel and then she becomes this sexy devil. I know it's Clare but I can't believe it's her! If anyone saw her here they'd die of shock, I might do that myself. She ends her number with a little tease by gripping the bottom of the vest that is already giving us a peek at the bottom of her generous breasts and tugging it up and down a little.

Money gets tossed on the stage as she makes her way off, the other guys in the club are whistling, hollering and clapping loudly. I would be too but I'm still in shock, I'm barely breathing and starting to think I hallucinated the whole thing and someone put something in my beer. Another girl comes on stage and the rest of the club starts clapping again and I'm still frozen. It takes 3 more girls dancing on stage before I'm able to move again; just about the time the waitress asks me if I want another drink.

"Is Chastity St. Clare dancing again?" I question.

"Sorry that was her last dance of the night she's already left. She did great for her first night don't you think? The guests really liked her and it's only Thursday, I bet she'll be real popular during the weekend when we're packed. So did you want another drink?" The waitress asks me.

"No I'm done thanks," I tell her, she smiles and walks away.

I don't get up from the table just yet as I got really turned on watching Clare, so I take a few moments to control my erection and then leave the club really quickly going back to my car. As soon as I'm in my car I masturbate while thinking of Clare dancing on stage. Then I drive home, say a quick hello to my family and escape to my room. She invades my dreams all night and I have to masturbate in the shower when I wake up. Leaving early I drive straight to school waiting on the front steps for Clare. It's a very long forty five minutes before she gets there, bouncing up the steps so innocently you'd never know what she was doing last night. I'm not so stupid that I talk to her on the steps but I do follow her inside and to her locker.

"I have to say Chastity St. Clare, I had no idea you could do that! You were super hot and sexy in that outfit of yours and the mask was a nice touch." I tell her.

She gasps and her eyes go wide then she grabs my shirt and pushes me into the first empty classroom, closing and locking the door. Thankfully it's not one of the ones with more windows than walls, and the one window in the classroom has the blinds closed.

"I take it you were at the club last night," she states more than asks, biting her lip and smiling at me.

"I take it no one else knows you work there." I remark.

"Nope and you can't tell anyone especially Eli," she insists.

"Well what do I get for keeping your secret?" I ask.

I'm really only hoping for a private show but instead she rolls her lower lip between her teeth a minute. Softly pushes me to sit on the nearest desk, putting her hand behind my neck and affixes her lips to mine. My hands automatically go to her hips as her tongue slides across my lower lip. I part my lips, her tongue goes into my mouth and my eyes close as I feel her hands raking through the short hairs at the back my head. After a minute she breaks the kiss pulling away and giving me a sexy smile.

"You keep my little secret and I'll give you the same…favors I give Fitz." She says in a low voice.

"Favors? Fitz? What's going on?" I ask confused.

**Update Soon **


	3. Caramel Kisses

**Ch. 3 Caramel Kisses**

**(CLARE)**

Owen was staring at me awaiting an explanation; I put my hands on his legs and bite my lip briefly.

"I found out on Monday that Eli's been cheating on me with Imogen since last week possibly from the minute she got to DeGrassi but most likely starting on Wednesday." I tell him but can't go any farther as he butts in.

"No way didn't he proclaim his love for you and beg you not to leave him at the dance?" Owen asks.

"Yeah he did which is why it was such a shock and I felt so hurt, betrayed and angry. I've always believed revenge is a dish best served hot so while I was storming away hurt and enraged I saw Fitz and well…I've been using Fitz to cheat on Eli for a few days now. Just making out but it makes me feel better and it's fun," I say as the corners of my mouth turn into a carnal smile. "Well I thought all Eli and Imogen were doing was making out too but then the other day I found out she was giving him blow jobs! It hurt even more, the feeling of betrayal was even greater and so was the hurt and rage! I wasn't ready at all to give Fitz a blow job or have him go down on me but then I saw the ad for exotic dancers wanted and well you know the rest." I tell him.

"So you became a very good but under aged exotic dancer to get revenge on your loser of a cheating boyfriend?" Owen asks and I nod. "But you aren't telling him?" He questions.

"Are you joking? He'd go all crazy protective and jealous and make me quit. He doesn't know I'm cheating on him and he doesn't know I know he's been cheating." I reply.

"So why not just break up with the loser? I mean he's stupid enough to cheat on you and with psycho chick no less." Owen states.

"I don't want to break up with him I still love the bastard and he still loves me. I know it's crazy but it just makes me feel better to make out with Fitz whenever Eli and Imogen piss me off or make me feel bad. Are you in or not?" I ask Owen.

"So what you're saying is I get to make out with you behind Eli's back, even at school, watch you at the Red Room and there's no dating?" Owen clarifies, I smile and nod. "Hell yeah I'm in." He smiles pleased.

He leans in to kiss me again but I put my finger on his lips to stop him. "Wait there are some rules; one I'm in charge and two no one can know, well except for Fitz but no one knows Eli's cheating or about me and Fitz that means we're careful at school and anywhere else public."

"Okay I can handle that," Owen says.

"Good I'll talk to Fitz at lunch but classes will start soon so we should go, wait here and follow me out in a few minutes." I instruct turning to walk away but Owen catches me again.

"But when do we get to kiss again?" He whines and I twist my mouth at him.

"We have to be careful at school remember?" I point out.

"I have free period before lunch can't you just skip a class?" He pleads.

"Actually I have free period before lunch too, meet me at the stairs to Above the Dot, I'll get the keys again and have Fitz meet us when he goes on lunch but now I gotta go." I insist pulling away and leaving the classroom.

I sit down at my desk in Mr. Armstrong's AP math class with an euphorically blissful smile on my lips and I don't even realize it.

"What are you so happy about?" Alli asks as she sits next to me.

"Oh nothing," I reply as Connor, Wes and K.C. come in and K.C. is giving me an odd look, almost like he can read my mind.

Realizing I have the smile on my lips I quickly erase it.

"Okay well, you want to have lunch with us and hang out after school?" Alli asks.

"I have plans for lunch and after school but I'm free for morning break." I tell her.

"You've been pretty busy lately; well how about this weekend maybe K.C.'s mom can watch Ty so Jenna can come over and we can have a girl's night? I know Jenna's been dying to see us." Alli says looking at K.C. and back at me.

"Hey you three can have a girls night at our place, I don't mind." K.C. offers and we both shoot him a look.

"Sounds good I'll have to check my work schedule but I can come after if it's not too late for you." I reply without thinking.

"When did you get a job?" They all ask me together.

"The other day," I respond quickly. _"Oops going to have to be more careful." _I silently admonish myself.

"Where?" Alli asks.

"Just helping out at my dad's firm," I lie.

Thank god I know Wes, Connor and K.C. would never go to a place like the Red Room. Nor would Alli or Jenna even if she wasn't busy with Tyson right now, Dave might but he can't exactly pass for 18.

"And you do it on the weekends too?" Connor questions.

"Less people in the office," I respond.

Thankfully the bell rings, class starts and there's no more questions, at least until the next bell when class ends and we all walk to science together as we all have that class next along with Adam.

"So what do you do at your dad's office?" K.C. asks me.

"Oh you know faxing, filing other boring stuff." I tell them.

"So did you get so busy because Eli's been so busy?" Alli questions as Adam joins us to walk to science.

"Sort of I guess," I respond as we sit down in class.

After science we all spend morning break together with Connor, Dave and Dave's girlfriend Sadie. To my relief the conversation is off of me and onto basketball amongst the boys while Alli and Jenna talk about our girls night this weekend. I take the opportunity to eat a little since I don't know that I'll have a chance at lunch. Social studies and gym drag by, I swear the clock is actually ticking slower just to torture me and take as long as possible to get to my free period. Finally gym is over; I quickly change into my street clothes again and leave as fast as I can for the Dot. Fitz gives me a smile when I come in and walk to the counter.

"Hey Fitz, caramel latte to go please," I order in a normal voice. "Upstairs on your lunch," I whisper as I hand him the money and he winks at me.

When I get to the stairs for the club Owen is leaning on the banister. I'm not really sure how Fitz is going to react to Owen being…included in this sinful secret but it's not really up to him. Owen smiles, lustfully takes my hand and pulls me to him.

"Not out here someone could see us and I need to get the keys." I tell him.

"Already got them," he says with a cocky grin showing me the keys from behind his back.

I smile and we go upstairs, he unlocks the door and we go inside closing the door behind us. I barely get one more sip of my coffee before Owen takes it from my hand and sets on the floor then picks me up and takes me to the sofa.

"_Mental note; Owen is much more fervent than Fitz or he's just super eager right now."_

He sits down and sets me on his lap, turning me to face him and I put my legs down to straddle him, my arms go around his neck while his hands grip my hips firmly like he thinks I'm going to run away. He must think I was kidding or not be sure that I meant what I said, time to show him I mean it. I take the initiative lightly nipping his bottom lip and he exhales with a small moan at the end, releasing my teeth I snake my tongue through his lips and into his mouth slowly. Owen responds faster than Fitz did, his tongue finds mine, his lips moving sort of feeling mine out. Raking my fingers through the very short hairs on the back of his head and his hands explore my curves a bit as I move my hips a little on his lap. We make out for a little over half an hour before I hear someone coming up the steps and hop off his lap, he adopts a disappointed expression.

"Sorry but that's Fitz and he doesn't know about you yet. Stay on the sofa." I instruct him.

"Yes Mistress," Owen mocks with a fake salute.

I give him a look and go to the door, Fitz opens it, gives me a carnal smile, closes the door and pulls me to him crushing our lips together. I allow the kiss to go on for just a moment before breaking it and Fitz gives me a confused look until Owen makes a noise on the sofa and Fitz looks over.

"Oh hey Owen, we…" Fitz starts uncomfortably and I cut him off.

"He knows Fitz," I tell him taking his hand and pulling him to the sofa.

"He knows what?" Fitz asks.

"Everything," I inform him as I gently push him to sit on the sofa with Owen. "Owen's the one that got me my fake ID for the job and then he came into the club and saw me so…" I'm explaining when Fitz interrupts me.

"Hold it what club?" Fitz asks.

"The Red Room, she got a job as an exotic dancer that's why she needed the fake ID. She had me put her dancers name on it, Chastity St. Clare." Owen informs him.

"Why would you get a job as a stripper?" Fitz questions.

"I'm not a stripper, I'm an exotic dancer. I don't take off any clothes I come out in barely anything. I found out Imogen was giving Eli blow jobs and I wasn't ready to give one or have you go down on me and I don't know the idea of having all these guys lusting after me when my own boyfriend didn't was appealing." I tell him.

"Hey!" Owen protests.

"Excuse Me? We lust after you!" Fitz says.

Both boys are giving me an offended look. "Okay if I didn't have the job at the club you wouldn't know any of this." I point out to Owen. "I wanted men to desire me, think I was sexy and fantasize about me and not be able to touch me. Anyway Owen saw me at the club and recognized me even though I'm disguised so to keep him from telling Eli or anyone else I told him he could have the same favors as you so now there's two of you." I finish.

Fitz looks at Owen and there's a small moment where I worry they might start throwing punches.

"So is she good? Dancing at the club?" Fitz asks Owen.

"She's awesome, the men loved her and the waitress told me she's very popular. You have to come see her, I'll have Pauly make you up an ID and we can go watch her tomorrow night." Owen says.

"Nice, can't wait to see this. What's she wear?" Fitz asks.

"Remember that like catholic school uniform she wore for a short time last year, she made it all slutty. She wears a mask and this short black wig, she's fucking hot and dances all sexy." Owen tells him.

"Oh man I can't wait to see this. You know this is good you can keep an eye on her at school. I don't like Eli and I don't trust him and you know about Jake right?" Fitz asks him.

"That new kid at school? I have a couple of classes with him, what about him?" Owen asks.

"Her mom hired his dad and him to remodel the downstairs of the house and he's there everyday after school working on her house with no shirt on! Just walking around all shirtless with tools and things, not even Eli trusts him." Fitz informs him.

"Fuck that I'll kill him," Owen states.

"Okay you know I'm using you two to cheat on Eli, you're not bodyguards." I remark.

They both look at me with the same look and look back at each other talking more about how they need to keep me away from shirtless Jake. Apparently I've become invisible so I turn and take a step toward the door but they both reach out grabbing my hands and pulling me onto the sofa between them.

"Okay Owen you need to go eat before lunch is over." I insist.

"Yeah guess you're right, hey Fitz find me after hockey practice tonight and we'll go get your fake ID. We have a game tomorrow I'll pick you up after and we'll go watch her. Hey you're working tonight aren't you? I don't want you home alone with that Jake guy." Owen states.

"For the last time I have no interest in Jake Martin and yes I work after school until seven." I inform him.

"I'll pick you up from the club, I don't want you walking downtown or taking the bus by yourself." Fitz says.

"Good plan I'll drop you off before practice," Owen nods. "Hey you know we should have your cell number so we can get find you, text you and stuff if we need to." Owen says still not getting off the sofa so I give up and lean against him while putting my legs on Fitz's lap.

"Fine but I can't put you in under your names anyone that sees it will know something's going on and we'll have to keep messages short and coded too so no one suspects. Like meeting up here we'll just say upstairs." I tell them.

"Okay in my phone you can be Sexy," Fitz says.

"And in my phone you will be Tease, since you were teasing me so much and that's all you do at the club." Owen remarks.

"Okay fine then Owen I'll put you under the name JD for James Dean, you know heart throb rebel, tough yet sensitive. And Fitz will be Damon as in the Vampire Diaries because you kind of remind me of him." I tell them.

"Great so I'm a dead heart throb and he's a vampire," Owen complains.

"So what if we're meeting you at your house?" Fitz asks.

"We can go to your house?" Owen questions in pleased and slightly carnal tone.

"Yeah she has a tree you can climb leads right to her window I'll show you." Fitz tells him.

"Yeah okay can we decide all this later? Owen you really need to go eat." I assert again.

"Ugh fine," he groans leans me back so he can affix his lips to mine for a heated kiss. Fitz uses the opportunity to run his fingers up my shirt and caress my belly causing the muscles to tighten. After a minute Owen pulls his lips away pushing me up. "That coffee makes her lips taste like caramel, see you in school Clare."

We watch Owen walk out and then Fitz leans over me, keeping his hand under my shirt to feel my skin as his lips find mine. His tongue glides across my lips before jutting in and stroking my tongue. His other hand tunnels into my hair as my hands clutch the back of his neck, he presses into me and I can feel how hard he is already.

"He's right your kisses do taste like caramel," Fitz smiles.

"You really don't mind that Owen is…" I pause searching for the right word.

"One of us now?" Fitz finishes for me.

"Yeah I guess that's one way of putting it," I giggle.

"Nah I've known Owen for years I don't mind sharing you with him but I don't like sharing you with Eli. Besides Owen can help me keep an eye on you." Fitz smirks.

"Okay once again you're not bodyguards you're…" I'm cut off by his lips on mine.

Seeming to grow tired of the fact that I'm wearing a shirt he rips it off me and I shiver from the sudden rush of cold air. Fitz takes his shirt off as well, pressing his body to mine and I warm up. Our kissing picks up fervor and I begin to lose track of time, it's feeling Fitz's phone buzzing in his pocket that brings me back to reality.

"What time is it?" I ask pushing him off me.

"Time for you to get back to school and I have just enough time to eat before I get back to work. You'll have to run to make it before the late bell." Fitz tells me handing me my shirt.

"I better go; I guess I'll see you after my shift." I say putting my shirt on, getting up and walking quickly to the door.

I grab my coffee, that's now gone cold and toss it on the way back to school. Stopping briefly at my locker to grab my backpack before rushing to English class and slipping into my desk just as the last tone of the late bell chimes.

"Where were you running from Blue Eyes?" Eli whispers back to me.

"The Dot, lost track of time," I reply.

"I hope you don't mind that I have play stuff after school." Eli says.

"No that's fine I have stuff after school," I respond.

"Stuff what stuff?" Eli asks.

"Eli shhh Miss Dawes is talking," I scold him and Adam gives me a look.

After class I rush out of English and straight to MI before Eli or Adam can stop me.

**(OWEN)**

After Clare's confession this morning I had spent all morning thinking about her and what a jackass Eli was. My first class is social studies with Eli he sits a couple desks in front of me and I glared into the back of his head the whole class. Drew sits next to me and asked me why I was staring daggers into the back of Eli's head. I told him I was glaring at the teacher, it was a lame excuse but what was I supposed to tell him? No one is supposed to know that the jackass is cheating on Clare with psycho chick or that she's getting revenge or is a dancer at the Red Room. The rest of the morning dragged by and I spent all of science glaring at Jake but free period and lunch was awesome!

"Where were you at lunch?" Drew asks me when I get into English class.

"Eating at the Dot," I reply.

"I went to the Dot with K.C. and Dave we didn't see you there." Drew comments.

"Yeah well Fitz was on his lunch I was eating with him," I say which is sort of true I just don't tell him that we were upstairs in the club and I spent the first half making out with Clare.

The teacher comes in and Drew stops with the questions. My last class is French and I have it with Jake but he sits behind me and we spend all class translating sentences from a book into French. I leave class as soon as the bell rings and go out to the parking lot realizing I never got Clare's number I guess it's a good thing she's smarter than me because there's a note on my windshield from her telling me that she'll be waiting in the alley behind the dot and she puts her phone number at the bottom. She was smart enough to not sign her name she signed it Tease, my name for her. I drive to the alley behind the Dot and she gets in my car.

"That was a good idea to leave the note on my car," I tell her.

"Well I realized we didn't exchange numbers, I can get Fitz's tonight when he picks me up." She replies.

I hand her my phone that I've already programmed her number into. "Here call your phone with mine to get my number and I've got Fitz in there too."

She takes my phone with a smile while she calls her phone then finds Fitz's number and puts it in sending him a text. I drop her at the club and wait until she's in before driving back to school for practice.

"Milligan you were almost late," Coach says as I run into the locker room to change in my gear.

"Sorry coach," I say.

Changing quickly I head out to the ice and coach starts practice and then has me run drills as I'm captain. Practice ends at five and it's half after by the time I'm showered and changed and then I call Fitz.

"Hey where you at I'm out of practice?" I ask as I get in my car.

"I'm at home, you wanna meet somewhere?" Fitz questions.

"Yeah lets grab some pizza and then we can meet Pauly." I tell him.

"Cool I'll meet you at the pizza place," Fitz says.

When I get there Fitz is already there at a table, he tells me he's already ordered when I sit down. After eating I call Pauly and we go to his place in my car, he takes a picture of Fitz and starts making the ID.

"Hey we gotta go get our girl, you'll have this ready by tomorrow afternoon right?" I ask Pauly.

"Yeah you can get it tomorrow afternoon," Pauly nods and Fitz gives him the money.

Fitz and I get back in my car and I drive to the club again, Clare comes out still wearing her wig. Fitz gets out so she can sit in the front and I start driving back to the school.

"Where's your house?" I ask Clare.

"One block south from the Dot turn left," Fitz tells me.

Clare takes off her wig and puts it in her backpack then pulls out a stack of cash. "I made $127 tonight I can buy my own pair of slutty shoes this weekend and give Alli's back to her." Clare comments.

"If we come with you do we get to see you try them on?" I question.

"Because the three of us shopping for shoes won't arise suspicion," Clare says sarcastically. "You better drop me off here, my house is that one but if my mom sees me in a car with two guys she doesn't know she'll probably ground me." She says and I pull the car over.

"Is Jake still at your house?" I ask her.

"Their trucks are still here but I'm gonna grab some food and go straight to my room to do homework, I was busy all day and didn't get a chance to do it." She tells us.

"Good see you tomorrow Tease," I smile at her and she scrunches her face at me for the nickname. She leans in to kiss me then turns away quickly leaning over the back seat to kiss Fitz instead. "Hey! Rip off!" I complain smacking her lightly on the ass.

"Just living up to your nickname for me," she says with an impish smile then puts her arms around my neck and presses our lips together, her tongue shoots into my mouth and she pulls at my lower lip as she pulls away. "Kay see you guys tomorrow," she says and slides out of my car.

We watch her walk inside before I drive off dropping Fitz at his car before driving home. I'm up until almost one doing homework and then I crash as soon as I'm done. I have this dream in which Eli is a prince and Clare a princess and they're living all happily in their castle until Imogen comes along and she's a crazy witch that locks Clare in a tower and steals Eli. But Fitz and me are knights in the dream and we save her and kill them both. Yeah waking up from that was interesting, especially since in the last scene of the dream I was ripping Clare's princess dress off her as we make out. In less than an hour I'm going to see her at school and can't get the image of me ripping the dress off her out of my head. I get ready for school quickly and stop at the Dot for breakfast but I kind of lose my appetite when I see the jackass in there eating with psycho chick.

"Hey Fitz, what are they doing here? Isn't it risky to be in public?" I ask him nodding to Eli and Imogen.

"They're using the excuse that they're working on stuff for the play and most people are ignoring them but I've been watching them for a while. She keeps touching his arm and hand and stuff and if you notice they're playing footsie under the table." Fitz tells me but keeps his voice down.

"I want go over and shove his face into the table," I say in a quiet voice through gritted teeth.

"Yeah I know what you mean but I'm supposed to be good now and I can't just attack him for no reason now besides our girl would get mad at us. Speaking of our vixen here she comes, we shouldn't let her see them together, she'll be crushed and hurt again. Go grab her before she gets in here, take her upstairs, she always orders the same thing I'll bring it up on my break." Fitz instructs.

"Yeah I don't want her seeing them either, hey bring me some breakfast to will ya?" I request and he nods.

I run out the door and pull Clare back into the alley before anyone sees us.

"What are you doing? Someone could see us and I need breakfast." She says in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Fitz will bring it upstairs on his break in a bit; you don't want to go in there." I tell her.

Her face falls and gets a sullen expression; she bites her lip and gets a tear in the corner of her eye.

"They're in there together aren't they?" She asks in a soft, sad and hurt tone.

"Forget about them lets go upstairs," I insist to her.

I grab the keys and then lift her up tossing her over my shoulder so she has no choice. I know I know she's supposed to be in charge but this is for her own good. Unlocking the door to the club I set her down and turn on one set of lights so we can see.

"I wish it didn't hurt so much, it shouldn't I mean I'm now cheating on him with you and Fitz but just the thought of them together…" her sentence trails off as a tear rolls down her cheek.

I wipe the tear away and softly kiss her lips, then pick her up and carry her to the sofa. I set her on my lap and it seems her anger has overtaken her pain as she attacks my lips. Her hands squeezing my shoulders, the back of my neck and raking through my hair. Her anger turning into passion in the kiss, her tongue slides out searching for mine and I slip my tongue out to meet hers. We continue kissing like this, making out with fervor until we hear Fitz's voice at the door.

"Breakfast," he says.

Clare pulls away with an almost guilty expression but she's calmed down a bit. Fitz comes over and sits on the sofa next to us, Clare puts her feet on him as he sets down a drink carrier with three cups and three small bags that probably have pastries in them.

"Caramel latte for Clare, coffee with extra cream for Owen and three chocolate scones." Fitz comments as he hands us each a cup and a bag.

"Thanks Fitz," Clare smiles.

"No problem," Fitz replies.

"Are they still down there?" She asks after a couple of minutes.

"Don't worry about it just stay up here with Owen until you guys need to get to school." Fitz instructs her.

The three of us eat in silence, Clare sitting on my lap and stretched out across Fitz. When he's done Fitz has to go back downstairs, Clare leans over putting her hand behind his neck and taking his lips, when she pulls away he leaves us. She finishes her breakfast and then turns on my lap straddling me with her arms around my neck not waiting for me to finish my coffee not that I mind. Uniting her lips with mine our tongues connect, my hands go to her hips and she begins to move on my lap. Nothing like a heated make out session to get you ready for school and the coffee makes her kisses taste like caramel again.

**(CLARE)**

You can tell a lot about a guys personality by the way they kiss and I've come to notice all guys kiss differently. For example Fitz kisses me gently and with a lot of passion, pleasure and desire, this may have something to do with the fact that he has a crush on me and has actually wanted me for a few months now. Owen on the other hand kisses me with fervor, desire and almost a determination like he's trying to prove something. Both kiss me better than Eli; I realize that now that I've felt what being kissed by boys that truly desire you feels like.

Even before Imogen came along there wasn't a true desire behind Eli's kisses, don't get me wrong before Imogen they were sweet, loving, gentle, caring and passionate. I've never doubted Eli's love for me but it's clear now that he never truly desired me, like I'm safe and after Julia he was afraid to want anyone like that which I get but it doesn't make me feel any less terrible about myself. Now that Imogen has come into the picture his kisses are different, they're still loving but cold and distant in a way, if a kiss could be described as sardonic that's how I'd say Eli kisses me now; loving but cold and sardonic.

I should have realized something was going on when Eli's kisses changed and I feel like the biggest idiot for not realizing it. At least Owen and Fitz make me feel good, in more ways than one and even if Eli doesn't want me, desire me or think I'm sexy Owen and Fitz do and most if not all of the guys that come in the Red Room do. I know that most of the men that come into the Red Room are around my dad's age and horny bastards to begin with but it's still nice to be thought of as an object of desire when your own boyfriend can love you and not see you as one.

"What time is it?" I inquire pulling my lips from Owen's.

He pulls out his phone and sighs. "Time to get to school, we could skip." He suggests wiggling his eyebrows which makes me giggle.

"No we can't, meet me back here for free period and lunch." I tell him.

He grimaces but doesn't argue as I get off his lap, we pick up our backpacks and trash and go to the door but when I open it I see Eli and Imogen. I freeze feeling that stab of hurt again and pushing Owen back into the club a little so they won't see us.

"You want me to go down there and deck him?" Owen offers.

"No take the keys and lock up, time to play the ignorant and dutiful girlfriend just be here for free period I'm going to need to blow off some pent off steam." I tell him.

"I'll be here," he assures me as I hand him the keys.

I smile at him and go down the stairs; Eli and Imogen are walking close together but not touching. I take a deep breath to control myself so I don't just hurt them and speed up going to the other side of Eli and taking his hand, forcing the corners of my mouth to turn up into a smile.

"Good morning Blue Eyes," Eli smiles kissing me quickly, "where'd you come from?" He asks.

Imogen is giving me a smile of sorts; it's kind of an evil smile that says she would like to kill me so she can have Eli all to herself. Her eyes are full of gloating because she knows she has Eli in ways that I don't.

"Just on my way to school when I saw you two walking to school," I reply.

"Lucky me I get to walk to school with my two best girls," Eli says and I almost vomit.

They're hardly even trying to hide, it's like they want to be caught or something or they just don't care if they are.

"Aren't you usually at school before this Clare?" Imogen asks with bitterness in her voice.

"I had some homework to finish," I lie.

"We were at the Dot working on the script for Eli's play. It's brilliant, Eli's such a genius." Imogen coos.

I grit my teeth but restrain myself from actually hurting them. "I figured, how's the play coming?" I ask Eli.

"Really good, I just need to write the ending Imogen is going to help me after school I know it's Friday but…" Eli begins since we usually have date night or movie night at Adam's on Friday.

"Don't worry about it I have plans this afternoon and girls night with Alli and Jenna tomorrow night." I interrupt him.

"Oh how cute you guys still do slumber parties," Imogen says in the most condescending and sardonic tone I've ever heard in my life. She seems to be deliberately pointing out to Eli that I'm young and immature; I'm only a year younger than them.

"I could use some girl time and besides I haven't seen Jenna since Ty was born." I reply ignoring Imogen's comment.

"Oh right Jenna's the tramp that got pregnant," Imogen remarks.

"_Excuse me you think Jenna's a tramp? She's not giving my boyfriend blow jobs! Okay granted she did steal K.C. from me but I'm over that and they weren't cheating when I was still with K.C.!"_

"I'll miss you but I haven't seen Adam much lately either and I could use a guys night." Eli says kissing my cheek.

I look over to Imogen to see an indignant expression flash across her face.

"_Yes that's right you crazy bitch he just said he's rather hang out with me and Adam instead of you!"_

"But we can work on the play tomorrow during the day right Elijah?" Imogen chirps.

"Yeah we should if you don't mind Blue Eyes?" Eli asks although I doubt my opinion truly matters to him.

"I promised my dad I'd help him out at his office Saturday, he's going to pay me but maybe we can meet for breakfast at the Dot? I feel like I've hardly seen you this week." I tell him.

I actually do mean it, as pathetic as it makes me I still love Eli and I do miss him. As much as kissing him or touching him makes me want to wretch and do him harm I still find a love in his touch and miss talking to him. How can you love someone so much and want to rip out their eyes all at the same time? At least at the Dot Fitz should be working if I need him and breakfast is all I have time for since I work at the club from 2 – 6 so I can meet the girl for our girl night. We're having it at K.C.'s apartment since Lisa has to work but K.C. is working the late shift at Little Miss Steaks and then sleeping at Dave's.

"I know we've both been really busy but breakfast is a great idea, I'll meet you at the Dot at nine." Eli says as we walk into school.

"A breakfast date how romantic," Imogen remarks in a patronizing voice, "well I have to get to my locker see you at lunch for the auditions Eli." Imogen says and skips off.

Eli and I walk to our lockers finding Adam at his and greet our best friend hello.

"Clare's having girls night Saturday you want to do a guys night?" Eli asks Adam.

"Yeah cool," Adam nods as the bell rings.

"Walk you to class?" Eli offers.

"Sure," I smile lightly.

Adam says he'll see me in science and walks off, without Imogen here it almost feels like things are the way they were. A part of me wishes it could be, Eli puts his arm around my waist and there's a sort of comfort in it but it also causes me pain. It's hard to describe, like I know he loves me and I feel it in his touch but at the same time I feel betrayal and physical pain from it because I know it's a lie in a way. Before I can begin to dwell on this mix of emotions Eli is bumped into very hard from behind, causing him to stumble and let go of me. Owen and Drew walk by us and Owen looks back to give me a satisfied smirk that Eli misses while he's busy stumbling. I flash Owen a quick smile but I'm a little annoyed at him too, that wasn't exactly keeping things a secret.

"What was that for?" I hear Drew ask and Owen just shrugs.

Now I'm kind of glad Drew isn't the brightest or he might be able to figure it out.

"Watch it you Neanderthal jock!" Eli barks at him and looks like he's going to try and hit him so I grab his arm.

"Eli don't it's not worth fighting over just walk me to class," I request.

The last thing I need right now is for my boyfriend and my…what is the male equivalent of a mistress? Well anyway I don't want Owen and Eli fighting. Eli puts his arm around me again walking me to math class stopping at the doorway to kiss me quickly. His lips fill me with love and feel like a lie all at the same time, when he pulls away all I feel is pain, a pain I can't describe and am not sure of the source.

"You two are so cute!" Alli says as I sit down at my desk and I force a smile on my face. "So everything is set for girls night tomorrow, Jenna's renting us a bunch of movies and we'll do facials and eat junk food." Alli adds as the late bell rings.

"Sounds great," I reply.

Mr. Armstrong starts class and we stop talking, after class I walk to science with Alli, Connor, Wes and K.C. and Adam is already at his desk. When science is over Alli asks if I want to spend morning break with her in the memorial garden, I tell her I have something to do first but I'll meet her there and send a text to Owen, or rather JD as I have him in my phone. I tell him to meet me in the electrical room by the roof stairway now! Thanks to Darcy, Spinner, Peter and a few of the other kids Darcy hung out with I know every back door, secret room and exit to this school. Owen doesn't reply but I have no doubts that he'll meet me and I go to the room. Owen comes in with a lustful smile on his face pulling me to him and leaning in to kiss me but I turn my head and push him away.

"This is not sexy time, why did you bump into Eli like that?" I demand.

"He was touching you, I didn't like it!" Owen replies.

"He's my boyfriend Owen he's going to touch me and if you suddenly start picking on him people are going to know something's going on! We have to be careful remember no one can know. And anyway you watch me make out with Fitz and that doesn't seem to bother you." I point out.

"I don't mind sharing you with Fitz; I don't like sharing you with Eli." Owen shrugs.

"That's exactly what Fitz said, listen Eli is my boyfriend and he's going to touch me but he doesn't make out with me or see me at the club or sneak into my window. If you can't be careful and keep…this…whatever a secret then…" I get cut off by his lips on mine.

His tongue slips between my lips and my annoyance slips away, his kiss is apologetic and filled with desire and passion all at once and I melt into it. A part of me wishes kissing Eli felt like this but the rest of me doesn't care in the least at the moment.

"Okay I'm sorry, I promise not to hurt Eli every time I see him touching you." Owen says with a heavy emphasis on the every meaning he's not going to stop all together.

"Owen you can't…" I start and he cuts me off with a kiss again, I pull away after a minute. "Fine just be cautious about it so no one expects including Drew. I gotta go meet Alli before break is over I'll see you for free period," I smile and walk quickly to the memorial garden. "Sorry took longer than I thought." I apologize to Alli.

She doesn't seem to mind as she's talking with Dave, they've been spending quite a lot of time together lately.

"It's okay," Alli replies.

"So you girls are going to send us pictures from your slumber party tomorrow night right? You know pillow fights in lingerie and other sexy stuff." Dave remarks.

"DAVE!" Alli and I admonish together.

"We'll be giving each other facials and wearing pajamas moron," Alli says pushing him playfully.

I spend the rest of break with them going to my locker when the bell rings and see Imogen slipping something into Eli's locker as I approach so I hide until she's gone. Naturally I know the combination to Eli's locker and I open it. Yeah yeah it's an invasion of privacy and all that but he's cheating on me with her and I want to know what she put into his locker. It's a folded note with something hard in it which I find to be a key when I open the note.

**Dad's away all night thought you might like to spend the night. I'll take better care of you than Clare ever could. Blow you all night long if you want and you can do whatever you want to me. **

She signs the note Imi and I stop myself from crumbling the note and tossing it, mostly because I hear Adam approaching. Folding the key back into the note and slipping the note back into the locker before I close it. If I had thrown it away she would have only asked Eli about it later and he might have known that I took it. Adam comes up with Drew as I turn to open my locker but I'm more than upset and so beyond betrayed and angry that I'm shaking too much to open my locker.

"Clare? Are you okay?" Adam asks putting a hand on my shoulder.

I swallow hard and take a deep breath to keep from breaking down. It's tempting to text Owen again or even go to the dot for a quick make out session with Fitz in the break room. Thoughts of everything they might do tonight flood through my mind and I can't answer him.

"She's shaking maybe we should take her to the nurse," it's Drew's voice he must have been with his brother.

"No I'm okay," I finally manage, "guess I should have eaten breakfast this morning, not feeling so hot." I'm really not feeling well but it has nothing to do with not eating because I did eat.

Adam has an arm around me and Drew puts one around me as well to help steady me I suppose.

"Then lets get you some food," Adam says.

"No I'm okay and we need to get to class." I try but it doesn't work.

"No you need to eat," Adam insist firmly with a concerned voice, I'm not sure he believes me entirely.

"I've got a protein bar in my locker it's supposed to be for after basketball practice but you can have it," Drew offers as the late bell rings. "I got her, you get to class bro." Drew tells him.

"Are you sure?" Adam asks.

"Am I sure I don't mind being late to math? Yeah I'm sure get going I'll make sure Clare gets to class okay." Drew assures him.

"Okay take good care of her, I'll see you is a bit Clare. I'll tell Mr. West that you weren't feeling well and you'll be late." Adam says hugging me lightly.

"Thanks Adam," I smile.

Adam lets go of me walking off to social studies, Drew holds me a little tighter and we start walking in the direction of his locker I presume. I find comfort in his touch again, I'm beginning to think any boy but Eli will be comforting to me, I told you that part that snapped in me mended a little warped and twisted. Once Adam is out of sight I pull away from Drew and sink to the floor against the wall.

"I ate breakfast Drew, I don't need to eat." I tell him on a shuddering breath, Imogen's note to Eli is making me more and more ill as my head swarms with disgusting thoughts. I pull my knees to my chest wrapping my arms around them and looking at Drew as he sits beside me. "Please don't tell Adam." I practically plead.

"Okay I won't but you want to tell me what's really going on?" Drew asks putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's nothing, I just need a minute to calm my nerves and then I can get to class." I tell him.

"Clare you're obviously upset, in fact you've been upset a lot lately so I know something's going on." Drew argues.

"It's nothing, nothing's going on just don't tell Adam please," I insist standing up and walking away before Drew can stop me.

"Clare wait," he calls but I turn the corner and run to class.

**Update Soon**


	4. Lying Eyes

**Thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed, I am so glad you all love this story so much.**

**Ch. 4 Lying Eyes**

**(CLARE)**

"Feeling better Miss Edwards?" Mr. West asked as I came into class late.

"_No not really," _my mind responded as it couldn't stop thinking of all the things Eli could do with her alone in her house tonight.

"Yes sir," I nodded sitting at my desk.

Adam looked me over and I smiled at him to assure him everything was fine. I tried to concentrate on class but I couldn't get my mind to turn away from Eli and Imogen. I knew Eli wasn't a virgin, I had no idea about Imogen but she said in the note he could do whatever he wanted to her and I believed she meant it. By the end of class I had tears pooling in my eyes and I swallowed hard in an effort to hold them back.

"So you ate?" Adam asks me when class is over and we walk out together followed by Wes and K.C.

"Drew took good care of me Adam," I reply and it isn't a lie at all. "We've got gym I'll see you in English Adam." I tell him before kissing his cheek and turning down the hall with the others.

"So why didn't you eat breakfast? It's the most important meal of the day." Wes comments.

He happens to make the comment as we're passing Owen and Bianca; Owen gives me a look because he knows very well I ate breakfast. Bianca must catch the look because she then gives Owen a look. I'm not too worried about Bianca, she got Drew to cheat on Alli so I doubt she'll care that I'm cheating with Owen if she founds out. I also doubt she cares one iota about me or my relationships. I leave Wes and K.C. to go into the girls locker room, Alli's already in there, so I stash my backpack and start changing. Gym today involves running track; I jog slower than usual my mind still caught up with Eli and Imogen as much as I try not to think about it. It's tempting to just run, off the track to the Dot, pull Fitz into the break room while I wait for Owen. I don't though; I finish gym class and go in to shower and change.

It's finally free period, I shower quickly and change even quicker running all the way to the Dot, grabbing the keys and heading upstairs. Leaning against the wall next to the door to catch my breath while I wait for Owen, by the time I'm breathing normal again I hear him coming up the stairs. He opens the door and barely closes it before I take his hand and start pulling him to the sofa. Pushing him to sit and straddling over his lap as I sit facing him and smashing my lips to his before he's done exhaling his next breath. My tongue protrudes between his lips; my hands go to the back of his neck and begin pulling at the short hairs there.

I still can't get Eli and Imogen out of my head, my mind just keeps imagining terrible scenarios and I know I'm kissing Owen hard out of the anger but he's not complaining. Gripping his shirt I pull it over his head and then take mine off to feel his skin against mine. I know it's the rage I'm feeling right now that's controlling my actions currently but I don't care, I trust Owen. He already has a sinfully pleased smile on his face at the sight of me with no shirt so when my bra comes off the smile gets larger and more carnal.

"You're very feisty today, everything okay? In the hall you…"

"Less talking, more kissing." I insist putting my finger on his lips to silence him.

"Yes Mistress," Owen smiles.

His hands slide across my skin to my back pulling me to him, pressing our bodies together. Our lips collide as my breasts compress against his chest, he's warm, hard but soft and I can fell his heart pounding through his chest and gently shaking my breasts. His tongue snakes out between my lips to feel me, his hands caressing along my back, raking through my hair and feeling my curves. Moving on his lap, grinding and bouncing a little, much like what I do at work. I can feel him getting hard beneath me as my jeans brush against his. After a few minutes he moves, turning me to lie on my back as he hovers over me and I don't even mind that he took the upper hand.

He keeps kissing me for a minute as I get comfortable on my back and then he moves, his lips moving softly down my skin as he places open mouth kisses from my lips to my chin. From my chin down my neck and I bite my lip, from my neck to my chest and then my breasts. My breathing hitches as his lips touch my breast sending a tingle and wave of heat through my body, Eli and Imogen completely leaving my mind now. His lips encase my right nipple, his tongue flicking it gently and a soft moan comes from my lips impulsively. One of his hands goes to my other breast squeezing softly and my back arches on its own. My body is entirely working on instinct now; all thought has left my mind, the more Owen touches me the more I want him to.

At some point, as Owen is assailing my breasts Fitz comes in, I didn't even hear him come in and he doesn't say anything just sits on the arm of the sofa near my head which is currently lulled back and attaches his lips to mine. One of my hands crushes into Owen's hair keeping him at my breasts, the other goes to the back of Fitz's head deepening the kiss. Occasionally as Owen explores my breasts I'll moan or make some other involuntary sound into Fitz's mouth but he doesn't seem to care one little bit. Being kissed and touched by two guys at once is such a new and very wonderful sensation, I don't think I can even describe it. If my body was going on instinct before it's now lost in sensation and carnal pleasure. We could have gone for a while, all of lunch, all afternoon possibly as none of us cared to stop, if not for the grumbling of my stomach announcing that I was hungry we might have. They both stop together and look at me with smiles.

"We should probably feed you before we go back to school." Owen comments.

"You wait here Sexy, Owen come with me down stairs to order some lunch. Ed and Oscar will make it up quick for us, what do want for lunch?" Fitz asks me.

I tell Fitz what I want, Owen puts his shirt back on and the boys leave to go downstairs. I put my bra and shirt back on, sitting back on the sofa as I wait for them. I expected as soon as they were gone that I'd start thinking about Eli and Imogen again but I don't, all that I think about is being ravished by my boys just a few moments ago. I can still feel them touching me like phantom sensations of their skin and lips on mine. I'm not alone for long before Owen returns with a drink holder and three drinks.

"Fitz'll be up in a few minutes with our food, didn't want you to be alone for too long." Owen says sitting next to me and handing me my lemonade.

"Thanks, what do I owe you guys for lunch?" I ask.

"We go it," Owen shrugs.

"We're not dating remember?" I question.

"No but we're still buying you lunch. So you want to tell me what happened today? Why did Wes think you hadn't eaten breakfast? You seemed okay when I left you at break then you were upset and I could tell you were worked up about something when we got up here." Owen says.

I sigh, bite my lip and sink back into the sofa a little because now I'm thinking about it again. "Imogen left Eli a note in his locker with a key to her house! She said her dad was away for the night and he could spend the night. That she would blow him all night long and he could do whatever he wanted to her!" I inform him through clenched teeth as a few tears run down my cheeks.

Owen wipes the tears away cupping my chin and capturing my lips for a soft kiss. "I can go kill him then he won't be able to go to psycho chick's house tonight." Owen offers when he pulls his lips away.

"That's sweet but no, I still love him. I just can't stop thinking about all the things they could do alone in a house. I know Eli's not a virgin and I worry that…" my sentence trails off as I bite my lip unable to say it.

"Forget about them, you're working tonight and Fitz and me will be there to watch you after my game. I'll drop you off and we'll stay till you're off and take you home." Owen assures me.

I smile at him as Fitz comes in with our lunches, he sits on the other side of me handing me the box with my half sandwich and salad. Simply because I can and I'm still a little mad at Eli, I sit sideways on the sofa leaning on Fitz's arm and laying my legs across Owen's lap. Owen tells Fitz that Eli will be at Imogen's house tonight, he doesn't say they'll be having sex but it's implied and we all know they probably will.

"We'll keep your mind off them tonight Sexy. I don't think you were thinking about those two when Owen and me were kissing you." Fitz comments.

"That's true, I wasn't actually thinking of anything with both of you touching me." I smile at the memory.

When we finish lunch Fitz has to get back to work and Owen and I back to school. Owen decides to go down and through the back of the café with Fitz so it looks like they were eating together while I take the stairs and avoid the café all together. I stand to go out before the boys but Fitz takes me by the waist and pulls me to his lap for a kiss, passionate, heated and wanting, I melt into the kiss and regretfully pull away knowing I need to get back to school. Not before one more kiss with Owen though, fevered, coveted and lustful. I smile as I leave my boys somewhat regretfully but I feel much better now. Walking to school with a smile on my face, waving to Alli and Dave who are eating at one of the picnic tables as I go in the front doors, heading straight to my gym locker where my backpack still is. Then to my locker to get my English book, I find Adam and Eli at their lockers. I still wear the smile on my face but seeing Eli and knowing his plans for the night sends a ripple of hurt through me.

"You look much better now," Adam remarks as I open my locker.

"Yes well I had a good lunch," I reply.

"Were you not feeling well Blue Eyes?" Eli asks closing his eyes and putting his arm around my back.

"Just a little weak because I forgot to eat breakfast." I tell him keeping the lie up that I told Adam earlier.

"Don't do that Blue Eyes; I don't want you getting sick." Eli says kissing my temple.

The kiss is tender and loving, about the only things absent in either Owen or Fitz's kisses. I know he means it too, that he loves me and doesn't want me getting sick. I have a small glimmer of hope that he'll turn down Imogen's offer and not sleep at her house, that they won't be having sex tonight. I turn to Eli putting my hand on his chest and looking into his eyes. I fell so hard for those piercing electric green eyes of his, I wish I couldn't see the lies now when I looked into them.

"You know I might have some time later tonight after all," I bait him.

Yes I'm testing him, yes it's kind of evil but wouldn't you? I doubt he will but if he says he'll meet me I think I might kiss him, really kiss him and not just a peck. I haven't really kissed him all week, not since I found out he was cheating on me. The sad thing is I don't think he's noticed.

"Sorry Blue Eyes I wish I could but I'm meeting with Imogen to finish the script and talk about sets, other boring play stuff like that." Eli says.

The sad thing is I know he's not entirely lying, he is going to meet Imogen, I doubt however there will be any discussion of the play going on.

"That's okay we're still on for breakfast tomorrow right?" I ask.

"Of course Blue Eyes." Eli smirks.

He puts his hand on the small of my back and puts his lips on mine gently. I return the kiss but our tongues stay in our own mouths, our lips don't even part slightly and the absolute worst part is his lips taste like cherry lip gloss. I know Imogen wears cherry lip gloss, so he must have been with her at lunch and kissing or maybe more. My chest gets tight as his lips pull away, tears come to my eyes and would break free if not for the fact that Owen and Drew pass us just then. Owen hardly glances at me but the mere sight of him brings back the fun we were having at Above the Dot just a short time ago and I smile.

Closing my locker the three of us walk to English class. We have all of class to work on our stories based on the articles but since I finished mine I spend class reading. Eli walks me to MI giving me another soft kiss at the door. MI class is boring and I don't pay much attention, as soon as the bell rings to signal the end of the day my phone alerts me to a text, it was Owen.

**JD: Pick you up by the stairs.**

I smile knowing he means the stairs to Above the Dot. Quickly stashing some books in my locker so I don't have to lug them around for the weekend I run down the hall to the front doors. In my haste I don't see water on the floor near the water fountain so naturally I slip on it, sliding on my heel briefly before I start falling to the ground. Thankfully before I hit the ground I get swept up by Drew, he holds me in his arms, one arm under my knees, one around my back, my arms around his neck and I don't even remember putting them there. I'm starting to think the universe is pushing me toward Drew; I already have a boyfriend not to mention Owen and Fitz. None the less I like the feel of being in Drew's arms and it's not bothering me at all that he's not putting me down. The kids in the hallway are cheering and clapping at his herocs and I smile at him.

"Nice reflexes Drew, thanks for the save." I say.

"No problem Clare wouldn't want you to get hurt," Drew grins.

I bite my lip, gazing into his deep blue eyes. _"No bad Clare do not fall for a pair of eyes again! You already have a boyfriend and two guys to cheat on him with, look away!" _I admonish myself.

Still I'm unable to look away until Eli clears his throat next to us. Drew turns and we look to see Eli standing there glaring at Drew with a peeved looking Imogen standing just behind him.

"What the hell is going on?" Eli demands in a harsh, angry and slightly jealous voice.

Imogen hears it too and she looks even more irked and I can't help but smirk.

"_Seriously Eli?! You're mistress is standing right behind you, glaring at me, you're going to spend the night at her house tonight and you're mad because Drew is holding me!" _I rant internally.

"I slipped on the water and Drew amazingly caught me before I fell to the ground Eli, that's all." I inform him.

"Well thanks for catching her Drew now put MY girlfriend down!" Eli demands.

"Right sorry Clare," Drew apologizes setting me down.

"It's fine Drew," I assure him as my feet touch the floor again.

Eli grabs my arm and pulls me to him with a little too much force! I gasp as the force of the pull careens my body into his a little. My hand goes onto his shoulder to keep my balance as I falter from the force of the impact. Eli's other arm goes around my back holding me tightly, a clear sign that he's showing Drew and anyone else in the hall that I'm his. I start getting enraged, not only is he being ridiculously caveman like, protective and jealous but it's over the absolute stupidest thing. Drew was actually doing something nice for me and Eli is ready to fight him. I can see it in his eyes and he's ready to throw punches at Drew! I don't want them fighting, I don't like anyone fighting but especially not my boyfriend and our best friends brother when there's no reason to be fighting at all! I better diffuse this situation fast.

"Drew shouldn't you be getting to basketball practice?" I ask.

"Yeah right," Drew says turning and taking a couple steps down the hall.

Eli starts to go after him but I stop him, gripping his Dead Hand shirt tightly.

"Eli nothing happened don't fight Drew, think what it would do to Adam." I reason with him and he finally relaxes. "I have to go; I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast." I tell him trying to walk to the doors again but he holds my arm tightly, not so much that he hurts me but preventing me from leaving his side.

"I'll walk you out, I'll be in the auditorium in a few minutes," he says turning to Imogen.

She looks insulated and irate, I have to admit it brought me some pleasure but then her face relaxes and she forces a smile of sorts on her lips.

"Of Course Elijah, I'll get everything set up. Glad you didn't get hurt Clare, it's a good thing Drew has such fast reflexes and was so close to you." Imogen says in a condescending and yet sardonic voice.

"You don't have to walk me outside Eli; I don't think I'll slip on anymore water between here and the front steps." I argue.

"I'm walking you outside," Eli states.

I don't have the energy to argue right now, I want to go meet Owen and go to work so I give in. Keeping hold of my arm and his arm around me we walk out to the front steps.

"Eli I don't know why you were getting so angry at Drew, nothing happened. He probably saved me from twisting my ankle or something." I say when we're outside, unable to keep silent any longer.

"I'm glad he kept you from getting hurt but he was holding you and he kept holding you. I want you to stay away from Drew! I don't trust him, he cheated on Alli and I don't want you alone with him!" Eli commands.

"_YOU DON'T TRUST DREW! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?! YOU'RE GOING TO SLEEP WITH IMOGEN TONIGHT AND YOU DON'T TRUST DREW?! HE'S NOT EVEN A BOY YOU HAVE TO BE WORRIED ABOUT!" _I scream in my head, my fists clenching and face getting hot.

"Eli do you even hear yourself? Drew is Adam's brother as in our best friend I can't stay away from him completely!" I point out.

"He's been around you a lot lately, he seems to always be around for you to bump into or catch you when you fall." Eli contends.

"_At least someone is!" _I snap at him in my head.

"What are you getting at Eli? You're not accusing Drew of stalking me are you?" I question.

"I don't know maybe, why is he always around you?" Eli counters.

"You're being ridiculous Eli! We go to the same school and he's Adam's brother. You're being paranoid Eli!" I insist to him. _"And completely over the wrong boy!" _I add in my head.

I turn to walk down the steps but Eli still has hold of my arm and pulls me back. He does it just as Owen drives by pulling out of the parking lot. Eli misses it but Owen gave him a murderous look for pulling me back. I have a feeling I might have to keep Owen from killing Eli later.

"I still think he's up to something," Eli says.

"Why don't you just ask Adam during the meeting for your play? Which you should be at right now and I have to go." I insist pulling my arm away.

"Don't be mad at me Clare, I love you and I'm just looking out for you," Eli says in a pleading voice as I begin to walk away.

He is though, in his own messed up, hypocritical, chauvinistic way he does love me and is looking out for me. As sad as it is I know he loves me, cares about me and believes he's doing what's best for me. It doesn't make it right or mean he has any reason to be so jealous and protective especially over Drew. I stop on the stairs and turn around to face Eli again, going back up to kiss his cheek.

"I love you too Eli but you shouldn't be jealous of Drew. He caught me, he kept me from getting hurt and that was it now I really have to go and you have to get in there to make casting decisions." I tell him.

"See you for breakfast tomorrow?" Eli asks with begging doe eyes.

"Yeah see you tomorrow, don't work too hard." I reply.

"Oh I won't," he says with a lascivious smile.

Now I feel sick and angry again, he went from being super jealous about something not even happening between me and Drew to thinking about Imogen and the things she does or he can do to her. He turns around and walks back inside without another word. Amazing one minute he's being absurdly jealous, pig headed and protective the next he could care less what I do as his mind fills with dirty thoughts of Imogen. I storm off toward the Dot, I don't know if I'm angrier at how he reacted to Drew catching me or how fast I dropped from his mind as soon as he was thinking about Imogen. By the time I see Owen's car I feel the slightest bit better. Fitz gets out of the passenger side door and motions for me to get in.

"Why did Eli grab you on the stairs?" Owen asks as soon as I'm in, Fitz gets in the back and as soon as we're both buckled Owen starts driving.

"I slipped in the hallway; Drew caught me and probably kept me from twisting my ankle or something. Drew kept hold of me for a few extra seconds and Eli got all crazy jealous with Imogen right behind him. Which I admit was kind of nice but he was completely over reacting. He insisted on walking me out to the stairs and we were arguing about it, I tried to walk away and he pulled me back and no you can't kill him later." I inform them.

"He's cheating on you with psycho chick, he's probably going to fuck her tonight and he's angry and jealous because Drew caught you when you fell and held onto you? Hell I would have held onto you too. Maybe we should tell him about us, give him something to really be jealous and mad about." Owen smirks.

"No you won't! Either of you! We stay secret! I know Eli's being hypocritical and…" I'm saying when Fitz cuts me off.

"He's being a jackass!" Fitz argues.

"Not arguing but neither of you is going to say or do anything to Eli!" I assert as Owen pulls up to the club. "I'm off at ten; one of you is picking me up right?" I ask.

"Fitz is coming to my game, it should be over by seven and then we're coming here to see you. We'll stay till you're off and drive you home." Owen assures me.

I smile and lean over the arm rest to kiss him, pulling away after a minute and leaning over the backseat to kiss Fitz. I smile at them as I leave the car and go into the club.

**(OWEN)**

"Nice game dude now lets go see our girl." Fitz says to me as we leave the locker room.

"Yeah we got finals in a few weeks, winning tonight's game means we're going to the play offs next week." I tell him as we get in the car. "Now to go see our girl, be prepared Fitzy she's fucking awesome!"

I drive to the club as fast as I can without getting pulled over, I park and we practically run to the entrance. The bouncer looks at our ID's and lets us in, we sit down at a table near the stage and a waitress comes over. Fitz looks her over because she's wearing next to nothing, I'm sure every guy does I mean that's the point of this place right?

"Hey I remember you, came back to see Chastity again I'll bet." The waitress says to me.

"Yeah I did and I brought a friend." I say motioning to Fitz.

"You're not the only one; she's already got a couple of regulars. I bet you boys will be real happy when she's eligible to work in the champagne room next week. So what'll it be boys?" The waitress asks.

"Two beers, champagne room, does that mean private dances?" I question.

"Yep sure does, they're costly but worth it." The waitress informs us.

"Can guys touch her in the champagne room?" I inquire.

"No Tom's very strict about it, the girls can touch you if they want but you aren't allowed to touch them. Be right back with your beers, Chastity St. Clare is up after Candy." The waitress says turning and walking back to the bar.

The girl on stage finishes, then Candy comes on and when she's done Clare finally comes out, same sexy costume, same wig, same mask and same innocently sweet yet teasing smile on her lips.

"Holy shit!" Fitz exclaims when he sees her.

"Yep that was pretty much my reaction but with more shock." I tell him.

"She's…holy shit!" Fitz says again.

All I can do is nod as we watch Clare on the stage; she's twisting her hips, shaking her breasts, biting her lip, batting her eyelashes, toying with her top. Basically all she's doing is teasing every guy in the club but she's very very good at it. She seems so innocent yet so obscene and wanton. Guys are throwing money on stage or holding up money so they can stick it in her costume but she doesn't let them, she simply goes over, bending a little until they're distracted by her breasts and then she takes the money tucking it into her skirt herself. Her song ends, she leaves the stage, one of the club employees gathers up the rest of the money the guys threw on stage and the next girl comes out.

"What did I tell you? Is she fantastic or what?" I remark to Fitz.

"Dude that was the most awesome thing I've ever seen! No one else can know about this, see her like that. From DeGrassi anyway if they ever found out, I know she's disguised but if you know her at all you know it's her. Although I would love to see emo boys face if he ever saw her in that outfit." Fitz comments.

"Yeah me too. Not sure I like the idea of her doing private dances though." I reply.

"Yeah me either, the guys aren't supposed to touch her but that doesn't mean they won't try." Fitz agrees.

When Clare's not on stage we aren't paying quite as much attention, oh we were still watching, we're guys and they were sexy girls, we just didn't watch as intently when Clare wasn't on stage. We stayed until her shift was over, when Clare wasn't on stage we talked a lot about Eli and how we'd like to kill him, hurt him and make sure he never touches Clare again. When Clare goes off stage after her last dance we go out to my car to wait for her. She comes out a few minutes later still in costume and carrying her backpack.

"You wore your costume for us," I remark as she gets in the backseat.

"I wanted to be with you guys, thought I'd change in the car. Fitz get in the front seat." She orders.

"Aww but I'd rather watch you change," Fitz whines.

"I say you keep it on and I'll come back there and we can have some more fun like we did at lunch." I add.

"No I need to get home and if you do that I'll be late for curfew. Fitz get in the front seat please." She requests giving him a quick kiss to convince him to listen.

"Fine," Fitz sighs getting out and coming around to get in the front seat.

"Hey where's my kiss?" I whine.

"You boys are so needy," she teases leaning over the seat to place her lips on mine.

The kiss is soft and sensual; she licks my bottom lip and nips it lightly as she pulls away. Now I kind of regret asking her for a kiss because I was already hard watching her dance and now I'm even harder, making out with Clare is awesome but it doesn't get me off. Of course Fitz and I both turn around to watch her change. Fuck me she's sexy! When she's done changing and buckled I start driving to her house.

"Did you know you'll be doing private dances next week?" I question.

"You mean in the champagne room? Yeah they told me so?" She asks.

"So you'll be dancing alone in a room with a guy or maybe several and you can touch them. What if they touch you?" Fitz questions.

"Once again I'm using you two to cheat on Eli you're not bodyguards." She argues.

"Fine but we still care and we don't like the idea of other guys touching you." I tell her.

"Yeah I know even my boyfriend. It's sweet that you guys care and worry but the guys at the club aren't allowed to touch me. Tom is very strict about it. If a guy touches us in the champagne room or on stage they get blacklisted for a week, they touch us again they get banned. We have very big very burly bodyguards at the club, real bodyguards and lots of them. But I love that you guys are so worried and you care so much." She says before kissing us both on the cheek.

"What about these regulars you have?" I question.

"I have regulars? I guess there have been a couple guys there since I started on Wednesday. Don't tell me you guys are worried about a couple of horny guys that are in their 30's or 40's coming to watch me at the club. They aren't allowed to touch me, only watch and you two we're kissing me all over at lunch." She replies.

"You going to be okay tonight?" I question when I pull up to her house.

"Yeah I'll be fine, Fitz are you working the morning shift tomorrow?" She queries.

"Yeah I open why?" He questions back.

"I'm meeting Eli for breakfast at nine just want to make sure you'll be there if I need you." She responds.

"Why the hell are you meeting him?!" I demand.

"He's my boyfriend Owen, we're going to spend time together and go on dates." She reminds me.

"I still say you should break up the jerk." I tell her.

"I know but I still love the jerk," she says leaning over the front seat, putting her hand behind my head and combining our lips.

She slips her tongue between my lips and swirls it around mine, then pulls away just as the kiss begins to turn me on. She turns her head to kiss Fitz then she starts to get out of the car.

"Hey Hot Stuff you're still wearing the wig." I tell her as she opens the door.

"Thanks," she smiles taking it off and stuffs it in her bag.

"Hey if you can't sleep or you start thinking about that bastard and psycho chick text me." I tell her.

She smiles and gets out of the car, waving to us just before she goes inside. When she's out of sight I drive to Fitz's house to drop him off. He doesn't look to happy to be home, not surprising since his stepbrother hates him. He says goodbye and gets out of the car and I drive home. It's almost eleven and the rest of my family is asleep when I pull up, my room is actually in the garage, our house is only a two bedroom and I shared a room with my little brother until I was 12 and then I wanted my own room. So my dad and I converted the garage into a room. The automatic garage door was disabled and covered in insulation because Toronto winters get fucking cold. We put insulation along all the walls and dry walled it in so I'm not breathing it in and we put in carpet. There's a door to the house that goes through the kitchen and a door to the outside which mean I get my own entrance and as I have no curfew can pretty much come and go as I please. The only downside is I have to go inside and around the kitchen to use the washroom. I drop all my stuff by my bed, go in to use the washroom and brush my teeth. When I get back to my room I see my phone is flashing to tell me I have a text message.

**Tease: Hey I can't sleep; I can't stop thinking about them. All I see when I close my eyes is what I imagine they're doing right now.**

Poor girl her fucking bastard of cheating loser boyfriend is at his mistress's house probably fucking her brains out or getting sucked off, of course it's all she sees when she closes her eyes.

**JD: I'm on my way be there in a few.**

Turning out the lights and locking the outside door again as I leave I get back in my car and drive back to Clare's. Fitz hasn't yet shown me the tree in her back yard or how to get back there but I see a gate along the side of the house and I assume that leads to the back, which it does. In the back I find only one tree with only one branch that leads directly to a second floor window. Climbing the tree is pretty easy and I tap on her window, her curtains get pulled back and the window is opened. I climb in the window, she shuts it and her curtains turning around and putting her arms around me.

"Thanks for coming; I can't stop thinking about them. He's over there right now, with her right now!" She whispers.

"Then lets get your mind off of them," I whisper back assuming we're keeping our voices down to not wake her mom.

I pick her up and carry her to her bed moving the covers off the bed to lay her on the sheets. She's wearing pajamas consisting of a tank top and silvery grey satin pajama pants. I turn off her bedroom light and walk back to the bed slipping off my shoes and getting on the bed with her. Gripping her tank top at the bottom I pull it over her head, watching as her ample breasts fall free in the dim light. Gently massaging each breast I affix my lips to hers, sliding out my tongue and slipping it into her mouth.

After kissing her a few minutes I pull away to kiss her breasts, lightly sucking each nipple after I leave open mouth kisses around them. I know she's enjoying it when her hands grip into my hair and her back arches pressing her hip into my erection constrained in my jeans. I know she wants to be in charge but she's upset tonight, for good reason, so I decide to experiment. Kissing down between her breasts and then down her belly, she doesn't stop me only moans and arches her back even more.

When I reach the waistband of her pajama bottoms I grip them on each side and start pulling them down. She still doesn't stop me just bites her lip as I take them off her, dropping them to the floor. Now she's only in panties and she lets me take those off too. She wants to be touched, she's a little scare but she wants to be touched, I can see it in her face and her body language. Once her panties are on the floor I smile at her, she's surprisingly shaved which is even hotter. I graze my hand up her thigh; she quivers a little her muscles tighten with apprehension.

"Trust me," I urge her in a whisper.

Overtaking her lips with mine I bring her into a heated, eager and passionate kiss. She parts her lips for me, and my tongue goes in as my fingers part her thighs. I can feel her vaginal lips, soft and velvety; I work my finger tip inside. She's even a little bit wet, I knew she was horny. Working my finger tip around her opening to get her a little wetter I begin slowly inserting my finger in her. She moans into the kiss, her back arching, and her hands gripping my shoulders. Fuck she's tight! Between fingering her, kissing her and how horny I was earlier watching her at the Red Room I'm about ready to cum myself. It takes a while but finally her hips start bucking, she breaks from the kiss for a successive chain of moans as she orgasms. It's small but it's probably her first ever and I got to give it to her! Her body trembles as I pull my finger out, she's panting, her breasts heaving, her head back and her eyes half lidded. I smile at her as I lick my finger to taste her juices.

"Mmmm you taste fucking awesome. Be right back Hot Stuff." I tell her getting off the bed.

"Where are…you going?" She asks between heaving breaths.

"Just to the washroom, gotta take care of something, don't worry I'll be quiet." I assure her.

She just nods as she's still recovering; I quietly leave her room for the washroom. Her washroom is right across the hall and easy to find, I close and lock the door but leave the light off. Since I was already about to cum it only takes a couple minutes of masturbating to the memories of watching Clare dance and what I just did to her for me to cum. After I clean up I go back into Clare's room sitting on the bed, she's still naked which is awesome.

"Feel better now?" I ask her, she bites her lip and nods. "You want me to go now?" I question.

"No, you stay with me until I fall asleep, just to be sure I don't think about Eli again." She commands.

"Yes mistress," I reply and she gives me a lopsided smile.

"Can you hand me back my panties and pajamas?" She requests.

I bend down and pick up her pajama top and panties handing them to her but that's all I'm giving to her. If I'm staying I'm going to get more comfortable, so I take off my socks and jeans. She's put her panties and top back on, I lie down next to her and put my arms around her, she nuzzles into me.

"That was fun, Eli's never done that." She says with a small yawn.

"He better fucking not ever!" I reply.

"Owen," she scolds yawning again.

"Go to sleep Hot Stuff, don't think about that bastard!" I insist.

Her deep breathing against my chest, her warm body pressed against mine lulls me to sleep with her.

**Don't you just love her boys? Update soon**


	5. Kiss Kiss Kiss

**Longest chapter ever!**

**So this maaaaaybe should have been split into two but I really wanted to fit this all into one chapter and I did but it made the chapter suuuuper long. So get comfy or print it out or something and enjoy because it's probably my last update for anything until after I move.**

**Ch. 5 Kiss Kiss Kiss**

**(CLARE)**

The sound of my alarm brought me out of slumber; Owen let out a deep groan onto my neck and held me a little closer.

"It's way too early to be up on a Saturday," he complained lightly kissing my skin.

"Sorry but I have to go meet Eli for breakfast at the Dot." I remind him.

I try to get out of his arms but he moves swiftly pinning my arms above my head gently and looming over me.

"Why would you want to go meet that jackass? I think you should stay in bed with me all day. I bet I can make you cum again." Owen smiles lustfully.

I twist my mouth at him before tilting my head up to kiss him lightly. "Eli's my boyfriend, I still love him and we're still going to spend time together. That includes going on dates, I barely saw him this week. I suggested the Dot so that Fitz would be there if I need him. Anyway we can't stay in bed all day, my mom is here and she'll probably be here all day, so will Glen and Jake to do work on the first floor." I tell him.

"I don't like Jake, if he's here you shouldn't be. Fine go get ready for this breakfast date," Owen says the words through clenched teeth and with severe bitterness in his voice. "You working today?" He asks.

"Yeah two to six and then I go to Jenna's right after for our girls night." I remind him.

"Good, pack for your girls night and I'll put the bag in my car. Me and Fitz will take you to work and pick you up to take you to K.C.'s place. He's not going to be there is he?" Owen questions.

"He's working late and then sleeping at Dave's." I tell him.

"Good and you're just meeting that jackass for breakfast right? Nothing else?" Owen queries.

"Are you jealous of Eli?" I question back.

"I don't like you spending time with him," Owen replies.

"He's my boyfriend Owen," I remind him.

"I don't give a fuck I don't like you spending time with him." Owen reiterates.

"He's my boyfriend and we're just eating breakfast together, you spent the night in my bed and what we did last night, no one has ever done that with me before not even Eli." I assure him.

"And he better not ever fucking touch you like that! I don't even like that jackass kissing you." Owen tells me.

"Owen I'm cheating on him with you and Fitz. Can I get ready now?" I request as he still has me pinned. Owen connects his lips with mine for a heated kiss and then releases me, grabbing some clothes to change into; I look at him before opening my door. "Stay here until I know it's safe." I instruct him and Owen nods.

Not one for sleeping in my mom's already awake but I smell freshly brewed coffee and hear the gentle rustling of the paper my mom must be reading at the kitchen table. I change, do my hair and makeup, pack a few toiletries for the night and go back to my room. Owen is fully dressed again and sitting on my bed, he smiles when I come back in.

"My mom's downstairs reading the paper, I'll distract her while you climb down the tree and I'll meet you outside." I tell him as I put my toiletries into a backpack as well as fresh pajamas and a change of clothes.

Owen opens my window again and climbs out to the tree; I slip on some shoes, grab my purse, open my door and go downstairs.

"Good morning Sweetheart, you're up awfully early for a Saturday." Mom comments.

I lean against the kitchen counter so she has to turn to look at me and face away from the windows to the yard. "I'm meeting Eli at the Dot for breakfast, then Adam downtown and then I go to Jenna's for girls night so I won't be home until tomorrow." I tell her.

"Well that's a busy Saturday, Jake and Glen are coming over I was hoping you'd be around so we could all spend some time together. Well maybe tomorrow, have fun today Sweetheart." Mom says.

"I will, bye mom, love you." I tell her going over to hug her as I see Owen running through the backyard.

"Love you too," mom smiles hugging me back.

When Owen is out of sight I let go of my mom and leave through the front door. Owen parked a couple of houses down, we get in, I toss my bag in the back and Owen drives to the Dot. He parks in the alley out back pulling half way through it so no one will see us in the car together. I unbuckle, so does Owen, then he leans over slipping his hand behind my back and joining his lips with mine. His tongue probes my lips, sliding between them and meeting my tongue. My hand caresses up the side of his face to the back of his head raking my fingers through his hair. After a minute I turn my head breaking from the kiss but Owen simply moves to kissing my neck and jaw.

"Owen," I giggle, "I have to go meet Eli."

"I say you should come upstairs with me," Owen says softly against my skin.

His hand goes up my leg, sliding under my skirt and his finger hooks under my panties and snakes it's way into my slit. I moan my back arching and I bite my lip. As much as I might like to have a repeat of last night we're too exposed out here and I really do need to go meet Eli. Time to take control, I put my hands firmly on his arms push him up until he's sitting again. Then I straddle over him which is fairly uncomfortable given that my back is pressed up against the steering wheel but I don't plan to stay like this for long. I put my arms around his neck and his hands grip my waist. Quickly I ensnare his lips kissing him passionately, with fervor and an underlying force; before I pull away I nip his bottom lip gently.

"Who's in charge?" I ask him in a firm voice.

"You are," he says with a bit of sigh but he's smiling.

"Good boy," I smile giving him one last quick soft kiss, "I'll see you later."

Getting off his lap and grabbing my purse as I slide out of his car. I walk into the café with a big smile on my face and bite my lip when Fitz smiles at me. Eli is already here at a table by the window, his back to the door. I go up behind him putting my hands on his shoulders and leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Good morning," I say as I sit down across from him.

"Morning Blue Eyes, you're in a very good mood this morning." Eli remarks.

"I had a great nights sleep and I'm in a very good mood," I reply.

Eli smiles leaning over the table to kiss me, I expect just a peck but his lips linger on mine. The kiss is tender and loving, I begin to melt into it and for a moment in time it's as though everything is back to the way it was. Before spring break, before Imogen and a part of me, a small part, wants to believe it is.

"What do you guys want?" Fitz asks breaking Eli and I apart, the tone he uses is a little too harsh with a clear undertone of jealousy and I shoot him a look.

"We're a little bit busy here Fitzy, go mop the floor or something coffee slave." Eli snaps at him giving him a harsh glare.

"Eli!" I admonish him.

Fitz glares at him; I see Eli's fist clenching and Fitz's face getting red with anger. Taking a hand away from Eli I place it on Fitz's arm, he calms a little and looks at me.

"Just give us a minute Fitz please?" I request.

"Yeah whatever it's time for my lunch anyway," Fitz replies curtly.

He walks off in huff slamming open the door that leads to the washrooms and the employee area. The door bangs into the wall with a loud crash and the few other people in the café turn to look at us.

"Eli that was rude," I scold him.

"He interrupted me kissing my girlfriend and why did you touch him?" Eli inquires.

"Excuse me?!" I exclaim yanking my other hand away from his.

"You know that he likes you and you touched him! You shouldn't be touching other guys Clare you're my girlfriend!" Eli barks in a low voice.

"_Really Eli?! What exactly were doing last night with Imogen and you're getting all bent out of shape because I touched Fitz's arm?!" _I scream in my head while I make a sort of muffled screaming sound from the back of my throat through clenched teeth.

"I touched his arm Eli and barely, you're being ridiculous. I can't believe after yesterday you're getting possessive again!" I reprimand him as I stand up quickly from the table.

I start to walk outside, to go meet Fitz on his lunch but I only make it a couple of steps before Eli grabs my arm and stops me. He places his hand at my lower back and catches my lips. Damn it! I wish I didn't feel what I do in his kisses; I wish I didn't still love him. But I do and despite my anger and frustration with him I melt into the kiss. My hands go to his shoulders and I return the kiss. When the other kids in the café start cheering we break apart.

"I'm sorry Clare, maybe I overreacted but you know my history with Fitz and how he feels about you can you really blame me for getting jealous?" He asks locking his piercing green eyes with mine.

Damn those eyes, I fell for those eyes in the first place. I sigh deeply and shake my head, sad thing is I really can't blame him and unlike with Drew he actually does have a legitimate reason to be jealous and possessive with Fitz. He just has no idea how very much and I'm starting to feel guilty again.

"No I can't," I admit.

"Stay and have breakfast with me please? I'd like to have some time with my girlfriend." Eli pleads.

"Sure, I'm just going to go freshen up in the washroom. I'll be back in a bit; if the other waiter comes over can you order me a caramel latte and a chocolate scone?" I ask.

"Of course Blue Eyes," Eli smiles kissing me again quickly and then releasing me.

I leave Eli and go through the door Fitz slammed open a few moments ago. I'm hoping he's in the break room and he didn't storm off. The door to the break room is closed; I open the handle slowly to find Fitz sitting in one of the chairs. He's hunched over with his elbows on his lap and his head in hands. I close the door behind me and lock it, walking over to him, he looks up at me sitting up straighter so I can straddle his lap, his arms go around me and mine go around his neck.

"I'm sorry about Eli are you okay?" I question.

"Explain to me again what you see in that rude, fucking possessive bastard?" Fitz requests.

"Fitz," I say in a scolding tone. "He can be rude and he shouldn't have said that. Although I do kind of like the name coffee slave." I smile kissing him quickly.

"Mmmm for you I'll be coffee slave, just for you. If emo boy ever calls me that again…"

I silence him with my lips on his. "You'll behave yourself and I'll make it up to you later." I tell him and he smiles at me.

"You'll make it up to me later huh?" Fitz smirks.

I smile with one corner of my mouth, grip his Dot t-shirt twisting it in my fist and pulling him to me for a hard passionate kiss while grinding my hips a little on his lap until I feel him getting hard then I hop off his lap.

"Yep," I reply while heading for the door, "now I have to get back to Eli."

Before I reach the door Fitz grabs me by the waist spinning me around to him.

"No wonder Owen calls you Tease," Fitz remarks before pressing our lips together again, "I'll be back here if you need me." He says when our lips separate.

I bite my lip and smile at Fitz before going back out to the café and sitting across from Eli once more to see my breakfast has already arrived.

"I was beginning to think you were still mad at me and escaped out the back." Eli comments.

"Just freshening up," I reply taking a sip of my coffee.

We settle into small talk and Eli starts talking about the play and nearly every sentence has Imogen in it and he always has a lascivious smile when he says her name. It was severely tempting to throw my coffee on him but I refrain, only because I know I can go back and see Fitz when we finish breakfast in a few minutes.

"So what are your plans today?" Eli asks taking the last bite of his danish.

"Well I'm going to start by shoe shopping downtown and then I'm going to my dad's office to work for a while and tonight is girls night." I inform him.

"Right I'm having Adam over for guys night why don't I give you a ride downtown before I meet Imogen and Fiona." Eli offers.

"Sure," I nod.

Eli pays for our food and we leave with his arm around me. I want to go meet Fitz again but his lunch will be over soon anyway and I simply don't have an excuse for Eli as to why he can't drive downtown. Eli and I go out to Morty and he starts driving, while he's driving I send a quick text to Fitz to let him know Eli drove me downtown but I'll still see him later. I ask Eli to stop at the first store I see that sells shoes and he pulls over as soon as he can.

"Have fun tonight I'll call you tomorrow," Eli tells me.

"You and Adam have fun too," I reply starting to get out of the car but Eli stops me.

"Hey where's my goodbye kiss?" Eli pouts.

I lean over and give him a quick peck then get out of the car and wave to Eli as he drives away. After a couple of stores I find a pair of slutty black stilettos to wear at work. It's only eleven and I have a few hours before work but work is downtown so I don't really want to ride the bus all the way back to meet up with Fitz. I suppose I could call Owen and ask him to meet me but we run the risk of being seen together. I do send him a text that I'm already downtown and he doesn't need to pick me up though. I begin to wander and window shop but seeing as I still have some extra money I buy a new skirt and top. A week ago they would have been too revealing for me but now I like them, guess getting revenge on Eli and working at the Red Room has lowered my inhibitions some. The shell top is black with a fairly deep v-neck line and it also opens at the bottom over my navel. The wine colored skirt is knee length with slits up each side that go to mid-thigh and zips up by two zippers just above the slits.

When I leave the store I get a sandwich for lunch from a nearby deli, I still have an hour before I have to be at work so I start walking in the direction of the Red Room. When I pass by the side of a store I'm suddenly pulled back to the wall and pressed up against someone who begins kissing my neck.

"Owen you scared me don't do that!" I admonish him.

"Sorry I would have just gone up to you but our student council president and vice are having lunch right across the street." Owen says pointing to them.

"You scared the daylights out of me, you couldn't have texted me to tell me you were here?" I question.

"You knew it was me," he says nonchalantly.

"Not until you started kissing my neck and I was pressed up against you." I reply.

"Sorry, what's in the bags?" Owen asks.

"I bought new clothes and my own slutty shoes for work." I inform him.

"Do I get to see?" He asks.

"I have to start heading to work you can see them there," I respond.

"You have half an hour still," Owen says putting his hand up my skirt his fingers searching for my pussy.

"Owen not in the alley, I can still see Sav and Holly J if they look over we're dead." I point out.

"Yeah fine," he says with a sigh.

He moves in front of me, picks me up and tosses me over his shoulder. I shriek a little and he walks behind the building and out to his car parked a few buildings down. He unlocks it opens the back door and lays me down in the backseat.

"Not here either we're still too exposed why don't you just take me to work?" I request.

He kinda growls then huffs in annoyance but helps me up and out of the car opening the passenger side door for me.

"So how was breakfast with the jackass?" Owen questions after he starts driving.

"It was okay, Fitz broke up our kiss and Eli got mad especially when I touched Fitz's arm. Then Fitz got mad when Eli insulted him but I made it up to him. Eli talked about Imogen a lot and he always had a carnal smile when talking about her." I tell Owen.

"You should have talked about me and Fitz," Owen shrugs.

"That wouldn't be keeping things a secret. Eli has a legitimate reason to talk about Imogen; I have no reason to talk about you or Fitz because before we started…this thing we barely spoke to each other." I remind him.

"Yeah I guess," Owen sort of grumbles as he pulls into the Red Room parking lot. "Fitz is on his way down we'll watch the show of course."

"Of course," I smile.

I lean over to kiss him quickly, leaving the bag with my new clothes in the car but taking in the one with my shoes as I'll need them. Before leaving the car I grab my bag from the back to get out my mask and put it on before I go in. I greet Bruno who's on door duty today and go through the club to the dancer's entrance. I say hi to the girls and start changing and getting out my new shoes and putting Alli's in the bag so I remember to take them with me. The others are talking about their regulars and Candy says one of her regulars gave her a bracelet the last time she gave him a private dance.

"The guys give you gifts?" I ask.

"Oh yeah everything from flower or candy to jewelry. They'll ask you out, ask you to run away with them, even to marry them." Sexy Sadie replies.

"Once you start doing the private dances in a few days you'll get you're fair share I'm sure." Dazzle tells me.

I'm a little nervous about starting private dances so I start asking the other girls questions. They show me some of their tricks; I figure I can practice on Owen and Fitz before I start them here. When I go on stage for my first dance of my shift I see my boys sitting right at the stage. I expected Saturday to be pretty busy but the place is almost completely full now and the clubs only been open for two hours. Owen and Fitz stay for my entire shift of course which goes well, lonely horny men tip really well on the weekend apparently. I make almost $175 in tips by the end of my shift. Leaving with my mask and wig still on I go out to the parking lot to find both Owen and Fitz waiting for me, leaning against Owen's car.

"Hey there Sexy, you were awesome tonight as always. The other guys were going nuts over you." Fitz smiles taking my hand and pulling me to him for a lustfully carnal kiss.

I can feel his constrained erection throbbing through his jeans; I really wish I didn't have to get Jenna's for girl's night. I'm getting turned on just feeling how turned on Fitz got watching me and the other girls. When Fitz is done kissing me Owen takes my hand and pulls me to him for a lewdly animalistic kiss. Just like Fitz I can feel Owen's rock hard cock throbbing against me through his jeans. Memories and sensations of what we did last night come rushing back to me and I very much regret what I'm about to say.

"We need to get going Alli and Jenna are expecting me," I tell them regretfully.

"Right, your girls night well then into your chariot milady." Owen says moving and opening the passenger door for me.

We all get in the car and I take off my mask after Owen's been driving a couple of blocks. I take all my tips from the night and stash them in the bag with my new clothes that I also put my mask in.

"Can I leave this in your car?" I ask Owen.

"Sure Hot Stuff," Owen replies.

I hand the bag back to Fitz and he sets it back there then he leans forward and starts rubbing my shoulders, something he has a talent for I just discovered and the moans coming from my lips voice my approval.

"Dude stop doing that or I'm going to pull this car over and she's never going to make it to this sleep over." Owen warns him.

"But it feels so good," I say in a slightly begging tone.

Owen mumbles something like I'll give you something that feels good and makes some noise at the back of his throat which makes me laugh but Fitz does stop rubbing my shoulders. Owen stops the car around the corner and half a block from the apartment building so no one sees us in the car together.

"Text us if you need us," Owen tells me as I unbuckle.

"With Alli and Jenna there are you nuts?" I question.

"We're under code names in each other's phones for a reason Tease." He reminds me.

"They'd still want to know who JD and Damon are and why you two show up." I point out.

"Just text us if you need us okay?" He insists again.

"Okay I will," I assure him.

Finally satisfied he leans over to affix his lips to mine and I pull at his lower lips gently before pulling away and getting out of the car holding the bag with Alli's shoes. Fitz gets out of the backseat holding my backpack; he leans me up against the car for his goodbye kiss and then gives me my backpack and gets in the passenger seat. I wave to them as they drive off and make the short walk to the apartment building. Taking the elevator up to the seventh floor and knocking on the door, although I can already hear Jenna and Alli giggling inside.

"Clare you're here! I feel like I haven't seen you in ages," Jenna says as she pulls me inside.

"I see her everyday at school and even I feel like I haven't seen her in ages, Clare's turned into miss busy bee lately." Alli tells her.

I set my backpack down and hand Alli the bag. "Here's your shoes back thanks for letting me borrow them."

"Anytime, I bet Eli really liked them." Alli smiles.

"Oh yeah," I nod. _"He never even saw them but Owen, Fitz and all the guys at the Red Room loved them." _I silently add.

"You wore sexy shoes for Eli, ooh things must be getting hot with you two!" Jenna squeals.

"Yep things are getting really hot," I agree. _"But not with Eli; with Fitz and Owen." _My mind disagrees.

"Well we just ordered pizza for dinner, Lisa's at work all night, K.C.'s at Dave's for the night and our neighbor down the hall was kind enough to take Tyson for the night so we have the place all to ourselves." Jenna tells me.

"Great I could us some girl company I've been with boys all week." I say sitting on the sofa next to Alli and I realize they're both giving me a curious look. "Well you know Eli, Adam, K.C., Dave, Connor, Wes, working at my dad's office and of course Jake and Glen are at my house everyday remolding the downstairs. Alli's my only female friend at school with you gone although sometimes Dave's girlfriend Sadie hangs out with us." I explain.

"Humph Sadie," Alli grumbles.

"Well you do have more male friends than female but I've been dying for this girls night too." Jenna tells me.

While waiting for the pizza Jenna puts on a movie, one of those late night R rated comedies. It's crude and silly and wildly inappropriate with lots of sex scenes and girls boobs and a week ago I would have been horribly offended. Now I just kind of laugh and think about how the male lead reminds me a little of Fitz and Owen both. Of course the pizza guy comes while the movie is on a particularly loud sex scene and Alli leaves it playing while she goes to answer the door. The guy looks into the apartment as Alli pays for the pizza but he doesn't say anything. Jenna gets out three sodas and three plates, Alli brings the pizza over and we start eating.

"I know you guys aren't virgins but have you ever given a guy blow job or had one go down on you?" I ask as the characters are doing so in the movie and I'm almost done eating.

Alli and Jenna both stop eating and look at me with wide eyes, I might as well have announced I work at the Red Room I probably would have gotten the same reaction.

"Are you actually considering oral sex Clare? I can't believe it? You and Eli must have had one hell of a spring break trip." Alli remarks.

"You could say that and anyway I'm just considering it," I reply. _"Just not with Eli." _I add silently.

"Well K.C. and I have done it," Jenna tells me, "he's not that good at it." Jenna says and we all start laughing.

"I gave Johnny a blow job but I've never had a guy go down on me. Just pretend it's a lollipop or like a popsicle, it doesn't really matter Johnny seemed to like just about everything I did." Alli tells me.

"Alli's right just close your eyes and pretend it's a fudge pop or something." Jenna laughs.

"By it you mean the guys cock," I remark.

"Clare!" They both exclaim surprised to hear such a word from my mouth.

"Wait you're not thinking about oral sex because Eli has been so busy with the play now are you?" Alli questions with a slightly concerned tone.

"_Not even remotely," _my brain says but thankfully it doesn't make it to my mouth. "No I'm glad Eli is so busy, I mean I miss him but it keeps him from making wild proclamations and being so…caveman like." I tell them as I finish my pizza.

"Really 'cause I heard he completely lost it when you slipped in the hallway and Drew caught you," Jenna comments.

"Yeah he did," I agree.

After eating we watch TV and give each other mani-pedi's, change into our pajamas and then pig out on ice cream while watching another movie, Dirty Dancing this time. Just after the movie starts we hear a key go into the front door, we all expect it to be Lisa home early instead K.C. comes through the door followed by Dave and Drew.

"What are you guys doing here this is supposed to be girls night?" Jenna says.

"Yeah but we were getting lonely at my house and knew you girls were here all alone so we thought we'd come and keep you company." Dave tells us.

"All of you were sleeping at Dave's house I thought it was just K.C.?" I remark looking at Drew.

"Yeah well since Adam is having a guys night at your boyfriends house my parents kicked me out so they could have time alone and Dave invited me over." Drew explains.

"Yeah listen Drew about yesterday I'm really sorry for Eli's behavior, he has a tendency to overreact to things and thanks again for saving me." I say to Drew.

"Heard about that, you saved the girl and Eli totally blew a gasket." K.C. comments sitting next to Jenna.

"That's putting it mildly he was ready to fight me just for holding her." Drew tells them.

"But you were the hero you got a kiss from the fair maiden right?" Dave questions in a slightly taunting tone.

Have I mentioned that the universe seems to be pushing me toward Drew?

"I don't know I think I might have if her outrageously jealous boyfriend hadn't come along." Drew smiles at me.

"I think he deserves a kiss Clare," Dave insists pulling me up from the sofa and taking my spot between Alli and Jenna.

"I agree I mean he did save you," Alli smiles impishly.

Considering she dated Drew last semester I can't believe she's pushing me to kiss him.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss," K.C. starts chanting and the other join in.

Okay fine they want a kiss I'll give them one, Drew is sitting in the only arm chair and I walk over to him slowly crossing one foot in front of the other. Placing my hands on his shoulders when I get to him and straddling his lap. I slide my arms along his shoulders slipping my fingers into his spiky locks, taking a firm hold and tilting his head slightly before overtaking his lips with mine. Drew responds instantly, his hands grasping my hips, his lips parting so when my tongue invades his mouth he's ready for it. Out of habit I start moving my hips on his lap and his hands move to my ass; through my thin pajama shorts I can really feel the heat from his hands. Finding that I enjoy kissing Drew as much as Owen and Fitz I rapidly become turned on. I'm not entirely sure how long I've been kissing Drew now but I think it's time to end it. Using one of my favorite teasing tactics I take his lower lip tenderly between my teeth and gently nip as I pull my lips away. I release his lip and get off his lap, Drew still has his eyes closed and everyone else is gaping at us.

"Everyone satisfied?" I ask.

"Holy shit!" Dave exclaims.

"Yeah; very, I think I know why Eli is so possessive of you now." Drew breathes finally opening his eyes.

"_Silly boy I've only ever kissed Fitz and Owen like that." _My brain replies but the only thing that comes from my lips is a smile.

"She never kissed me that way!" K.C. remarks and Jenna elbows him.

"We were fourteen I've grown up since then." I reply.

"Yeah in like a week, what did happen with you and Eli over spring break?" Alli asks.

"I simply decided to change; people are allowed to do that. So uh where am I supposed to sit?" I ask as Alli, Dave, Jenna and K.C. are already squished together on the sofa and Drew is in the only arm chair.

"You can sit here Clare, after that kiss you deserve the throne." Drew says getting up and offering me the chair.

I sit down and he sits on the floor leaning against my legs. "If Eli hears about this that kiss was a dare." I stipulate to all of them.

"If that's how you kiss on a dare I have to know how you really kiss." Drew comments.

"You know I'm kind of disappointed I was expecting you girls to have way sexier pj's." Dave speaks up after a couple of minutes.

"You mean like black and red lacey lingerie?" Alli asks him.

"Yeah," Dave nods.

"Keep fantasizing Dave," Alli shoots back.

"I'm just surprised to see that Jenna found pajamas without baby spit up on them, she doesn't have any lingerie." K.C. complains.

"K.C.!" Jenna scolds getting up with an irritated expression and storming off to their bedroom.

"I think I better go apologize for that," K.C. says getting up and following Jenna into the bedroom.

We hear the door lock and we all start laughing.

"He's in trouble!" Dave mocks.

"Yeah they need some time alone," Alli says.

Now that the sofa isn't so crowded Drew gets up from the floor and sits next to Dave, the four of us settle back in to watching the movie. When Jenna and K.C. don't come out of the bedroom for a while Alli yawns and starts rubbing her neck.

"Does your neck hurt I can massage it for you?" Dave offers.

"That would be great but you know I think it would work a lot better if I could lie down." Alli replies getting off the sofa and going to Lisa's bedroom.

Dave gets an elatedly happy smile on his face and follows Alli to the bedroom, the door closes and locks and Drew looks at me.

"Amazing she broke up with me because of Bianca and the boiler room and she just tempted Dave who has a girlfriend into the bedroom." Drew comments.

"Yeah well that's Alli for you. I'm pretty sure none of them are coming out of there again until morning." I tell him.

"Yeah I think we've been ditched." Drew nods.

"We should probably find blankets and pillows to sleep with and figure out where exactly we're sleeping." I point out.

"They've taken over the bedrooms so you can have the sofa and I'll take the floor." Drew offers and I smile at him.

"I think this is the linen closet," I say getting up and going to the closet next to the washroom and Drew follows me after turning off the TV and turning on a lamp. The closet has lots of sheets but only one quilt and one pillow. "There's not enough here for you to sleep on the floor." I say to Drew.

"I can call my parents and have them pick me up." Drew says.

"And explain to Audra Torres why you're at K.C.'s apartment and not Dave's house and there's girls here? I'm pretty sure Adam told her I was going to be here for a girls night." I state.

"Good point, so uh I could sleep on the chair or…" he's saying but I cut him off.

"We can both sleep on the sofa it's fine. I mean you're Adam's brother it'll be just like I'm sleeping on the sofa with Adam." I tell him. _"Yep that's what I'm telling myself, just like sleeping on the sofa with Adam."_

"Yeah sure," Drew nods getting down the pillow and quilt.

We walk back over to the sofa; Drew lays the quilt out on the sofa so that it can fold over us and puts the pillow down.

"Just make sure Eli never finds out about this, he'd probably kill us both. Not that there's anything to tell I mean we're just sleeping." I say quickly.

I can make out with Fitz while Owen kisses my breasts and be perfectly fine but sleeping on a sofa with Drew makes me nervous?!

"Yeah we're just going to sleep, won't be anything for Eli to find out, not that he will." Drew says quickly taking off his shoes and lying down on the sofa on his side.

"That's not what you sleep in," I remark looking at him still in his hoodie, jeans and socks.

"No but I don't want to make this any more awkward than it already is." He tells me.

"_Last night I slept with Owen in my bed and he was wearing just a shirt and boxers." _Runs through my mind but I stop myself from saying it.

"But if you're sweating all night long because you're wearing so many clothes and have the blanket and my body heat to add to it that's not going to be comfortable for either one of us." I point out.

"Okay good point," Drew says sitting up.

He takes off his hoodie, socks and jeans and lies down again while I turn off the lamp. I lie down with my back against his chest, he brushes my hair out of the way so I move my head forward a little and then I can feel him trying to find a comfortable way to put his arm.

"Just drape your arm over me," I tell him.

"Are you sure?" Drew asks.

"It's fine, it's just like sleeping with Adam." I respond.

"You've never slept in the same bed as Adam," Drew remarks.

"_Okay it's just like sharing my bed with Owen then." _I reply silently.

I'm tempted to just tell him but I'm afraid to, not of what Drew would think but of other people finding out.

"It's fine Drew I trust you," I reply.

He's still cautious for a minute and then drapes his arm over me. The universe is definitely throwing me at Drew, although I may be helping a little right now. I have no idea why; I already have a boyfriend and Fitz and Owen. Oh well none of them are here right now, I'm tired and Drew's embrace makes me feel secure and I find it soothing allowing me to fall asleep within a few minutes. We wake up the next morning when the bedroom doors open and my eyes shoot open to see the other four coming out of the bedrooms and eyeing us.

"Don't you two look cozy," Alli comments.

"Yeah well you four took the bedrooms and there weren't enough blankets and pillows for Drew to sleep on the floor." I retort getting up and out of Drew's arms.

"Yeah but that sofa is a fold out," K.C. snickers.

"No one say anything about this, lets just get dressed and eat." I command everyone.

They all laugh, my cheeks go pink, Drew is just grinning but we all get dressed and grab breakfast, no one, not even K.C. and Jenna talk about what they did last night. Dave and Drew leave first and I get a ride home from Mrs. Bhandari, my only thought the entire drive home is what I should tell Owen and Fitz about last night.

**(OWEN)**

Normally I hate Monday mornings, school for me was a place to flirt with girls, hang out with my friends and get to football or hockey depending on the time of year. This Monday morning however the thought of school wasn't so bad. Not that I was looking forward to classes or anything but I was looking forward to free period and lunch because that was secret sexy time with Clare at Above the Dot. I still had a while before school and went into the Dot for some coffee, Fitz was working of course and he smiled at me as I went up to the counter.

"Hey Owen, you seen our girl yet?" Fitz asked.

"Not yet," I shook my head as Fitz grabbed me a coffee.

Neither of us had seen her yesterday, she didn't have work and she'd had church stuff to do yesterday which I found funny. She did assure us both that she wasn't anywhere near Eli or Jake though. I'd had family stuff yesterday anyway and Fitz had worked a double and I could tell we were both going through sexy time with Clare withdrawals this morning.

"Is she working tonight?" Fitz asks.

"Not sure, we'll find out at lunch though." I reply just as Drew comes in.

"Hey Owen, Fitz give me a medium coffee." Drew requests putting money on the counter.

"Hey how was guys night at Dave's?" I ask although I really don't care very much.

"We didn't have it we crashed the slumber party Alli, Jenna and Clare were having at K.C.'s apartment. That was awesome!" Drew tells us getting a pleased grin on his face.

"Dude don't tell me you got back together with Alli, I know what that grin means." I remark.

"What no! Alli went into a bedroom with Dave but I did get a very hot kiss from Clare. I'm talking smoking hot, I had no idea she could even kiss like that!" Drew tells us.

I look at Fitz and I know we're both having the same thought; _"We did."_

"So she just kissed you?" I question doing my best to keep a straight face and so is Fitz.

"Well it was kind of a dare; the others sort of pressured her into it because I caught her on Friday and saved her from falling." Drew admits.

"Yeah heard about that, pretty smooth the way you caught her." I remark.

"I heard Eli way overreacted as always." Fitz comments.

"Yeah he did, hey if I tell you guys something you promise not to tell Eli?" Drew asks us in a low voice.

"Yeah no problem I hate that little punk," I reply.

"Eli won't hear anything from me," Fitz shrugs.

"Okay I know you hate Eli," Drew says looking at Fitz, "but since when do you hate Eli?" Drew asks looking at me but I just shrug because I don't know what to tell him. "Okay well anyway Saturday night the others ditched us, Jenna and K.C. went into their room and Dave and Alli went into K.C.'s mom's room leaving me and Clare in the living room. There weren't enough blankets for me to sleep on the floor so we slept together on the sofa. We just slept, nothing happened but still it was pretty cool I held her all night long." Drew tells us in almost a whisper so that no one else hears.

I look at Fitz, we share a smile and neither of us minds that he kissed our girl or shared a bed, or I guess sofa with her, just so long as it wasn't Eli.

"Dude you're almost…" I start to say something I shouldn't and Fitz hits my arm to stop me.

"Almost what?" Drew asks.

"Uh late for school let's go, later Fitz." I say grabbing my coffee and Drew's arm and heading for the door.

"You know we have like twenty minutes before school starts still," Drew comments as we start walking to school.

I really don't have a good excuse but thankfully I'm saved by Bianca as she comes up and puts an arm around each of us.

"Hey guys how was your weekend?" She asks.

"Awesome," I reply.

"Very," Drew smiles.

"I heard you; Dave and K.C. crashed backwoods and her little friends slumber party." Bianca snickers.

"Yep and it was awesome," Drew replies.

"Get some action did you?" Bianca asks Drew.

Drew just grins and Bianca laughs walking away from us as we head into the school, Drew and I see Clare sitting on a bench looking at a notebook. We're both looking at her without making it obvious but when we see Eli rushing over to her looking pissed we both stop leaning on the wall and watching them covertly.

"What the hell happened at girls night?" Eli demands sitting next to her.

Clare looks up from her notebook to look at the jackass. "Excuse me?" She asks.

"I thought the girls night was supposed to be all girls, I heard Dave talking to Wes and Connor he said he, Drew and K.C. crashed it!" Eli says through clenched teeth in an accusing tone like it's Clare's fault.

"I didn't know they were going to crash it Eli what was I supposed to do?" She questions in an annoyed voice.

She closes her notebook and stands up, turning away from the jackass but he catches her by the shirt and spins her around to face him again.

"Call me or your mom I don't like you around other boys Clare." Eli tells her in a harsh and possessive tone.

"Eli nothing happened, you're being paranoid again." She insists to him.

Imogen walks in right on cue with a cocky smile on her face, she walks over to Eli and puts her arm on his shoulder right in front of Clare.

"I heard she kissed Drew," Imogen informs Eli in a self satisfied voice.

Eli's face goes red and his fist clenches, still holding her shirt with one hand he yanks her violently. Drew and I rush over and so does Adam who must have been nearby.

"DID YOU KISS ANOTHER BOY?" Eli yells at her.

"Eli let her go," Adam insists pulling Eli's arm.

Eli releases her, Adam puts his arm around Clare, Drew and me step between the jackass and Clare.

"Back off jackass leave her alone!" I bark at him crossing my arms over my chest and looking down at him.

He ignores me entirely and looks at Drew. "Did you kiss my girlfriend you fucking asshole?"

"She kissed me on a dare and it was barely a peck calm down Eli." Drew lies.

Imogen's smiling with a huge gratified grin like the Cheshire Cat in Alice in Wonderland. She caused some mischief and she's proud of it! I've never hit a girl in my life but right now it's extremely tempting. Jackass is glaring at Drew and I've been wanting to beat jackass up for a while now.

"She's mine! You stay the fuck away from her!" Jackass snarls grabbing Drew by the shirt.

Drew pushes him away and jackass bumps into psycho chick knocking her down. Jackass tries to throw a punch at Drew but I land one first on jackass's nose.

"Hey stop it all of you!" Coach Armstrong orders and we all freeze. "Detention after school for the two of you and Eli go see the nurse." Armstrong says to jackass and psycho chick grabbing me and Drew by the back of our jackets and pulling us away. "Since you two have practice after school you can serve your detention at lunch." Armstrong says to me and Drew.

"_Fuck! Well at least I'll have free period with Clare and I know Fitz will take care of her at lunch."_

"Where's Clare?" I ask Drew when Armstrong lets go of us and I don't see Clare anywhere.

"My brother got her, took her out of the line of fire. They're probably in the memorial garden." Drew tells me and we start heading in that direction.

**(CLARE)**

"I can't believe he's getting so angry! He promised me he'd be less possessive, you heard him at the dance and he must have talked to you." I implore Adam.

He puts his arm around me and sighs a little. "Yeah he did, a lot. Before and during spring break, although he kind of stopped after school started again. I also talked to Drew yesterday and I know the kiss you gave him was more than just a peck." Adam tells me.

"Drew told Eli it was peck not me but it was kind of a dare and it was just a kiss we didn't do anything else." I assert.

"I know Drew told me, look I know Eli's been really busy lately and…different but kissing my brother, not the best way to get Eli's attention." Adam reprimands.

"I didn't kiss him to get Eli's attention," I retort.

"Then why? You don't usually bend to peer pressure so what then?" Adam asks.

"_Because I wanted to." _Is what goes through my head, it's not what I say though. "Because he saved me on Friday and after Eli was so rude to him I felt like he deserved a thank you of sorts." It's not entirely a lie.

Adam doesn't look like he knows how to respond and before he has time Drew and Owen come in.

"You okay?" Owen asks me but keeps his distance so it doesn't look suspicious.

"Sorry Eli found out Clare," Drew apologizes.

"It's not your fault Drew, I'm fine are you guys okay?" I ask.

"Yeah we're fine; we got detention at lunch for fighting." Owen replies.

"I'm sorry I didn't want you guys to get in trouble, wait did you say fighting?" I question.

"Yep and Eli and Imogen got detention after school." Drew says.

"_Great another excuse for the two of them to be alone together, not like they need one." _Is all I can think when Drew says this, I must have a displeased expression on my face because Owen speaks up.

"Don't worry I think I broke his nose," he says with a smirk.

"You did what? I need to go talk to Eli," I say walking past Drew and Owen to leave the memorial garden.

"Clare wait," Owen says catching me by the arm.

"What are you doing?" I admonish him in a whisper looking at his hand on my arm.

I guess he realizes we're being watched because he lets go of my arm and I walk off to the nurse's office.

"What is it?" The nurse asks.

"I just wanted to check on my boyfriend." I say to her.

Eli is on the exam table holding a tissue on his heavily bleeding nose and standing next to him with her arm around him is Imogen. My fists start to clench but I take a deep breath and calm myself.

"Are you okay? I just heard." I tell Eli going to his other side.

"Nurse Gail doesn't think it's broken but it's bruised and bleeding a lot." Eli tells me.

The nurse comes over and looks at Eli's nose, it's stop bleeding so she puts a support bandage on it. She gives him some aspirin and instructions and the three of us walk out.

"Poor Elijah that big goon smashed your nose and you had every right to be angry at Clare for kissing another boy." Imogen says stroking her finger on Eli's cheek.

A million things go through my mind but none of them make it out of my mouth, instead my anger boils over and I slap Imogen as hard as I can. The smacking sound is drowned out by the sound of the bell; Imogen sort of whimpers and Eli just looks shocked. Imogen recovers and starts to lunge at me but Eli catches her.

"Imi don't she's just upset, it's been a hard morning. Go to class I need to talk to Clare." Eli tells her.

Imogen looks irate and outraged that Eli stopped her from attacking me and wants to talk to me instead of go with her. She turns around and storms off in an intensely irritated huff. Eli takes my hand pulling to the empty auditorium where he's having his play and where I'm sure he and Imogen have had some…intimate moments to put it politely. Unless he's about to confess to me their indiscretions I find it ironic that he brought me here.

"Why'd you kiss him?" Eli asks me.

"It was a dare Eli, he saved me on Friday and you were so rude to him, the others said he deserved a kiss so I kissed him. One small peck that's all Eli, nothing happened." I assure him. _"Mostly," _I add in my head.

"You shouldn't be kissing other boys at all, you're my girlfriend." Eli snaps through clenched teeth.

"Eli nothing happened and you completely lost it on Drew and got your nose banged up for your trouble. You didn't need to get that angry or jealous for a tiny kiss. You've been really suspicious recently is there something you want to tell me?" I ask, yeah I'm baiting him again.

Eli gets a guilty look on his face but shakes it off quickly. "No it's just that I love you so much I want you all for myself and I don't like the thought of any other guy touching you. Because you're my girl and it hurts to think about you touching some other guy." Eli replies.

I don't know whether to kiss him, kick him or scream. It's the sweetest and also the most controlling coveting and chauvinistic thing he's ever said to me. He's saying he loves me so deeply that thinking about me touching someone else causes him physical pain. He's also saying he can fool around with and do whatever he wants with Imogen but I'm only allowed to touch him.

"Eli you're my boyfriend and I love you and only you," I tell him and it's true, as pathetic as it makes me it's true. Despite what I have with Owen and Fitz I don't love them but I do care about them and very much enjoy our time together. Before continuing I gently kiss Eli's busted nose. "But Eli you can't get mad every time someone else touches me."

"It wasn't just a touch Clare it was a kiss." Eli shoots back.

"A very small kiss Eli, you're being crazy you know I hate when you're like this. I'm your girlfriend Eli not your property." I snap at him.

"I know Clare, I love you so much. Don't be mad at me please, I'm looking out for you and I love you so intensely that thinking about any other guy or even person touching this perfect soft skin," Eli says caressing my cheek with his fingers, "it kills me. I love you so very much." He pleads with me.

"I know Eli I love you too, I forgive you and I love too." I tell him.

"I forgive you for kissing Drew too I suppose. We should probably get to class but can we spend morning break together just the two of us?" Eli requests.

"That sounds great," I smile.

"Come on Blue Eyes I'll walk you to class," he says offering me his arm.

Eli walks me to math class which is half way done at this point; Eli kisses me softly at the door and walks off to his class.

"Miss Edwards how nice of you to join us, that's detention after school." Armstrong tells me.

"But Sir I have work after school," I argue.

"You can serve it at lunch then, please take your seat." Mr. Armstrong instructs.

"_Great I have detention at lunch guess I'll have to cut my sexy time with Owen and Fitz short. Wait don't Owen and Drew have detention at lunch too? Maybe this won't be so bad." _I think as I sit down at my desk.

"So did you skip class to make out with Eli?" Alli questions when math is over and we all start walking to science.

"No Eli overheard Dave talking to Wes and Connor about my kiss with Drew. He freaked out and got in a fight with Owen and Drew and I skipped the first half of class to talk to Eli." I inform her as I text Fitz that I have detention at lunch and to go upstairs early, without letting anyone see my phone.

"Did he listen?" Adam asks as he joins us to walk to science.

"Yeah he did," I tell Adam.

"Hey I was thinking maybe you two could come over for a movie night this Friday? My parents are going to a party and won't be home until late." Adam suggests.

"That sounds great Adam, I'll be there." I smile. _"I'll have to switch a shift at work but a movie night sounds great."_

Science goes by fairly quickly and Eli comes to get me from class, Adam tells him about movie night and he says he'll be there. Eli and I go outside and sit together on a bench. We just sit together making small talk, holding hands with his arm around me. It's sweet, tender and loving, reminds me of all the reasons I love Eli and at the same time all I want to do is make out with and be touched by Fitz and Owen. A few minutes before the bell rings we go inside to our lockers to get our books. Eli is done before me; he kisses me gently and rushes off to class.

After he goes I see a paper on the floor beneath his locker, I go over and pick it up to see it's a partially written civics report. Eli's already gone and if I put it in my backpack I'm afraid I'll forget to give it back to him. So I open his locker again to put it in there, I slip the paper back in his locker and almost close the locker door when something catches my eye, a printed e-mail sticking out of his notebook. I know I shouldn't but I pull the paper from the notebook and look at it. Not only is it an e-mail but at the bottom is a naked picture of Imogen! The fire of rage spreads through me like an inferno! I know reading the e-mail is going to make me outraged all the more but I can't stop myself.

**I just had to tell you how fucking fantastic last night was! I loved every fucking minute of it! I love sucking your thick cock and getting fucked hard by you! My pussy longs to feel your hard cock pounding into me! I can't wait until this weekend to fuck you again. Fuck me tonight backstage after the play rehearsal I'm begging you.**

The e-mail is dated this morning so while he was going all nuts over me kissing Drew, and he thought is was just a peck, he was making plans to fuck Imogen backstage! I want to cry and scream and vomit all at once, I put the e-mail back in Eli's locker, slam the door shut and storm off to social studies. Sitting down at my desk in an angry snit and slamming down my books.

"Are you okay Clare?" Wes asks me.

"Peachy!" I snap.

Wesley sits down at his desk and no one else asks me any questions, they must see what a bad mood I'm in. I'm angry all through class and all through Gym, when it's finally free period I'm still seething and I run to the Dot feeling the angry and betrayed tears starting to come from my eyes. Grabbing the keys and racing upstairs, dropping the keys by the door and kicking off my shoes I walk back to the sofa taking off my jacket, shirt and bra before Owen is even in the room. Pacing the room angrily while I wait for Owen and when I finally hear him coming up the stairs I walk towards the door and the second he opens it I jump him. Wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, attacking his lips with mine, my tongue shoots into his mouth.

He catches me, his hands gripping my ass to help hold me up and he kisses me back just as hard and with just as much fervor. He makes it over to the sofa, lying down and therefore putting me on top. Now that he doesn't have to hold me up and his hands are free they find my breasts squeezing gently and I moan into the kiss. I run my fingers through his ebony tresses, scratching the back of his head with my scarlet nails. His fingers lightly pinch my nipples making me moan again and they become hard and erect at his touch. We keep making out like crazy and he continues fondling my breasts for several minutes until I hear Fitz coming up the stairs and I pull away for a deep breath. Owen sits up and I turn to sit on his lap, his hands go right to my breasts and squeeze again as Fitz comes in and joins us on the sofa.

"So what did the jackass do now?" Owen asks as I lay my head back on his shoulder and my legs across Fitz's lap.

"He got so mad about me kissing Drew and he'd been making plans to screw Imogen backstage after play rehearsal! It was in a printed e-mail I found in his locker with a naked picture of Imogen at the bottom. He made this whole speech about how he loves me so much the thought of me kissing another guy killed him but he has no problem screwing that crazy wench at our school!" I tell them angrily as the tears I'd been holding back this whole time finally come free.

"Forget that fucking jackass you have us. I think you need another orgasm," Owen tells me.

"I agree and I know Owen fingered you the other night," Fitz says taking my legs off his lap and getting down in front of me on his knees.

He spreads my legs, he and Owen scoot me down on Owen's lap a little. Owen pulls up my skirt and Fitz takes off my panties. Then his head disappears between my legs, Owen grasps my breast firmly while he starts kissing my neck, Fitz puts my legs over his shoulders and suddenly his tongue shoots into my slit.

"Ooooooh god!" I breathe as I grip Owen's jeans tightly.

Owen is assailing my breasts with his hands, his lips advancing on my neck and jaw while Fitz is invading my pussy with his tongue. Between the two I feel like I'm being touched everywhere! The fire in me is burning with the heat of the sun; every nerve ending in me is awake and tingling. I'm no longer angry at Eli, I no longer feel anything but immense rapturous carnal bliss! Fitz's tongue moves a little faster, Owen squeezes my breasts a little harder, I grip Owen's pants legs a little tighter turning the cotton fabric of his jeans in my fists as I squirm and writhe on Owen's lap. My grinding on Owen is making him hard, I can feel his erect cock throbbing through his jeans and honestly it's turning me on more. Fitz uses one of his hands to start rubbing my clit pushing my pleasure centers over the edge.

"Uhmmm Oooowen Ooooo Oh god Mmmmark!" I scream into the otherwise empty club as I orgasm, climaxing twice within a couple of seconds.

When I'm done I kick Fitz away gently and grab Owen's hands so he'll stop squeezing my breasts. Fitz sits next to us on the sofa again, licking his lips and softly caressing my leg. Owen is still kissing my neck and I'm just trying to breathe, still quivering with pleasure, sweating and completely spent.

"That was a good lunch," Fitz grins lustfully.

"That was amazing but I don't think I can make it to detention now," I comment between panting breaths.

"You have detention too?" Owen asks.

"Yeah talking to Eli made me late to math but since I have work after school I have it at lunch with you and Drew." I tell him.

"Sweet sexy detention." Owen remarks.

"No there will be a teacher and Drew who I've kissed but has no idea about anything else and is not one of you." I remind him.

"You guys still have twenty minutes before lunch." Fitz tells us looking at his watch.

"We did all that in twenty minutes?" I question.

"I can carry you back to school exhausted and really give jackass something to be pissed off about." Owen offers.

"No but I would like one day where I didn't have to think about him or Imogen, or see them and know they're meeting later." I complain looking at my boys as I'm finally able to breathe again. "Hey if I'm going to lay here topless for the next twenty minutes you two have to be shirtless too." I insist leaning forward and gripping Fitz's shirt.

"Clare don't," Fitz tries but I start pulling up his shirt, stopping however when I see his chest and abdomen all bruised.

"Fitz what happened?" I ask releasing his shirt.

"My stepbrother, he was high last night." Fitz tells us.

"Alright I think we all need a day off. Tomorrow we fake sick and take a Ferris Bueller's day off type of day off." Owen declares.

"I'm in," says Fitz.

"Me too," I nod.

**Are y'all awake still?**

**Will update as soon as I can, will be all moved in a week.**


	6. Elusion and Education

**I'm back, move went well, updates will continue as normal for the current order please see my profile page.**

**Ch.6 Elusion and Education**

**(OWEN)**

"We won't be able to go anywhere on our day off, if someone sees us together we'd be caught in more ways than one." Clare remarks.

"We can for part of the day; go somewhere outside of town if we want but I say you two come to my house for the morning. We can hang out in my room for the morning making you orgasm." I say before kissing Clare's neck.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Fitz smiles starting to slide his hand up Clare's leg a little.

She quivers and slaps his hand away. "Maybe we should go out in the morning and then go back to your house but what about your parents?" She asks.

"They both work, they won't be home until about six and my room is in the garage, no one will bother us either way." I inform her.

"You live in the garage?" Clare asks.

"My dad and I renovated it into a room; I have a queen size bed and a large TV and lots of space because it was a two car garage." I tell her.

"Sounds wonderful then, right now though you I better start heading back to school if I'm going to make it before lunch, not entirely sure I can walk yet. Can one of you find my panties and one of you get some water from the kitchen please?" Clare requests.

"I'll grab a bottle of water from behind the bar," Fitz replies getting up.

"Then I guess I'll find your panties but I think you should return to school without them." I remark taking Clare from my lap.

"I'm wearing a skirt others would find out and what if Eli saw?" She questions.

"Good point," I reply finding her panties on the floor and handing them to her.

Fitz brings her a water bottle; I put my shirt on and go to find her bra, shirt and jacket. When Clare is dressed again Fitz and I help her to stand, she falters a little but steadies herself. Slipping her shoes back on she kisses Fitz goodbye and we go down the stairs, I let her walk ahead of me watching her walk. We get in just as the lunch bell rings and both walk to Simpson's office meeting Drew at the doorway to serve lunch time detention.

"Ah yes Mr. Torres, Mr. Milligan and Miss Edwards. Clare it isn't like you to be late for class." Mr. S scolds her.

"Yes sir I was talking to Eli after a fight this morning, Owen and Drew stepped in when Eli and I began arguing." Clare informs him.

"Yes and you two are in here for fighting with Eli. Well Coach Armstrong wants you to spend your detention washing gym towels in the laundry room. By the end of lunch I expect all the towels to be clean and in the dryer, you may eat while you're washing but don't think of leaving the laundry room unless Armstrong or I come get you. Clare I leave you in charge of the key and expect that you can keep these two in line." Simpson says handing Clare the key.

"Yes Sir, I'll watch them and make sure they behave." Clare assures our pricipal.

I manage to hide the smile on my lips, of course I'll behave for Clare and even though Drew is not one of her boys I know he'll listen to her too. Clare and I have to get our backpacks but Drew already has his then we walk down to the laundry room which is past the boiler room.

"Bring back good memories?" I tease Drew as we pass it.

"No it was the stupidest thing I've ever done, Alli still hates me and as much fun as I had with Bianca I'm not about to date her. We have become pretty good friends though." Drew remarks.

"It's dark down here, darker than the electrical room," Clare says as she unlocks the laundry room and we go in seeing a large pile of towels. "Well start washing," she commands as she hops up on the dryer and pulls her lunch out of her backpack to start eating.

I give her a look and grumble a little but of course I still start piling towels into the washer.

"And what are you going to do?" Drew asks cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Supervise of course," Clare smiles at him.

Drew doesn't say anything else and starts helping me put towels in the washer. When we have them in and the washer's going Drew and I sit against the wall to eat our lunch. Even though Clare started eating before we did Drew and I finish lunch before her.

"I'm bored we should do something while we wait for the towels." I remark watching Clare eat a segment of her orange.

"Like what?" She questions licking a drop of juice from her lip.

I know she's doing it on purpose to tease me and it's very tempting to just tell Drew what's going on and have him join us because I know he would.

"Truth or dare," Drew suggests when I'm still staring at Clare's mouth.

"Fine but I get to go first; I dare you both to take your shirts off." Clare says.

"Aren't we supposed to choose truth or dare first?" I question as the washer stops.

"Not with my rules, come on shirts off before you put the towels in the dryer." Clare grins.

Of course Drew and I take our shirts off and Clare smiles hopping off the dryer so we can put the towels in. Quickly tossing the towels in the dryer and turning it on I look back at Clare.

"Now it's my turn then, Drew I dare you to kiss Clare," I say and Clare smiles but I'm not done yet, "for 30 seconds while she sits on the dryer." I finish.

Now she gives me a bit of a look because she knows the dryer will vibrate and be warm and most likely turn her on. I'm guessing she's still fairly sensitive after our fun in the club. She doesn't argue only looks at Drew, he grins picking her up and placing her on the dryer once more. His hands go around her back, her arms encircle his neck and her legs go around his waist, yep she's already horny. Their lips connect and I start timing them on my phone. It only takes a few seconds for their tongues to find each other and them both to get lost in the kiss. I kind of want to take a picture of them to send it to Eli but I wouldn't do that to Clare, plus Adam might have a heart attack and despite what I did to him I actually like Adam. The timer beeps and they break apart smiling but Clare does give me an odd look.

"Can I get down from here now?" Clare asks and Drew gets her down.

"Someone's coming we better put our shirts back on." I tell Drew when I hear heavy footsteps in the hallway.

Clare pouts a little as our shirts go back on but Drew doesn't see it and a second later the door opens and Coach Armstrong is looking at us.

"The towels are in the dryer, you can spend the rest of your detention in the library doing homework or quietly studying. Miss Moon is expecting to see you in the library in ten minutes can I have the key back Clare?" Armstrong asks.

Clare gives Armstrong the key back and the three of us start heading for the library.

"I'll meet you guys in there; I'm going to grab a book from my locker." Drew says when we're almost there.

"Don't take too long," Clare tells him as we turn the corner. "I can't believe you dared me to kiss Drew." She whispers as we enter the library and wave to the librarian.

"I thought there was going to be three of you," Miss Moon comments.

"He's getting a book from his locker," I tell her walking Clare to a table in the back corner where we sit next to each other. "You liked it admit it." I tease her.

"Yes but that's not my point, I can't believe you dared me to kiss Drew when you don't even like me touching Eli." She says her voice hardly above a whisper.

"Drew's my friend I don't like Eli he's a jackass and I was getting you back for teasing me." I smile running my fingers up her leg a little.

She tenses and grabs my hand pulling it away from her as Drew comes in the library. "Behave, don't forget who's in charge," she snaps at me in a whisper.

"Yes mistress," I say just before Drew joins us at the table.

We do homework in silence for the next twenty minutes until the bell rings and Clare gets up.

"I have English now with Eli which should be interesting since I haven't seen him since our talk this morning." She says and I grumble a little at the thought of her being with Eli. "At least Adam will be there too."

"Are you and Eli having problems?" Drew asks as we gather our stuff and leave the library.

Clare freezes a little realizing her slip up. "It's just that he's been so busy recently." She says quickly.

"You better go or Eli might try and fight us again, I'll take you to work." I tell her and she smiles at me and runs off down the hall toward Miss Dawes grade 11 advanced English class.

"Why are you taking Clare to work?" Drew asks as we walk to our own English class.

"It kind of was our fault she got detention and I don't think it's safe for her to walk by herself." I tell him and it's kind of true.

Drew gives me a look but he doesn't argue or say anything else and we go to class.

**(CLARE)**

Convincing Mom that I was sick wasn't hard and I told her I was going to sleep all day. Mom told me to call her if I needed her and called the school to tell them I was sick. Once Mom was gone I got dressed and started walking to Owen's house, he only lived a block and a half from me so it wasn't far. Owen had texted me saying to go to the door at the side of the garage and it would be open. Fitz pulls up as I reach Owen's house and I wait for him to get out of the car and join me before I open the door.

"Good you're both here any problems?" Owen asks.

"No problems," I smile as Fitz closes the door and he shakes his head.

Owen's room is pretty big and surprisingly doesn't look like a garage. He has a queen sized bed, a large TV on his dresser across from his bed. On one wall near the door to the house is a desk and a bookshelf, there's lots of space too. Owen is lying on one side of his bed watching a movie on TV wearing pajama bottoms but nothing else. I kick off my shoes, go over and lie down in the middle of the bed, Fitz takes off his shoes and lies next to me sandwiching me between my two boys.

"So what do you guys want to do today? We have all day." Owen says.

"I don't know I'm just glad I don't have to see Imogen all day or wonder what she and Eli are really doing at lunch or after play practice. Actually I'm able to dance in the champagne room tomorrow so maybe I should practice with you two." I comment getting off the bed. "Both of you sit up and at the end of the bed," I instruct and they listen of course.

"Wait a minute you have too many clothes on," Fitz remarks.

Owen turns on a stereo system turning on music that's similar to what they play in the Red Room. I twist my mouth but start dancing to the music as I strip off my top and denim skirt until I'm only in my panties and bra which is actually less than what I wear at work. I've never given a lap dance before but I figure it can't be too hard. I start with Owen swaying my hips like I do on stage but locking eyes with him as at the moment I'm dancing just for him. I put my hands on his shoulders and dance a little closer to him biting my lip. His smile grows and then he frowns and takes my arms from his shoulders.

"No touching, you can't touch them." Owen says.

"Actually the dancers can touch the customers; they aren't allowed to touch us." I remind him.

"Fine we don't want you to touch them and if one of them touches you we'll break their hands." Fitz says and Owen nods in agreement.

"Then you two have to behave like customers and not touch me," I stipulate as Owen already has his hands on my waist.

They both groan but Owen takes his hands away, I dance in front of Owen until the end of the song. For the next song I dance in front of Fitz, without touching him, using what I learned dancing for Owen. While they both watch me intently I can see both their minds working, fantasizing about what they'd like to do to me. Simple movements and things that tease seem to turn them on the most as evidenced by the growing bulge in Fitz's jeans and Owen's pajama bottoms. I have to say men do seem to like the fantasy as much as the real thing.

"You'll do just fine just remember no touching," Owen says taking my hand and pulling me to sit between them.

"I think you're wearing too many clothes still," Fitz says.

"You're wearing more clothes than me," I point out to him. Getting up I stand in front of Fitz and grip his shirt to pull it off but he holds his arms down. "Fitz it's just us here, let us see please," I request.

"Dude come on I've seen you with you bruises before, hell we've given each other a few." Owen tells him.

Finally Fitz relaxes allowing me to take his shirt off. When his chest is bare I push him back to the bed. He's got two large blue bruises on his chest like he got kicked and a bluish green one on his stomach probably from a punch.

"Oh Fitz," I say in sorrow as I hate to think of his stepbrother hurting him.

I bend down and very softly place my lips on his bruise, as I begin gently kissing his bruises Fitz reaches behind me and unhooks my bra. I allow him to slip it off my body and he tosses it behind him. I'm aware that Owen gets off the bed and comes behind me but I'm concentrating on kissing Fitz's skin and he's having fun fondling my breasts. Owen hooks his hands in my panties and pulls them down my legs a little until he has access to the thing he desires. He caresses my pussy lips for a minute before sliding a finger into my slit; I moan and quiver a little. Fitz tweaks my nipples softly until they become hard and Owen adds a second digit. One of Owen's hands firmly grips my ass and thigh, his other pumping my pussy vigorously. Soon I'm trembling in rhapsodic rapture, so that I can barely concentrate on kissing Fitz's skin, I'm tightly gripping the bed sheet underneath him as I moan with every inward thrust of Owen's fingers. Fitz grasps my breasts a little harder and I moan louder, very glad that no one else is home. My hips start moving on their own seeking Owen's fingers, moving along them and seeking out all possible ways of bliss. Feeling myself close to climax I stop kissing Fitz's skin and pick my head up arching my back and tightening my grip on the bed sheets.

"Nnngggnnn OhhhhhhhOwwwwwennnn! Mmmark! Mmmmm!" I scream as I climax before I collapse against Fitz and then roll off of him.

My breathing erratic, my pulse racing, my body sweating lightly, Fitz leans over to kiss me and I hardly have the strength to kiss him back.

"That was awesome I think you should cum again now," Owen says.

"I haven't had breakfast yet," Fitz smirks at me.

"No, bad boy," I shake my head and close my legs tightly. "I need to recover before we go again."

"Well seeing as you are in charge I suppose we can let you recover, I'll grab us some water." Owen replies licking his fingers clean and walking toward the house.

Fitz picks me up moving me to the middle of the bed again and lying down next to me. I lay my head against his arm and Owen comes back in the room with three bottles of water. He hands one to me and one to Fitz before he lifts my legs, sitting next to me and placing my legs over his lap. After drinking down half the bottle water I feel much better, apparently Fitz does too as he starts kissing my neck.

"Can we just stay here all day like this? Maybe go out for an early dinner before our families get home." I request.

"Sounds good to me," Owen says.

"Me too, did you call in sick to work?" Fitz asks.

"Yeah I told them I had the stomach flu and I should be fine by tomorrow." I tell them.

"So we're definitely going to watch her tomorrow right? If she's going to start private dances tomorrow night and all." Fitz remarks to Owen.

"Oh definitely," Owen nods.

"Maybe you guys better not, you don't seem to like the idea of me dancing for other guys." I comment.

"We don't," Owen replies.

"Yet you dared me to kiss Drew during detention yesterday," I remind him.

"Drew's my friend I trust him besides he's practically one of us." Owen says.

"He is not, I kissed him twice and both times were dares, pretty much. Drew doesn't know anything and it should stay that way. Adam is my best friend do you think I could go to Adam's house for movie night on Friday and sit there watching a movie with my boyfriend and best friend if Drew were one of my boys?" I question.

"Wait you're going to movie night at the Torres house on Friday with jackass?" Owen asks.

"He's still my boyfriend Owen and Adam is still our best friend." I reply in a snarky tone.

"What about work?" Fitz asks.

"I work a short shift, ten to two and my mom thinks I'm sleeping at Alli's." I inform them.

"We'll be taking you to work then and staying for your shift. If your mom thinks you're sleeping at Alli's where will you sleep?" Owen questions.

"I was just going to sneak in through my window I guess." I reply.

"Speaking of places to sleep I'll have to swing by my place before we go eat. My stepbrother skipped school to get high I think I'll sleep at the club tonight." Fitz says.

I turn my head to look into Fitz's soft brown eyes. "You sleep at Above the Dot? Fitz don't do that sneak into my room tonight and stay with me. I don't want you sleeping at Above the Dot."

"Good idea, our girls right you shouldn't be sleeping in the club but I think I have solution for where Clare sleeps Friday night and for your living situation Fitz." Owen tells us and we both look at him. "Fitz should move in here, I have plenty of space, we could put another mattress over there. You have a job so you could help with food and stuff, I'm sure my parents would be cool with it. I'll bring it up to them tomorrow, then on Friday Clare can sleep here with us." Owen says.

"I like this plan," I smile.

"My folks won't care at all if I move out; bet they'll be happy about it. You sure your folks won't mind?" Fitz asks.

"No they'll be fine with it, we have our own entrance and I have no curfew plus you're all good and responsible now." Owen shrugs.

"And with both my boys in one place I can start hanging out here." I smile.

"Yeah and not be home with shirtless Jake," Fitz comments.

"Now you two sound like Eli and for the last time I have no interest in Jake." I tell them.

Owen leans over me pinning my arms above my head lightly and placing his lips between my breasts before looking up at me. "Do not compare us to that fucking jackass you call a boyfriend. I think she's recovered fully you wanted breakfast right Fitz?" Owen says to him with a devilish grin.

"Yep it's time for breakfast," Fitz smiles.

I bite my lip and smile from one corner of my mouth. I could tell them no, they'd listen; they know I'm in charge but honestly getting eaten out by Fitz sounds quite nice right now. Today is our day after all, we have nowhere to be and no one else is around. Fitz moves my legs and spreads them before getting between them, his hands go under me to lift me a little and his tongue shoots into me.

"Mmmmm Maaaark!" I moan as my back arches, my head goes back and my eyes go half lidded.

Not to be left out Owen starts attacking my breasts with his hands and mouth, I begin raking my hands through his hair and clutching his arm. Fitz's tongue laps my juices, flicking and twisting around and probing as far it can get, touching everywhere it possibly can inside me. One of his hands finds my clit stroking it gently and my back arches further, my body quaking in carnally erotic pleasure. Screaming out as I climax again I push them both away as I collapse back into the bed with quivering hard breaths as I continue to tremble lightly. Owen leans over to place his lips on mine then gets off the bed and disappears into the house. I know he's going to masturbate because I know he's horny and if I wasn't so entirely spent I'd feel guilty. At some point I'm going to have to return these favors, that is do more than make out with the boys. Fitz returns to lying next to me, he's on his side stroking my skin lightly and I can feel his erection constrained in his jeans. When Owen returns Fitz gives me a gentle kiss before getting off the bed and going into the house to take care of himself. Owen takes his place on the bed again and kisses me.

"Will you find my clothing please," I request having recovered my breathing.

"What for no one else is here, Fitz and me will keep you warm." Owen replies.

"Owen I would like my clothes," I insist.

"Yes Mistress," Owen nods getting off the bed.

Owen finds my bra, panties and top but says I can't have my skirt back until we go eat. Fitz comes back in the room and pouts when he sees me mostly dressed again. He gets on the bed and lies next to me; I lean against Fitz's chest and put my legs over Owen's lap. We spend the rest of the day like that, in Owen's bed together, watching movies and just relaxing. It's the happiest I've been in a long time, not worrying about Eli, Imogen or anyone else. Just being happy being together. Owen orders us pizza for lunch and we eat it in the bed. At three we decide to go out to an early dinner and we all get dressed. Owen drives us out of town to a burger dive but at least we know no one will find us here.

"I can't believe we have to return to our lives tomorrow," I complain as we start eating our burgers.

"We could call in sick again," Owen says.

"No we can't, we have school and work, you have hockey." I remind him.

"Yeah fine," Owen nods.

"If I move into your place then we'll be at your place all the time and we'll have more days like today or at least afternoons." Fitz points out.

"Good point," Owen smiles putting his arm around my shoulders.

Fitz kisses me softly and no one in the place looks twice at us, I have to admit it was kind of nice not to have to hide, not to be cloistered away with the two of them. We finish our early dinner and get back in Owen's car to drive home, the three of us sitting together in the front seat.

"Thanks for the day off, I'll see you at school tomorrow." I tell Owen leaning over and taking his lips with mine for a passionately heated kiss.

Releasing Owen's lips I turn the other way and capture Fitz's lips in the same manner. When we break from the kiss Fitz gets out of the car to let me out of the car.

"Come over any time after ten, that's when my mom goes to bed and she won't check on me after that. I better get inside, Mom told Glen and Jake not to come over today because I was sick but she might come home from work early." I tell them smiling at my boys and going into my house.

Straight to my room and changing into my pajamas I get in bed picking up my book and starting to read when my phone rings, it's Eli.

"Hey," I answer.

"Hey Blue Eyes, feeling better I hope I heard you were sick." Eli says and his tone is truly concerned.

"Yeah it was just a stomach bug I'll be back at school tomorrow." I assure him.

"Good I missed you today," he replies.

He sounds entirely sincere and I smile without realizing it, still cynical and bitter thoughts drift through my head.

"_I'm sure you hardly noticed at it gave you more time to spend with that crazy wench."_

"I missed you too, I'll see you tomorrow but I should rest now." I tell him.

"I love you Clare," Eli says and I hear it in his voice, it makes my heart soar and has me in pain all at once.

"I love you too Eli," I reply and I mean it but now I'm nearly in tears.

After hanging up with Eli I go to shower, I wish I didn't love Eli the way I do, that it didn't bother me so much that he was cheating with that crazy wench, that despite everything I feel when I'm with Fitz and Owen something is lacking and Eli fills that hole. If he didn't then I could just tell him to go to hell, tell him I know about Imogen and I've been cheating on him. Yet the thought of losing Eli kills me but the thought of losing Owen and Fitz kills me as well. Life was so much less complicated when I was focused only on school and boys never entered my mind. When I get out of the shower I hear Mom home, she comes up to check on me and I tell her I'm feeling better but I'm not hungry. She tells me to rest and try to sleep some more. I'm not tired but I try to read however my mind continues to wander making reading a futile task and I put the book down. I feel conflicted, guilty, my heart and mind torn until I hear noises at the window. Turning to look at the window I see Fitz's face and smile.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here for five more hours." I remind him.

"I went home and got what I need for tomorrow, coming straight here. I couldn't stay away from you," Fitz tells me embracing me in his arms.

The embrace both calms me and fills me full of more guilt and doubt still I embrace him back and then pull him to the bed, before I get in however I run over and lock the door. Fitz takes off his shoes, hiding them and his bag on the other side of the bed.

"If my mom comes upstairs you'll have to hide quietly." I whisper to him.

"You seem tense, are you okay?" Fitz asks pulling me onto my small bed with him.

"Yeah I'm fine," I reply sitting between Fitz's legs and leaning against his chest.

I'm really not but telling your lover that your boyfriend called and you're now conflicted probably not a good idea. Fitz doesn't press the subject, in fact he doesn't say anything else instead he begins massaging my shoulders a skill he is quite adept at. He does it for a while and my stress begins to melt away, actually all my thoughts begin to melt away. It's nearly as good as an orgasm, he kisses my neck when he's done and simply holds me. We stay like that until I hear Mom coming upstairs and Fitz hides in my closet while I unlock the bedroom door. After saying goodnight to my mom I lock the bedroom door again and then bring Fitz back to my bed. While it's not that late I am quite tired and I hardly did anything today. Turning out the light I lie in my side, Fitz gets in the bed behind me curling up to me and wrapping me in his arms, soon I am asleep. I'm woken up when I feel Fitz letting go of me to leave the bed, I turn to look at him seeing it's still dark outside.

"Where are you going?" I yawn.

"To work, I have to open go back to sleep Sexy you still have a couple of hours before you need to be up for school." Fitz tells me then leans down to kiss me goodbye.

I watch him climb out the window again, falling asleep almost the second he is gone. Waking up a couple of hours later to the sound of my alarm, I switch it off and get up to get ready for school. Mom tells me she has an early meeting and Glen will be over soon to start working on the house then she rushes out as I finish my cereal. When I leave my house I'm surprised to see Eli parked in Morty waiting for me, getting in the car I give him a smile and he embraces me tenderly. Even the way they hold me is different than the way Owen and Fitz hold me. Eli kisses me before I can take a breath; the kiss is soft, caring, full of love and tells me how much he really did miss me yesterday. I also feel betrayal in the kiss and despite all the love and caring I feel in the kiss there are many things lacking, things I feel when kissing Owen and Fitz, even the two times I've kissed Drew I felt them. Wanting, desire, lust all are lacking and the worst part is I know they were there before Imogen. How can my heart be so full and so broken all at once?

"You didn't have to pick me up this morning," I tell him when we break from the kiss.

"You were sick yesterday I didn't want you walking to school." Eli smiles and we begin driving to school.

The drive is very silent aside from the music on Morty's radio. The silence is terribly uncomfortable and I would almost prefer that he talk about the play and how much Imogen is helping him, then I would only think about how much I hate her and how much Eli has betrayed me. Currently my thoughts are a mess and I'm conflicted, feeling quite guilty for my day off yesterday and then feeling bad for feeling guilty. I look out the window and begin biting my lip without realizing it.

"Are you alright Blue Eyes? You seem to be preoccupied." Eli states as we park at the school.

"I'm fine, sorry just not feeling completely a hundred percent again." I lie getting out of the car.

Eli puts his arm around me as we begin walking to the steps, Owen is on the steps talking with some of the hockey guys and I bite my lip at the sight of him. He on the hand glowers, not at me but at the sight of Eli with his arm around me.

"Clare feeling better I see, how wonderful. Eli was so worried yesterday when you ill, it was nearly all he talked about." Imogen tells me joining us on the steps, the words may be sincere but her tone, tight jaw and narrowed eyes show her distaste for me and how bitter she is that my boyfriend spent even a moment thinking about me and not her.

"It was only a small stomach bug you didn't need to worry so much," I tell Eli.

"I love you Blue Eyes of course I worried," Eli replies.

I smile at him and connect our lips together in a tender kiss, it's as much to thank Eli for worrying as it is to remind Imogen he is my boyfriend. When I hear Imogen make some sort of annoyed growling squeaking noise, I smile in satisfaction knowing I'm getting to her and I deepen the kiss putting my hand on back of Eli's head and adding pressure to the kiss. Suddenly we're broken apart, not by Imogen but several male bodies pushing past us, one of whom pushes Eli down by bumping him roughly with his arm and I'm swept up with them. To be precise it's Owen and his teammates that apparently decided to walk right in between us and while Owen is smart enough not to touch me or Eli I know he did this. Three of his teammates have surrounded me and are rapidly walking me inside with them.

"Watch it you fucking jocks!" Eli snaps at them.

"Oh Eli, are you okay?" Imogen cries but she sounds happy that we're no longer kissing.

I look back to catch a glimpse of her leaning over him and helping him up. I expect him to call after me but he doesn't even try, he just looks at Imogen as she brushes off his clothes. Angry at both of them now and feeling a terrible stab of hurt at the fact that notwithstanding his supposed worry for my well being yesterday he doesn't even try to get to me now as he's now forgotten me in favor of his whore and I allow myself to be swept away by the sea of hockey players. I am however going to have to punish Owen for this at free period, he didn't touch me or Eli, isn't even looking at me, still I have to wonder what he told his hockey teammates to get them to break me and Eli apart during our kiss.

"Whoa did you all adopt Clare as a mascot or something?" Bianca sort of laughs when we enter the school.

"They walked between me and Eli while we were kissing and I got carried away with them." I tell her.

She looks at Owen when I tell her they broke me and Eli apart and I wonder how much she knows. "Yes well you're like a foot shorter than most of them so I can see how that could happen but maybe you should come with me before you get swallowed by this group." Bianca says taking my hand and pulling me from them.

"Thanks for that," I smile at her when we're down the hall a bit.

"No problem but can I ask why you didn't try to get back to Eli?" Bianca questions as we approach my locker.

"He didn't even bother to call after me, didn't seem to care and I was angry at him. He was too distracted by Imogen helping him up to bother noticing that I was suddenly missing." I inform the older girl.

"Yeah I have noticed Eli and Imogen seem to be fairly close which I find kind of odd seeing as she's only been at the school for three weeks." Bianca remarks.

"Yes they have been spending a lot of time together with the play and all but I'm busy as well with work and everything." I inform her as I open my locker.

"And you don't suspect that something's going on between them? Or did his proclamation at the dance cement for you that he loves you and would never cheat?" She asks.

I bite my lip and look at her but before I can answer the Torres brothers approach.

"Never thought I'd see you two talking," Drew comments standing next to Bianca as Adam comes to my side.

"Yeah well I had to save Clare from a stampede of hockey players," Bianca tells them.

"What is she talking about?" Adam asks me.

"Eli and I were kissing on the steps, some hockey players walked between us breaking us apart and I got trapped in the group." I explain.

"Why would the hockey players want to stop you from kissing Eli?" Questions Adam.

"Maybe they were jealous," Bianca remarks.

"Having kissed her I can agree to that," Drew grins earning him a glower and a punch on his arm from his brother.

"Are you okay Blue Eyes? I lost you," Eli says appearing out of nowhere and putting his arms around me, his lips touch my cheek and I flinch slightly but he doesn't seem to notice. Taking his lips from my cheek he looks at Drew and Bianca, mostly to glare at Drew. "What are you two doing here?" He asks them quite rudely.

"Drew just got here with Adam, I was caught in the crowd of hockey players and Bianca saved me from them." I tell him unable to keep all the bitterness from my voice as I emphasize that Bianca saved me when he didn't.

"We were just leaving," Bianca says grabbing Drew's arm and pulling him away.

"Did the hockey players hurt you? Dumb jocks I'll…" Eli starts with that look in his eye when he's about to fight.

"Do nothing Eli, you're not about to fight half the hockey team on your own. Your nose is still bruised and swollen, it was rude of them to break our kiss but they didn't do anything to me, I just got swept away with them." I insist to Eli.

"I'm still wondering why they even bothered to keep you two from kissing." Adam remarks as he opens his locker.

Since neither of them have an answer for this question and I'm not about to tell them Owen orchestrated it we all fall silent as we get out our books. The bell rings as we begin walking down the hall together even though we all have different classes this period.

"You guys are still coming over for movie night on Friday right?" Adam asks.

"Of course," Eli smirks putting his arm around me as we reach the door to his classroom. A class that he has with Drew and Owen, he of course chooses the moment they approach to kiss me, it's a quick kiss but still loving. "Can't miss the opportunity to watch scary movies in a dark basement with my girl," Eli smirks as Drew and Owen pass us.

It doesn't escape my attention that Owen gets a glint in his eye when Eli talks about movie night. Adam and I wave to Eli before we continue walking down the hall.

"I'm coming to movie night of course but I'll have to leave by 9:30 Mom wants me home early because I was sick yesterday. I tried telling her it was only a stomach bug but she doesn't listen." I tell Adam, I hate lying to him but telling him that I have to leave early to go to work at an exotic dance club might kill him from shock.

"You're mom is over protective like mine, I understand and anyway Eli is staying the night and you're not allowed to sleep over at my house even when Eli doesn't." Adam remarks.

Reaching my math class Adam waves to me to go down the hall and I go in sitting at my desk.

"I heard the hockey team beat up Eli," Connor says as soon as I sit down.

"He didn't get beat up, I saw him with Imogen outside he just got shoved or something." Alli corrects him.

"We were kissing and some of the hockey team walked between us breaking us part. Eli got shoved down and I got swept away with the team we're both fine, can we drop the subject now?" I request.

"Just one more question, why would members of the hockey team care that you were kissing your boyfriend?" K.C. inquires.

"I don't know K.C. why do jocks care about anything? I snap back at him.

Thankfully Armstrong comes in and the subject is dropped but Owen and I are going to have to have a talk about being more careful at school. The entire school talking about and spreading rumors about what happened on the steps is not being careful! To my relief no one else brings up the subject for the rest of the morning, at least not to me but rumors abound. I spend morning break at the picnic table with Eli and Adam as we recount all the rumors we have heard that morning.

"I think my favorite was that I beat up the entire hockey team to defend your honor." Eli smirks.

"It would be," Adam snickers, "I like the one that hockey team didn't like watching you kiss Clare and so they took her away from you." Adam says.

"Hey," Eli barks offended.

"They're both better than the one accusing me of sleeping with the whole hockey team." I remark.

Eli tenses up, almost like a statue but Adam starts laughing.

"Has the school forgotten you wear a purity ring?" Adam says holding my hand up by the wrist.

"Probably, it wouldn't surprise me; I hope these rumors pass by tomorrow. I'm going to be terribly distracted at work tonight." I comment.

"I thought you worked in the afternoons?" Eli speaks up.

"That's what I meant this afternoon," I say quickly.

"Don't let the rumors bother you Blue Eyes, you and I both know it was just dumb jocks being cretins." Eli tells me then catches my chin to give me a gingerly soft but loving kiss just as the bell rings.

"We have social studies," Adam says getting off the picnic table and helping me down.

"I'll walk you guys to class," Eli says.

His arm goes around me and the three of us walk into school together, given all the whispers I don't think the rumors have died down one bit. Eli leaves us at the doorway to our classroom and Adam and I take our seats. Mr. Perino's lecture is boring and my mind wanders as to the lesson Owen needs to be taught about discretion. The bell rings, I go to gym and I have to pay attention as we're playing volleyball. Still by the end of gym I have an idea and rush out of school and straight to the Dot, well the back of it anyway to get the keys to the club and going upstairs. Thankful that I spent many an hour here when Peter was first planning the place because I happen to know in the supply closet there's a spool of silk rope used to hang banners, lanterns and other such things. I cut a piece and grab a chair placing it by the love seat where we usually have our sexy time and hiding the rope. Then I take off my jacket, shirt, shoes and skirt. Owen opens the door grinning widely at the sight of me already stripped down, able to see me even in the dim light of the club. I smile at him curling my finger bidding him to approach and pushing him into the chair when he gets to me.

"You have too many clothes on," I inform him pulling his shirt over his head.

"I can remedy that, what's with the chair?" He asks slipping his shoes off and standing to take off his jeans and socks leaving him only in boxers.

"I need to practice some more for tonight, boxers too." I command.

"Your customers won't be naked; they better not even have their shirts off." Owen states still not taking off his boxers.

"Boxers off! I'm in charge remember, I've already been naked in front of you now it's your turn. I know my customers will be dressed tonight but I like it better when you're not." I inform him.

"Yes Mistress," he smiles and takes off his boxers.

I bite my lip at the sight of him, it's the first time I've seen a guy entirely nude in the flesh and Owen is already turned on. I feel a tingling and a fire begin to grow within me and I wish to do many things but first Owen needs to be punished so that he'll think next time and hopefully choose not to do something so risky next time. I push him into the chair and straddle his lap kissing his neck as I caress my hands down his arms. Then take the rope from it's hiding place and begin binding his hands as I feel his erection trying to spear it's way through my panties but he finally catches on.

"I didn't know you were so kinky St. Clare, what would the kids at school say?" He teases.

"That's why you're being tied to the chair," I inform him having successfully tied his hands and getting off his lap. "What the hell were you thinking this morning and what did you tell the hockey team to get them to break me and Eli apart? Why would you do something so risky? Haven't you heard the rumors now floating around school?"

**Update Soon**


	7. Lessons

**Ch. 7 Lessons**

**(CLARE)**

"You were kissing that jackass in front of me!" Owen grumbles trying to free his hands.

I stand in front him with my hands on my hips, twisting my mouth and trying to keep eye contact because he's supposed to be getting punished but I feel myself getting wet watching him.

"I was kissing my boyfriend Owen, in the school yard I wasn't doing it to piss you off, I was kissing Eli because he's my boyfriend and too piss Imogen off. What did you tell the other hockey players to get them to break up our kiss? I know you must have heard the rumors flying around school!?" I exclaim.

"Yeah I've heard them, none of them are specifically about you and me," Owen counters with a slightly flippant attitude.

"Yeah because the school thinking I'm sleeping with the whole hockey team is any better! It was still risky Owen and what did you tell the other hockey players? They broke us apart and I have a feeling me getting swept up with you guys was no accident." I point out.

"All I said was wouldn't it be fun to break up your kiss and Eli's a prick." Owen says.

"Owen didn't you think they would get suspicious?" I question.

"Relax Clare they're jocks, hockey players it's a violent sport, you really think it was too hard to convince them to pester emo boy and take you with us? You're hot, convincing hockey players to take a hot girl away from her boyfriend not so hard. The rumors will pass and no one's saying anything about me and you, no one suspects anything. If it makes you feel better then I'll be more careful from now on." Owen assures me.

I smile, stepping up to him and very softly caressing my fingers over his hard cock. Owen moans on an exhale and his eyes go half lidded, I do so love this power, to make guys as big, strong and normally in control like Owen melt at the smallest touch. His body quivers a little; I put both my hands on his shoulders and put my lips on his, licking across his lips, dominating his tongue and gently sucking his bottom lip before pulling away.

"Good boy," I say taking my lips away and standing straight.

"Are you going to untie me now?" He asks.

"Nope," I shake my head lying on the loveseat propped on one side, "you're still being punished; I have to know you've learned your lesson." I tell him as I take my bra off and toss it at him. "I plan to leave you there just like that and you can watch as Fitz pleasures me. You can sit there and think about how badly you want to kiss me, touch me, squeeze my breasts." I tease him and lightly squeeze my own breasts.

Owen watches me, looking a bit like a deer caught in the headlights or a guy caught in a fantasy more like it. He becomes even more erect and very tense, then starts fighting his ropes again.

"I learned my lesson now untie me," Owen requests his tone waffling between whining and firm.

"Now see I don't think you have. You get to stay tied up and watch Fitz stick his tongue in me, watch me writhe and moan as Fitz gives me pleasure and think about how very much you want to kiss my breasts," I tell him squeezing my right breast up and craning my neck down to gently kiss my breast.

"Clare untie me!" Owen demands.

"You're still being punished, you know if Fitz doesn't get here soon I'm going to have to start pleasuring myself, I'm really very wet now." I tell him opening my legs to show him that my panties are becoming soaked. "Now don't you wish you hadn't been so stupid this morning you could be…"

I stop talking because Owen manages to get his hands free, takes the ropes off his wrists and hops up! Screaming a little as I leap over the back of the loveseat and start running, there wasn't point to running it was just instinct. Owen of course catches me tossing me over his shoulder with a caveman like grunt, he gently lies me on the loveseat, grabbing my panties, pulling them off roughly and tossing them somewhere in the room. We're both naked and both turned on but I'm not ready for sex just yet and Owen knows it, in spite of his reputation I'm not the least bit worried that he's going to try and he doesn't.

His lips attach to mine, his hand spreads my legs and he shoves three fingers into me my back arches, my hands grip his shoulders, biting my lip as I moan and my eyes go half lidded. His rock hard dick is rubbing against my hip, belly and leg, releasing one hand from his shoulders I slide it down his body until I find his cock and begin stroking him. His lips leave mine and trail down my neck until they find my breasts. His soft lips kissing my flesh, sucking my nipples lightly, his strong velvety tongue licks around each nipple and I suck in a breath, my body quivering in licentious euphoria, his fingers thrusting in and out more rapidly causing me to stroke him faster and moan louder. He begins moaning against my skin, we're spurring each other on the faster he moves the faster I move and the faster he moves.

"Mmmm yes! Oooh mmmm yes!" My calls echo in the otherwise empty club.

Owen makes a guttural moan from the back of his throat as he cums, his hot, thick and sticky Owen juice explodes onto me. He collapses at my side kissing my lips and slowly sliding his fingers out of me making me whimper and tremble one last time. He takes his lips from mine to lick his fingers clean enjoying every last drop with a satisfied grin. He's still breathing hard but starts caressing my skin and I shiver from the feel of his skin on mine. After a few minutes I can breathe again and I stop trembling.

"Fitz should be up here soon you probably want to get boxers on at least and could you grab us some waters from the kitchen? I'm going to clean up a little," I tell him.

"Yeah sorry about that but you tied me to a chair and then teased me so I was a little horny." Owen says getting up.

"That was the point," I remind him getting up and dashing off to the girls washroom. It takes quite a bit of washing to clean up but I finally get it off and go back out to the club. Owen has not only his boxers but his jeans back on. "You're wearing too many clothes again," I complain.

"In a few minutes we won't be the only ones up here, you can put more clothes on if you'd like but I'm pretty sure Fitz will just take them off of you again." Owen points out handing me a bottle of water as I sit back on the loveseat. "He's bringing us up some lunch, he texted while you were cleaning up."

"Good I'm starving," I reply leaning on Owen and he puts his arm around me.

Fitz comes in a couple of minutes later with 3 to-go boxes from the café. A carnally rapturous smile crosses his lips when he sees me lying on the sofa with no clothes. He bends down to kiss me quick but hard.

"Got you a burger," Fitz says handing Owen a box. "Fruit salad for our girl, but Owen gets to feed you." He says handing the box to Owen and he grins. "I want my dessert first," Fitz remarks putting his box on the table getting on the loveseat between my legs and diving his tongue into my pussy.

"Oooooh! Mmmmmm!" I exhale, my back arches, my hand fisting Fitz's spiky hair to keep him in place.

Owen opens one of the boxes, fruit salad apparently as a piece of melon is being held to my lips. I open my mouth, curling my tongue around the piece of melon and taking it from Owen's fingers. Fitz's tongue flicks around inside me and I moan as I chew the melon. My hips start bucking against Fitz's face, Owen holds a strawberry to my lips and I bite into it, he licks the drop of juice that escapes my lips. Fitz's thumb starts rubbing my clit, making me quiver and writhe, gripping his hair a little tighter, moaning a little louder as I eat the last of the strawberry Owen's holding to my lips. My other hand is gripping the cushion beneath me; one of Owen's hands fondles my breasts as he pushes a grape between my lips. Moaning loudly as I chew the grape, my body shaking nearly uncontrollably, my eyes roll back into my head, I bite my lip and arch my back as far as I can.

"Nnnggnnn Oooohhhh god! Yes ahhmmm!" I cry out climaxing for the second time.

"I love the way you taste," Fitz smiles licking his lips as he sits up and hands me my water bottle.

"Can I have my lunch now?" I request of Owen after finishing off my water bottle.

"But I like feeding you," Owen complains.

"We have to be back to school in about half an hour, I'm sweaty and it might take me that long to breathe normally again." I point out as I'm still panting.

"You're sexy when you're out of breath and sweaty," Owen grins but hands me my fruit salad.

"What's with the chair and the rope?" Fitz questions as the three of us start eating.

"Owen did something bad and I had to teach him a lesson." I explain.

"She tied my hands and teased me while lecturing me. Oh dude my parents said it's totally cool if you move in. Dad put in a mattress last night and I'll make you set of keys after school." Owen tells him.

"Awesome thanks dude, I'll pick up my stuff after my shift and meet you over there." Fitz replies.

"Cool, we can move you in and then take Clare to work." Owen says.

"You guys can take me to work but you probably shouldn't stay for my shift. I'm eligible for the champagne room tonight." I tell them.

"We know and we're staying for your whole shift," Fitz says.

"But they announce it and some guy could pay to have me dance in the champagne room and you two don't have the money." I remind them.

"We get to touch you, actually touch you and we don't have to pay," Owen shoots back.

"My point is you can't get mad and you can't be in the champagne room to watch me." I tell them.

"We know and we'll be good but we're still staying for your whole shift and if one of the guys touches you…" Fitz is saying when I cut him off.

"I will say something and one of the bouncers will throw them out. If you two are going to stay you will sit and watch the whole show and pretend you don't know me." I instruct them.

"We'll be good we promise," Owen assures me.

"Can you guys find my clothes please?" I request when we're done with lunch and Fitz is cleaning up our trash. "You know I think the loveseat is dirty considering all the time we spend on it." I comment.

"Don't worry about it Sexy I steam clean it every day," Fitz tells us.

"Here's the rest of your clothes but I need to find your panties." Owen says handing me the stack of clothes.

"You better find them I'm wearing a skirt, you have any idea what Eli would do if he found out I had no panties on?" I inquire.

Both Owen and Fitz get the same look on their face, slightly menacing and angry.

"If that jackass ever touches you below the neck I'll break his fucking hand!" Owen exclaims.

"He shouldn't even be allowed to kiss you," Fitz nods.

"Guys he's my boyfriend we're going to kiss," I remind them as I start searching for my panties since I'm now dressed.

"I don't give a fuck if he's your boyfriend I don't want him touching you." Owen says against my skin, coming up behind me and sliding his hand up my skirt, his finger tip barely touches my clit and my knees tremble.

"Owen find my panties or I'm going back to school without them and my next class is English and I have that with Eli." I remind him.

Owen growls a little as Fitz finds my panties and gives them to me. Once I have my panties back on I get my shoes on. After kissing Fitz and then Owen I leave the club and walk back to school. Going to my locker to get my backpack and English book, rumors are still flying I hear a few of them as I'm at my locker.

"So is it true that you're secretly dating half the hockey team and that's why they stopped you from kissing Eli on the steps?" Marisol asks walking up with some other power squad members.

"They stopped us from kissing because the hockey team is made up of a bunch of brainless goons." Eli says as he comes up to me with Adam.

Marisol and the other power squad girls walk away, Eli pins me to the lockers to kiss me, pressing his leg into me a little and I'm still really sensitive. I whimper a bit and suck in breath, Eli doesn't seem to notice as he continues to kiss me, which would be great if he didn't taste like Imogen's cherry lip gloss. Adam's giving me a look when Eli and I break from our kiss but he doesn't say anything.

"The rumors will stop Blue Eyes, don't let them bother you." Eli says.

"I know," I reply closing my locker and waiting for them before we leave for English.

"Clare why are you walking funny?" Adam questions as we begin walking to class.

"Stomach ache," I lie.

Eli kisses my cheek and puts his arm around my waist, the guys sit down at their desks and I slowly lower myself into my seat, hard wooden chairs are not comfortable when you're still very sensitive. Thankfully by then end of class I'm no longer sensitive. Eli walks me to MI and kisses me at the door before walking away.

"I've been telling everyone that's spreading rumors about you to knock it off," Connor tells me when I sit down.

"Thanks Connor," I smile.

"Hey so how come you always disappear right after gym and don't appear again until just before lunch ends?" Dave questions.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Dave," I reply.

"I know you have free period after gym and then it's lunch and no one can ever find you." Dave informs me.

"That's because I go to the Dot during Fitz's lunch break so we can fool around in the break room." I reply.

For a few seconds they just stare at me and then they both start laughing hysterically. People don't always want to believe the truth especially when the truth is something they just can't see you doing. As far as my friends are concerned I'm still St. Clare and probably always will be.

"No really Clare what were doing? I was going to see if you wanted to come to the Dot with me, Sadie, Wes and Hannah for lunch today but we couldn't find you." Dave tells me.

"That's sweet Dave, with my new job I've been using free period and lunch to do homework. I'm usually in the library but sometimes it's too loud, maybe I can meet you guys for lunch tomorrow." I suggest.

Actually I've been doing most of my homework at the Red Room between dances and the rest when I get home but since Dave isn't going to believe I'm fooling around during lunch it's the only thing I can think to tell him. Dave smiles and Miss Oh comes in starting class, when class lets out Eli is waiting for me.

"Hey don't you have play stuff?" I ask him.

"Yeah but I wanted to see you," Eli says and I smile.

He takes my hand pulling me to him; one of his hands gets placed on my lower back as he puts his lips on mine for a soft and loving kiss. God I wish I didn't love him the way I do, that I didn't feel how I do when he kisses me. Our kiss in interrupted again but not by hockey players this time by Wes bumping into us and the three of us tumble, well they tumble and I get caught by Drew again.

"You guys okay?" Drew asks keeping his hands on my waist.

I see Owen walking down the hall with a cocky grin on his lips and I'm sure he had something to do with this. Eli stands and helps Wesley up; when Eli looks over at me and Drew he removes his hands from my waist.

"Yeah fine," Eli says.

"I'm sorry Eli, Clare I don't know what happened." Wesley apologizes.

"It's fine Wes I have to get to the auditorium Imogen's waiting for me." Eli says and I clench my fist. "See you tomorrow Blue Eyes," Eli says waving and walking away.

"Yeah I need to get going too," I remark walking for the front doors, it's not until I'm almost at the doors that I notice Drew is following me and I look back at him.

"Owen pushed Wes into you guys; did you know Owen hates Eli?" Drew asks.

"Yeah it's a recent development," I reply.

"Do you know why?" Drew asks.

I stop walking and look at him. "We've sort of become friends recently and he decided he hated Eli. I really have to get to work now, see you tomorrow Drew." I insist.

"Yeah see you tomorrow Clare," Drew says and I hear him walking back to school.

Owen's parked behind the Dot waiting for me and I get in his car.

"I think Drew's starting to suspect something, he's smarter than I thought." I tell Owen as we start driving to his house.

"So make him one of us," Owen shrugs.

"Are you kidding I have my hands full with the two of you maybe you should stop deliberately breaking me and Eli apart when we kiss." I tell him.

"I don't like you kissing him!" Owen responds.

"Owen do I need to teach you another lesson? I will tie you to your bed this time." I warn him.

"Sounds hot," Owen grins.

"Owen!"

"Okay okay I promise to do it less often but I still don't like you kissing him and if I see it I'm going to be angry." Owen says.

"You can be angry just don't show that aggression every time or people are going to know something is going on. If Drew is starting to suspect it won't take long for other people the way you're continually pestering Eli." I remind him as he parks in front of the hardware store.

"Yeah but you've kissed Drew," Owen says as he gets out of the car. "Stay here I'm just going to make Fitz a set of keys." Owen tells me.

He goes in and I start doing my math homework, Owen returns to the car after about ten minutes and hands me a key.

"What's this?" I question.

"A key," Owen replies as he starts driving again.

"Thank you master of the obvious," I reply sardonically.

"It's to the outside door into my room so that you can get in anytime you want," Owen tells me.

"Thanks," I smile leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Owen drives to his house where Fitz is waiting for us in his car, we get out and Owen hands Fitz two keys telling him what they're for. I unlock the outside door to Owen's room as he and Fitz start bringing stuff in from Fitz's car. He only had two suitcases and three garbage bags so it wasn't hard to move him in. There's a mattress on a box spring on the floor with sheets, blankets and pillows. Owen tells Fitz he made room in his dresser and there's space on the bookshelf.

"Since we're all here I think we should make Clare orgasm again." Owen grins pulling me onto the bed.

"I need to get to work," I remind Owen as I stand up.

He pouts slightly but gets up and the three of us get into his car, I put my mask on before we get to the club, he parks at the Red Room and I go in through the back door while they go in through the front. The other girls greet me when I get into the dressing room and I start changing. They all give tips and a sort of pep talk since it'll be my first time in the champagne room. After I change I sit in the arm chair in the corner and start on my homework until I'm told I'm up next. After dancing through the song the MC makes an announcement that I've been here a week and am now able to dance in the champagne room. Applause and whistles follow as I make my way off stage, Jim is manning the stage door tonight and picks up my tips that were thrown on the stage, I sit down in the arm chair again and Pussy Cat brings me my tips.

"You've had your first request for the champagne room, you've got ten minutes." She tells me and then hands me a bottle of water.

I thank her and take the bottle of water stuffing the money in my backpack. I'm a little nervous but the girls have been prepping me all week and I've been practicing with Owen and Fitz so I'll just pretend it's one of them. After drinking some water and concentrating on homework for eight more minutes Pussy Cat walks me to the champagne room, we pass Fitz and Owen at their table, they give me a look but remain silent and seated. Bruno is already outside of the champagne room ready to go in if I call him. Bruno pulls back the curtain and reminds the man to behave himself and no touching. The man is probably in his mid thirties with dark hair and a wedding ring. Bruno closes the curtain and I step farther into the little room, taking a deep breath. Something I've learned both at work and with Fitz and Owen is that guys like the fantasy and thinking of how hard Owen got earlier when I was talking about Fitz touching me gives me an idea.

"What's your name?" I ask him as I bend my knees and start dancing to the music playing in the club.

"Alan," he replies.

"Mmm Alan is a nice name," I reply biting my lip.

The room is pretty small but I'm on the other end of it, Alan doesn't seem to mind he's just watching every move I make with lustfully glazed over eyes. Dancers are allowed to touch customers but I have no intention of doing so mostly because Fitz and Owen wouldn't like it. No matter we'll just give him the fantasy it should work just as well.

"I bet you'd like to touch me wouldn't you Alan?" I tease; yeah Owen's nickname for me is appropriate. Alan nods with a carnal smile and I lick my lips. "You'd just love to squeeze my breasts wouldn't you?" I tease while sliding my hands under the sweater vest top and squeezing my own breasts lightly.

"Oh yeah," Alan sort of moans as he nods vigorously, starts squirming on the chair and I can plainly see his erection bulging in his pants.

"I bet you'd love to run your hands all over my body, suck my nipples, mmmm," I say in a sultry voice continuing to dance and using my hands pull at my costume and caress my body teasing him even more.

Alan is moving on the chair and I can see how turned on he is, this is actually pretty fun, I very much enjoy having this power over men. Twisting my hips and knees, nearly touching the floor with my knees and biting my lip as I move back up and watching Alan as he squirms on the chair while he makes grunting and moaning noises the way Fitz and Owen do when they're pleased and I haven't touched him at all.

"You'd like to touch my pussy wouldn't you? Feel my hot juicy pussy with your strong fingers and great big cock." I tease him with a salacious tone.

"Oh god," Alan moans in an exhale as his eyes close and then the curtain is thrown back.

"Times up, looks like it was good one." Bruno says.

Alan nods gets out his wallet and tips me $20, I smile and walk through the club to go backstage. I get $250 just for that one dance, plus all the tips from my stage dances. Owen and Fitz give me another look as I pass them on my way backstage but they do behave. I have one more private dance that night, using the same tactics as I did with Alan I make $40 as a tip from that one. After 3 more stage dances my shift is finally over, changing out of everything but my mask I say goodnight to the girls and leave the club through the front. Owen and Fitz are waiting for me in Owen's car; I get in buckle up and take off my mask.

"Told you we'd behave so how was your first night in the champagne room?" Owen asks as he driving.

"Actually pretty fun and I didn't get anywhere near the men, didn't touch them at all." I tell them as I start counting my take from the night.

"Good no touching just let them watch you," Owen says.

"I made over $650 tonight, if I keep doing this all year and have even one private dance a night I'll be able to pay for college." I smile.

"Aren't you smart won't you get a scholarship?" Fitz asks.

"Yeah hopefully but I can't count on one and there's always other expenses. The two guys tipped really well, it's different than dancing on stage because they're so close to you but it wasn't scary like I thought it would be." I tell them.

"They didn't touch you did they?" Fitz questions in a hard voice but he's rubbing my shoulders.

"No Fitzy I was at least three feet away from them the whole time, I was selling a fantasy. Men are so easy, mmm that feels good do it harder." I request.

"Dude what did I say about rubbing her shoulders in the car?" Owen gripes.

"We could take her back to our room," Fitz suggests.

"No it's after nine and we have school tomorrow I have to go home. I'm sleeping over on Friday night after my shift remember?" I remind them.

"Doesn't your mom worry?" Owen asks.

"No she's been spending a lot of time with Glen and I told her I was working on the school paper and doing homework with Alli and other such excuses. She doesn't notice or really care so long as she thinks I'm doing something for school." I tell them.

Owen parks across the street from my house, I lean over putting my hand at the back of his neck and attaching my lips to his. Then I get out of the car as does Fitz, I kiss him goodnight before walking across the street and go inside. Mom is still up sitting at the table with Glen and Jake is watching TV on the sofa.

"How was homework at Alli's?" Mom asks.

"Good this project we're doing is going to take a couple weeks of hard work but it'll be worth it." I lie.

"I'm so proud of you honey doing this independent project in your sophomore year instead of your senior year." Mom says.

"Yep that's me totally focused on school, I'm going to finish my other homework, take a shower and go to bed. Goodnight everyone." I comment.

Mom and Glen say goodnight, Jake does too but in a slightly swarmy tone. I roll my eyes and walk up to my room; I did most of my homework at the club so I only have a little bit left. After a nice long hot shower to wash all the perv off me from work, despite the fact that none of them touched me, then I get ready for bed. I get in bed and it takes me forever to get comfortable, it isn't until I'm nearly asleep that I figure out it's because neither Fitz or Owen is in my bed but I finally fall asleep.

**(OWEN)**

It was near the end of lunch on Friday and I was just coming from Above the Dot and sexy time with Clare. I could still smell her on my fingers and it made my lips turn up in a smile every time I caught the scent. She had however reminded us again that she was having movie night at Adam's tonight which would be all fine and good except that the jackass will be there and now I can hear him on the picnic table talking to Jake about how he's going to make sure they watch scary movies so he can make out with Clare. Not on my watch he's fucking not! I need to go find Drew, normally he'd have a basketball game and I'd have a hockey game tonight but it's a bye week so there were no games. Drew is at his locker and I go over leaning against the lockers.

"Hey Owen," he greets.

"Hey I was thinking since it's a bye week we should hang out, Fitz and me should come to your place and watch movies, play video games order pizza." I tell him.

"Sounds awesome but Adam's already having a movie night at our place with Eli and Clare, also I hardly know Fitz." Drew argues.

"Yeah but movies are always better with more people and Fitz is a cool guy, it'll be great I'm sure Clare won't mind she's become friends with both of us." I tell him.

"My parents are out of town for the weekend so it can just be the two of you no parties." Drew insists.

"Promise just us, just a chill night of watching movies." I assure him.

"Cool but don't you hate Eli? Why would you want to hang out with him for a night?" Drew questions.

"I do hate Eli but your brother is cool and we're friends with Clare, I'll spring for the pizza." I offer.

"Sweet does Fitz know where I live?" Drew asks.

"He gets off at two, he'll just take a nap at Above the Dot and meet us back here when school lets out, we can go in my car." I reply.

"Sounds good, we should get to class." Drew says as the bell rings.

I have to get my backpack from my locker first and Drew comes with me. I send a text to Fitz telling him we're going to movie night too and meet us at my car when school is out. Drew and me are both nearly asleep by the time English is over, after English I have French with that Jake kid. When the final bell rings I head out happy that school is finally over and head to the front steps. Fitz is waiting at my car and I see Clare, Adam and Eli driving away in jackass' hearse. It takes Drew a few minutes to come out of school but he finally does, he and Fitz exchange heys then I drive to Drew's house parking behind Eli's hearse and we go to the basement door. The curtains are closed and Drew pulls them back, Eli glares at us as we come in but I ignore him and grin at Clare, she's sort of glowering at me.

"What are you guys doing here?" Eli asks with a harsh tone.

"Uh I live here," Drew responds.

"I meant those two," Eli replies.

"Oh we're joining you for movie night," I smirk.

"No one invited you to movie night," Eli shoots back.

"I did," Drew replies.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink," Clare says getting up.

"Yeah I should order the pizza, be right back." I remark following Clare upstairs.

Clare walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge; I get out my phone and call in a pizza order.

"What are you two doing here?" She snaps at me in a whisper.

"Eli wants to make out with you during the scary movies I couldn't let that happen." I whisper back before telling the guy on the phone I'm paying with a credit card.

"Oh my god Owen he's my boyfriend he's allowed to make out with me!" She whispers back angrily.

"No he's not, not with me and Fitz around." I reply still in a whisper.

"He's my boyfriend Owen, I barely kiss him you can't be jealous you fingered me to orgasm during free period and made out with me, fondling my breasts while Fitz ate me out!" She whisper yells grabbing a soda from the fridge and quickly going back downstairs.

I follow her, she sits on the sofa, I sit next to her and Fitz sits on her other side.

"Excuse me I would like to sit next to my girlfriend," Eli says grabbing her hand and pulling her up rather violently.

My urge is to hit him and gently pull her back to us; Clare must realize this as she puts her hand on my arm.

"Why are we watching a scary movie?" Clare inquires as she sits on the other side of Adam and Eli sits on the other side of her.

"Scary movies are fun," Drew remarks.

"Don't worry Clare you've got five big strong guys here to protect you." Adam assures her.

"I'll hold you the whole time Blue Eyes you'll be safe in my arms." Eli says putting his arm around her shoulders.

There's that urge to hit Eli again, Fitz has it too I can tell because he has his fist clenched. Clare shoots us a warning look because she knows what we're thinking. The movie starts and we all look at the TV, for about ten minutes we watch the movie, actually me and Fitz are probably watching Clare as much as the movie, she's purposely ignoring us. The first time there's a scary scene she squeaks hiding her head on Eli's shoulder and I start coughing loudly she picks her head up to shoot me a look but the next time there's a scary scene she hides her head in her hands and turns toward Adam. It doesn't take long for the movie to turn to nothing but gore and Clare turns her head completely away from the TV. Fitz and I watch as Eli cups her chin, turns her head toward his and molests her lips with his. Fitz and me both tense up and clench our fists ready to break them apart but she pushes him away.

"Eli there's other people here," she scolds him in a low voice.

"They don't mind," Eli says.

"I'm pretty sure they don't want to watch us kiss and I don't want to be watched." Clare tells him.

Fitz and I start snickering and it has nothing to do with the person that just died on screen it's because we know she has no problem being watched, at least not with us and not at the Red Room.

"We could go upstairs," Eli suggests.

"Eli we came to watch movies and spend time with Adam." Clare replies moving away from jackass a little more.

"Adam has lots of company," Eli smirks.

"She said no asshole maybe you should fucking listen!" I growl at him no longer able to behave.

"Maybe you should butt out of my conversation with my girlfriend you imbecilic jerkoff!" Eli barks at me standing up like he wants to fight.

"Dude chill, she did say no and it is pretty rude to make out with your girlfriend at a movie night with a bunch of other single guys." Adam says standing up as well.

There's a minute of tense silence and Eli and me are staring each other down; the chime of the doorbell breaks the tension.

"That's probably the pizza," Clare comments standing up.

"Yeah I got it, pizzas on me." I tell them turning for the stairs.

"I'll get plates and napkins," Clare says.

"I'll help," Fitz offers.

"Yeah I'll get us sodas," Adam says following us all up the stairs.

I open the front door taking the pizza from the guy and showing him my credit card, signing and then taking the pizza boxes. I ordered three pizzas since there were five teenage guys.

"Are you okay Clare?" Adam asks her.

"Yeah I'm fine but Eli should have stopped before Owen had to yell at him. He shouldn't have even started this isn't a date. I wanted to spend time with you and him tonight because I've hardly seen you guys but if all Eli wanted to do was kiss he should have just taken me on a date." Clare comments as she gets down six plates.

Fitz and me both growl simultaneously at the thought of her on a date with that jackass. Adam gives us both a look then looks back at Clare.

"Yeah he's been pretty intense lately, even for him, maybe he's working too hard on the play. Why don't me and you spend some time together tomorrow, we could go to Queen street and do a little shopping mom's been bugging me to get some new clothes. We'll get lunch maybe catch a real movie," Adam offers.

Since we have no trouble with her spending time with Adam me and Fitz keep silent.

"That sounds great Adam I would love it," Clare smiles.

"Love what?" Eli asks coming up the stairs.

"I'm spending the day with Adam tomorrow shopping on Queen street and I have money to spend from my job." Clare informs him.

"Sounds like fun, I would join you guys but I'm meeting Imogen to work on the play tomorrow." Eli smirks and Clare tenses up.

"That's okay the day is just for us anyway," Clare responds with a tight jaw.

We take the pizza and everything downstairs, Clare gets a plate and sits in the corner of the sofa, Adam sits next to her and jackass next to him but at least he's not next to Clare. We watch the rest of the movie with lots of shrieking and comments from Clare about how the movie is gross.

"What now?" Drew asks when the movie ends.

"I'm not watching another horror movie," Clare says.

"We could go somewhere like Above the Dot," Adam suggests.

I know I get a lustful grin on my face, I'm pretty sure Fitz gets one on his too just thinking about what we usually do at Above the Dot.

"No," Clare shakes her head, "let's just watch another movie a comedy or something."

"I'll put in a comedy," Drew speaks up getting off the sofa.

We watch the second movie and Clare stays sitting by Adam the whole time.

"I have to get home, see you tomorrow Adam." Clare says getting up and hugging him.

"Bye Blue Eyes have fun tomorrow," Eli smirks standing up to kiss her.

Fitz and I stand too, Clare pulls away from the kiss quickly.

"We can give you a lift Clare, we should get home too." I remark

"They are not giving you a ride home!" Eli states with clenched teeth.

"Eli it's just a ride home relax," she assures him.

Actually it's not a ride home it's a ride to work and she's coming to our place after but he doesn't need to know that.

"I don't want you in the car with them!" Eli tells her in a harsh voice.

"Eli they're taking me home will you stop?! I thought you promised to be less possessive is there a reason you've been so suspicious lately? Are you hiding something?" Clare questions him.

"Clare how can you ask me that?" Eli inquires with an offended tone.

"_Because you are hiding something you fucking jackass." _Goes through my head but I don't say anything.

"Okay then stop this Eli, I'm getting a ride home from Owen and Fitz and I will text you when I'm home." Clare tells him.

"Clare…" Eli starts to argue but she cuts him off.

"Eli it's just a ride, the three of you are staying here it makes sense for me to get a ride with them. I'll be home in like five minutes and I'll text you when I get home." She assures him a second time.

"Don't worry we'll take great care of your girl," I assure him.

"They are not taking you home I don't trust them!" Eli states putting his arm around Clare's shoulders but she shrugs his arm off.

"Oh my god Eli they can't do anything in the five minute ride home. You're being suspicious and possessive and I hate it! Guys lets go, bye Drew, bye Adam." Clare says turning and walking quickly for the door.

Jackass moves to go after her but Adam grabs his arm and shakes his head.

"Let her go, she'll text you when she gets home. If you go all caveman possessive you guys will just start fighting again." Adam advises.

Jackass sighs and nods but glares at me and Fitz before we follow Clare out.

"Clare wait," jackass calls as we're about to get in the car.

"Eli I'm just getting a ride home," she says in exasperation.

"I know I just didn't want you to leave without saying I love you." Eli tells her taking her hand and pressing his lips to hers.

I look at Fitz and we get in the car with irate expressions because he's touching her but we behave ourselves and Clare breaks away from the kiss after a few seconds.

"I love you too," she tells him.

"Have fun with Adam tomorrow, take her straight home." Eli says bending down to look in the car.

"Straight home," I nod while I envision punching my fist through his face, his nose has almost healed I think his face needs more bruises.

Clare gets in the car and I start driving, when we're down the street a bit Clare slaps me upside the head.

"That was a terribly awkward movie night, trying to watch a movie with my boyfriend, the two guys I'm cheating on him with, my best friend who thankfully is clueless and his brother who I think is starting to suspect and I've kissed. Why did you two even come?" She admonishes us.

"Sorry but I'm glad we were there, we'll make it up to you tonight at home." Fitz tells her.

"And how do you plan to do that?" She asks.

"I'm thinking we'll make you orgasm at least four times, in fact if you text jackass and tell him you're home then climb in the back Fitz can get started right now." I comment.

"Before I work a four hour shift not a chance, I should text Eli though." Clare says getting out her phone and texting jackass.

After jackass texts back Clare asks Fitz to get her bag from the back and gets her mask out putting it on. I park at the Red Room, Clare goes into the club and we follow her, sitting at a table near the back since the club is really busy. We order a couple of beers and sit back waiting for the show and looking forward to the private show we'll be getting at home later tonight.

**Update Soon**


	8. All That's Known

**Ch. 8 All That's Known**

**(FITZ)**

Owen and me have been at the Red Room for twenty minutes now and Clare has not been on stage. She has however already had her first private dance, it was one of the guys that like comes to specifically see her that's not me or Owen. The chick on stage right now is dancing with a giant snake, I'm not sure if it's sexy or scary. Finally Clare is announced or Chastity St. Clare is announced and our girl comes out on stage. Owen and I sit up straight, clapping loudly and whistling as she starts dancing. Don't get me wrong all the girls that work here are hot and sexy and we liked watching them all but we come for Clare. Watching her and knowing when she was off she was coming back with us to our room and we could touch her and make her scream in pleasure was like the most awesome thing.

She smiles coyly and bites her lip as she twists her hips, some guy holds out a dollar bill to her. He wants to stuff it between her sweet breasts but she doesn't allow that so she takes it and does it herself. Her dance ends much too soon for my liking but I know she'll be back on the stage soon and best of all she's coming home with us. We order a couple more beers and watch the other girls while talking about how Eli's a jackass and he doesn't deserve Clare. Our girl is on stage eight more times and has another private dance; she gets off at two when the club closes. She doesn't even change before coming out to the car to meet us, she's still in full costume and looks fucking hot, tired but hot.

"You were awesome tonight Sexy," I smile putting my arm around her and taking her lips.

I give her a long hard passionate kiss, when I release her Owen does the same before we get in the car.

"These shoes are killing me, I am so tired, four hour shifts especially this late are long. As much as I like the money from the private dances those are tyring too." Clare says taking off her shoes.

"Poor Sexy I'll make you feel better," I tell her.

She leans back against the front seat and I move over so I can massage her neck and shoulders.

"Mmmm," Clare moans.

"Dude I told you not to do that in the car," Owen scolds me.

"But we're taking her back to our room you can touch her," I point out to him.

"Oh yeah good point," Owen says.

I watch as one of his hands goes up her leg pushing up her skirt and finding her pussy. Clare moans, sucking in a breath and squirming on the seat a little. She's moaning in two different kinds of pleasure as I rub her shoulders and neck and Owen plays with her pussy. Owen parks the car; I get out open Clare's door and pull Clare out putting her over my shoulder. Owen unlocks the door to the room and we go in putting Clare on the bed.

"I believe you have too many clothes on," I say to Clare as Owen makes sure both doors are locked.

"I agree," Owen nods.

"If I have too many clothes on then so do you guys." Clare replies.

Owen and me shrug and take off everything but our jeans and boxers then look at Clare expectantly.

"I can tear those clothes off for you," Owen suggests.

"That sounds like fun," I nod.

"Don't you dare I need these for work." She warns us.

She bites her lip and starts taking off her top when Owen stops her.

"Wait I think we should get a strip tease." He says gently pulling her off the bed.

She twists her mouth at us a little but starts dancing like she does on stage while slowly taking off her clothes. After a few minutes she's all naked and we pull her back to the bed, she lies on her side and Owen gets in front of her, propping one of her legs up so he can resume fingering her. Owen puts his lips on one of her breasts as I get behind her, turning her head to me so I can kiss her while I fondle her other breast and feel her curves. It only takes a few seconds before Clare is moaning, trembling and wiggling between us in carnal pleasure. The faster Owen works her pussy the harder she kisses me and the tighter she grips the bedspread under us. Within a few minutes her hips are bucking, she stops kissing me to moan and breathe.

"Ahhhmmm Oooooh Owen oh god! MmmmMark!" She screams as her body jerks and she cums.

"That was beautiful," Owen says before licking his fingers clean.

"My turn," I smile trying to push her to her back but she resists me so I stop.

"Wait I need a minute," she says breathlessly.

"Okay but remember we owe you three more orgasms still," I remind her.

She smiles, biting her lip as her cheeks turn a little pink. Owen gets up going to the door that leads to the kitchen and I cover her with a blanket just to be safe.

"If I'm naked you two have to be at least in your boxers." She demands when she's breathing a little better.

"You're hot and sexy and a girl, we already have our shirts off." I counter.

"You guys are hot and I want you both in boxers, I'm in charge remember?" She reminds me sitting up.

The blanket falls off of her revealing her wonderfully round breasts again. She smiles as she undoes the button on my jeans and unzips the fly. She begins pulling them off slowly leaning over to kiss the healing bruises on my abs. I help her take my jeans off the rest of the way.

"Much better," she smiles as Owen comes back in with three bottles of water for us. "Owen you need to be in your boxers I'm in charge and I say if I'm naked you two have to be in only boxers." Clare demands.

"Yes mistress," Owen replies.

He starts to slip his jeans off while I turn Clare over and lightly pin her to the bed. I kiss down her belly till I come to her clit, flicking it with my tongue and gently sucking. She gasps and clutches my hair as she moans a little. My tongue trails down finding her pussy lips and darting between them, her back arches and she moans a little louder. I'm sure by the sounds she's making, the way she's moving and the fact that she's hot and naked and Owen's horny that he's touching her in some way too but I'm too consumed with tasting her to pay attention. Given that she was already turned on and there's two of us working at getting her off it only takes a few minutes before she's screaming again, alternating between my name and Owen's and sounds of pure erotic pleasure.

I slow down a little as her orgasm dissipates but don't stop I wait a few seconds to let her catch her breath a bit then start lapping her pussy faster again. I know she can barely stand it by the noises she makes and the way she squirms. She tries pushing my head away for a second then makes sure I stay firmly in place. It only takes a few minutes for her to climax again; Owen must be kissing her so she doesn't scream again because her moans are muffled. As soon as she's ridden out her orgasm I take my tongue from inside of her and lick my lips. She's sweating, taking deep heaving breaths and trembling a little. I lay on one side of her while Owen picks her up a little, opening a bottle of water and handing it to her.

"I think you have another one in you," Owen smiles after giving her a few minutes to catch her breath.

She shakes her head as she drinks some more water. "No way, that was twice in a row and the third time tonight. I'm exhausted and I was already tired from work." She argues.

"We'll let you rest first," Owen says turning on the TV.

She puts her legs across me and leans on Owen while he flips channels until we find something we can all watch. After a short time I look over and realize she's asleep.

"I think we wore her out," I laugh.

"Guess so; pick her up so I can pull down the covers will you? Guess we'll have to get that last orgasm from her in the morning." Owen says.

I pick her up and she wakes up enough to put her arms around my neck. Owen pulls down the covers and I lay her down again kissing her lips softly when I pull away she keeps her arms around my neck.

"No, stay here." She insists weakly pulling at me to lay down with her.

"You're sleeping in the bed with Owen Sexy," I tell her in a soft voice.

"No both of you," she pouts.

"She's in charge," Owen shrugs.

He moves her to the middle and lies down, she smiles a little putting her head on Owen's shoulder. I get in the bed on the other side of her and she links her arm with mine and soon we fall asleep.

**(CLARE)**

I was deep in a marvelous sleep when the ringing of my cell woke me up. I groaned because it felt kind of early but smiled when I felt two warm bodies on either side of me and remembered where I was. I lean over Owen to grab my purse and get out my phone; he takes the opportunity to lightly smack my butt. Adam's picture is flashing on the display so I hit accept after warning my boys to be quiet.

"Hey Adam," I yawn.

"Hey did I wake you up it's after eleven," Adam says.

"Yeah it's okay I was just up late last night. What's up?" I ask with a slight gasp as Owen's hand goes down my ass and starts flicking my pussy lips.

I take his hand away and sit down on the bed again but now both boys start to caress me, which feels great but is not good when I'm talking to Adam so I get out of the bed and go sit on Fitz's mattress on the floor, leaving the boys in bed with each other. They of course scoot farther away from each other and look at me as I lounge on Fitz's mattress.

"Are we still hanging out today?" Adam asks.

"Yeah definitely I just need a shower I can meet you outside the book store in an hour." I tell him.

"Sure sounds good, see you in an hour." Adam says and hangs up.

"I need to get home so I can shower before I go meet Adam," I tell the boys.

"Why don't you just shower here, you brought a change of clothes didn't you?" Owen suggests.

"And how would I explain that to your parents if they saw me?" I ask.

"They're gone; I heard their car leave around nine and my brother spent the night at his best friend's place last night so we're the only ones here." Owen replies.

"Are you sure?" I question.

"Positive," Owen nods.

"Okay you'll have to show me where the washroom is and I'm not walking out there naked." I state firmly.

Owen gets out of bed going to the closet and grabbing the first shirt he pulls from a drawer, he hands it to me and I can tell it's one of his. I slip his shirt on and follow him into the house, around the kitchen to a washroom under the stairs. The house is very quiet so I'm assuming no one is home. Owen turns the water on for me and grabs a towel from the linen closet in the washroom.

"I'll run upstairs and get my mom's shampoo and stuff since I doubt you want to smell like a guy using mine and Fitz's shampoo." Owen says.

"Thanks Owen," I smile.

He leaves the washroom and I hear him going up the stairs, after adjusting the water to a good temperature for me I take off Owen's shirt and step in. Owen comes back in a few minutes later as I'm wetting my hair under the water and he opens the shower door to hand me three bottles.

"Shampoo, conditioner and body wash they smell like flowers and stuff." Owen says.

"Thanks Owen," I say taking the bottles, Owen just seems to be watching the water run down my body. "Are you just going to stand there watching me?" I ask.

"I'd rather come in and you do have one more orgasm to go, we promised you four." He reminds me.

"Yes but I have to go meet Adam," I remind him.

"So I'll make it fast, come on a nice orgasm to start your day." Owen tempts me.

I can already feel the fire starting to grow; I bite my lip and nod slightly. Owen takes his boxers off and steps into the shower closing the glass door. His hands trace my curves for a few minutes, slipping over my body with the water then he pulls me to him attaching his lips to mine in a fervent kiss. I can feel how hard he is, his cock spearing against me and slipping along my belly with the water. He picks me up and puts me against the wall; instinctively I wrap my legs around his waist. He puts one foot on the side of the tub so I can sit on his leg with my back against the cold tile of the shower wall.

He keeps kissing me, one arm stays around my waist to hold me while the other hand slides over my thigh and dips into my pussy. His fingers assailing my pussy rapidly pick up speed, our kiss becomes heated, almost frantic and I find his cock with my hands. He moans into my mouth and speeds up his pace twisting his hand a little and I tremble. The faster he goes the more my body responds, the harder I kiss him and the faster I caress his cock. We reach orgasm within seconds of each other, his cum shooting up as I collapse against him.

He sets me down gently, leaning against the far wall and I lean on him, his arms go around me and he holds me until I can breathe once more. I'm all covered in his cum again but at least I'm in the shower this time. I use the body wash and Owen just watches me intently, he stays in the shower watching as I wash my hair as well and when I'm done and turn off the water he gets out with me wrapping me in the towel.

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to walk around downtown all day and I blame you and Fitz." I tell him as I realize how shaky my legs still are.

"We can live with that," Owen smirks as he pulls his boxers back on. "Come on, come get dressed and we'll take you downtown to meet Adam. Just Adam right? The jackass isn't going to be there is he?" Owen questions in a slightly venomous tone.

"No Eli is not going to be there it's just me and Adam." I affirm as we leave the washroom and go back to his and Fitz's room.

Fitz has fallen asleep in the bed again so Owen goes over picking up his pillow and smacks it down on Fitz really hard. I start giggling as Fitz groans and jumps a little but doesn't get up just pulls the covers over his head.

"Dude get up we need to take her downtown to meet Adam." Owen tells him to which Fitz just groans. "She's going to be naked in about two seconds." Owen adds.

"I'm awake," Fitz says sitting up quickly and taking off the covers.

Fitz looks at me waiting for me to remove the towel. Taking off the towel I realize that my bag is still in Owen's car. Owen has jeans and a t-shirt on now so I tell him I need my bag from his car and he goes out to get it. Once we're all dressed and ready we get into Owen's car and he starts driving downtown.

"You'd better drop me off around the corner; Adam's going to ask questions if he sees us all in your car." I remark to Owen.

"Yeah fine, you working tonight?" Owen says pulling over to the curb.

"Eight to midnight," I tell him.

"Well it's Fitz's day off so call us when you're done with Adam." Owen tells me.

I smile and lean over to kiss him before leaning over the backseat to kiss Fitz then I take my purse and get out of the car. When I walk around the corner Adam is leaning on the wall of the book store.

"Hey I haven't had breakfast yet, you mind if I go into the bookstore café to grab something?" I ask after I hug Adam hello.

"Sure, I want to see if they have any new graphic novels anyway." Adam says.

We go into the café; I get hot chocolate and a croissant. Adam finds my table a few minutes later but he doesn't have anything with him. After I eat we start walking through Queen Street, stopping at the first store that sells clothes in Adam's style.

"I hate clothes shopping, I used to just wear Drew's hand me downs until my style started differing from his." Adam tells me as he looks at a blue and red plaid button up.

"You're style really isn't that different from Drew's you just wear baggier clothes, more skater type clothes and Drew is a little more preppy." I remark.

"Yeah I wear baggier clothes to hide something," Adam says sardonically.

Adam picks out a few shirts and goes to try them on; since the store only sells boys clothes I sit in the chair by the dressing rooms and pester Adam to let me see when he has the shirts on. He does end up buying one of the shirts and we walk down to the next store, this store sells clothes for both sexes so we split up to look at clothes. I find a blue sundress, a pair of red daisy dukes and a red and white striped tee to go with it. I meet Adam at the dressing rooms and we try on our clothes. I put the sundress on first; it has an empire waist and really draws attention to my breasts, sort of having a corset effect pushing them together and up but the skirt goes to my knees so it's not super short. Funnily enough or maybe sadly depending on how you look at it my first thought is that Owen and Fitz will like me in the dress and Eli is a sort of afterthought but I decide he'll like it too. Maybe though I need a male perspective from someone that knows Eli better than I do.

"Adam what do you think of this dress?" I ask as I open my dressing room door.

Adam opens his dressing room door; he's wearing a grey and blue striped long sleeve with his jeans. When he sees me his eyes go straight to my breasts and pop open. Considering I usually dress to cover my breasts and not show them in the flesh this isn't surprising.

"Whoa you uh…Eli will definitely like it and so will every other male." Adam says.

I smile and go back into the dressing room taking off the dress and putting on the daisy dukes and top. The top covers my breasts but the shorts barely cover my ass that might be a bit too much of drastic change. Don't want anyone to die of shock, I take the outfit off putting it back on the rack but I do buy the dress and Adam gets 2 pairs of jeans and another shirt. After going to one more store where neither of us finds anything we stop to have lunch and then go to the theatre to see a movie. When we leave the movies it's dinner time so we start heading for the pizza place on the corner. Two guys in their early twenties are walking toward us and I recognize them as frequent customers at the Red Room, they're looking at me closely and I'm avoiding looking at them but I can feel their eyes on me. The four of us converge in front of a closed shop; the guys are standing in our way so that we can't pass them.

"Chastity St. Clare right, from the Red Room? You were awesome last night." One of the men says.

"Excuse me? I don't know what the Red Room is and I was home last night." I tell them in a firm and offended tone.

I take Adam's hand and try to walk past them but one of them grabs my arm.

"Let go of her!" Adam demands.

"Stay out of this little dude," the other guy says pushing Adam away.

"You two are crazy let me go!" I insist pulling my arm away.

"No it's gotta be you, why don't you give us a private dance right here. Shake those big titties and twist your hips all sexy." One of them comments.

"You two are pigs lets go Adam," I assert taking Adam's hand again and trying to cross the street but they stop me, one grabs the back of my shirt and the other pulls Adam away from me.

"Get off of her you pervert!" Adam snaps curling his fist and punching the one holding me with all his might.

Adam must really be angry because his punch is hard enough that the guy stumbles and lets go of me. The next thing I know the other guy hits Adam really hard from behind and Adam falls to the ground. I scream run over and help Adam up but they pull us apart, I start hitting the guy holding me with my purse and shopping bag.

"Hey Bobby you'll never believe it this dude's a chick!" Laughs the one holding Adam.

"No fucking way, are you a lezzy stripper?" Asks the one holding me.

He doesn't wait for reply just drops me hard on the ground then goes over and punches Adam really hard in the stomach. The sound Adam makes is terrible and the look on his face is worse. They drop Adam to the sidewalk and start kicking him violently on the ribs, stomach even the head and face. Time seems to stop, I'm frozen and horrified thinking I'm about to watch my best friend die. Finally I can move, I don't even realize it but I'm running toward them, in the back of my mind I wonder vaguely why no one is helping us. Maybe we're the only ones out here or maybe it isn't real and I'm dreaming this horrible nightmare. When I see the blood coming from Adam's nose and mouth I know it's real, it's a nightmare but it's a real nightmare.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I scream pounding my fists on one of their backs.

Finally the guys are pulled away by some other men, I sink down to my knees taking Adam's hand and looking at him. He looks like a victim of one of those terrible slasher movies, my heart is pounding but my breath stops and tears fall from my eyes onto Adam.

"Adam…" I say in a shaky voice through the tears.

He's doesn't even move, he's no longer conscious and his breathing is funny. Next thing I'm aware of are people trying to pull me away from Adam, I struggle against them until I realize it's the EMT's, someone must have called 911. I let the EMT's get to Adam but I'm having trouble standing. The two assholes are getting arrested which is good and I should be happy about it but I'm too focused on Adam, too worried that he might not be okay. The EMT's are talking very quickly and putting an oxygen mask on him. For some odd reason I get anxious about our bags, like someone will steal our new clothes if I don't pick them up and the thought goes through my mind that Adam will want his new clothes. I pick them up and cling to them tightly just as they put Adam in the ambulance.

"Are you coming with us?" An EMT asks me and all I can do is nod. I get in the ambulance and hold Adam's hand. "Is he going to be okay? Tell me he's going to be okay." I demand of the EMT's.

"We don't know yet miss; can you tell us his name and age?" The EMT asks and I start crying harder because they can't tell me that Adam's going to be okay.

"Adam…Torres," I tell them on a very shaky whisper and have to take a deep breath before talking again. "He's sixteen and an FTM." I inform them.

It only takes a few minutes to arrive at the nearest hospital and they rush Adam inside. I try to follow but I'm stopped by a nurse, she's saying stuff to me but I don't hear any of it. I am however so hysterical that she takes me to a private waiting room I do hear her tell me someone will be in soon to talk to me. She asks if there's people they should call and I nod but I'm too hysterical to tell her who or give them the numbers.

"I'll call them," I finally say.

The nurse nods and leaves after she leaves I sit in the chair and cry a few minutes, as much from fear as guilt. After a few minutes to collect myself well enough to talk on the phone I try calling Audra first but it goes straight to voice mail. I know they're out of town I just don't know where they went, next I call Drew. Adam gave me Drew's number when we first became friends it was for emergencies only and I never thought I'd have to use it.

"Yeah?" Drew says when he answers.

"Adam's in the hospital and I can't find your parents, Toronto Western." I cry into the phone.

"Okay I'm on my way Clare, I'll be there soon." Drew says, his voice is calm but I can hear the anxiety and concern in it.

I hang up with Drew and call Eli, Adam is his best friend too.

"Hey Blue Eyes you still shopping with Adam?" Eli asks when he picks up.

"Adam's in the hospital, he got beat up, badly." I tell Eli as I start crying again and have to take a deep breath.

"What? What hospital I'm coming right now?" Eli questions.

I give him the name of the hospital and hang up. Next I call work and tell them I won't be in; I'm fairly hysterical so they don't ask why and finally I text Owen.

**Tease: Not going into work tonight.**

**JD: Are you okay?**

**Tease: Adam got beat up he's in the hospital.**

**JD: You want us to come down?**

**Tease: Drew and Eli are on their way and you have no reason to come down.**

**JD: To be there in case you need us.**

**Tease: Sweet but Eli would wonder why you guys came down to see Adam and be here to support me. I'll call you guys later.**

**JD: Okay call us if you need something and let us know how Adam's doing.**

**Tease: I will.**

After sending the last text a doctor comes in, I start to stand but he motions for me to sit.

"I'm Doctor Cameron; you came in with Adam Torres?" The doctor asks.

"Is he going to be okay?" I question.

"He has some internal bleeding and we're taking him to surgery to stop it. He should be just fine though but the next 24 hours will tell. Have his parents been contacted?" Dr. Cameron asks.

"I tried but they're out of town, his brothers on his way." I reply.

"Good, if you have any questions go to the nurse's desk and someone will be in to speak with you after the surgery." Dr. Cameron says.

I thank him and the doctor leaves; once again I'm alone in the waiting room. Not for long though as Eli arrives a short while later. He's not alone though, psycho chick is with him. I'm astonished and incensed that he would have the gall to bring her when our best friend is in the hospital! Eli comes straight over and embraces me tightly, for some god forsaken reason Imogen hugs me too. I feel like I can't breathe, I literally can't breathe and I want hit Imogen very badly but I can't seem to move.

"How's Adam? What happened?" Eli inquires when they let me go.

"He's in surgery, he was bleeding internally. We were…" I start when Imogen leans on Eli and my concentration is lost. "I'm sorry but what are you even doing here?" I ask Imogen with venom in my voice.

"Adam's my friend too and I was with Eli when you called, working on his play." Imogen says in a haughty voice.

I lose my temper and my ability to hold it together, my emotions reach eruption and I slap Imogen across the face so hard that she stumbles back and falls on her ass.

"Clare what are you doing?" Eli questions grabbing my wrist of the hand I slapped Imogen with.

"Don't touch me!" I snarl at Eli pulling my hand back.

I run from the room as I burst into hot angry pain filled tears, I turn down the hall and keep running.

"Clare!" It's not Eli's voice calling after me it's Drew but I still don't stop.

I run through another hallway and then duck into an empty patient room, a few seconds later the door opens again. Apparently Drew followed me all the way as he steps into the room and closes the door behind him. He opens his mouth to talk but I beat him to it.

"How could he bring her here?! How could he bring her to see our best friend in the hospital? And he gets mad at me for hitting her!" I exclaim in frustration and anger.

My pent up emotions need an outlet, neither of my usual outlets are here at the moment and without thinking I push to Drew to the wall crushing my lips to his. Drew responds faster than even Owen did, his hands take me by the waist lifting me up and putting me on the nearby bed. I claw at his shirt and swiftly get it off of him, without breaking the kiss I take off my button up blouse then my bra disappears falling to the floor. I lie down on my back pulling Drew down with me; his hands are exploring my flesh as I rake my nails through his short spiky hair. I part my lips, my tongue darting out and between his lips, deepening the kiss. We may not have stopped if it weren't for the sudden startling sound of an alarm in the hospital indicating that someone is in trouble. My senses come back to me and push Drew up hopping off the bed but I'm still topless.

"I'm sorry Drew I shouldn't have done that I was just so angry that Eli brought that psycho chick to the hospital to see our best friend! Of course Adam wouldn't even be in the hospital if not for me! I am so sorry Drew I never meant for Adam to get hurt! I…" I'm ranting when Drew hops off the bed and puts his finger on my lips.

"Slow down Clare, start at the beginning who did Eli bring and why are you so angry?" Drew asks pulling me gently to sit on the floor.

"Imogen, Eli brought Imogen and it makes me angry because he's been cheating on me with her for about three weeks now. When I found out I was really hurt, angry and felt betrayed then I decided if Eli could do it then so could I. I started with Fitz which was fun until I found out Eli and Imogen weren't just kissing that she was giving him blow jobs. So I got a job at the Red Room as an exotic dancer after getting a fake ID from Owen. Well he saw me dancing at the club and wanted something for not telling Eli so I told him he could have the same favors as Fitz. So now I'm using them both to cheat on Eli with and working at the Red Room most nights. Which is why Adam is in the hospital, it's all my fault Drew and I am so so sorry I never meant for Adam to get hurt. We had just left the movie theatre and these guys that come into the Red Room a lot recognized me. I told them they were crazy but they didn't listen. Adam told them to leave me alone but they wouldn't, one of them grabbed me and Adam lost it. He punched the one that grabbed me and they found out Adam's an FTM and just started hitting him! I tried to stop them Drew I really did but they wouldn't stop! I'm sorry Drew I'd give anything…"

Drew cuts me off again but this time with his lips and not his finger. His lips only touch mine for a second but it calms and quiets me.

"It's not your fault Clare, Adam would have defended you no matter what it's just who Adam is and you're one of his best friends. As for Eli he's a fucking idiot for cheating on you especially with Imogen, she has nothing on you. Also I need to get me a fake ID so I can go to the Red Room and see you dance." Drew tells me.

"Owen will get you one I'm sure," I giggle.

"I knew something was going on between you and Owen, now I know why he hates Eli so much. I hate him too now; I can't believe that jackass would cheat on you." Drew says.

"Thanks Drew, no one knows so please don't say anything. Eli doesn't know I'm cheating or that I know he is and no one besides you Fitz and Owen know about the Red Room." I enlighten him.

"I won't say anything to anyone but I want in." Drew replies.

I smile put my hand on his shoulder and bring our lips together again. This kiss is different than the last one; this one isn't full of anger and a desire to get back at Eli. This kiss is sweet and tender, yet passionate. It's different than kissing Owen or Fitz, more tender and caring, it still lacks the love I feel when kissing Eli though. When I pull away from his lips I gently suck his bottom one and hear him moan just a bit.

"I guess we should get back there god knows what they've been doing alone this whole time." I comment.

"We might want our shirts in that case," Drew grins.

I giggle and realize I stopped crying the second I started kissing Drew. He hands me back my shirt and bra, finds his and we get fully dressed once again. Drew puts his arm around me as we walk down the halls back to the waiting room.

"Remember don't say anything to anyone or alert Eli in any way that we were making out with no shirts on." I remind him just before we get back to the waiting room.

"Don't worry Eli will never know, wait does that mean I can't punch him out for being a jackass?" Drew asks.

"Yes Drew," I reply twisting my mouth.

He stops me just before the waiting room door to capture my lips in one last soft kiss. We walk into the waiting room to see Eli and Imogen holding hands, Drew still has his arm around me and Eli hops up.

"Why are you touching my girlfriend?" Eli demands.

"Chill Eli when I got here she was crying in the hallway and I calmed her down. She's really upset and worried about Adam." Drew tells him.

Eli takes my hand pulling me away from Drew; Eli takes me to the chairs sitting me down next to him as he sits next to Imogen again so Drew sits on the other side of me. The tension in the room is so thick it's getting hard to breathe thankfully the doctor comes back in after a few minutes.

"Adam came through the surgery just fine, he's in stable condition but we're keeping him in a medically induced coma for another 12 to 24 hours because his body has some more healing to do. He's going to be just fine though, is one of you the brother?" Dr. Cameron asks.

"That would be me," Drew says.

"Have your parents been reached?" Dr. Cameron questions.

"They're on a boat somewhere in the great lakes, I left them messages on their cells but I don't know if they get signal out there. They aren't due back until tomorrow evening." Drew tells him.

"Fine well if you get a hold of them let us know, Adam should be in his room now would you like to see him?" Dr. Cameron inquires and we all nod.

Dr. Cameron takes us to Adam's room, Eli walks with his arm around me but just before we go in Imogen takes his hand.

"Eli I'm scared hold me," she requests in a whining voice and I feel Drew tense up behind me.

Since the three of us can't walk through the door together Imogen pulls Eli in by his hand forcing him to let go of me. Drew puts his hand on my lower back and gently pushes me through the door. Adam looks amazingly better than my last vision of him; he's not all bloody and crumpled on the ground. He's got an oxygen tube in his nose, he's attached to monitors and I can see a few bruises on his face and arms. He looks like he's sleeping but I still get over run with a feeling of guilt and tears start running down my cheeks again.

"This is all my fault," I cry.

Eli lets go of Imogen and puts his arms around me. "It's not your fault Clare," Eli tries to assure me.

I feel Drew get tense behind me again. Imogen pulls Eli's shirt and takes him to sit on one side of the bed while Drew takes me to the other side. We all sit down and we all look at Adam, sitting there tensely and doing our best not to eye each other. None of us say anything but when Imogen takes Eli's hand Drew takes mine. Thankfully it stops with that as I have no desire to see yet another fight today.

"I should get home and get the girls home," Eli says after about an hour.

The thought of riding in a car with Eli and Imogen makes me physically ill.

"I'm not leaving yet, I'm not leaving Adam." I say firmly.

"I'll make sure she gets home safe Eli, don't worry about it." Drew assures him.

Eli looks unsure for a minute but when Imogen does this squeaky yawn thing Eli nods.

"Okay call me tomorrow," Eli says giving me a quick kiss then walking out with Imogen.

"Thanks Drew, I just couldn't ride in a car with them." I tell Drew after they've gone.

"And I wouldn't have let you," Drew smiles.

Now that Eli's gone and we're alone aside from an unconscious Adam Drew pulls me onto his lap. We sit there for another hour or so before a nurse comes in to tell us visiting hours are over and we can come back in the morning.

"I don't think I can sleep tonight," I tell Drew as we leave the hospital walking out to his Mom's minivan.

"You can sleep at my house, I could use the company." Drew offers.

"In Adam's room?" I ask.

"Where ever you want," Drew replies.

"Sounds good then and anyway I have to familiarize you with the rules now that you're one of my boys."

**Update Soon**

**********Two new things have been added to my profile page; #1 responses to guest reviewers that ask questions or post suggestions and #2 a list of all the stories I plan to write. If you have already requested a story from me and it's not on the list please let me know. If you have a new suggestion for a story feel free to submit it but please take note of how long the list is already and know that I do not have endless free time to write, much as i wish that I did.**


	9. Vixen

**I know this is late, this week has been so busy I've barely had time to update anything! My sister is graduating this weekend and my grandma's 85th birthday is this weekend and between the two events and all the planning and all that it has just been unsane! So sorry this ig oing up so late.**

**Ch. 9 Vixen**

**(CLARE)**

Once we're in Drew's car and we start driving to his house I text my mom giving her a brief description of what happened and that I'm sleeping at the Torres house and simply leave out that Audra and Omar are not there. Then I text the other boys telling them I'm okay and I'll meet them upstairs for breakfast tomorrow on Fitz's lunch. Drew and I drive the rest way in silence but nothing needs to be said. He parks and I follow him as he unlocks the door, re-locks it once we're in and takes me upstairs. We go into his room, I've never been in Drew's room before, I'd seen it of course as I'd been over lots of times but I always went into Adam's room. I feel better knowing that Adam is going to be fine but I still feel very guilty and I don't realize I'm chewing on my lip until Drew puts his lips on mine.

Releasing my lip as I loop my arms around his neck and snake my tongue between his lips, his hands find the buttons on my shirt and I know he's trying to take control. This reminds me that he needs to learn the rules, after I'm done kissing him of course. I gently nip at his lip while combing my nails over his neck lightly to make him tremble. He lets go of the buttons, his hands sliding to the small of my back and pressing me to him. Deciding that I want to feel his skin against mine I grab his shirt and pull it off of him breaking our lips apart but only for a split second before they find each other again.

Taking the cue from the fact that I wanted his shirt off he starts undoing the buttons on my shirt again and this time I allow it. He slips the shirt off of me letting it fall to the floor as his hands start roaming my back and feeling my bare flesh. He doesn't even try to unlatch my bra though; he seems to be waiting for my permission. I had always been under the impression that Drew was on the dumb side but he's a fast learner. Moving my nails down his neck to his chiseled chest I slowly caress down until I get to his belly and his muscles tighten as I feel his cock become hard and constrained in his jeans. I was about ready to take off his jeans and shove him to the bed when Drew's cell phone broke us apart.

"Hey Dave what's up?" Drew says answering his phone.

While he's talking I go to Drew's dresser and pull out one of Drew's t-shirts to sleep in. The first one I find is dark blue and has 88 on it which I know is Drew's football number. I slip it on and start taking off my other clothes except for my panties as I listen to Drew's conversation with Dave.

"Adam's going to be fine but he'll be in the hospital for a day or two probably…he was downtown shopping with Clare and these guys were bothering her so Adam stood up for her…" Drew is telling Dave when I feel a pang of guilt again and bite my lip. Drew either senses I'm feeling guilty again or decides he wants to touch me again because he comes up behind me putting his arm around my waist and his lips on my neck softly. "Sure come by the hospital tomorrow Adam will hopefully get woken up tomorrow, since they put him in a medically induced coma. Listen I should go it's been a long day I'll see you tomorrow." Drew says hanging up on Dave and tossing his phone onto a pile of clothes. "It's not your fault Clare come on let's get you to bed." Drew says pulling me to his bed.

He takes off his jeans, turns out the light and gets in the bed with me putting his arm around me and covering us.

"If those guys hadn't recognized me then Adam wouldn't be in the hospital." I argue turning to Drew and putting my head on his chest.

"I'm betting you still would have gotten hit on at some point and Adam still would have stood up for you." Drew counters.

"Maybe but he probably wouldn't have ended up in the hos…" I'm cut off by Drew's lips.

"Clare stop this isn't your fault and I know Adam will tell you the same. You need to get your mind off of this, tell me about these rules of being one of your boys as you put it." Drew says and I smile a little.

"Rule number one is I'm in charge. Rule number two no one can know about us that means you can't say anything to Adam or anyone else. You also can't touch me or make it obvious that anything is going on between us." I'm telling him the rules when he cuts me off.

"But then when do I get to touch you?" He asks in a slightly whining voice.

"As long as no one's around it's fine but remember I'm in charge. Owen, Fitz and I get the keys to Above the Dot and go up there on our free period then Fitz joins us on his lunch. Sometimes after school too but usually one or both is taking me to work. Fitz lives with Owen now so lately we've been using their room. Rule number three is that Eli is still my boyfriend and that means we're going to kiss and hold hands and even go on dates. You can't hurt him every time you see us together." I tell him.

"But that means I can hurt him sometimes, the way Owen does when he knocks him over and stuff so it's not too obvious." Drew remarks.

"Yes exactly," I smile taking his lips again.

I slide my tongue over his lower lip and he parts them, his tongue coming out to mine. His hands go around my back working their way under his shirt that I'm wearing and caressing my skin. One of my hands rests on his chest, my fingers grazing over his muscles while the other rakes into his hair gently pulling. There's such a tenderness in his kiss, a comfort and caring behind it and a desire behind it, such a carnal wanting but with a nurturing undertone. It's everything that's been missing in Eli's kisses since Imogen came into the picture and I wish very much I felt love in the kiss; that I felt what I did when I kissed Eli, well without the lies and deception anyway. Suddenly I yawn into the kiss lightly and then giggle.

"Let's get to sleep it's been a long day for both of us and tomorrow I need to go find Owen so I can get a fake ID so I can see you at the Red Room." Drew says.

"I'm meeting them for breakfast you better let me talk to them first so I can tell them that you're one of my boys now. I think I might need to change your contact in my phone oh and Above the Dot is called upstairs." I tell him over another yawn.

"Then I'll drive you down there in the morning and I'll get breakfast at the Dot while you talk to them. You don't think they'll be mad or try to fight me or something." Drew comments.

"I doubt it very much Owen dared me to kiss you and they know I'd kissed you before. They just don't seem to like it when I kiss or touch Eli, besides Owen had already made a comment about you becoming one of my boys." I yawn nuzzling into his chest a bit more.

"I don't like you touching or kissing Eli either." Drew grumbles.

"Drew don't forget rule number three," I remind him.

He doesn't reply but does kiss the top of my head and holds me a little tighter, it isn't long before I'm asleep. The shrill barking of one of those small breed dogs wakes us up in the morning. I yawn against Drew's chest as he smooths my hair back and kisses my forehead.

"Morning guess we should get up so you can go meet the other two." Drew comments.

"Can we swing by my house first so I can change into fresh clothes; I didn't buy that much yesterday." I request.

"You are in charge," Drew grins and I smile.

We both get up, I put on my clothes from yesterday and after Drew does his hair and I run my fingers through my hair to at least sort of tame the curls we go out to his car. He drives straight to my house passing the Dot on the way and I see that Owen's car is already there then Drew waits in the car while I go in to change, brush my hair and everything else.

"Clare is that you?" Mom asks from the kitchen.

"Yes mom," I reply appearing although I don't know who else she thought it could be.

"Are you coming to church with us this morning?" Mom questions.

I think this is a rather strange question since I stopped going to church when my parents started getting divorced. Then it occurs to her that she said us and I see Glen in the kitchen making pancakes.

"No mom I'm headed back to the hospital to see Adam, Drew's waiting in his car outside I just came home to change." I tell her.

"How is Adam sweetheart?" Mom inquires as a bit of an afterthought.

"The doctor said he'd be okay I need to go change I don't want to keep Drew waiting." I tell her before going up to my room.

To my surprise and slight sickening of my stomach Jake comes out of Darcy's old room, he's wearing only boxers but he doesn't look even remotely as appealing as Owen, Drew or Fitz and Fitz still has some bruises. I ignore him and go into my room locking the door behind me. Quickly changing into a yellow summer dress and grab a white sweater because there's still a bit of a chill in the spring air. Then go straight into the washroom to wash my face, brush my hair, teeth, apply deodorant and some makeup and I'm finally ready to go. I call goodbye to my mom and tell her I'll be home for dinner before going out and getting back into Drew's car.

"I'll be in the Dot, text me when you're ready to go." He tells me as we park across the street.

We refrain from kissing or touching but figure it won't be too odd for people to see us together since word about Adam has spread by now.

"I'll probably be texting you before then, just remember I'll only text one word." I remind him.

"Upstairs, I remember." He smiles.

We get out of the car and I go to the back and up the stairs while he goes to the café. The door is unlocked just as I thought it would be and soon as I enter I'm embraced and pulled into a kiss. I know as soon as his lips connect with mine that it's Owen, his lips hold mine, his tongue probing my mouth, I melt into the kiss, into his touch and then he pulls away. Given barely a second to catch my breath before I'm pulled into a second kiss, it's Fitz of course, his tongue finding its way into my mouth immediately as his arms hold me close and my hands go to the back of his neck, melting again before he pulls away and I take a deep breath to catch mine once again.

"Are you okay how's Adam?" Fitz asks as soon as he lets me go.

"The doctor said Adam was going to be okay but they're keeping him in a medically induced coma for a few hours. I'm okay I feel a little guilty though because Adam wouldn't be in the hospital if not for me." I tell them as we walk to the sofa together.

They already have breakfast ready and laid out on the table, I sit down and they sit on either side of me.

"What do you mean what happened?" Owen questions handing me my coffee.

"Two of the guys that come into the club a lot recognized me, I told them they were crazy but they didn't listen and kept pestering me. Adam stood up for me and started fighting with them when they found out Adam was trans they just went crazy and started beating him. I tried to make them stop but they wouldn't and now Adam's in the hospital." I tell them and a couple tears roll down my cheeks.

Owen and Fitz both kiss away my tears and put an arm around me.

"It wasn't your fault Clare but tell us who the regulars are so we can kill them," Owen insist.

"I don't know their names I'd have to point them out to you and I don't want the two of you fighting either." I tell them as I take a sip of my coffee.

"They recognized you Clare and they beat up Adam we're not just going to let them walk around." Fitz says as he hands me my croissant indicating that he wants me to start eating.

"They got arrested for assault," I tell them and then begun eating. "There's one more thing I need to tell you both. Eli brought Imogen to the hospital last night and I was upset already so I kind of lost it and ran out. Drew saw me, he followed me, we started kissing and then I told him everything about Eli cheating and us, working at the Red Room, everything. He promised to keep his mouth shut but he wanted in so now he's one of you." I inform them after taking a few bites of food.

"I had a feeling the way you were kissing him that was going to happen. I told you just to make him one of us." Owen smiles after stuffing down the rest of his croissant.

"Drew's cool did he take good care of you with jackass and psycho chick around?" Fitz asks as I finish my croissant.

"Yes he did, very good care of me all night long, he's eating downstairs I told him I would tell you guys first." I tell them.

"Well we can fix that," Owen says getting out his phone and pressing a speed dial number. "Hey come upstairs you're one of us now." Owen says into the phone and then hangs up.

A few seconds later we hear running up the stairs, the door opens and Drew walks in grinning. He walks to the sofa but I'm already sitting between Fitz and Owen and we're sort of taking up the entire sofa. Either the boys have some kind of telepathic conversation I can't hear or they just know what Drew is thinking because all of a sudden I'm turned with my head to Owen and feet to Fitz and lifted high above their heads. This action makes me squeal of course as Drew sits down where I was sitting and I'm laid across all three of my boys.

"What happened to me being in charge?" I giggle even though I lean on Owen's chest and get comfortable on Drew and Fitz.

"You're still in charge Tease; we were just making room for Drew to sit down so that he could still touch you." Owen tells me.

"Tease huh?" Drew smirks.

"It fits her trust me," Owen replies.

"It's also my contact in his phone and he's JD as in James Dean. Fitz calls me Sexy and has me as that in his phone. I have his contact as Damon like from Vampire Diaries. That reminds me I need to change your contact in my phone so no one gets suspicious so let's see you can be…Taylor as in Lautner because you two look so very much alike." I inform him.

"I knew you were going to pick that somehow," Drew says rolling his eyes.

"You do look like him dude," Owen snickers a little.

"I'll change your contact to Vixen then," Drew smiles.

"I told Drew the rules last night but he wants a fake ID so he can see me at the club tonight." I tell them.

"That's easy enough I have some pictures of you in my phone Pauly can use one to make you a fake ID, he charges fifty bucks you can pay me back." Owen remarks.

"Cool thanks," Drew smiles.

"You're going to love seeing her at the club although if those guys are there that beat up your brother we're going to have to kill them. Right now though since we've all eaten I'd say it's sexy time!" Fitz remarks.

"Mmm yeah we got deprived of sexy time yesterday," Owen says.

I hop up and start backing up toward the door. "I love sexy time and all but there's three of you and one of me now." I point out.

"I like those odds," Owen smirks.

"You've handled two of us I think you can handle all three of us." Fitz smiles.

"How do you expect me to…no I'm in charge and…"

I don't finish my sentence because Owen advances on me and while I'm distracted by him Drew catches me throwing me over his shoulder. I very much would like some sexy time right now but I'm a little worried about all three of them at once. Excited but also scared and there's something else that's keeping me from sexy time at the moment.

"Drew we should go see Adam at the hospital," I point out.

Drew stops walking taking me off his shoulder and holds me in his arms. "You're right we do need to go see Adam."

Drew sets me down but keeps his arms around me and looks at Owen and Fitz.

"I need to get back to work soon anyway," Fitz says looking at his watch.

"I'll go get your fake ID; Pauly should be awake by now. We'll find you guys later what time are you going into work Tease?" Owen asks me.

"Afternoon shift, three to six," I inform them.

"We'll find you guys before then so we can take you to work and Drew can see you. Don't forget your outfits still in my car." Owen says and I nod.

Owen takes me from Drew lifting me up a little with his hands around my waist, his lips colliding with mine. My hands clutch his shoulders as his tongue goes into my mouth. After a minute he hands me to Fitz rather than set me down and Fitz's lips touch mine before I can even take a breath. His tongue meets mine and I pull at his lower lip as I break from the kiss. Drew takes me by the hand and waves to the other boys as we leave and go out to Drew's car.

**(DREW)**

Hospitals are always depressing, doesn't seem to matter why you are there. I'd been sitting in a not very comfortable chair, staring at my brother who was still unconscious because of the drugs they had him on for over an hour now. The only thing making this at all bearable was the fact that I had Clare on my lap. She was holding Adam's hand while I kissed her neck. I was new to this whole being one of her boys thing but so far it was the best thing ever. One of the hottest, sweetest and smartest girls in school was sitting on my lap enjoying that I was kissing her neck and holding her and we weren't even dating.

"Dave's coming down the hall with K.C. and some others," she says as she suddenly gets off my lap and sits in the chair next to me. "Behave remember the rules." She reminds me.

"I know," I nod as the door opens and Jenna, Alli, Dave, Wes, Connor and K.C. come in the room.

Which is pretty much all of my brothers friends but Eli although I really don't want to see him so I'm fine with that.

"How is he?" Dave asks.

"The doctor said he was going to be okay, hopefully they'll wake him up soon." I reply.

"Where are your parents?" Connor questions.

"They went away for the weekend on this yacht on the great lakes, I've been trying to reach them but cell service isn't exactly great out there and I don't think this warrants calling the coast guard or anything." I tell them.

"Where's Eli shouldn't he be here?" Alli asks.

At his name I tense up unintentionally, Clare touches my arm just a bit and I relax.

"He's probably with Imogen," Clare comments remarkably calmly, "working on the play." She adds.

"And the play is more important than Adam and you?" Jenna questions.

"He's been acting pretty weird lately and he spends an awful lot of time on his play and with that girl. I see them at practice when I'm there helping Fiona with the costumes, they're very umm friendly and always together." Alli says and I tense up again.

"Aren't you worried Clare?" K.C. asks her.

"No I've been very busy too, with work and all." Clare says and I can't help snickering a little making everyone look at me.

"Well full house today, still unable to reach your parents?" The doctor asks when he comes in.

"Yeah but they should be getting back to land soon," I reply to the doctor.

"Good well your brother is doing much better and we're going to take him off some of the IV's and get him out of the coma. It'll still take an hour or more before the medications completely wear off and he wakes up though." The doctor tells me as a nurse come is and starts messing with Adam's IV.

"Thanks doc," I nod.

The nurse finishes and the doctor leaves saying he'll be back in an hour to check on Adam. The guys and me start talking about basketball while the girls seem to be talking about what color to paint their nails next. When the door opens and Eli comes in with Imogen I fall silent and can't help glaring at him until Clare pinches me from behind.

"We were wondering where you were," Dave remarks.

"Imi and I had some stuff to work on for the play how's Adam?" Eli asks.

"They took him off the medications for the medically induced coma; he should be waking up soon." Clare tells them.

Her voice is calm but I feel how tense she is and I can see the pain in her eyes. I put one hand behind her chair resting it on her back and feel her calm down. As if he could hear her Adam begins to stir and groan a little. Everyone's attention is immediately drawn to him. Clare gets up from the chair and stands at his bedside taking his hand.

"Clare?" Adam asks as his eyes blink open and he looks at her.

"Thank god! I am so sorry Adam." She apologizes.

"For what?" He asks in a scratchy voice.

"Those idiots that fought with you," she replies.

"They were bothering you it wasn't your fault don't be sorry," Adam tells her.

"I told you so," I say to her and Adam looks over at me. "She kept saying it was her fault you were in the hospital." I explain.

"Clare that's stupid those guys were crazy and complete jerks." Adam assures her and Clare smiles leaning over to kiss Adam's forehead.

"We should probably tell the doctor he's awake." Wes remarks.

Clare pushes the call button and the doctor comes in a few minutes later. He looks Adam over asks him a few questions and tells Adam about his surgery and the rest of his injuries which aren't too bad. Before the doctor finishes Mom and Dad burst into the room disrupting everything, Mom has a way of doing that.

"Oh Baby are you okay? What happened? How bad is it? Who did this? Have they been arrested?" Mom asks as she rushes to Adam's side.

"We should probably get going, get better Adam we'll see you at school." Jenna says.

The others except for Clare, her fucking idiot of a boyfriend and his whore say goodbye to Adam and leave.

"It's my fault Mrs. Torres," Clare says timidly when the others have left.

"No it isn't," Adam insists firmly, "we were downtown and these morons started pestering her, they thought she was a stripper or something if you can imagine that. One of them grabbed her and I started fighting with them, they found out about me, Clare started screaming and that's all I remember."

"I tried to get them to stop Mr. and Mrs. Torres I was hitting them and screaming and they just pushed me away." Clare admits with tears in her eyes.

"Oh honey it's not your fault, those men sound crazy. I'm glad you're okay and Adam was there with you who knows what they might have done if you'd been alone." Mom says to Clare.

Mom's comment makes one thought run through my mind; Clare is not allowed to be alone.

"They did get arrested the guys that did this," Clare says.

"And the doctor said I was going to be just fine, I just need a couple of days rest in the hospital." Adam says.

"We're going to go talk to the doctor and call the police station to make sure those guys are being charged; we'll be back in a few minutes." Mom says kissing Adam's cheek and leaving the room with Dad.

"Who were these guys and why'd they think you were a stripper?" Eli questions with clear possessiveness in his voice and it just makes me want to punch him.

"I don't know Eli they were crazy," Clare replies.

"As if you could be a stripper," Imogen says in a venom filled voice and then looks at Eli, "we should probably get back to work I'm glad you're okay Adam." She says her voice sweet as honey now.

"Yeah we'll see you tomorrow Adam, you want a ride home Clare?" Eli asks.

"No I want to stay Drew can get me home." She says.

"Did he get you home okay yesterday?" Eli inquires.

"He took good care of me," she replies.

"Okay I'll call you later Blue Eyes," Eli says.

Then he goes up to her putting his arm around her waist and kissing her. I want to rip him away from her and punch him for touching her but rule number three and the fact that my brothers watching prevent me from doing so. I do see that Imogen is glaring at Clare even though Eli only kissed her for a few seconds. They leave and the three of us our left but only for a minute before Mom and Dad come back in. Mom tells us that those guys have been arrested and charged and that Adam will be released from the hospital Tuesday afternoon and then I realize the time.

"I promised to get Clare home and then I'm meeting up with Owen. I'll be home for dinner." I tell my family.

"Drew you're not going to…" Mom starts when Adam cuts her off.

"Mom let him go I'm fine and he doesn't need to be stuck in the hospital all day. Take care of my best friend bro." Adam instructs me.

"I will," I assure him.

Clare kisses Adam's cheek and we leave going out to my car. When we're in my car she calls Owen or Fitz and tells them we just left the hospital.

"They said to go to Owen's house you can park there and we'll all go in his car." She tells me.

She has to tell me Owen's address as I've never been to his house and I park in front of the house. She takes me to a side door of the garage and opens it with a key I assume Owen gave her. When we go in I see that it's Owen and Fitz's room, it's actually pretty cool and I can see why they'd hang out here.

"Yo here's your ID," Owen says tossing it at me.

"Awesome looks great," I smile.

"Can one of you get my bag from the car please I want to change before we go." Clare requests.

"I'll get it," Fitz says getting up and running outside.

"Should I give you guys some money?" Clare asks.

"Why?" Owen questions.

"To get into the Red Room and pay for drinks," Clare replies as Fitz comes back in.

"We have money," Owen replies slightly offended.

"I know but you and Fitz having been spending a lot of it at the club lately," she replies.

"Don't worry about it," Fitz tells her kissing her quickly before handing her the bag.

Fitz and me sit with Owen on the bed and watch Clare as she begins to take her dress off. The Clare I know is so reserved and shy that watching her strip in front of us is almost like watching a different person. I guess finding out that your prick of a boyfriend is cheating on you with the new crazy girl and seeking revenge on him by cheating on him with his former bullies will change a person though. She's not even shy; in fact she seems to be enjoying it. Her dress comes off then her bra and panties, she puts on a g-string, a sweater vest thing that she cut up and made slutty and a plaid skirt that she cut very short. Last is pair of fuck me heels that make her a good six inches taller.

"Damn you look hot!" I smile when she's done.

She just smiles and bites her lip; she takes one last thing from the bag and puts it in her purse. Owen looks outside just to be safe and the four of us go out to his car. Clare tries to get in the front seat but Fitz stops her.

"Uh uh you sit in back with Drew Sexy; I think he should warm you up before you go into work." Fitz tells her.

"Good idea, we have some time I'll drive nice and slow, have to warn you though she's a screamer." Owen tells me.

I look at Clare since she's in charge but given that she's just smiling and biting her lip I take that as a yes. I open her door and let her in before going around to the other side to get in. Clare lies down putting her legs across me while Fitz and Owen get in the front then Owen starts driving.

"So what can I do?" I ask unsure as to how far they've gone.

"Just about anything I finger her and Fitz likes to eat her out." Owen tells me.

The thought of tasting her is very appealing so I spread her legs a little and pull down her panties. Leaning down I slip out my tongue and slide it into her, she gasps a little arching her back and moaning slightly. Her hands grip my hair as my tongue moves inside of her. She tastes fantastic, like vanilla and honey; I drink in her juices and flick my tongue around inside her rapidly. Clare moans loudly arching her back farther and I put my hands under her to keep her up so I can get my tongue deep into her. Within a few minutes her hips are bucking and her moans are endless.

"Nnnnggnnnn Drew ohhhh god." She screams into the car, so loud I'm pretty sure the cars around us heard her.

I slow down helping her ride out the orgasm before pulling away and licking my lips. Clare is still panting so I pull her g-string up for her.

"That was hot and sounded fantastic, so you're coming over after your shift right?" Owen asks as Clare sits up.

"I have to be home for dinner and so does Drew," she shakes her head.

"But sexy time," Owen whines.

Clare shakes her head and leans over to kiss me, we're downtown now and Clare reaches into her purse pulling out a metal mask with jewels on it. She puts the mask on and it makes her look in even hotter, giving her this air of mystery.

"While we're at the club you have to be just like any other customer and pretend you don't know me." Clare instructs as Owen pulls into the parking lot. "See you boys inside," she says leaning over the front seat to kiss Owen and Fitz quickly then does the same to me before getting out of the car.

We watch her walk in before we get out and walk to the entrance.

"Owen, Fitz good to see you guys again who's this?" Asks a very big man at the door.

"Hey Bruno this is Drew we told him about Chastity and he just had to see her." Fitz tells him.

"Not surprising, she's getting pretty popular how about some ID Drew," Bruno says.

I give him my ID and Bruno waves us in, I follow Owen and Fitz and we sit at a table.

"Chastity?" I ask when we're sitting down.

"Chastity St. Clare it's her stage name," Owen informs me.

"I like it, it fits her." I smile.

A waitress comes over and we all order beers, there's a woman on stage wearing a leather bikini and dancing on pole. It's hot but I want to see Clare.

"So how often do we get sexy time with her?" I ask Owen and Fitz while waiting for Clare to come on stage.

"Everyday, you have the same free period as us so you can come with us for free period. Fitz joins us on his lunch break and usually brings us lunch because by that time I've usually worn her out and with two of us she'll definitely be worn out." Owen smiles.

"And Eli's totally clueless?" I ask.

"You mean Jackass, yep he's a clueless idiot but he's also jealous and possessive and we hate him. Every time he touches her we want to kill him," Owen says.

"Touches her, look at her, just you know in general." Fitz says.

"I know the feeling he kissed her at the hospital earlier and I really wanted to punch him. Imogen was glaring at Clare the whole time too, I've never wanted to hit a girl so badly." I tell them.

"Yeah we call her psycho chick and I've wanted to hit her too." Fitz says.

Owen opens his mouth to say something but when the announcer says to welcome Chastity St. Clare to the stage we stop talking and start cheering. Clare comes out looking super sexy in her costume and begins dancing.

"Fuck me she's good," I exclaim watching her shimmy her hips.

"Isn't she can you imagine if the other kids at school saw her?" Owen asks and I shake my head.

Guys throw money on the stage and whistle; we clap, holler and cheer as Clare makes her way off stage. It's just then I realize my phone is buzzing in my pocket, it's my mom texting me that they're having dinner with Adam at the hospital and I'm on my own for dinner.

"My parents are eating with Adam so I don't have to be home for dinner." I tell Owen and Fitz.

"Sweet we're taking Clare back to our house for sexy time then." Owen says.

"Speaking of our girl here she comes," Fitz remarks.

She walks past us but glances over before going behind a stain curtain.

"Where's she going?" I question.

"The champagne room, some guy paid for a private dance." Owen tells me.

"She dances privately, can they touch her?" I inquire not happy at the idea of some creep putting his hands on her.

"No the guys aren't allowed to touch her and if they do they get tossed out. We still don't like it though but we promised her to be good so we usually sit here keeping an eye on the curtain." Fitz tells me.

Clare comes out of the room a couple minutes later followed by a very happy looking guy in his late thirties or early forties.

"That fuckers pants are wet I think he came while she was dancing." Fitz remarks with a tight jaw.

"I think our girl should show us just what she does in the champagne room when we get her back to our place." Owen says.

Fitz and I nod in agreement as we vaguely watch some other girl dance on stage. Clare is on stage again five more times and she's mesmerizing. When her shift is over we go out to Owen's car and wait for her leaning against the car. She comes out a few minutes later and comes over to us, her arms go around my neck and she presses her lips to mine. I kiss her with passion and fervor still turned on from watching her onstage, I know she must feel it but she doesn't say anything. After a minute I release her then Owen takes her, when he's done Fitz takes her and we all get in the car when they're. This time Clare sits in front while Fitz and me sit in back and when Owen's driving Fitz starts rubbing her shoulders.

"Drew doesn't' have to be home for dinner Tease so we're keeping you for the next couple of hours at least." Owen informs her.

"I'll text my mom," Clare says pulling out her phone, "never mind she texted me, she says she's having dinner with Glen. Okay I'm all yours for the next couple of hours at least, just remember I need to eat." She says.

"Well of course we'll feed you and make you orgasm at least six times, two times each." Owen says.

"Drew already made me orgasm once, Fitz rub my shoulders harder." She insists.

"Yes Mistress," Fitz smiles.

Clare is moaning in a different kind of pleasure as Fitz massages her, the sounds she makes are only making me horny and Owen too I'm sure. Owen finally parks at his house and we all get out. Owen comes around and picks Clare up while Fitz unlocks the door. Owen sets her down; the three of us sit on the bed and look at her.

"We want to know exactly what you do in the champagne room." Owen tells her.

"Why?" She questions in a flirty voice before biting her lip.

"Because the guys always come out happy and the one today came out having ejaculated in his pants." Fitz tells her.

"Oh that it happens all the time, the men that come into the club are horny bastards you know that." Clare says.

"We know but we still want to see." I reply.

"Fine but I'm starving how about dinner?" She asks.

"I'll order pizza; you can show us while we wait." Owen tells her.

Owen calls in an order for pizza when he hangs up we all look at Clare.

"Okay so what are you doing alone in the champagne room with these guys?" I inquire.

**Update soon from right here and including sexy time with the four of them and school on monday with maybe some jealous Eli.**


	10. See Me, Touch Me, Feel Me, Heal Me

**A big thank you to Tomfeltonlover1991 for being a beta reader for a portion of this.**

**Ch. 10 See Me, Touch Me, Feel Me, Heal me**

**(CLARE)**

"I don't think this is a good idea," I say to them as my boys sit on Owen's bed and wait expectantly for me to show them what I do in the champagne room.

"Why not?" Fitz asks narrowing his eyes at me.

"I thought you didn't touch these guys, you told us you didn't." Owen states.

"I don't, I don't get anywhere near them but they aren't allowed to touch me at all and somehow I don't think the three of you will be able to sit there for long without touching me." I point out.

"We promise to be good and we'll watch until your done," Drew assures me.

I give in finally and start twisting my knees and hips, dancing like I do in the champagne room.

"You do that on stage," Owen says.

I'm going to have to show them everything and to do that I have to get into character so I close my eyes and take a breath. Since I'm alone in the champagne room with one guy at a time I decide to focus on one of them at a time so I open my eyes and lock onto Owen's.

"Mmmm," I moan biting my lip and clutching my own breasts over the sweater. I may be focusing on Owen but I see all the boys snap to attention, sitting up a little straighter and watching me intently. "You're a big strong guy; I bet you have a big hard cock. I bet you'd like to fuck me wouldn't you? I bet you'd like to squeeze my big soft breasts, suck on them and kiss them." I say in a coquettish voice before kissing my own breast.

"Damn!" Owen breaths out and I can tell by the bulge in his jeans he's had enough so I move onto Fitz.

"You want to touch me big boy? Run your hands over me and feel my pussy. Nnnggnnn I bet you would fuck me good wouldn't you?" I tease him. Fitz doesn't say anything just makes a noise at the back of his throat. Time to move on to Drew, I walk a couple steps until I'm in front of him and lock my eyes with his. "You want to take me don't you? Think you can handle me? Mmmmm fill me with your cock and…"

Drew doesn't even last he stands quickly, reaches out to grab me and has me on the bed before I can even take a breath.

"You do that to every guy that goes in the room with you?" Drew questions from his current position of pinning me on the bed.

"It's like phone sex but you're right in front of them!" Owen exclaims.

"I'm selling a fantasy of them fucking me its part of the job, they aren't allowed to touch me and I don't touch them." I remind them.

Owen responds by growling, Drew responds by attaching his lips to mine.

"I have a fantasy too and we can touch you so I say we do that right now," Fitz says and I can hear the lust in his voice.

I had melted into the kiss with Drew, my eyes closed, my hand on his shoulder, our tongues intertwining but when Fitz said this my eyes shot open. I push Drew away a little so I can talk and look over to see Fitz at my feet already and Owen about to pounce.

"Okay wait you three I don't even know how this going to work with the three of you and one of…" I start to argue when Fitz reaches up and maneuvers two fingers into me and I gasp.

"Don't worry about it Sexy we got this you just let us take care of you," Fitz assures me.

I want to argue because honestly I don't see how the three of them are going to be occupied by me at once. I want to argue but they want to take care of me and honestly how can you say no to three hot guys wanting to do nothing but please you? Drew gets my lips again as he pulls the sweater vest off over my shoulders just as Owen helps Fitz to pull off my panties. My hand caresses around Drew's neck, my silver nails lightly scratching at the back of his neck. My skirt is moved up a little as a tongue, I assume to belong to Fitz, is snaked into my pussy. I pull in a breath sucking in some of Drew's breath with it, my back arches a little and a moan emits from my lips.

Drew moves a little no longer straddling over me he's at one side now, someone else moves up on the bed I assume its Owen as Fitz's tongue is flicking and licking its way around my pussy. Two hands latch onto my breasts at nearly the same second, at the same time my clit is being gently rubbed and played with and lips are kissing my neck, chest, belly and anything else he can reach. My body is writhing wildly, my back arched as far as it can go, my lips busy kissing Drew's must take frequent breaks to moan and breathe deeply to be able to breathe at all. It's like being attacked by a sex octopus, not that I'm complaining mind you, the feelings and sensations are incredible almost more than I can bear. There's been a couple times before while being with Fitz or Owen that I've felt like their hands or lips were everywhere and of course being with the two of them together I felt as though they were touching me all over but this is totally different, there's barely an inch of my skin that isn't being touched. Every nerve ending in my body is awake and tingling!

Fitz's tongue somehow moves deeper and he adds a finger, I moan deeply breaking from the kiss, my body shaking, trembling in boundless lascivious rapture. Drew, no longer able to kiss my lips because I'm moaning in successive chains and breathing erratically has occupied his lips on my neck and chest. Owen rubs my clit a little harder while Fitz increases his pace with his fingers and tongue. Both my breasts are being squeezed and clutched, hands are everywhere and I can hardly breathe I'm moaning so hard. Drew, I think, uses his free hand to caress my body, Owen's mouth sucks at my nipple, My back arches farther somehow, my body quaking, my hands tunnel into Owen and Drew's hair as I feel ready to pop explode in unimaginable ecstasy.

"Ohhhh Nnngnnng Mmmark Drew oh god Owen Ohhhhhh Mmmmmmmark!" I scream in erotic bliss as I orgasm not one but two times.

Collapsing against the mattress, sweating and totally spent I can hardly open my eyes to look at my boys but I do manage a salacious smile. My breaths are little more than hard panting gasps; Fitz slows down until my orgasm dissipates while Drew and Owen lie on either side of me, pulling me up a little. My head falls to Drew's shoulder, one of my hands resting on Owen's as I don't have the strength to even hold it right now. Fitz licks his lips, then turns on his back resting his head on my belly, my other hand rests on Fitz's head. Drew caresses one of my arms while Owen takes to kissing my neck not seeming to mind at all that I'm entirely beaded with sweat.

"That was…" I pause for a panting breath, "fabulous, extremely…" another pause for a deep panting breath, "but I need water now." I request as my mouth feels horridly dry after all that kissing, moaning and panting.

"As you wish Mistress," Owen smiles getting off the bed.

Owen disappears into the house; Drew brushes a curl behind my ear and kisses my temple. Owen comes back in the room a minute later with four bottles of water, he hands one to Drew, one to Fitz and sets one down before opening the last one and handing it to me. I begin gulping the water, chugging half the bottle before handing it back to Owen. My mouth no longer dry and my breathing normal I'm feeling a little better but I'm starving, especially after that ravishing I was just given.

"Where's that pizza?" I ask as my stomach growls.

"It should be here soon, I told them to come around to the garage." Owen assures me.

"Okay I have to use the washroom after all that water," I announce gently shoving the boys away so I can get up, I get to the door before I realize something and look back at Owen. "Is anyone home?" I ask him.

"My brother's at his friends house and my parents are up in their room you're fine." Owen tells me.

I go into the house wearing nothing but the skirt and my heels; use the washroom and go back to Owen and Fitz's bedroom, just as I get through the door there's a knock on the exterior door and I know it must be the pizza.

"I'll get it," I say heading for the exterior door.

"Like hell you are, you're not wearing anything!" Owen says in a slightly angry tone.

"Pretty sure we could get the pizza for free if I answer the door like this." I reply.

"Yeah and then we'd have to kill the pizza guy," Drew tells me as he gets up grabs me, slinging me over his shoulder.

Owen answers the door as Drew and Fitz hide me under a blanket to keep the pizza guy from seeing me I suppose. I hear Owen pay for the pizza and the door close then the blanket is taken off of me.

"I'll get plates and stuff, Drew help me out." Owen requests.

"I'm going to put on some clothes," I tell Fitz when they go into the house.

"What for? We'll just rip them off of you when we're done eating." Fitz remarks.

"After dinner I need to get home." I reply and Fitz grimaces at me.

Getting some clothes out of the bag I brought I get dressed once more and finally take off those heels. Drew and Owen give a look of disappointment when they see me with clothes on again but they don't say anything. The four of sit on Owen's bed watching TV while we eat pizza and sip at sodas. I eat four pieces which is a lot for me, the boys each eat at least six, it's a good thing Owen ordered three pizzas.

"Okay I have to get home, we have school tomorrow." I comment after we've all eaten and relaxed for a bit.

"Yeah I better get home too I'll take you home Vixen." Drew smiles at me.

Getting off the bed and gathering all my stuff Drew gets off the bed waving to Fitz and Owen.

"See you tomorrow Sexy," Fitz smiles getting up and putting his arms around me before crushing our lips together.

I part my lips, his tongue slips between them, he tastes like pizza but I feel such desire in his kiss I don't care. When I pull away from Fitz Owen takes my hand pulling me to him, my arm goes around his neck as our lips collide, his tongue probing my mouth gently. Just like Fitz there's an immense desire in his kiss, I nip his bottom lip gently as I pull away.

"You'll call us if you can't sleep?" Owen asks.

"I'm so exhausted I won't have any trouble getting to sleep, I just hope Jake isn't sleeping over again." I remark.

All three of my boys look at me; they all have roughly the same look on their face. Their eyes are narrowed, their noses wrinkled, they look displeased and angry but with sparks of jealousy in their eyes.

"That idiot lumber jack spent the night at your house?!" Fitz growls.

"I'm going to kill him!" Owen decrees.

"Guys relax I wasn't even there, I spent the night with Drew last night," I remind them.

"If that fucker is at your house again tonight you text us and one of us will be there. I don't want him anywhere near you especially not at your house alone." Owen insists.

"Okay I promise but Drew and I had better go we'll see you two tomorrow." I say before giving Owen and Fitz one more quick kiss each and leaving with Drew.

**(DREW)**

I pull up to Clare's house and check her driveway only seeing one car. "If Jake's here…" I start but she cuts me off.

"I'll call Owen and Fitz because Audra will kill you if you sneak out especially on a school night, besides I don't see his truck or Glen's. You better get home it's getting late, I'll see you at school tomorrow." She says before brushing her fingertips over my cheekbone, her fingers combing into my hair and her lips ensnaring mine.

Her soft perfectly pink lips taste like soda and raspberry lip gloss; her wet, warm tongue slides over my bottom lip and into my mouth. My hand goes to her lower back, the other tunneling into her hair as my tongue wrestles with hers. She's kissing me with fervor, desire and pleasure and I deepen the kiss. We make out for several minutes forgetting about parents and getting in on time, at least until she pulls away from the kiss to yawn.

"You'd better get in and to bed; you want me to walk you in?" I inquire.

A soft smile curls over her lips and she brings our lips together for one more quick minute.

"No I'll be okay, I'll see you at school tomorrow." She replies.

Grabbing her bag and purse she gets out of my car and I watch her until she's inside the house before going home.

"Cutting it awfully close for a school night aren't you Drew?" Mom says when I go inside.

"Sorry Mom Owen ordered pizza and we were watching a movie with Fitz," I tell her.

"Fitz? You're hanging out with him now too?" Mom asks.

"Yeah well he lives with Owen now and he's not a bad guy Mom. I need to shower and get to sleep school tomorrow." I tell her.

Going up the stairs before Mom can pester me any further about my choice of friends I go straight into the washroom and turn on the shower. Getting undressed I get in the shower, I'm not that tired but I'm still very horny from watching Clare and touching her, helping to get her off and all the wonderful sounds Clare was making run through my mind over and over. Leaning one hand against the tiled shower wall my other takes my hard on and I stroke myself to release as I picture Clare wriggling on the bed at all of our hands. After a minute to recover I actually do wash my hair and body then get out of the shower. I brush my teeth before going to my room, putting on clean boxers and getting in bed, listening to music for a long time before I get to sleep.

"Andrew wake up your going to be late for school." Mom calls through my bedroom door as she knocks on it.

I jolt awake, my eyes opening and I groan. "I'm up!" I call back.

I hear mom walk away and I get up, after getting dressed and ready for school I go downstairs to eat breakfast. Mom and Dad are talking about how to prepare for Adam coming home tomorrow and that Mom's going to stay home with him on Tuesday and probably Wednesday. Mom is considering keeping Adam home for the rest of the week but I know my brother and he'll want to get back to school and his friends as fast as possible. After breakfast I grab my backpack and wave goodbye to my parents as I leave to drive to school. Owen is on the steps when I get to school and I go up to him, he's standing with a couple of the hockey guys but he's not really talking to them.

"Hey you seen our girl yet?" I ask Owen.

We get a couple looks from the other hockey guys but they don't ask or say anything and go back to their conversation.

"Not yet, I got an idea though," Owen says motioning for me to follow him. "We can ask her to tutor us, we won't really get tutored by her of course but it would give us a valid reason to be with her and keep her away from the jackass some more." Owen tells me when we're inside and away from eavesdroppers.

"Good idea, anything to keep her with us and away from jackass." I smile. "She working tonight?" I question as we continue walking in the direction of her locker.

"I don't know probably, she works most nights. How's your brother?" Owen asks back.

"Better, he comes home tomorrow and might be back at school by Thursday. Hey there's our girl at her locker." I remark watching Clare take some books from her locker.

Owen and I go over standing very close to her; she looks over and smiles at us. It's a smile of bliss, pleasure and secret wanting.

"Morning," she says softly.

"Morning so uh we were thinking you should tutor us, or you know pretend to." Owen tells her.

She laughs a little, her smile getting bigger. "Very clever guys so is that how we're supposedly spending our free period?" She asks.

"We can already get away for free period; I'm thinking more like morning break, after school stuff like that." I reply.

She opens her mouth to reply but before she can an arm goes around her shoulders roughly pulling her close to a male body. It's her jackass of a boyfriend of course, holding her close to him tightly, possessively like she's an object and he's glaring at us with daggers in his eyes. Owen and I both stand tall crossing our arms over our chests and glaring right back at the jackass.

"What are you doing talking to my girlfriend?!" The jackass demands tightening his grip even more on Clare so much that it looks like it's getting hard for her to breathe.

I tense up and clench my fists as does Owen, it's tempting to punch him, bust his nose up again that hasn't quite healed yet or give him a couple of black eyes. The only thing that stops us is the pleading look in Clare's eyes right now.

"Eli relax, Drew and Owen were asking for my tutoring help." She says to him calmly.

"They're in grade eleven and you're in grade ten." Jackass says with a clenched jaw as Clare puts her hand on his chest, the fact that she's touching him at all just pisses me off more.

"Yeah but she's in mostly AP classes and a couple of those are grade eleven AP classes." I remind him.

"Its extra credit work Eli, I need the volunteer hours anyway and besides you're all busy with the play and stuff." Clare tries to reason with him.

"So first session today at morning break? I need help with math." I tell her.

"Sure morning break, in the…" Clare is saying when Eli interrupts her.

"In the resource center, you can study in the resource center where Imogen and I will be working on play stuff." Eli tells her as the bell rings. "Come on Blue Eyes I'll walk you to class." Eli commands glaring at us still and turning with Clare in his arm.

"See you for morning break Drew," Clare says turning to look back at me and they walk down the hall.

"Fucking jackass he doesn't deserve her, one of these days I'm just going to pop him one. Punch him so hard he won't wake up for days." Owen snarls when Clare's out of sight.

"Yeah you let me know when so I can punch him too, I don't understand why she's with him or why brother is friends with him. We better get to class," I comment and we walk off to social studies, a class we unfortunately have with the jackass.

The entire class becomes a glaring contest; if he didn't sit several desks away from us we'd probably be attacking him right now. When class lets out Owen and I leave fast before we can follow the urge to kill the jackass. Our next class is gym, a class we also have with Eli and to our luck its dodge ball and we're on the opposing team to Eli. The only target Owen and I care about is Eli, I get the ball first and launch it straight for Eli's head, making my target, knocking him down and getting him out of the game. Owen and I start laughing hysterically while Eli glowers at us. He sits on the bleachers while Owen and I finish the game, the bell rings, we go to the locker room to shower and change.

"Watch our girl and keep the jackass away from her," Owen says as we go out to the hallway.

"Yeah don't worry I'll take care of her," I assure him.

Walking to the resource center I see that Clare's already there sitting at a table across from the jackass and psycho chick. Jackass looks up to glare at me; psycho chick looks offended that jackass would take his attention away from her for a second. I smile at Clare and sit down next to her pulling out my math book. Math is my worst subject so I could use the help but I don't plan on doing much studying. I open my book moving my chair real close to Clare's which earns me another glare from jackass. Clare starts explaining trigonometry to me and my hand begins roaming up her leg. She's wearing a skirt and when I move my fingers to her inner thigh she opens her legs a little allowing me access.

At the same time as I begin strumming her pussy lips through her panties her hand moves under the table and cups the crotch of my jeans. Her hand rubbing lightly, grasping a little and I start to get hard. We're teasing each other, she repeatedly bites her lip to keep from making sounds and I'm gnawing the inside of my cheek. We're doing less and less talking and studying, my fingers work their way under her panties and between her pussy lips and Clare gasps drawing the attention of jackass and psycho chick. Jackass looks at us closely; if he'd looked under the table he would have seen my hand up her skirt and her hand groping me over my jeans. He doesn't though; he does however cock an eyebrow at Clare probably wondering why she made the sudden noise.

"You okay Blue Eyes?" Jackass questions.

"Fine, just a sudden chill must be sitting too close to the air conditioner vent." She lies.

"Elijah we only have a few minutes left on break and I need to show you the technical designs. Let's go to the auditorium," Psycho Chick coos to him and I want to vomit.

"Yeah sure," Jackass smiles to her then looks at Clare, "you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine Eli," she assures him but she shoots a dirty look at Psycho Chick.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of her," I tell him in an arrogant tone.

Jackass glowers at me now. "Just remember who she belongs to." He says with a possessive and controlling tone.

I start to get up to hit him but Clare stops me and the two of them walk out.

"Fighting with Eli isn't going to make things better Drew," she whispers to me.

"I don't like seeing you in pain though and every time you see him with her you look like you're in pain. Besides he's a jackass and doesn't deserve you." I reply.

"Let's not get into this again come on I know somewhere we can be alone and make out like crazy until the bell rings." She whispers in my ear.

I smile and we get up from the table, I have to walk with my book in front of me to hide my erection but I follow Clare to the east end of school and through a door to a small room.

"Where are we?" I question.

"The electrical room, one of the benefits to having an older sister that dated delinquents and had delinquent friends," she smiles pushing me against the door and crushing her lips to mine.

Her leg is up rubbing against my constrained erection and I moan. Her arms loop around my neck, my hands go to her waist holding her against me. She moves, rubbing against me and I kiss her harder. One of my hands slides under her shirt and grasps her breast, she moans, one of her hands finding my constrained erection. Unzipping my fly she works her hand in, her fingers grazing my stiff dick, standing at attention to her. She caresses me, feeling me, stroking me and in a couple of minutes I'm ready to cum, I kiss her with more fervor as I release, collapsing against the door a little just as the bell rings.

"Guess I'll have to get you back at free period." I say to her.

She smiles wiping her hand on my boxers to get most of the cum off. "See you in forty five minutes; I'll be waiting for you both upstairs." She smiles catching my lips quickly before gently pushing me out of the room to get out to the hall.

Fixing my cloths and taking a minute to be able to breathe I leave for math class with a grin on my face. Covert sexy time in school is awesome, especially when I don't have a girlfriend I'm trying to hide it from.

**(CLARE)**

I get upstairs before either Drew or Owen, leaving the door unlocked and turning on just enough lights so we can see. Slipping off my shoes and knowing the boys will undress me the second they get the chance I get things started by taking off my shirt. It's only a minute before I hear people coming up the stairs, I know before the door even opens its Drew and Owen and I get off the sofa to go greet them. They open the door and I pounce on Owen, jumping into his arms and wrapping my legs around his waist. This is partly because I'm just plain horny, since starting this…thing with my boys I've been horny a lot! An easy fix usually considering I have three boys from which to get pleasure from, I like to orgasm it's addicting in a way and I get my high at least once a day, usually more.

The other reason I'm so eager to be touched and to touch is that Eli and Imogen both had been behaving poorly all morning. Imogen seems to be flaunting their affair not just at me but at everyone! I think she's hoping they get found out so that I'll break up with Eli or he'll break up with me. It hurts, watching them, watching Eli fall for her tricks and disregard me when she's around. Of course the second one of my boys or just about anyone else for that matter pays me any attention Eli suddenly becomes like a bull dog guarding a bone, because that's what I seem to be to him now. Little do they know I already know about the affair and am having three of my own. Still it had hurt to watch them at Eli's locker after morning break, Eli licking his lips and looking at her with lust, so currently I was attacking Owen with much fervor to erase Eli, Imogen and everything else from my mind. I just wanted to feel, feel good and my boys were always good at that.

Owen carried me to the sofa and set me down with my head in Drew's lap. Owen pulls away from my lips and Drew catches them, brushing my hair back with his fingers as he does so. Owen, still with my legs wrapped around his waist, leaned back a little pulling my panties down to my mid-thigh and pushing my denim skirt up. Moving in tandem as though they had planned it Drew clutches at my breast while three of Owen's fingers spread my lower lips and glide into me. I clutched into Drew's spiky tresses as my back arches slightly with the movement of Owen's fingers and I moan into Drew's mouth. Owen's hand begins thrusting and twisting in a steady rhythm while Drew is kissing me with such a passionate fever you'd think we hadn't just been making out it in the electrical room 45 minutes ago.

Still fairly horny after said make out session it wasn't long before my hips were grinding, moving in rhythm with Owen's fingers and seeking them out. My breathing quickly became harder and harder finally turning into nothing but moans, their names dropping off the end of each moan in a heated heaving erotic breath. Drew stopped kissing me concentrating on only my breasts, caressing them, clutching them and gently pinching the nipples. I was quivering, moving on instinct and totally unaware of anything else but the unequivocal ravishment I was receiving.

"Owen oh god Drew mmmmmm Owen!"

My calls echo in the empty club, Owen slowly decreases his pace as Drew attaches his lips to mine once more. They fix my clothes as my breathing and heart rate begin to slow and I sit up between them, lying on Drew with my legs across Fitz's lap. Drew holds me with an arm around my waist soothing my hair as Owen gets out his phone. Probably to check in with Fitz, my suspicion is confirmed when Owen tells us Fitz will be up in a few minutes to bring us lunch. After a few minutes to recover I get up and grab us some water from the kitchen.

"You boys have too many clothes on shirts off," I command sitting back on the sofa.

"Yes Mistress," Owen replies as they both smile and take their shirts off.

I hand them each a water and we slowly sip them as we wait for Fitz, I lean against Owen now, my head on his shoulder and my feet on Drew. Fitz comes through the door a few minutes later with lunch for the four of us, I make him take off his shirt too and we eat mostly in silence although they do gripe about Eli a lot. Guess I can't really blame them but I stay out of it, they don't need any more fuel for this fire of hating Eli and I still love him. When I'm done eating I get up to use the washroom and Fitz follows me to use the boys washroom. When I'm done Fitz is lying across the sofa with his head propped up a little and the other two are perched on the back of the sofa. I raise an eyebrow at them knowing they've been plotting something.

"You need another orgasm and Fitz wants his dessert," Owen informs me with a smirk.

"He does huh?" I smile already feeling the heat in my belly rise at the prospect.

The boys don't so much respond as lift me up, Owen puts an arm around my waist lifting me from the floor and Drew discards my panties. I'm guided down above Fitz's face, my legs spread over his head and soon as I'm in place his tongue is inside me. His hands grasp at my ass as he swirls his tongue, I gasp and nearly fall forward but Owen catches me. He stands in front of me; my hands go around his neck our lips crash together. Drew gets behind me somehow wrapping an arm around my torso, his lips trail open mouth kisses along my neck and his hands clutching at my breasts.

"Ngnnnn Mmmmm Mark OOOOOwen Drew NNnnnnnggnng!"

Orgasm number two of the day completely exhausting me, I collapse back against Drew, breathless, sweating and trembling. Owen comes around to pick me up while the other two boys sit down and I in his lap between the other two. Against Owen's chest is a wonderful place to rest while I recover, he's quite comfortable. When I can move at all I take Fitz's hand and run my fingers through Drew's hair.

"The three of you are thoroughly exhausting I don't think I can make it through the rest of the day." I tell them after drinking some water.

"Sure you can Vixen, Owen and I will help you get through school and Fitz can take you back to Owen's as soon as school is over and you can rest there until you have to go to work. I assume you're working tonight anyway." Drew tells me.

"Yes I'm working, not until five though and I want to go see Adam after school." I reply.

"I have hockey practice after school and it won't get out until your shift starts." Owen says.

"Yeah and I have basketball, we get out around the same time although Coach would probably understand if I skipped practice today." Drew remarks.

"No you go to basketball, I'll take her to see Adam and take her to work. You guys can meet us there if you want." Fitz tells them.

"Good plan, just so long as jackass is nowhere near you." Owen stipulates.

"Owen," I admonish him before turning to Fitz, "thanks Fitz." I smile then join my lips to his for a soft kiss.

"Guess we better find your clothes, we gotta get back to school." Drew says after a minute.

I remain comfortably on Owen's lap while the other two find my clothing. We all have to get fully dressed again before leaving, I can barely stand my legs feel like jelly and Drew and Owen have to help me down the stairs while Fitz locks up.

"And just what were the four of you doing during lunch at Above the Dot while it was closed?" Bianca questions appearing out of nowhere and cocking a curious and amused eyebrow at us.

**Update soon including a tell all to Bianca, Bianca/Clare friendship, Clare returning the favors for one of the boys and some fighting between Clare and Imogen because Imogen deserves it.**


	11. Playing with Her in Your Fantasies

**Ch. 11 Playing with Her in Your Fantasies**

**(BIANCA)**

Owen, Fitz and Drew all freeze up a little bit and give me this sort of guilty look. I already know what they were doing as poor Clare can barely walk.

"We were upstairs Fitz ate me out while these two kissed and fondled me," Clare informs me.

"When did you become DeGrassi's sex kitten?" I inquire amused.

"About three weeks ago when I found out Eli was cheating on me with Imogen. I was hurt and angry stormed off, found Fitz outside the Dot and took him upstairs to make out like crazy. I felt better, for a while anyway but when I found out Eli was doing more than just kissing with her I got a job at the Red Room. I needed a fake ID to do that and I got one from Owen, then he saw me at the Red Room and so he found out everything and became one of my boys. Then this weekend Adam and I were downtown and a couple of guys recognized me from the club even though I wear a disguise. I told them they were crazy, they wouldn't listen, Adam defended me and started fighting with them and when they found out about Adam they just beat him up. Eli brought Imogen to the hospital, I got upset and Drew saw me, we started kissing and well then I told him everything so now they're all my boys as I call them. I'm cheating on Eli with all three of them and we use our free period and lunch for sexy time upstairs." Clare informs me.

"But we're the only ones that know any of this so you better not tell anyone." Drew instructs me with a hard and warning tone.

"I won't say anything, can't believe Eli made that big proclamation of love, begged you to stay with him at the dance then the second we get back to school he cheats on you with Imogen of all people, that chick is crazy!" I remark.

"That's why we call her Psycho Chick and Eli is Jackass but the four of us better get back to school," Owen comments and starts to walk past me so I smack him upside the head! "Ow what?" He questions.

"She can hardly walk pick her up," I command him.

He grins and does just that, Clare smiles and puts her arms around his neck, Fitz gives her a quick kiss before the four of us start walking back to school.

"Owen put me down I'll walk the rest of the way, what if someone sees us?" She asks when we get near the bus stop.

"We'll tell them we ran into you coming out of the Dot and you fell hurting your knee so Owen carried you back to school." I reply.

She smiles and doesn't let go of Owen, we do get lots of looks as we approach school. Eli or should I say Jackass is talking to Psycho Chick but his eye catches our group approaching and his whole demeanor changes. He stops talking to her glares at us, focusing on Owen and leaps off the stairs storming over. His face is hard set and royally pissed off and while I'm certain even I could kick his ass he does look kind of scary.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?!" Eli hollers as he rushes over.

Anyone in the yard that hadn't seen us already now looks over at us; including Dave and K.C. who had been playing basketball but now come over to us.

"Eli relax I fell and hurt…" Clare is saying when Eli grabs her arm and skirt and tries to pull her out of Owen's arms.

He yanks at her hard but Owen's got a tight grip on her and she has a pretty tight grip around his neck so Eli almost sends the three of them toppling. Drew and I each grab Eli by the shoulders and arms and pull him away.

"Chill Dr. Doom she fell, her leg was hurting; she was having trouble walking so Owen carried her. If you pull her down you're really going to hurt her." I snap at him, no wonder the boys call him jackass.

"Yeah well she's my girlfriend so I'll carry her from here." Eli snarls trying to pull her from Owen's arms again.

"Eli stop!" She snaps at him. Drew and I pull Eli back again as Dave and K.C. step between them. "You can put me down Owen," Clare says softly and Owen puts her down as the bell rings.

"Come on Clare I'll take you to the nurse so she can make sure you're okay while all the boys get to class," I order. Eli doesn't look like he wants to listen but Owen and Drew don't give him a choice. Clare still isn't walking so well but she adds a limp just to sell it and I make a show of helping her into the school. We head toward the nurses office but I divert us to the stairway that leads to the roof and then up to the roof. "Does he do that often?" I ask her as we sit against the side of the building.

"You mean Eli?" She asks and I nod. "He was always pretty possessive and jealous but since he started cheating with Imogen it's gotten worse. I realize he has a valid reason to be jealous of Owen and Drew now but lately it feels like he snaps at any guy that even looks at me." She sighs.

"That's because his guilty conscious is making him suspicious. He's been carrying on with Imogen for weeks now, he knows he's cheating and he might not know or even suspect that you are but his guilty mind is just making him that much more suspicious. So why stay with him he doesn't exactly treat you well and now he goes ballistic whenever a guy looks at you." I point out.

"I know Eli has a lot of problems but I still love him Bianca. He wasn't always this way and there are times when he's very sweet, sensitive and caring. When he kisses me, I feel how much he loves me and cares about me. Love is about the only thing I don't feel when I kiss my boys. I know it probably makes me pathetic but I still love Eli and I can't leave him." She confesses.

"Well your secrets safe with me, I mean you've got my only three friends as your male harem so who am I going to tell? Come on we better get to class, I'll forge us a couple of notes from the office and just tell anyone that asks that the nurse gave you some aspirin." I tell her helping her to stand.

"Thanks Bianca," she smiles as we go back to the stairway.

**(CLARE)**

After handing Miss Dawes the forged note I take my seat behind Eli. A few minutes later we were split into our groups to work on assignments and since Adam is still in the hospital it's just me and Eli, he moves to Adam's desk so he's sitting next to me.

"How's your leg?" Eli asks.

"Fine the nurse gave me some aspirin and had me ice it," I reply.

"I'm sorry for hurting you; I just hate to see you in the arms of another guy." Eli tells me giving me the biggest sad puppy face he can.

His green eyes sparkle and plead with me, god how I wish how I didn't love him the way I do, that I didn't see such love in his eyes, feel it in his kiss but I do.

"I know Eli and I forgive you but I wish you'd stop going ballistic." I tell him.

He gives me a smirk and we concentrate on our assignment, when the bell rings he walks me to MI and kisses me at the door.

"So I guess you two made up, how's your leg?" Dave asks.

"Fine, I probably didn't need to be carried but Owen insisted." I tell them.

Dave and Connor don't say anything else about it and I log into my school account. Thankfully MI goes by quickly and I go to my locker to put away some books before I go meet Fitz. Eli's at his locker already, he closes it and then kisses me, the kiss lingers on, it's passionate and loving, and I begin to melt into it, into him. He turns me, gently pushing me against the lockers and we hear a couple people whistling in the hall. Yet as hot, fevered and passionate as the kiss is there's no desire in it, no wanting, no fervor, no need to pin me to the lockers and rip my clothes off. He loves me, I know he loves me but he doesn't want me or desire me anymore.

"I've got play business, call you later Blue Eyes." Eli smirks and walks off.

I smile and bite my lip in spite of myself while opening my locker, just as I start putting books in I see a figure at my side and look over to see Imogen glaring at me with jealousy and hateful fire in her eyes, I have to admit it made me smile to see that look on her face.

"Eli's on his way to the auditorium Imogen." I tell her.

"He doesn't love you anymore, he told me so. We've gotten very close you know and we spend tons of time together working on play, planning and just talking and he tells me everything." Imogen says in a condescending voice.

"You're delusional Imogen and extremely pathetic. Eli does still love me I know he does because I feel it when he kisses me, like the kiss he just gave me." I shoot back.

I close my locker and turn to walk away but Imogen grabs my wrist and squeezes hard.

"He doesn't love you any more, he never did, he…" Imogen is saying with a crazed look in her eye but she gets cut off when Bianca appears and shoves Imogen by the side of her face into the lockers making a rattling metal sound.

"Let go of her you fucking lunatic wench!" Bianca demands and Imogen lets go of my wrist.

"I feel sorry for you Imogen, I really do because you're probably the most pathetic person I know but touch me again and you'll regret it." I bark at Imogen.

Bianca laughs puts her arms around my shoulders and we walk out of school together. "So where are we headed?" Bianca questions.

"To meet Fitz, he's going to take me to the hospital to see Adam." I tell her.

"Sounds good to me," Bianca smiles.

We meet Fitz in back of the Dot and all get in his car, we spend the car ride explaining to Bianca how it all works, our code names in our phones, code words we use, them watching me at the club, the private places we meet and even how my boys are allowed to bug Eli every once in a while so long as it's not obvious. When we tell Fitz about our encounter with Imogen just before meeting him he's angry at first then laughs when we tell him about Bianca shoving her into the lockers. Fitz parks at the hospital, we all go up to Adam's floor, he smiles when he sees me and then looks confused and slightly scared when Bianca and Fitz follow me in.

"Hey Clare, and Bianca and Fitz." Adam says the last part slowly.

"Hi how are you feeling?" I ask as I go to Adam's side and kiss his cheek.

"A lot better, I get released tomorrow and hopefully will be back at school on Wednesday. Where's Eli and why are they here?" He asks me in a soft voice.

"Eli's working on the play, Bianca and Fitz wanted to come see you." I tell him.

"Don't worry buddy if we ever see the guys that put you in here we will beat the snot out of them." Fitz tells Adam as he sits on the other side of the room while Bianca sits with me.

"Uh thanks Fitz," Adam says slowly before looking at me, "when did you all become friends exactly?"

"Bianca and me became friends today and Fitz and I have been friendly for a few weeks. Also I'm tutoring Owen and you're brother," I inform him.

"Geez spend a couple days in the hospital and you miss everything." Adam comments.

The three of us hang out with Adam a while longer but I'm going to have to get to work soon and I need to eat. We say goodbye to Adam, I kiss his cheek and Fitz takes us to a nearby deli so we can grab some food. When Fitz is done eating he goes to the washroom and I look at Bianca.

"Can I ask you something?" I inquire.

"Sure shoot," she replies after swallowing a big bite of chips with a bigger gulp of soda.

"My time with my boys it's usually all about them pleasing me, I mean I've sort of given Owen a couple of hand jobs but that's it. It's just, I don't think I'm really ready for sex yet but I also don't want to be the only one getting pleasure I just have no idea where to begin I mean before a few weeks ago I'd never done anything but make out and only with my boyfriend." I confide in her.

Bianca smiles and picks up the pickle that came with her sandwich holding it at the bottom. "Your boys will be much bigger than this but it'll do, most of it will be instinct and the guys will love pretty much anything you do as long as you don't hurt them. You can use your teeth but use them lightly, just sort of graze to make it tickle, like this." She instructs and then demonstrates on the pickle. "Best thing to do is start at the tip, just place your lips on it gently, very softly like the first time you kissed a boy. Curl your hand around the base gently, you'll use that to stroke anywhere your mouth can't reach unless you can deep throat. Now just like a kiss you want to slowly and softly part your lips until you have the whole head in mouth," Bianca says and demonstrates on the pickle again. "Once the head is in your mouth swirl your tongue around it slowly," she tells me then demonstrates on the tip of the pickle. "After that just go crazy, without hurting them, lips, tongue, suck, blow kiss, play with their balls, lick up and down the shaft trust me once you get going you'll know what to do."

We see Fitz walking back from the washroom and Bianca slides the whole pickle into her mouth. An older perv has been watching Bianca this whole time and gets this grossly lustful smile on his face when she slides the pickle into her mouth.

"What are you looking at?!" I snap at him.

Fitz looks over and sees the guy with the lustful smile whose eyes are staring intensely at Bianca. I see Fitz stiffen a little, his fists clench and he walks over getting in the guys face.

"I know you aren't looking at either of those girls, those girls are my friends and I don't like other people staring at them!" Fitz says in a low but menacing voice.

Bianca and I stand up; she links her arm with mine and takes my hand as we start to walk for the door. "Yo Fitzy lets go," Bianca orders. Fitz listens and follows us out the door and back to his car. "Can you drop me back at school I have to get home tonight but I'm coming to see you at the club some night this week." Bianca comments.

"You'll need a fake ID," I tell her.

"Already got one," she tells me.

We drop her at her car; she hugs from the backseat and waves to Fitz as she gets out. Fitz takes me to work and parks out front.

"Owen and possibly Drew are likely to meet us here when their practices let out." Fitz tells me.

I smile at him, put on my mask, take his lips for a quick kiss and then go out of the car walking into the club.

**(ELI)**

I grunt in satisfaction shooting my cum into Imogen's mouth and she swallows every last bit, licking her lips and smiling. I collapse into the pillows, she lies next to me bringing her lips to mine and kissing me.

"You give the best head Imi," I smile when I can breathe a little.

"You're welcome, Dad won't be home for another couple of hours so why don't I go down and make us some sandwiches and when you regain your strength you can fuck me hard because my cunt is just dying for your dick." Imi smiles and kisses me again before she gets off the bed.

"Food sounds great I'm beat but I do need to call Clare," I remark reaching over for my phone.

"Ugh why little miss Sandra Dee is probably already in bed. I really don't understand what you see in her, she's locked up tighter than Fort Knox and she's never going to let you into her pants. She doesn't appreciate you Elijah, she never has any time for you and she's always curiously with Owen and Drew. You should dump her she doesn't treat you well, I mean she barely kisses you." Imi comments putting on her robe so she can go downstairs.

"I love Clare, we have a history and I'm not going to let her go that easily. Besides Clare is spending time with Drew and Owen because she's tutoring them. Clare and I connect on a deeper level and I have you for all the physical stuff. Now go make me a sandwich I need my strength back." I command getting up to smack Imogen's ass.

"Be with me, I'll give you all of it." Imi says kissing me again.

"Imi we've talked about this I'm not dumping Clare, I love her and anyway there's a certain convenience to having her as my girlfriend. You are right though she doesn't appreciate me and she does spend too much time with Drew and Owen." I respond.

"Then maybe you should talk to her tomorrow," Imi smiles and goes down the stairs.

I pick up my phone and call Clare; she picks up on the first ring. "Hey Eli," she says sounding slightly out of breath.

"Hi Blue Eyes, you sound like you were running." I remark.

"No just got in, are you still working on the play?" She asks.

"No I'm at home alone where were you? It's kind of late to be getting in." I say looking at the clock.

"At work Eli," she tells me sounding just a little annoyed.

"Do be angry I worry about you. You know we haven't seen each other much what with you tutoring Owen and Drew." I point out.

"We've just both been really busy I don't work on Thursday maybe we could have dinner together or something." She offers.

"Perfect Thursday then," I tell her as Imogen comes in with our sandwiches and two bottles of water.

"So when do I get to see this play of yours, or at least the script?" Clare asks me but I hardly hear her as Imi takes her robe off then she saunters over to me straddling my lap and starts kissing my neck. "Eli?" Clare questions and I realize I need to respond to her.

"Oh uh anytime Blue Eyes," I respond, my voice falters going up an octave on the last syllable as Imi grabs my cock and starts caressing me.

"Are you okay Eli?" Clare asks in her perfectly demure fashion.

I can't answer for a few seconds and not just because Imi is sucking on my neck and teasing my cock. It's mostly because I get this fantasy in my mind of Clare watching Imi suck me off and then watching me fuck Imi's brains out! Her cheeks would turn apple red, she would be shocked and in real life probably super angry and storm out but in my fantasy she gets turned on and wants me to fuck her too.

"I want you to fu…" Imogen starts, she's whispering but I still clamp my hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"I'm fine but I have a lot of homework and I need to go, I love you Blue Eyes." I tell her quickly and then hang up the phone, then I grab Imogen and pin her to the bed.

"Oooh Eli I like it rough," she says with a lascivious smile.

"That was close; telling me you want me to fuck you while I'm on the phone with my girlfriend is not okay." I say but I'm not really angry just horny again.

I grab a condom from the side table and smirk at her; she spreads her legs nice and wide for me. My thought as I start pile driving Imogen is that I need to start breaking Clare out of her shell, if I ease her into it slowly awaken her sexual desires then I could take her virginity and truly possess her. As I fuck Imogen hard I have a wonderful fantasy of handcuffing Clare to my bed and having Imogen eat her out while I take Clare's anal virginity. This vision makes me so hard and turned on I'm determined to make it happen one way or another.

**(CLARE)**

It took me two and half hours to finish my homework; I worked for four hours, took a long hot shower and still couldn't sleep. I looked at my clock, it was after one and I had a feeling that sleep was not going to be possible tonight. So I got up, packed a change of clothes, put my jacket on, left a note for mom that I went into school early to tutor and after grabbing my backpack left the house. I should probably be nervous, scared out of my mind walking alone at night down streets that aren't exactly well lit. I'm not though my minds way to angry and conflicted to feel scared. The thing that's weighing heavy on my mind right now is my phone call with Eli earlier. He said he was at home but I knew he wasn't, he wouldn't admit it but I knew the second his breathing hitched and his voice changed because I've heard the same sounds come from my boys. I don't know what hurts worse that he was with her or that he lied about it, not just lied about it but had the gall to call me while they were obviously doing other things. I'm hurting and angry and the best way I know to cure this is to seek solace in one of my boys, lucky for me two of them now live together and I have my very own key. I quietly unlock the door and close it behind me, setting my backpack and purse down, slip off my jacket and walk to Owen's bed. Lifting the blanket I get in, Owen is on his back and I get next to him putting my head on his chest.

"Clare?" He questions in a slightly confused and very sleepy voice but his arm still comes around me.

"Couldn't sleep," I reply in a whisper.

"How'd you get here?" He asks and he's not bothering to whisper.

"I walked you don't live that far from me," I reply.

Now he's awake, he sits up, pushing me up with him, holding me by the arms gently and even in the dim glow of the DVR box I can see the scolding look on his face.

"You walked here?! Are you insane someone could have grabbed you or raped you or…" he's admonishing but I cut him off with my lips.

"I'm fine, it's almost two am no one else was on the street," I assure him but he twists his face at me.

"Next time you can't sleep have us come over to get you," He tells me.

"Fine, speaking of us where's Fitz?" I question as I haven't seen or heard from him.

"He fell asleep on the sofa right after dinner watching a movie with my brother; he was so beat we didn't want to wake him. Mom covered him with a blanket and we let him sleep. So why couldn't you sleep?" Owen questions lying down again, bringing me with him as he wraps his arms around me.

"He called me while he was with her, they were in the middle of something and he told me he was home alone." I lament against Owen's bare skin my fingers grazing over his muscles, his naked torso a playground for my fingertips.

"I'm sorry Gorgeous, you want me to kill him tomorrow?" Owen asks as his hand grazes softly over my back, it tickles and sends a tingle of pleasure up my spine.

"I want to forget they exist," I reply.

Owen moves gently pushing me onto my back, his lips fasten to mine, my hands sweep up his neck and into his hair while his hands work at getting my pajama top up. Then off it comes, over my head, he drops it to the floor as his lips meet my breast, grazing over the supple flesh around the nipple, making them hard and my breasts erupt in goose flesh. His hand caresses down my belly finding my clit, pressing lightly and eliciting a moan from my lips. After toying with my clit a few minutes and kissing each of my breasts thoroughly he moves again, sitting up a little, gripping the waistband of my pajama bottoms and pulling them down and off. He lays back down, his lips take mine again, his hand working its way between my legs and they part at his touch. I'm already hot, dripping wet and yearning for the feel of him, my yearning makes me kiss him harder, arching my back a little.

Two of Owen's fingers slip into me, my breathing hitches and shudders in my throat; I moan into the kiss and pull at the short hairs on the back of his neck. His finger thrust, twist and turn, slowly at first and then rapidly picking up speed. Any thoughts of Eli and that wench disappear from my mind and I become completely forfeit to my passions and erotic desires. Owen's fingers expertly working me, my breathing quickens, my body trembles, my moans get higher, more erratic and fevered, Owen's name dropping from my lips with every heaving breath. Owen stopped kissing my lips several minutes ago and his lips are now ravaging my breasts.

"Nggnnn Owen, Mmmmm." I breathe against his neck.

Slowly his fingers cease to move within me and then they're withdrawn. He lies down next to me, licking his fingers as I continue to quake and quiver for a minute.

"Feel better?" Owen asks kissing my forehead.

"Much," I smile as my fingers feel my way down his belly seeking his boxers.

Finding my target I sit up, grip and tug down, I get them off and they get lost in the blankets with my pajama bottoms and panties. Moving between his legs, it's quite easy to find his erect cock even in the dark room and under the covers.

"What are you doing?" He asks on a caught breath as I wrap my hand around the base of his cock.

"Well you boys have spent all this time pleasuring me so I got some advice from Bianca today and thought I'd try it out." I explain.

Owen doesn't say another word as my lips gently kiss the tip, getting wet with a little bit of pre-cum. Slowly my lips work their way over his head until the entire head is in my mouth.

"Oh god," Owen moans as his back arches.

I smile and swirl my tongue around his head, eliciting a guttural groan from the back of his throat. My hand starts moving, pumping along the shaft as my head begins to bob along his erection. He tastes salty but also sort of sweet and I'm salivating over him, Owen is moaning, breathing hard and his hips moving. At first his hand grips into my hair, clutching and holding me in place lightly but then his hands take my arms and pull me to come up.

"Come here," he commands.

I pick my head up but keep my hand moving. "I'm not done yet," I argue as he throws the covers off of us.

"I know Beautiful, turn around so I can please you too, I'm pretty sure you have another orgasm in you tonight." Owen tells me.

One corner of my mouth creeps up in a blissfully lascivious grin, I feel the fire in my belly getting re-stoked, becoming wet again and I hunger deeply for the feel of him. I know I'm supposed to be in charge and usually I am but sometimes it's good to let the boys take control, I feel safe with them and know they'd never hurt me, any of them. I turn around, straddling over his chest, taking his man meat back in my mouth as his fingers probe my pussy again. I moan against his throbbing cock and he moans deeply as I take as much of him into my mouth as I can, the faster my head moves the faster his fingers move, his free hand alternates between squeezing my ass and my breasts. My free hand gently plays with his balls, each of us moaning and my name emitting from his lips every few seconds. My hips begin bucking; seeking his fingers, my body quivering and I feel myself close to climaxing for a second time that night.

"Oh Clare fuuuuuuck!" Owen calls out as he culminates and shoots his hot Owen juices into my mouth.

I pick my head up swallowing his sweet, thick juices and then my back arches, my neck cranes up, my eyes go half lidded and I probably look like a cat in heat as Owen's fingers rapidly work my hole. I'm dripping, hotter than Death Valley in July and riding his fingers like a pro bare back barrel rider. I grip into the sheets as my body shakes uncontrollably and I orgasm for the second time.

"Nnngggnnnn OooooooooOwen Oh god!"

I mange to turn again before collapsing onto Owen, he holds me close and kisses my nose. We're both panting and I continue to quiver another minute and when my breathing steadies I catch his lips.

"I'm gonna go clean up a little in the washroom, be right back." I tell him taking my lips away.

Owen releases me and I get up not bothering to put any clothes on as I'm sure his family is all in bed upstairs. I enter the house and find my way through the dark to the washroom, I turn on the light but it's too bright so I turn it off and leave the door open so I can see. I rinse my mouth and get a washcloth wetting it in the sink to clean up a little. The thought enters my mind that I should talk to Bianca about getting on birth control soon.

"Sweet naked Clare, I must still be asleep." Fitz yawns from the doorway making me jump a bit.

I set down the washcloth, turn around looping my arms around his neck and crushing my lips to his. His hand gently presses onto my lower back softly, his other hand tunneling into my hair as his lips part for me. I seek out his tongue, dominating his with mine and then nipping at his lower lip gently as I pull away.

"Come to bed," I command him.

I take his hand as I walk past him and pull him with me, we go back into the bedroom and I see that Owen has the blankets fixed again and I'm guessing his boxers back on.

"You woke up," Owen remarks upon seeing Fitz.

"There was a naked Clare a few feet away how could I not wake up," Fitz replies.

"Move over I want to sleep with you both," I instruct Owen.

He moves all the way to one side of the bed, Fitz and I walk around to the other. I get in bed without bothering to put anything on again as Fitz strips down to his boxers. He climbs in next to me; I lay my head on Owen's shoulder, my legs across Fitz's and take his hand. After the workout with Owen and the very long day I had, I quickly fall asleep between two of my boys. I'm woken up the next morning not by an alarm but by a passionate burning kiss.

"Wake up Gorgeous we have to get to school," Owen instructs me.

I groan, yawn and sit up blinking my eyes open as I realize one side of the bed is empty. "Where's Fitz?" I question sleepily, the gravely tone of my voice betraying the few hours of sleep I actually got.

"Work he opens remember?" Owen tells me.

"Oh right," I nod as I get out of bed.

After dressing Owen sneaks me into the washroom and I finish getting ready then we leave before his family is awake and aware that I was there. I get out of his car near the Dot so no one sees us driving to school together. An arm goes around my shoulders as I'm walking but it's not muscular enough to be one of my boys, I look over to see Bianca.

"So did you put our little lesson into practice yet?" Bianca asks.

"I did in fact and Owen enjoyed it very much," I tell her.

"Clare Edwards you little minx," Bianca grins.

"Hey Bianca thanks for being so cool about all this, for not judging or flipping out, especially considering one of the boys is one you were once intimate with and the other two are your closes friends." I say to her.

"Are you kidding? You're thought of as one of the shyest most reserved girls in the school and not only do you have your own male harem but it's with two of the hottest guys in school and your boyfriends former tormenter, also a hottie and all three of them live to please you and protect you. Not to mention you work as an exotic dancer in a club downtown and according to Fitz you're very good and popular. You're like my hero, I mean you didn't just lose it on Eli and Imogen when you found out like I would have done, you found the one person that would really get to Eli and turned your anger into passsiona s you made out with Fitz. Anyway even I can see it's not just about hot sexy time with you guys, with any of your boys, they are practically wrapped around your little finger, it's truly inspiring." Bianca tells me and I laugh a little.

Bianca and I are quickly becoming close friends, closer than I am even with Alli and it's nice. Bianca has this openness about her, she's just out there and she doesn't give a damn what other people think and it's honestly refreshing. Unlike my only other two female friends, Jenna and Alli I don't feel like I'm in constant competition with her, instead I feel like she's simply on my side and has my back and it's a good feeling, a feeling that I only have with one other friend and that's Adam. Bianca walks into school with me as I head for my locker but when we turn the corner Imogen steps out and halts us.

"You're a terrible girlfriend, Eli complains about you constantly. You don't appreciate him, he's amazing and you're…"

After Eli's phone call last night and Imogen's comments yesterday I am not in the mood for her bitchy I'm better than you speech right now. My hand curls into a fist, my arm swings forward connecting with the underside of her jaw and cutting off her sentence! She stumbles a bit as kids in the hall make shocked gasps; I grab her by the shoulders and bring my knee up to meet her stomach! Imogen makes a grunt of sorts and I let go of her, she remains doubled over for a few seconds then lunges for me but Bianca catches her by the hair pulling her back spinning her around and then roughly letting her go and Imogen falls to the ground!

"What is going on?" Mr. Perino questions.

"They just attacked me Mr. Perino, Clare punched me and I bit my tongue," Imogen whines beginning to cry pathetically.

"Mr. P that's not what happened," I try and argue.

"Miss Moreno to the nurse, Miss De Sousa and Miss Edwards detention at lunch." Mr. Perino tells us.

Imogen smirks at me as another student helps her up and she makes a show of groaning and moaning in pain as she goes off to the nurse's office.

"Great, that doesn't leave me much time with my boys and I may not see Fitz at all until after school." I lament as we continue walking to my locker.

"Forget it, that bitch deserved to get her ass beat. Anyway I'm pretty sure when your boys find out about the detention they'll find a way to get detention themselves and if Fitz can sneak out of school I'm pretty sure he can sneak in." Bianca assures me, putting her arm around my shoulders and I smile at her knowing she's right.

My only thought as I open my locker is that this will be one very interesting detention!

**Update Soon with a very steamy detention, Eli getting in a scuffle with Drew and Owen and Adam gets out of the hospital**


	12. The Girl Under the Mask

**Happy Birthday to xxwinterbeautyxx!**

**Ch. 12 The Girl Under the Mask**

**(CLARE)**

"Owen certainly has a big grin on his face this morning you must have had fun last night," Bianca smiles as I close my locker.

I turn around to see Owen approaching with Drew, biting my lip at the mere sight of them. Seeing two guys you go to school with everyday and instantly wanting to be in a bed, or on a love seat at an otherwise empty Above the Dot or really anywhere I could be ravished by them can't be good.

"Hey B, Clare," Drew smiles as they stand near us.

"Hey guys we got detention at lunch for fighting with Psycho Chick," Bianca informs them.

"She deserved it I'm sure," Owen says.

"Yeah she did but it means no sexy time for us at lunch," I complain.

"We still have free period and we can get detention too," Drew assures me.

"Yeah and Fitz can easily sneak into the school, like we'd let a day pass without having time with our girl." Owen tells me.

I smile at them as I see Eli approaching and he doesn't look happy that I'm standing with Owen, Drew and Bianca.

"Eli's coming you guys better go," I tell them and they all give me an unsure look, "I'll be okay." I affirm to them in a low voice. "So I'll see you guys for morning break for our tutoring session." I say a little louder as Eli gets closer.

"Yep see you at break Clare," Drew replies and the three of them walk away.

"I just heard you and Bianca fought with Imogen?!" Eli comments in a miffed tone.

"She told me I was a terrible girlfriend Eli, you spend all your time with her and then she tells me I'm a terrible girlfriend. She hates me Eli, she hates me because I'm your girlfriend and she wants to be and that's her only reason. I was tired of her condescending comments and utter bitchiness to me simply because we're dating." I refute.

"You just have to get to know her Clare; she's not that bad she just thinks you don't appreciate me." Eli responds.

"I don't believe it you're defending her!" I exclaim throwing up my hands and turning to walk away but Eli catches my hand.

"I'm not defending her Clare; I just want you to see it from her side." Eli tries to vindicate his words.

"Why are you trying to get me on her side? If you think I'm such a terrible girlfriend then why not break up with me?" I question getting frustrated with this whole thing and wishing suddenly that I hadn't sent my boys and Bianca away.

Eli pulls me back to him and cups my face with his hand. "I don't want to break with you Clare I love you. I'll talk to Imogen okay get her to back off she's just being a protective friend. We're still on for our date on Thursday right?" He asks.

"Yeah," I nod giving in.

"Good, I know you're busy for break and have detention at lunch so I don't know when I'm going to see you again today." Eli mentions before kissing me softly.

I melt into the kiss, feeling all the love in it, all the caring all those things that keep me tied to Eli. Every day though, every hour I'm wishing that I didn't feel those things. I'm feeling more and more like Eli is a safety net and I don't know how much longer I can keep this safety net, or how much longer I'll want it.

"You're not coming to see Adam after school he gets out today?" I remind him.

"Not after school I have play stuff I'll be going over after that." He replies.

"I'm going over right after school because I work from four to eight so I guess we won't see each other until tomorrow." I tell him as the bell rings.

"Until tomorrow then milady," Eli smirks kissing me again.

I leave Eli and walk off to math class; K.C. is already there with Wes and Connor.

"Since when do you and Bianca team up to fight in the halls?" K.C. inquires.

"Since Imogen decided to become such a raging bitch!" I retort back with a snap.

"You okay?" Alli asks sitting at her desk.

"Fine it's just been a long few days," I reply as Armstrong comes in and the late bell rings.

I can feel my friends watching me and probably judging me all through math class. When the bell rings we all walk to science class and all I can think is that I miss Adam and then feel a pang of guilt. We're paired off for experiments in class and I'm paired with Alli, I can see the questions in her eyes and I know it's only a matter of time before she starts asking them.

"So you and Eli have been fighting a lot it seems like and you're spending time with Bianca now?" Alli asks.

"Only since very recently Alli but Bianca is actually really nice and she doesn't judge, she's really easy to talk to. Eli and I are just very busy and haven't had much time together but we're having a date night on Thursday." I inform her.

"So you're becoming friends with the girl that stole my boyfriend and rather than spending time with your amazing boyfriend your tutoring my ex and Owen the creep?" Alli exclaims loud enough that the entire class hears.

"Miss Bhandari concentrate on the assignment at hand and keep your voice down or do I have to reassign you to a new partner?" Mr. Bettankamp questions.

"Sorry sir," Alli apologizes.

"Owen and Drew asked for my help Alli I wasn't going to say no and I get extra credit for it. I'm sorry that Drew was a dumb guy and hurt you and I'm sorry Owen was a jerk to you on one night but people change Alli. You're making all these people out to be villains and making yourself the victim but the world just isn't so black and white. Now shut up and concentrate on the project or I'm asking Mr. Bettankamp to switch partners." I insist to her in a low voice.

After this Alli remains quiet and we get the work done. When the bell rings I can't leave class fast enough to be with Owen and Drew. I get out my phone ad text them to meet me in the utility room. Ditching my backpack in my locker on the way and practically running there. They still beat me there and as soon as I open the door I'm pulled by the hand into a kiss, soft lips strong hands and a warm strong tongue are instantly touching me. It's Drew, I know by the feel of him, the way he kisses, what I feel in the kiss and the way he touches me. Yet I know that Owen is also here, I can feel his presence and the comfort it brings me. I push Drew against the wall and kiss him harder, bringing more fervor into the kiss as I feel Owen's hands gripping the bottom of my shirt and pulling it over my head parting my lips from Drew's for just a split second.

Owen disposes of my bra and cups my breasts in his hands, he starts trailing kisses down my neck, my jaw, my back. I reach a hand back, placing it on the back of Owen's neck to feel him, to hold him, feel his flesh with mine. It's incredible the solace, comfort and feeling of blissful pleasure I get just being with them. It's like a drug, a very addicting drug that makes me feel like the sexiest, most desired and cared for girl in all of eternity. It's probably a bad thing that they've become like a drug, all of my boys have but I can't stop. I need them, I need this. It's not entirely selfish I want to make them feel good too, we all draw mutual things from this little arrangement of ours but I have to admit I probably need them more than they need me. When the bell rings we finally break apart even though I have no desire to.

"I'll see you guys for free period where we'll get 45 minutes so we better spend it somewhere on school grounds since I have lunch with Bianca in detention." I lament as Owen hands me my bra.

"Not just Bianca, we'll be there too." Drew says clasping my bra for me.

"We got detention for fighting too, roughed up the jackass a bit because we felt like it." Owen says.

"I should probably be mad that you two hurt Eli but I'm not that angry." I tell them putting my shirt on.

"We didn't hurt him too badly and anyway he was running his mouth and we didn't like that." Drew says.

"We should get to class, is my hair all messed up?" I ask them running my fingers through my hair.

"No you look beautiful," Drew says with a soft grin and I smile back.

I kiss both boys quickly and then leave the utility room for social studies. Wes and K.C. give me a look when I sit down but don't say a word. The class does however seem to drag on and when the bell rings I still have to get through gym before I can see my boys again. Alli goes out of her way to avoid me during gym, it appears she's giving me a silent ultimatum either I can be her friend or I can be friends with Drew, Bianca and Owen. Well if that's how she wants it then fine but she has no idea what's going on, we've barely even talked in the last few days. This is Alli we're talking about though she'll probably be a bitch for a couple of days and then apologize and want to be friends again. When we're excused I run to the locker room, shower super fast and change back into my street clothes. There's a text from Drew, or rather Taylor as it says on my phone, to meet in the storage room. When I get there Bianca's waiting outside of the storage room although the door does lock from the outside so I guess she's standing guard.

"You have free period now too?" I question as she unlocks the door for me.

"Nope English but Owen asked me to keep a look out since you guys can't go all the way to the Dot. It's just reading I have the book with me," she shrugs.

I smile gratefully at her as I go in and hear her closing the door behind me. Owen and Drew are in the back, Owen sitting in an arm chair and Drew on the old sofa. Since I spent morning break making out with Drew I take off my shirt and straddle myself over Owen's lap. My lips crush to his as his hands go to my waist, it only takes Drew a couple of seconds to get up, coming behind me and taking my bra off once more. Reversing roles from this morning Drew cups my breasts and kisses my bare flesh as Owen and I make out. I reach back to feel Drew, holding the back of his neck as my other hand combs into Owen's hair.

As I kiss Owen with fevered passion and Drew kisses my flesh hungrily I bounce a little over Owen's lap. My loins are burning and I feel myself getting wet, yearning to be touched. Owen seems to sense this as he unzips my shorts pulling them down a bit, his hand slipping under my panties and pressing on my clit. The light pressure on the bundle of nerves sending an electrifying blissful rapture through my body, I moan into Owen's mouth as I quiver. Drew gives my breasts one more strong but gentle squeeze and then the boys either exchange a look or some telepathic conversation because Owen removes his finger from my panties and Drew guides me to lay back until my head is in his lap. Drew distracts me with a grin as Owen begins pulling my shorts and panties down a bit.

Drew moves a little sitting on the table and bending down so that his lips can join to mine. Owen meanwhile has my shorts and panties down as far as they can go with my legs open. His thumb gently pressed on my pleasure center again, I moan against Drew's lips and then my breathing hitches as two of Owen's fingers slide into me at a torturously slow pace. Drew begins kissing me harder as Owen's fingers began moving faster, sliding in and out, twisting and curling. When Owen adds a third finger I push Drew up as I could no longer kiss and moan at the same time. Drew didn't seem to mind one bit as his hands took to toying with my breasts once more. My head was tilted so far back on Drew's lap that the cotton of his grey polo was tickling my nose. My eyes lulled back into my head and my eyelids closed nearly all the way. I was panting heavy, my body convulsing and my hips bucking, at least until Owen added yet another finger so that all four were now inside of me, his thumb still rubbing gently at my clit.

My breathing hitches, my eyes shoot open, my body jerks, I whimper a little gripping tightly onto Drew's cargo shorts. Owen waits a few seconds before his hand began moving again, slowly sliding in and out of me, turning and bending. My body begins to lurch and move all on its own. There was some discomfort and pain each time his hand moved but at the same time there was intense and immense pleasure. Hissing in deep but sharp breaths with each pain they would come out as rapturous exhaling moans as the pain melted to pleasure. My back arched, my body tensed, I was ready to pop, Owen sped up just a little, I take in one last deep breath and open my eyes just briefly. Drew's lips find mine once again as I climax, my erotically pleased moans and cries muffled by Drew's mouth.

Owen slows down but doesn't remove his fingers until my orgasm has dissipated entirely. I whimper on a hitched breath when his fingers finally left me. I was left panting, sprawled across their laps but I had not the strength to move. I hear Owen licking his fingers and making delighted noises like he was eating a fabulous meal. Then he fixes my shorts and panties before Drew helps me to sit once again, leaning me against Owen. My head and hands resting against his chest still clad in a shirt, I should have made them take off their shirts. Owen brushes my hair back and lightly kisses my forehead. Drew was softly trailing his fingers over my back making me moan and shiver lightly. When I was nearly breathing normal again Owen over took my lips and Drew began trailing kisses down my neck and back. We stayed like this a few minutes until I heard the door open and I jumped a little but then I realized it could only be Bianca. The raven haired girl appearing beside us a few seconds later and we looked over at her.

"Next time I get to join in the fun," Bianca remarks as she observes us. None of us said anything but I knew this thought was pleasing to the boys as I could feel their arousal at whatever fantasy was now playing through their mind. "Here thought you guys might need this we have fifteen minutes to get our lunches and report to Simpson, the bells going to ring in a few minutes." Bianca says holding out a water bottle.

"Oh my gosh lunch! I'm so used to Fitz bringing us lunch on his lunch when he joins us I didn't pack a lunch." I comments as Owen takes a couple of chugs from the water bottle.

"Don't sweat it Tease we'll grab something from the caf," Owen told me handing me the water bottle.

I took several sips before handing it to Drew and sat up a little, my breasts becoming exposed as they left Owen's chest. "Where are my clothes?" I question looking around.

I feel Drew lean over and he hands my shirt to me and then tosses the empty water bottle into the room. Bianca found my bra and gave it to me, fully dressed once more I stood and Bianca helped me to fix my hair. The four of us left just before the bell and walked to the caf to get lunch before taking our lunch trays to Principal Simpson's office.

"Ah yes my lunch time detainees, you'll be eating in the gym with Mr. Armstrong watching you. You all get fifteen minutes to eat and then you four will report to the library where you will spend the rest of lunch doing homework and guys no more fighting." Simpson tells us.

Carefully carrying our trays through the hallways now packed with kids we reported to Armstrong in the gym. Armstrong put the boys on the east bleachers and me and Bianca on the west bleachers meaning not only was I not getting sexy time with my boys at lunch but they were now across an entire gym from me.

"So did your boys tell you that I'm coming to watch you at the club tonight?" Bianca asks as we began eating, facing each other on the second row of bleachers.

"No they didn't say anything," I say shooting them a scolding look from across the room.

"Yeah well they may have been a little busy last period to remember. You know I think we should have a little fun with them since Armstrong's back is turned." Bianca remarks with a devilish grin.

"Have a little fun how?" I inquire as a mischievous smile of my own curls up one side of my mouth.

"Well we both have trays of food we can play with," Bianca responds.

I looked down at my tray; orange slices, turkey and swiss, chocolate pudding with whipped cream and iced tea didn't seem like much of a turn on to me. And then I remembered Owen feeding me fruit salad while Fitz ate me out and that had definitely been sensual as well as Bianca's demonstration of how to give a blow job using the pickle. My smile got a little bigger and I picked up an orange slice holding it at one end with two fingers then opening my mouth to the shape of an O I slowly slid the segment between my lips. I bite down and a drop of juice escaped my lips but I catch it with my tongue. Bianca was doing much the same only she'd taken the meat from her sandwich and rolled it up then tilted her head back and took the whole piece into her mouth at once.

When Armstrong looked over at us we went back to eating normally but as soon as his back was turned we went back to teasing the boys. Bianca took a potato chip next and curling her tongue around it pulled it into her mouth, chewed, swallowed and licked her lips. Suffice it to say the boys were no longer eating they were simply watching us. I loved this power, absolutely relished it! I was merely eating my lunch and I'd made two very active young men cease to remember they even had a lunch. Dipping my finger into the whipped cream atop my pudding I open my mouth wide and close my lips around my finger pulling off the whipped cream. Bianca also dipped her finger in my whipped cream and then held her finger out for me to lick. Looking over at my boys, giving them a devilish smile and then a wink I lightly took Bianca's wrist and enveloped the older girl's finger between my lips, closing my eyes and pretending to be enraptured by this action. I slowly withdrew Bianca's finger and look at the guys, they're just gaping at us with dumbstruck but carnal smiles on their lips.

"Okay you four need to report to the library, toss your trash and leave the trays." Armstrong ordered.

Bianca and I were barely listening we were far too amused by the expressions on my boy's faces. We got up and tossed the remainder of our lunches, I didn't eat much and I would have to grab something before work but that had been much fun.

"See you in the library boys," Bianca taunts as we walk past them to leave the gym.

We retrieved our backpacks from our lockers and then reported to the library where we were made to sit at the table right in front of the librarian's desk. We got out our homework and started working on it; the guys took over five minutes to join us. Bianca had purposely sat one chair over to let the guys sit on either side of me and they did. The very first thing I did was reach my hands down to graze them over their crotches and they were both still very turned on. They each tensed and got very still when I touched them even though there was two layers of clothing between my skin and there's right now. Bianca started giggling, presumably at the faces the guys were making currently. While my hands were quickly stroking their throbbing, constrained erections over their jeans, my face remained placid as I diligently read the chapter in my science book. My boys hadn't even opened their backpacks yet and Bianca was still laughing.

"Miss DeSousa please be quiet and you two should be doing homework," the librarian reprimands us and I stop.

"So you're all coming over after Clare gets off work right?" Owen asks in a hushed whisper.

"Sorry J.D. I have to get home after work," I tell him quietly using my codename for him.

"Yeah and I gotta get home too, Mom thinks I'm in a study group but I have to be home by nine." Drew says and Owen grumbles a little.

I hear Bianca's phone vibrating on the table, she smiles and looks over at me.

"Clare you need a book from the back section." She tells me.

I wrinkle my forehead for a second but assume she's telling me to go back there for a reason. So I get up and go to the very back of the library, at first all I see is books and then my eyes light on a tall muscular figure leaning against a bookshelf, one foot up. Lord help me even seeing one of them is enough to send a rush of anticipation through me and get that fire stoked again. I walk over and smile at Fitz, he grins with carnal bliss when he sees me, his hands going to my lower back and smashing his lips to mine. I want nothing more than to taste more of him, to make out with him like crazy but we're very exposed here.

"I'm very happy to see you but someone might see us out here," I point out.

"Don't worry Sexy we thought of that," Fitz smiles taking my hand he opens a door I just now realize is there.

He pulls me inside and we're in a dark room with old computers, books and the switch box for the library. It must be some sort of storage/utility room, it's dusty and smells like old books but right now it's some privacy. Since we're now secluded and I'm no longer afraid of being caught my hormones take over, I grab Fitz's shirt and rip it off over his head before pushing to the door and colliding my lips with his once more. I know we can't do this for long as the librarian is bound to notice I'm gone but I'm getting as much of him as I can in whatever time I have. My lips assail his with fervent passion as my hands graze over his muscled chest. In what feels like too short a time I feel Fitz's phone buzz in his pocket and he gently pulls me away from him.

"That would be you're cue to get back," he tells me and I pout slightly. He chuckles tips up my chin and kisses my lips gently. "I've been up since four this morning I need a nap anyway; I'll see you guys after school."

I give him one more quick kiss, he puts his shirt back on and we leave the room, I grab a random book from the shelf as I pass and sit back at the table. Drew has his arm on the back of my chair and Owen puts his hand on my leg under the table. I smile and bite my lip as I go back to my homework. The rest of detention is a lot of me and my boys teasing each other under the table and Bianca giggling and the librarian shushing us. When the bell rings I grab my backpack and we walk out of the library together but they part from me as we round the corner. I enter Miss Dawes English class and sit at my desk behind Eli; he has a bruise on his cheek but I see no other visible bruises. My green eyed boyfriend turns around wearing his signature smirk.

"How was lunch time detention?" He asks me.

"Detention was wonderful, best detention ever!" I reply with a lustful smile and blissful giggle earning me not just a look from Eli but a few others.

**(OWEN)**

I left French class and walked quickly for the front doors of DeGrassi because the day was finally over! When I got to the parking lot B and Fitz were already leaning on my car. We just needed Drew and our girl now, they came walking out of school together, she probably told people she was going home with Drew to visit Adam which was actually where we were all headed. B sat in front with me and Clare sat in back between the other two although she did duck as we pulled out of the school parking lot so no one would see us together. I wasn't sure why she was so paranoid since we were all going to see Adam it's not like we were sneaking to my house to have sexy time in mine and Fitz's room. Oh well I'm sure Drew didn't have a problem having her head on his lap and as soon as we passed the Dot she sat up again. I parked outside of the Torres house and we all got out, Mrs. Torres was home but we still followed Drew in as he unlocked the door.

"Hey Mom everyone wanted to come see Adam for a few minutes," Drew tells her.

Audra looks at all of us and blinks a few times probably not used to seeing Clare mixed in with the rest of us. "Okay but not too long he needs to rest." Audra says.

"I have to leave for work soon anyway," Clare replies.

"Yeah and I have study group remember Mom?" Drew reminds her.

"Oh yes of course well go on up I'm sure he's bored out of his mind now." Audra says and we go up the stairs letting Clare lead as she takes us into Adam's room.

"Hi Adam how do you feel?" Clare asks as she sits on one side of Adam's bed.

"I'm feeling a lot better but Mom says I have to rest tomorrow too and maybe I can come back to school on Wednesday." Adam informs us as Bianca makes herself comfortable on Adam's bed on his other side and puts her arm around his shoulders.

He gives her a curious look but doesn't kick her out of the bed, given that he's now sandwiched between two hot girls I see the glint of pleasure in his eyes.

"I don't know why you'd want to come back to school bro," Drew says with a roll of his eyes.

"To eat lunch with us of course," Bianca teases. Clare's cheeks go red and she freezes up making Adam look at her the rest us laugh. "I meant eat lunch with me," Bianca corrects and Clare relaxes.

"We're just glad you're okay, when you come back to school you can come to the Dot for lunch it'll be on me." Fitz tells him.

"Thanks Fitz," Adam smiles.

"Yeah and if you ever see those guys again we'll beat the snot out of them!" I assure him.

Clare bites her lip and looks away with guilt in her eyes even though it wasn't her fault. We hang out talking to Adam for about twenty minutes and then it's time to get Clare to work.

"We have to go but we'll stop by tomorrow," Fitz says standing up and waving to Adam.

"Hurry back to school I'm tired of hanging around with these idiots," Bianca says and we grimace at her, "well besides Clare." She adds and then kisses Adam's cheek.

"I'll come over afterschool tomorrow and Eli said he'd be over later after he was done with the play." Clare tells him.

At Eli's name my fists automatically clench, I'm not the only one either; Drew and Fitz have the same reaction. Drew tells Adam he'll be home later, I wave and we all leave calling goodbye to Mrs. Torres and we exit the house and get back into my car. Clare puts her mask on when we reach downtown, she leaves her backpack in my car and walks in with her mask on like always. We wait a few minutes and then get out and walk up to the door, Bruno's at the door and smiles at us.

"Owen, Drew and Fitz Chastity's biggest fans," he says as we walk up.

"You have no idea," Bianca snickers.

"And who's this?" Bruno asks.

"Bianca these three have been talking about Chastity so much I just had to see her for myself." She tells him.

"Well then go right on in, her first song is in about twenty minutes." Bruno tells us waving us in.

"He didn't even check your ID," Drew remarks as we walk in.

"Duh I'm a hot girl going into a gentleman's club, let's sit at the stage." Bianca commands.

Normally we sit back a ways so Clare's not distracted and we don't have the urge to carry her off the stage but Bianca wants to sit right next to the stage so we do. The four of us sit down and our waitress comes over.

"Hey boys the usual I take it?" The waitress asks.

"Yeah four of them," I tell her as I motion to Bianca.

We sit through three girls before Clare is finally introduced; Bianca stands up with an excited smile on her face. She's more eager to see Clare than we are and I didn't think that was possible. Clare saunters onto stage in her outfit and Bianca starts cheering and whistling, I see a smile cross Clare's lips when she sees Bianca. Clare starts dancing, moving her hips and shaking her breasts. Guys are whistling and clapping but Bianca's louder than all of them.

"One of you give me money I want to stick it between her boobs," Bianca demands holding her hand out to us.

"She doesn't let you stick the money down her costume she'll take it and do it herself." I inform her.

"You mean she doesn't let you," Bianca counters with a snarky tone as Drew gives her three singles.

Bianca holds the money up and Clare saunters over kneeling down and just like B said Clare allows Bianca to put one bill between her breasts and the other two in her skirt. When Clare's song finishes we all clap and cheer and Clare blows a kiss to our table before leaving the stage.

"She's good, really good," Bianca smiles sitting back in her chair as the bouncers pick up the rest of Clare's tips. "This is fun we should bring Adam next time." Bianca remarks before taking a sip of her beer.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Drew exclaims. "Even if we could convince the bouncers Adam was eighteen he'd recognize Clare right off and then he'd explode."

Bianca grimaces then thinks about it a second and kind of shrugs just as another girl comes on stage and Clare comes out of the back being escorted by Jimmy one of the bouncers.

"Where's she going?" Bianca asks.

"Champagne room," I grumble, "some guy paid for a private dance and while she doesn't touch them she basically teases them and touches herself just a foot away from them."

"Let's get a private dance," Bianca says.

"They're a thousand bucks B," Fitz informs her.

"Yeah besides we get our girl without having to pay and we actually get to touch her." Drew points out.

"Oh right," Bianca shrugs but she watches the champagne room door with the rest of us waiting for Clare to emerge. Clare comes out a couple minutes later and we watch her walk backstage once more. "Okay when is our girl on again?" Bianca questions.

"Like twenty minutes and she doesn't get off until eight," I tell her.

"I'm hungry when that waitress comes back get us some food," she commands to all of us.

The waitress comes back and I order us some chicken wings and nachos and we wait for Clare to appear again.

**(PETER)**

"I can't believe we're spending our one night together at a strip club," Spinner says only half complaining as I pull up to the Red Room and park.

"Exotic dance club buddy the girls don't take anything off but they come out in next to nothing." Jay tells him as we all get out.

"Yeah whatever if Em finds out I'm a dead man so you guys better keep your mouths shut," Spinner complains as we show our ID's to the bouncer and he waves us in.

"You married my ex-girlfriend I don't think she's going to be calling me to find out what you did while here." Sean points out as we look for somewhere to sit.

All the seats by the stage are occupied but there's an empty table one row back.

"Me either since she's my ex too," I remind Spinner.

"She's not going to call me either I mean we never actually dated but there was that time in the ravine when…" Jay is saying when Spin and Sean each punch his arm as hard as they can and he shuts up.

The waitress comes over and takes our drink order and we get some wings too since it's almost eight and none of us have eaten dinner.

"Please welcome to the stage for her last dance of the evening Chastity St. Clare!" The emcee announces over the speakers.

The whole club starts clapping and cheering and we do too as a voluptuous and busty girl comes on stage. She has honey colored curls and is wearing a black mask with jewels on it, spiked patent leather heels and a catholic school uniform, sort of. That is it was once a uniform but the sweater vest was cut to where it barely covers her breasts and the neckline exaggerated to show a good portion of her cleavage. And the skirt has been cut up so high you can see the g-string she's wearing if she moves in just the right way and she does! Boy does this girl know how to move, I'm enjoying it and getting thoroughly turned on until something occurs to me.

"I swear I've seen that uniform before." I say to the other guys who are all watching her with just as much avidity as I just was.

"I thought you'd never been here before?" Sean asks but he doesn't look away from the girl on stage.

"I haven't but picture a white long sleeve blouse under the sweater vest, make the sweater vest longer and more modest. Make the skirt longer, add white knee socks and flats," I'm saying when Spinner takes over.

"Take away the curves and the chest, make her hair longer and straight and instead of a mask give her little glasses." He says.

"And a cross necklace," Jay adds.

"No way, there's no way that's…" Spin starts but can't even say it.

"Yes it is I see her purity ring, just like Darcy's." I remark seeing the band of silver on her finger flashes under the stage lights.

"And her eyes, she's the only one I've ever seen with those color eyes I can see the bright blue from here. What did the announcer say her name was? St. Clare?" Sean reminds us.

"Chastity St. Clare," Jay corrects, "like her nickname and her chastity ring!"

"No…" I exhale.

"Fucking…" Sean adds.

"Way…" Jay says.

"That's Clare!" Spinner finishes the thought we're all having but can't believe.

She leaves the stage and the bouncers start collecting her tips, we drop some money on the table and go out to the parking lot, even if she leaves through a back entrance she has to come to the parking lot. She comes out a couple of minutes later, mask still on and still in full costume but carrying a tote bag and her purse. She doesn't see us as we're leaning on the hood of my car. She's walking toward three guys and a girl leaning on another car, I saw them when we entered they were sitting right at the stage. She smiles when she sees the other group and we stand walking forward a couple of steps.

"**BABY EDWARDS**!" The four of us call to her together not hiding the anger and shock in our tones.

She freezes in place, slowly turns her head to look back at us and bites her lip with a guilty and surprised look on her face.

"What in the hell…" I start.

"Are you doing?!" Jay finishes.

**Update soon picking up from right here!**

**Shout out to xxwinterbeautyxx and not just because it's her birthday but she suggested that Peter, Spinner, Jay and Sean come to the club and see Clare.**


	13. My Brothers, My Boys and My Boyfriend

**Ch. 13 My Brothers, My Boys and My Boyfriend**

**(DREW)**

Clare comes out of the club still in costume, holding a bag I assume has her clothes. I really wish I didn't have to get home and neither did she because I'd much rather the five of us go back to Owen and Fitz's room. I smile when I see her as I'm sure the others do and she returns the smile. I see four guys leaning on a car take a few steps after she passes them and I'm not the only one.

"B you get the tall blonde one that used to work at the Dot, Drew you get the shortest one, I got the tallest one and Fitz you get the other one." Owen says as we watch them follow Clare.

We start walking toward her as she doesn't notice the other guys, at least not until they call to her.

"BABY EDWARDS!" The four of them yell together.

She freezes in place with a shocked and sort of guilty expression on her face; she bites her lip and slowly turns her head to look at the other four boys that obviously know her. We don't care if she knows them we want to know why they're here.

"What in the hell…" starts the blonde that used to work at the Dot, I think his name is Peter.

"Are you doing?!" The tallest one with dark hair finishes for him.

Clare slowly turns her body until she's facing the older guys but she's still not talking. We're standing with her now, Fitz and I on her right and Owen and Bianca on her left.

"Hey guys," Clare finally speaks her voice a little timid. The older guys are looking at her with a mixture of emotion, protection, pleasure and then shame for looking at her with pleasure. Clare straightens up now putting her hand on her hip and giving the older guys a slightly salacious look. "Enjoy the show?" She teases sort of getting into character again as her voice picks up an edge of coquettishness that we know uses in the champagne room.

Fitz, Owen and I straighten a little more and clench our fists as we do not like her flirting with these guys. From the corner of my eye I see Bianca seems to be flirting with the shortest one.

"How could…what the…you cannot…" the muscular one with short brown hair is angrily mumbling.

"Who the fuck are you guys?" Fitz questions puffing his chest out a little to make himself look a little tougher.

"Who the fuck are you three?" The short one questions back and stops grinning at Bianca to do so.

I put an arm around Clare my hand resting on her hip; Owen rests an arm on her shoulder. The older guys glare at us and the tallest one reaches out taking Clare's arm and trying to pull her away from us.

"Don't touch her!" Owen barks pulling his arm back to punch.

The other guy also makes a fist to punch but Clare gets between them a hand on each of their chests to stop them.

"Whoa Jay Owen stop! You two are not fighting!" She insists.

"HE WAS TOUCHING YOU!" Both Owen and Jay say at the same time in the same way.

"No one is fighting," Clare insists turning her back to Jay and look at Owen with both hands on his chest. "Owen back down you are not fighting, you're all worried about me and you're not going to fight over it."

Owen looks at her and relaxes, she is in charge after all, he still stands tall and straight but uncurls his fist. He does however take off his jacket and puts it over Clare's shoulders so she's covered a little more because her costume doesn't cover much.

"I know why we care and why we're worried about Clare but why the fuck are you?" I question the four older boys.

Clare gives me a look before turning to the four older boys. "You guys remember Peter, he worked at the Dot and he owns Above the Dot but we never see him anymore because he's busy with school."

"Hey," Peter says but he's still giving us a hard and suspicious look.

"This is Sean," Clare says pointing to the shortest one and he nods to us but has the same look as Peter. "This is Jay," she says putting her hand on Jay's chest again.

"Yeah hey, who the hell are they?" Jay asks looking at Clare again.

"And that's Spinner he and Peter both dated Darcy and became sort of like older brothers. Jay and Sean did too I guess but they never dated Darcy. Guy's this is Fitz, Drew, Owen and Bianca. Now what are you four doing here?" She asks the guys that are supposed to be like older brothers to her.

"What are we doing here?" Spinner questions raising an eyebrow at her.

"We belong here, you do not belong here Baby Edwards!" Sean states.

"I needed a job," she replies.

"You're sixteen you should not have a job as an exotic dancer!" Jay exclaims.

"What didn't enjoy the show? I know they did and so did the rest of the club," Clare smirks.

Jay and Spinner sort of growl at this response and give us a harsh stare again.

"You never told us who they were," Peter reminds her.

"Is one of them your boyfriend?" Sean asks.

"Uh no my boyfriend isn't here and he knows nothing about this so don't tell anyone else." She requests.

"If none of them are your boyfriend then who the hell are they your bodyguards?" Spinner inquires eyeing us over again.

"Uh yeah bodyguards that sounds good let's go with that. Anyway we need to go I need to get home and so does Drew and Bianca so it was great to see you all. Give my love to Emma Spin, bye guys." She says turning to walk away, trying to walk between me and Owen but Jay grabs her arm and stops her.

"Hold it you are not getting away that easily explanations now. Who are they why are you working here and how did you even get hired, why doesn't your boyfriend know? What the hell it hasn't been that long since we've seen you!" Jay exclaims.

"Uh yeah it kind of has and a lot has happened but I don't have time for explanations just now I really need to get home. You know how my mom is if I'm late I'll probably get grounded and then I won't be able to go on my date with Eli on Thursday." She tells them.

"I think you should get grounded we can sneak in and see you," Fitz remarks and she twists her mouth at him.

"Fine we'll take you home and you can tell us on the way," Jay says.

"Like hell you will we take her home," Owen says clenching his fists again and the four of us are ready to fight again.

"Guys knock it off, stop trying to kill each other. Owen is taking me home he has to get Drew home anyway and they always take me home. Besides I have to change in the car, can't risk Mom seeing me this way and I don't really want to change in the car with the four of you." Clare informs them.

"Okay I'm calling Emma to tell her you need me and I'm staying an extra day we'll pick you up for lunch tomorrow and you can explain everything then." Spinner tells her.

"But lunch is…" she's arguing then pauses probably figuring telling them lunch is our sexy time is not a good idea. "Okay lunch tomorrow but we really have to go now."

She walks between me and Owen grabbing our arms so we'll go with her. We turn putting our arms around her and reaching the car, Owen opens the door so she can get in the front. Bianca sits between me and Fitz in the back, Owen starts driving once we're all buckled and when we're a distance from the club Clare starts changing giving Owen back his jacket.

"Well that was entertaining," Bianca smiles, "Sean's pretty hot."

"Yeah I saw you flirting with him. I never thought about it before but you and Jay are a lot alike." She says looking at Owen.

"Yep I saw it," I nod.

"So who…" Owen starts looking over at her but then gets distracted by the fact that she has no shirt on.

"Eyes on the road Owen," she commands and he looks back at the road. She finishes changing and takes off her mask tucking it all in her bag. "I start work right after school tomorrow, you and Drew have practice can you take me Fitz?" Clare requests.

"Ooh I'm coming too," Bianca chimes in.

"Yeah of course I'll take you Sexy and I'll take an early lunch sneak in to school for sexy time on your free period." Fitz says starting to rub Clare's shoulders.

"Mmmm thanks Fitz," Clare moans lightly enjoying her massage.

Owen parks a couple houses down from Clare's to be safe and we all get out. We never did get a kiss from her when she got out of the club and all of us want one now, well of her boys anyway not too sure about Bianca. Fitz gets her first; she puts her arms around his neck, his hands slide around her back as their lips press together. She pulls away after a minute and goes to Owen doing the same and when she pulls from him it's finally my turn. She smiles at me her arms resting on my shoulders, her hands raking through my hair, her lips part so my tongue can go in and quickly dominates hers. When she pulls away she gently nips at my bottom lip.

"I really wish I didn't have to go home," I sigh.

"Yes well you do and if you're late Audra's going to ground you." Clare points out.

"Yeah but I'm all riled from almost fighting with those guys, watching you change and the kiss." I whine lightly and her other boys agree with me.

"Sorry but I have to get home," Clare says looking at Bianca.

"Hey don't look at me I'm not giving them sexy time they're your boys not mine. I do get a kiss goodbye though right?" Bianca asks.

I'm pretty sure Bianca's mostly just doing this just to tease us but she might actually want to kiss Clare, never can be too sure with Bianca. Either way Clare doesn't seem to mind as she smiles a bit and goes to Bianca. They don't kiss nearly as passionately as she kissed us but it doesn't matter it still turns us all on. Their lips press together, move together parting slightly and then they pull away. The three of us are just staring in blissful shock and none of us can move.

"See you guys tomorrow," Clare says giving us a teasing smile and then walking to her house.

"Well let's go, we have to get Drew home and I need to get home too." Bianca states opening the front passenger door.

"That was mean," Owen says.

"That was cruel," Fitz remarks.

"That was hot," I say.

"That's why it was mean and cruel," Owen states but we finally get back in the car and start driving to my house.

"Man taking her straight home after work sucks!" Fitz complains.

"Sorry Fitzy but the only person you're going home with tonight is Owen." Bianca laughs.

"If she works right after school tomorrow then she'll be off earlier right which means there will be time for sexy time." I mention as we pull up to my house.

"Sweet everyone come to our house after," Owen says.

I grab my backpack and say goodbye to them going inside, Mom and Dad are on the sofa watching TV.

"How was study group honey?" Mom asks.

"Great we did a lot," I reply.

I actually only have like half my homework done but they don't need to know that. I can finish the rest of it tonight.

"Good well your brother was bored out of his mind today and has been begging to go back to school tomorrow." Mom tells me.

"Of course he is," I reply rolling my eyes because only my brother would insist on getting back to school when he has a perfectly valid reason not to, although he probably wants to see his friends more than anything.

"We talked to the doctor and he said it was okay but he can't strain himself." Dad tells me.

"Don't worry we'll watch him and I'll keep him from carrying or lifting anything." I assure my parents. I say goodnight to them and go upstairs knocking on Adam's door, going in when he calls. "So you want to go back to school tomorrow?"

"Better than being bored out of my mind here, did they talk to you? I'm okay and I'm tired of lying around all day." He grouses.

"Yeah I bet but I'm still not letting you carry anything tomorrow, get to sleep bro," I tell him tousling his hair.

"I've been in bed all day I'm not tired," he says then catches my arm and sniffs at my jacket. "Why do I smell Clare's lotion on you?" He inquires squeezing his eyebrows together.

Sometimes I hate how well he knows her gotta think fast, not usually a skill I posses unless I need to come up with a quick lie and I hate lying to my brother but I can't exactly tell him the truth in this instance.

"She came by the study group when she got off work to tutor me and Owen." I lie.

"Oh good, kind of glad you guys are becoming such good friends." Adam replies.

"Yeah very good friends," I grin and turn to walk out of the room, "night bro."

**(CLARE)**

My alarm went off and I hit it getting out of bed with a yawn and a stretch. I look in the bed as my sleep hazed mind half excepts there to be a boy in it. There isn't of course they all went home but I must say I much prefer sleeping with one of them then on my own. Is it possible to be addicted to a person or rather three people? Can't dwell on them not being here right now I have to get ready for school, at least I get to see two of them at school and Fitz will be coming on our free period and yes that was intended to have a double meaning. I open my door to go to my washroom and open the door to see Jake in the washroom in nothing but boxers.

"Oh my god what are you doing here?" I exclaim turning my head.

"You could have knocked," he says in a cocky voice.

"It's my washroom I wasn't expecting a mostly naked boy in my washroom," I shoot back. _"And if I had been expecting one it wouldn't have been you." _I add silently.

"Sorry Dad and I came over early to do some tiling and I had to change for school." Jake smirks. "You're welcome to watch I don't mind." He says smugly.

"I have a boyfriend and have no interest in seeing you change," I respond with annoyance. _"And I have my boys and I only want to watch them change or rather get mostly naked." _My brain adds and my mouth replies with a slightly mischievous grin.

Jake puts on some jeans and then walked out of the washroom still shirtless putting an arm around her shoulders. "I think you're just so attracted to me that I make you nervous," he comments pressing me to him and I was able to feel his cock just starting to get hard even through his jeans.

"I think you're a pig!" I respond pushing him away.

"Jake Clare come get breakfast you guys have to get to school," Mom calls.

"Be right down," I call back going into the washroom, closing and locking the door because I have to pee. _"Mental note tell the boys to start pestering Jake too and have one of them sleep over or sleep at one their places whenever possible."_

After using the washroom I quickly get dressed and brush my hair as I'm not about to go downstairs with Glen and especially Jake here and eat in just pajamas with no bra. Mom and Glen talk all about the remodel during breakfast and after breakfast I'm forced to ride to school with Jake in his truck. Eli's on the steps with the psycho bitch and he sees me pull in with Jake and I see the fire of jealousy get lit in Eli's eyes. In the side view mirror I see Eli storming over with an irate yet very jealous and protective look in his eyes. Jake parks and we get out but Eli is blocking my path between Jake's truck and Bianca's car parked next to it so I can't really go anywhere.

"What are you doing riding to school with him?" Eli demands.

"Believe me I didn't want to I was forced," I reply.

"She did see me naked though," Jake smirks and walks off before Eli can turn on him.

"I did not he had boxers on and I wasn't expecting to have anyone else in my washroom this morning." I tell Eli.

"What the hell was he doing in your house this morning did he stay the night?" Eli inquires in an angry voice.

He's being ridiculously jealous and possessive again and this time he has no reason to be. I have no interest in Jake and would not do anything with him.

"He and his dad came over early to lay some tile I didn't even know he was there until I opened my washroom door, he didn't bother to lock. Eli nothing happened, I don't even like Jake." I assure my boyfriend.

"I don't like him at your house and I don't want you to be there if he's there, I don't trust him." Eli tells me as he puts an arm tightly around my waist and we start walking to the entrance.

"Believe me if I'd know they were going to be there I would have left," I reply.

We walk back to the steps where Psycho Bitch is waiting with an indignant expression because god forbid my boyfriend be worried about me.

"I didn't know you and Jake were so close," Imogen says to me in a snotty tone.

"We're not I didn't want to ride to school with him," I respond. She looks like she has some other backhanded remark up her sleeve but Audra's minivan pulls up and Adam is in the passenger seat. "Adam's back!" I smile leaving Eli's arm to go greet our best friend.

Adam opens the passenger door, gets out and I hug him but not too tightly because I don't want to hurt him.

"He's back but he can't do anything too strenuous and isn't even allowed to carry his backpack." Drew says as he gets out and it so very hard to resist kissing Drew hello.

"Good to have you back Adam," Eli says coming up behind me and putting his arm tightly around my shoulders which I swear is his way of telling Drew I'm taken even though Drew's barely grinned at me.

Of course what Eli doesn't know is Drew is mine in a way Eli can't even fathom and Eli's not going to know either, not so long as I can help it. We all wave to Audra as she drives off, Drew is carrying Adam's backpack as well as his own and we start walking in.

"It's nice to have you back Adam, why did you get beat up again? Some guys thought Clare was a hooker?" Imogen questions in a very annoying voice.

"Those guys were crazy!" I snap back at her.

"Yeah they must have been St. Clare will barely kiss," Imogen spits back.

Drew stifles back a laugh either thinking of me on stage or knowing what she says is far from the truth.

"Listen you…" I start when Adam stops me by putting a hand on my arm.

"Whoa let's not start the day fighting. Those guys were crazy and they didn't start really fighting me until they found out I was trans." Adam tells her.

I'm sure she has more remarks but Eli shoots her a look and she stops, we all walk to my locker which is next to Adam and Eli's. Drew opens Adam's locker and starts sorting his books while Eli and I do our own.

"Eli are we meeting at lunch and break for the play and after school too?" Imogen says in a slightly whining tone that makes it sound like it's so much work for her and makes me want to gag.

"Clare you're still going to tutor me and Owen at break right?" Drew speaks up and I smile at him, I always do feel better when one of them is around.

"Geez everybody is busy for break but me," Adam says with a sardonic edge to his voice.

"You'll be working on the play with us at break and since I've been doing play stuff the last couple of days at lunch and Adam just got back maybe the three of us can have lunch together." Eli suggests.

"I can't I have lunch plans already," I reply closing my locker and trying to turn but Eli stops me.

He catches my arm a little roughly and I see Drew look ready to hit him so I give Drew a warning look.

"What do you mean you have plans?" Eli questions.

"I mean I have plans, I'm meeting some people for lunch." I reply.

"Meeting who?" Eli inquires getting that jealous possessive tone in his voice again and his grip on my arm tightens just a little.

"It's none of your business who she's meeting she can have lunch with whoever she wants it's a free country." Drew comments moving in front of me and pushing Eli so he lets go of me.

"Hey don't push him!" Imogen squeaks and slaps Drew in the face.

"Imogen!" Adam scolds.

"Don't hit him!" I say angrily but Drew won't let me past him to throttle her.

"Hey no fighting you guys might hurt Adam and he's hurt bad enough as it is." Bianca says pulling Imogen back by the hair.

"Thanks Bianca," Adam says as she and Owen come to stand with us.

She looks back at smiles at him as the bell rings. "Guess we should get to class." Bianca says, she moves around Drew and me to pick up Adam's backpack. "I'm walking Adam to class," she announces holding her arm out to him.

"Okay," Adam says slowly in a cautious tone but takes her arm and they walk off.

"I have math," I announce for really no reason but walk away before any of the guys can offer to walk me.

Math is nothing special and I spend most of class wondering what I'm going to tell Spinner and the other boys at lunch. I spent most of the night wondering this too and I still don't know. I can't tell them nothing they know something's going on but on the other hand I'm not sure I can tell them everything either because they'll go ballistic. I have to find a medium ground here but the question is what? How in the heck do I explain working at the club and my boys being there without telling them Eli's cheating so I started cheating? If I tell them that I'm afraid they'll want to kill my boys and Eli! Normally I can't wait for lunch today however I'm kind of dreading it as much I want to see Spinner, Peter, Jay and Sean I really don't want to tell them anything. The bell rings and I start walking to science with Alli, Adam, Connor, K.C. and Wes. Adam joins us with Drew following and carrying Adam's backpack for him. It's really hard to not look at Drew, to not make some salacious smile or wink but I refrain and simply hug Adam. Science goes by quickly and Eli comes to get Adam and his backpack to work on play stuff.

"I have to go meet Owen and Drew for tutoring I'll see you in social studies Adam." I say sliding off my stool and kissing Adam's cheek.

"Hey where's mine I am your boyfriend." Eli whines when I start to walk past him, I turn and kiss his lips gently. "I love you," Eli says when I pull away.

"I love you too," I reply with a smile and walk out.

The more I say those words to Eli the more false they feel. I do still love Eli but that love is fading, the funny thing is I'm kind of afraid of it fading. Not because I'm afraid of losing Eli but because I'm afraid of what happens when I no longer love him, when I'm ready to go. If I lose him will I lose my boys as well? This thought scares me more than anything as I walk to the electrical room where I was meeting two of my boys. I opened the door of the electrical room to be instantly pulled to a body and lips, Owen to be exact. I melted into the kiss my hands resting against his chest gripping his t-shirt which I then decide is not enough contact so I pull up making the shirt come off and exposing his chest to me. I drop his shirt and turn to see Drew leaning patiently against the wall for his turn.

"Shirt off Drew," I command.

He grins taking his shirt off and dropping it to the floor as Owen pulls my top over my head. As I'm still facing Drew Owen slides his hand along my belly and I feel his erection constrained in his jeans, his lips no longer able to kiss mine taste the flesh of my neck, shoulder, jaw even earlobe. Enjoying the feel of Owen's lips on my skin for a few seconds my eyes begin to close, I bit my lip and moan softly. My eyes open to lock with Drew's and I command him to come forth by curling my finger. He comes of course without hesitation, standing in front of me I put one hand at the back of his neck and he bends a little to catch my lips, his hands cupping my face. My free hand slides between Owen's arm and our bodies to rub his cock through his clothes. He moans softly against my neck and his free hand finds its way up my skirt and under my panties until he's gently rubbing my clit. I moan a little louder, kiss Drew a little harder and he seems to know exactly what Owen is doing and where his hand is because his hand goes along my inner thigh, I open my legs a little for him to allow his finger inside me. Between kissing Drew, being kissed by Owen and fingered by both I'm moaning and bucking and so horny. When the bell rings I do not want to stop and neither do they and we have to spread out, separate our bodies so we can simmer down enough to get to class.

"We'll meet at free period in the storage room." Owen reminds me.

"That's an hour and half away we can't last that long." I say.

"We don't have a choice we have to get to class," Drew says handing me my shirt and picking up his.

"Which for me means sitting through science with Jake and Eli but at least Bianca will be there with me." Owen gripes as we leave the electrical room.

"Speaking of Jake can you pester him a little the way you do Eli sometimes?" I request.

"Yeah no problem Vixen happily, he's always kind of bothered me." Drew says separating from me just a little as we come into a,pretty crowded hallway and Owen does the same.

"What did he do?" Owen questions.

"He was at my house early this morning in my washroom in only boxers and he didn't lock the door. Then he pressed himself against me to whisper in my ear with no shirt on still." I tell them.

"Yeah he's dead I'll get him after class." Owen tells me.

I tell them thanks and go off to social studies where Adam is waiting for me as were K.C. and Wes.

"How was tutoring?" Adam asks.

"Why do you look flushed?" K.C. questions.

"Tutoring was great and it was hot in the library." I reply.

They don't ask any more questions and we make it through class. Next is gym which is basketball and I suck but I'm also looking forward to being with my boys as soon as it's over so I don't care. The second the bell rings I take off for the storage room, Bianca isn't standing guard but when I go to the back Drew is sitting on the sofa.

"Where's Owen?" I query sitting next to him.

"He's waiting by a back door to let Fitz in; once they're in here we'll block the door so no one else can get in." Drew tells me pushing a curl behind my ear and caressing my face.

"Well we only have 45 minutes and I'm not waiting," I reply opening the fly on his jeans.

He just grins as he pulls off my shirt, I spread his jeans open as far as I can and guide my fingers into the opening of his boxers, still not sure why that's even there but it gives me access. I grab his cock and pull it through that opening, Drew moans slightly. I lean forward propping myself on my elbows and knees completely curling my fingers around the base I bring my mouth down on his cock kissing the head lightly. Drew moans a little louder sliding a hand under my bra to fondle my breast. Slowly sliding my mouth on the head to encase the entirety of it in my mouth and sucking lightly eliciting a low moan from Drew. He unhooks my bra and slides it off my arms so he has better access. My head bobs along his cock slowly, tasting him, licking every bit of his cock, Drew's moaning gets longer and lower. I slowly pull my lips up to the head grazing my teeth a bit and sucking gently before pulling my lips away. I look up at Drew and he smiles at me in blissful rapture. I bring my mouth back around his cock and pump my hand along the base at the same speed as my mouth moves along him. Within a few minutes he's moaning in an endless chain with the occasional drop of my name. I hear the door open and then something heavy get moved in front of it.

"Dude I think they started without us," I hear Fitz say after they've blocked the door and start walking to the back.

"Yeah can't really blame them though and it sounds like Dew's having fun." Owen says.

"Yep Drew's having fun let's have some fun with our girl." Fitz remarks.

I keep eating Drew's cock but move my eyes up to look at them and smile. They both go around behind me and I feel two pairs of hands lifting my skirt over my ass and my panties pulled down falling around my knees still kneeling on the sofa. They spread my legs a little and their hands go to my ass and between my legs, fingers slipping between my pussy lips and finding my clit, caressing, groping, probing, their lips kissing anywhere they can reach. It spurs me along bobbing my head up and down along Drew's cock even faster, moving at an almost furious pace. Moaning against his man meat as the other two hit all the right spots. Drew makes a guttural groan and he climaxes his hot seed shooting into my mouth and I swallow each sweet and salty drop. Drew continues quivering and breathing hard as he recovers.

I sit up a little so Drew can breathe and get lifted up; Owen holds me and sets me on his lap in an arm chair. I lean against him, looking at Drew and he smiles at me still panting hard. Fitz sits on the edge of the coffee table hooking his arms under my knees and pulling me down a little opening my legs, pulling off my panties and making my pussy accessible to him. Owen grasps my breasts as Fitz goes down, his tongue shooting into my pussy. I moan, arching my back and gripping Owen's jeans. Owen's other hand snakes its way around my torso finding my clit and rubbing gently. My hips buck wildly, my breathing reduced to frantic rapturous panting. Owen's hands and lips explore me, every piece of me that they can access while Fitz's tongue probes my burning dripping pussy. I was already hot and dripping while going down on Drew and now I'm about ready to pop!

"Mmmmm Ngngngng Mark oh god Owen!" I call out breathlessly as I orgasm.

Fitz slows down, Owen taking his finger from my clit placing it back on my breast once more. After another minute of riding out my orgasm Fitz withdraws his tongue and gently kisses my inner thighs while I continue to tremble and recover my breath. Owen keeps kissing my neck and gently massaging my breasts as Fitz keeps kissing my inner thighs. Drew seemingly feeling left out comes over and starts kissing the outer part of my legs and belly. As much as I'm enjoying this pampering I'm getting from all of their lips after a few minutes I push them away.

"I have to go meet Jay and the others in," I pause lift Owen's wrist to look at his watch, "fifteen minutes so we need to stop now or we won't be able to." I tell them.

They all sigh a little but they stand up and begin retrieving my clothes for me. After a few more minutes of recovering on Owen's lap I try to stand and my legs feel like jelly causing me to falter. Owen keeps me standing by placing his hands on my bare ass while Drew and Fitz catch my arms. Owen seems to decide that since his hands are down there he can feel around again and somehow gets one of his fingers into my pussy.

"Agh Owen no more, I can barely walk as it is." I reprimand him as my stomach muscles tense and my nerves respond to the movement of his finger.

"Sorry Tease but my hands can't help themselves when it comes to you," he apologizes removing his finger.

Drew of course fixed his jeans long ago and they help me dress again then I run my fingers through my hair. Before leaving I kiss each of them passionately, Owen and Fitz remove the shelf from in front of the door and I leave first walking for the entrance. I sit on the steps to wait for Peter and the others just as the bell rings for lunch. The first person out the door is Eli; he sits next to me, puts his arm around me and kisses me suddenly.

"So who are we meeting for lunch?" He asks.

"Just me Eli and here they come now," I say seeing the four guys pull up in Peter's car.

I stand and Eli stands with me but when I pull away to go down to the car he stops me, pulling me back a little roughly.

"You are not going to lunch with them! They're too old for you Clare how do you even know these pedophiles?" Eli demands holding my wrist.

"Look again Eli don't you recognize the driver?" I question.

Eli keeps a hold of my wrist and looks at the car, Peter and the others are staring at him and look about ready to get out and rip him away from me.

"He used to work at the Dot, Peter wasn't it?" Eli asks.

"Yes and he dated Darcy as did Spinner the one next to him who also worked at the Dot. The two behind them are Sean and Jay their friends and all four of them are like older brothers to me Eli. They want to catch up so we're going to lunch." I inform him giving him a soft kiss and he releases my wrist.

I get in the back between Jay and Sean and Peter starts driving again. He parks at the Dot, we go in and after they all say hi to the staff we order.

"So who was that and who were those guys last night?" Spinner asks.

"I'll tell you," I say slowly as I still don't know what to tell them, "but let's eat upstairs so we can eat in private."

I realize it might be awkward to eat upstairs where I'm usually eating or doing other things with my boys. We go through the back, Peter grabs the keys and we take our lunches upstairs. They turn on all the lights which I'm not used to and I insist on sitting at one of the high tables so we're not on the sofa like I usually am.

"Okay answers now, who was that guy on the steps and why was he holding your wrist?" Jay demands.

"That was Eli my boyfriend, he gets jealous and possessive, especially lately." I add the last part almost under my breath.

"And those guys last night?" Spinner asks.

"They are…" I pause biting my lip because I don't really want to answer this question and I have no idea how to explain my boys to my brothers!

**Update Soon from right here when she tells her brothers but what will she tell them? Also including Clare at work that night and sexy time with all 5 of them in Owen and Fitz's room.**


	14. It's My Life

**Ch. 14 It's My Life**

**(CLARE)**

"They are…my boys," I say after a few seconds because I really don't know what else to call them.

"What does that mean?" Spinner inquires, they're obviously not happy with this explanation.

What am I supposed to tell them, they know something's going on and now that they've seen me at the club I don't think they're just going to let this go. I guess I might as well just tell them, they've dealt with my mother before so they won't go blabbing to her or anything. They might want to kill my boyfriend and my boys though and possibly me but this is kind of an all or nothing explanation because I can't exactly explain how having my boys started without explain Eli and Imogen cheating. I somehow doubt they'll accept the explanation that I'm tutoring Drew and Owen, besides that really doesn't explain Fitz or my working at the club. Well here goes nothing let's just hope they don't freak out too much.

"They're my…lovers," I admit although I'm not sure lovers is quite accurate but I honestly don't know how else to classify them.

There's a minute of shocked silence, they don't even breathe just stare at me and blink. I think I just shattered their world. Jay and Spinner are clenching their fists and slowly turning red, Sean and Peter just look like they might have a heart attack. They all release a breath at once and Spinner is the first one to yell!

"THEY'RE YOUR WHAT?! SAY THAT AGAIN BECAUSE I BETTER HAVE HEARD YOU WRONG!" Spin yells loud enough that our glasses vibrate.

"YOU DO NOT HAVE LOVERS! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN HAVE A BOYFREIND! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SWEET LITTLE GIRL WITH GLASSES AND PIG TAILS?!" Jay yells louder than even Spinner and I hope they can't hear us downstairs.

"Jay I'm sixteen now and Eli is my second boyfriend. You weren't worried about me and K.C. you didn't even want to meet him." I remind them.

"You would barely kiss him; we weren't worried about you doing anything sexual with K.C. let alone three boys that you're not dating!" Peter exclaims but at least he didn't yell.

"I really haven't done anything remotely sexual with Eli either just make out." I remark.

"I'm still processing that sweet little Baby Edwards even has lovers." Sean speaks up.

"Well that may not be the right word I just don't really know how else to classify them. I'm still a virgin I haven't had sex yet with anyone see abstinence ring still on, but we have done just about everything else." I explain showing them the band of silver still on my finger.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE DONE JUST ABOUT EVERYTHING ELSE?!" Spinner demands yelling again.

"You really want me to paint you a more detailed picture? I mean it started with making out and it quickly progressed." I reply.

"How in the hell did it even start? You are the last person I would ever expect to be unfaithful." Peter comments.

The word unfaithful stabs at me a little but I shake it off as they all look at me expectantly awaiting an explanation.

"Right before Spring Break Eli and I were having problems, he was being possessive and suffocating. I loved him but was considering breaking up with him and then at the dance he got on stage and made this very heartfelt endearing declaration of love. I was still in love with him and we worked it out and everything seemed great, until we got back to school and looking back I can see the changes in Eli right away but I didn't pay attention. Instead I found out Eli was cheating on me when I saw him making out with Imogen, a new girl at school, in his car." I'm telling my brothers but can't continue because they all start yelling again.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Hollers Spinner.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Jay yells.

"WHAT A PRICK!" That was Sean.

"NOBODY TREATS OUR LITTLE SIS LIKE THAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Peter yells over everyone.

I put up my hands to calm them but it doesn't work very well. "You guys can't say anything to Eli or do anything to him, he doesn't know that I know and I don't want him to. When I first found out I was so hurt and angry and didn't know what to do until I saw Fitz on his break out back. So I figured I'd get Eli back, even if I never planned on telling him that I cheated. Fitz bullied him last semester and has had a crush on me for a while so I thought who better to cheat on Eli with than his former nemesis, especially if he was cheating on me with the new crazy girl. So I brought Fitz up here and we made out…" I'm saying when Peter interrupts me.

"Wait you broke into my club to cheat on your boyfriend with a Dot employee?" Peter asks.

"I didn't break in I know where the keys are because you showed me and we always come up here, it's close and it's private. Anyway I felt better for a while then I found out Eli and Imogen were doing more than just kissing and those feelings of anger, hurt and betrayal came back even stronger. At the time I wasn't ready to do anything other than kiss with anyone but I needed a way to make the pain go away. Then I saw the ad in the paper that the Red Room needed dancers. I figured it was worth a shot and if my own boyfriend didn't desire me others might. So I got Owen to get me a fake ID using the stage name and altered my old school uniform for a costume then went and auditioned. Tom, that would be my boss, loved it and hired me. Owen just happened to go to that exact club and see me; he recognized the name and me I guess. He confronted me the next day and I told him about me and Eli and Fitz and to keep him quiet I told him he could have the same favors as Fitz. Surprisingly Owen and Fitz had no problem sharing me with each other they just don't like sharing me with Eli although they refer to him as jackass. Then last weekend I was downtown with Adam, he's my best friend remember as well as Drew's brother. Anyway a couple of men that come into the club recognized me, I tried to tell them they were crazy and Adam doesn't know any of this so he also thought they were crazy and well they wouldn't leave me alone and Adam tried to defend me, the guys found out he was trans and just starting beating him up, he ended up in the hospital." I tell them and pause to sip at my drink feeling a wave of guilt for Adam's injuries.

"You shouldn't even be working there and now you're getting recognized." Peter said through clenched teeth.

I ignored this comment and continued with my explanation. "Eli is also Adam's best friend and so I called him to tell him Adam was in the hospital, after calling Drew of course as they're parents were out of town. Well Eli brought Imogen with him to the hospital, I was so angry at him for bringing her to see our best friend in the hospital and I felt guilty that Adam was even there to begin with, I ran out of the room, Drew saw me and followed me. I started kissing him, our shirts came off and then I came back to my senses but Drew wanted to know what was going on and considering his brother was in the hospital because of me I felt he deserved a full explanation so I gave him one. He promised not to say anything but he wanted in and that's how they all became my boys. Bianca is friends with all of them and she caught the four of us coming out of here one lunch and I just told her what was going on. I knew she wouldn't tell I think she's kind of amused by it or turned on by it, it's hard to tell sometimes." I remark and pause for a bite to eat.

"What were you all doing up here at lunch?" Peter questions.

"Well I was probably making out with Drew or Owen while the other was fingering me or eating me o…" I'm telling them when they cut me off.

"WHOA!" They all say at the same time.

"We get it," Peter comments making a face.

"That was not a mental image I needed," Sean remarks.

"At the same time?" Spinner questions looking somewhere between angry and impressed.

"Yep," I nod.

"Where does Fitz come in, you did say the four of you?" Jay inquires.

"He comes up on his lunch usually brings us food and once I've eaten and recovered the three of them…" I'm explaining when they interrupt me again.

"Okay got it!" Jay says quickly.

"It's not all about sex, not that we've actually had sex but that's not all we do. They take me to work and drive me home, they're protective of me as you saw, they care about me. They really take very good care of me and we're all there for each other." I enlighten them.

"So why not breakup with Eli? I think I agree with you your boys and he seems to be nothing but a jackass." Spinner remarks.

"Because I still love Eli and I'm not ready to let go of him yet. And quite honestly I like the way things are right now." I confess.

They're silent, very silent and not moving so I go back to eating my lunch while they're all shocked beyond speaking.

"You…they…" Peter sort of mumbles after a minute.

"You know what you all did plenty of bad things that I can list off and I'm not a kid anymore besides this is my life. None of you better say or do anything to Eli and you can't do anything to my boys either. Now if we're done I need to get back to school." I state as I finish my lunch.

Peter looks at his watch and makes a face. "We should get her back to DeGrassi but we're taking you and this talk is not over." He tells me.

"Uh yes it is I told you everything and you three can't tell anyone." I remind them.

"We won't say anything, wouldn't even know what to tell them and I'm still in shock but this talk is not over, we haven't even discussed your employment at the club." Jay states as I get off my stool and grab my dishes.

"I'm not quitting the club it's good money and besides one or more of my boys is always there." I remind them but go out the door before they can argue further.

They follow me of course and we all take our dishes through the back to the kitchen staff then go back out and get into Peter's car. He pulls up to the school and they all get out of the car hugging me and reminding me that we're not done. After hugging each of them I turn to see that Drew and Owen have appeared.

"How was lunch?" Owen asks me.

"Fine," I reply.

"She told us everything and we have no idea what to think or how we feel about it." Peter tells him.

"And we're not done talking to her yet we don't like her working where she does," Jay says careful not to say the club or the Red Room because other people might hear.

"We don't like it either but she likes the money, she wants to pay for University or some junk." Owen remarks.

I roll my eyes and try to walk away but I'm grabbed by the back of the shirt by both Jay and Owen preventing me from walking away.

"I don't care she shouldn't be working there, I don't want a bunch of perverts fantasizing about her." Jay says firmly.

"I know we hate it too and you haven't even seen what she does in the champagne room. We've told her to quit but she's really stubborn." Owen states.

"If you guys are going to talk about me like I'm not here then can you let go of me so I can go please?" I request.

They ignore me and keep talking, I never realized how very alike Owen and Jay were. Then again now that I think about it Drew and Spinner share many similar qualities and so do Fitz and Sean. So each of my boys is remarkably similar to three of my four brothers which is odd and possibly slightly incestuous although I'm not actually related to a single one of my brothers. On the other hand the boy that I fell in love with, that one made this huge public declaration of love for me and then turned around and cheated on me with the first crazy bimbo to offer him god knows what, the boy that's slowly ripping my heart to pieces and only seems to get more possessive and controlling is nothing like any of my brothers. Speaking of Eli I see him approaching and the guys are still talking about how I need to quit the Red Room, although they are being cautious about not using the name or even calling it the club.

"Guys let me go Eli's coming don't forget I'm in charge." I remind Owen really but figure Jay will release me.

"She is in charge," Owen says and lets me go and Jay does the same.

"What are you guys doing with my girlfriend?!" Eli demands taking my hand, pulling me to him quickly and a little roughly.

This was the wrong thing for Eli to do and say as every one of my brothers and my two boys that are here glare at Eli with daggers in their eyes.

"Nothing Eli they're just talking about football, walk me to my locker? Where's Adam?" I question rapidly because I really don't want to see a fight or rather a killing of the six of them versus Eli.

Eli looks at me softening a little, putting his arm around me as we turn and head for the school entrance. "He's eating with Bianca, I was eating with them too until Adam saw you with Drew, Owen and Peter and those other guys it looked like they were holding you or keeping you from going." Eli says pointing to Adam and Bianca at a far picnic table and then tightening his grip on me.

Bianca and Adam get up and come over to us, the four of us walking inside together.

"You ate with Adam and Eli," I remark to Bianca as we head towards my locker.

"Aside from their conversations about comic books it wasn't so bad besides since you were eating with your brothers I thought Adam could use the company." Bianca tells me.

"I was thinking for our date we'd order in from that Indian place you like and watch a movie at my place, nice and low key." Eli tells me.

I have to admit after recent events low key sounds good, I smile and kiss his cheek. "Sounds perfect Eli," I say as I open my locker.

**(FITZ)**

I was waiting in my car behind the Dot for Clare and Bianca so we could take Clare to work. I see them walking up, Bianca's arm around Clare's shoulders and I smile watching one of my best friends walk with our girl, I guess she's kind of Bianca's girl now too. Bianca gets in the back and hugs me with one arm from behind. Clare gets in the front leaning over to greet me with a kiss; I lean in to join our lips my tongue probing between her lips. She parts her mouth for me her tongue trying to dominate mine. Our kiss is heated and passionate and I want more but we have to get her to work so I pull away after a minute and start driving downtown. Clare asks Bianca to grab her bag from the back which Bianca does and then Clare starts changing into costume in the car and Bianca slaps me upside the head so I'll look at the road. Clare puts her mask on when we reach downtown and I park at the club, Clare gives me a quick kiss and gets out of the car. Bianca and I wait a minute before getting out and going in, Bruno nods to us and lets us in.

"Let's sit at the stage again Clare lets me put money in her costume," Bianca says pulling me to the chairs near the stage.

We sit down and order a couple of beers, we're only there for about fifteen minutes and Clare hasn't even come on stage yet when we're joined by Jay, Sean and Peter.

"Hey has she been on yet?" Jay asks.

"No she should be on soon, you guys come to watch isn't she like a little sister to you guys?" I ask them.

"Mostly we came to make her quit, Spinner had to get back to Emma but the rest of us will be here every night until she agrees to quit." Jay informs me.

"Yeah we've been telling her to quit for a while but she doesn't listen. She doesn't work tomorrow though she has a date with the jackass." I grumble to them and they all roll their eyes.

"That's another thing we want her to break up with that jackass or let us beat the crap out of him, nobody cheats on our little sister and gets away with it!" Sean says pounding his fist into his hand.

"She likes the secrecy," Bianca shrugs.

"She should still break up with the jackass, he doesn't care about her the way we do," I remark and then we fall silent as Chastity St. Clare is announced and we all look at the stage.

She comes out on stage and begins dancing, Bianca holds up some dollar bills and Clare comes over allowing Bianca to stick the money in her skirt and between her breasts.

"I thought she didn't let anyone stick money into her costume?" Jay remarks.

"She doesn't let just anyone only Bianca." I tell them as Clare goes back to dancing.

Lots of other guys toss money on the stage or Clare takes it from their hands but she doesn't let anyone else put money on her. Her song ends and she goes off stage a bouncer and some other employee gather up the rest of her money. The waitress brings beer for us and Clare's brothers, I start talking to them about how to make her quit. As we're talking we see Clare being escorted to the champagne room by Jim one of the bouncers, she ignores us as always so no one is aware that we know her. I watch her intently until she disappears from view as do her brothers, the guy that goes in is middle aged, old enough to be her dad.

"He doesn't touch her does he? Because I will go in there and pull her out right now!" Jay tells me.

"They don't touch her but she can touch them, she doesn't but she touches herself and sells them a fantasy of touching her." I inform them through clenched teeth.

She comes out a few minutes later being escorted by Jim again; the pervert comes out looking way too happy and watches Clare walk away. I clench my fist and jaw to resist killing the guy and see that Jay and the others are doing the same thing. It doesn't escape my attention that she seems to take something off her neck as she walks back to the dressing room. Another dancer comes on as I try and explain to the others what Clare does in the champagne room. It's another half hour or so before Clare comes on again, Bianca gets to stick money in her breasts again.

In the next hour Clare is on stage twice more, she's still dancing when Owen and Drew come in after their practices. They enjoy the rest of her dance and then we tell them she's already been in the champagne room once. We order some nachos and more beers and now that Clare is no longer on stage we no longer care and go back to discussing how to make her quit. She comes on stage again and we watch her intently, me and her other two boys and possibly Bianca while fantasizing about what we're going to do to her when we get back to our room. Her brothers are watching her with some amount of pleasure and then look ashamed or protective.

She goes off stage and we start talking again, then we see her being escorted to the champagne room again. The guy that goes in looks like a real creep and we all tense up clenching our fists. We watch the curtain closely waiting for Clare to come out but the next thing we see is the bouncer ripping the curtain open and him pulling the creep out by the shirt and holding his arms, the bouncer looks pissed the guy looks lustful and we all leap up rushing to the champagne room where we see Clare fixing her costume.

"What are you all doing?" She questions.

"What happened?" Drew inquires.

"What did he do to you?" I demand.

"Did he touch you?" Owen asks in a harsh tone.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Jay states.

"You guys can't be back here they are not supposed to know that I know you!" She snaps at us trying to walk past us but we stop her. "Yes he tried to touch me, he managed to touch my waist, I called for the bouncer and he's getting kicked out now let me pass!" She insists.

"No you're done, you're quitting you cannot work here anymore!" I tell her.

"Come on we're going we told you to quit this place," Owen says reaching for her.

"I'm not quitting," she replies.

"Yes you are!" Almost all of us say at the same time.

"What's going on? Do I need to throw all of you out?" The bouncer questions us.

"No you don't need to kick any of them out they were just checking on me to make sure I was okay they'll sit down now." Clare says pushing her way past us and we allow her to go.

We sit down reluctantly but we're still angry, Clare's only on stage one more time before she's off. As soon as she goes off the stage we leave the club, we wait in one group just a little distance from the entrance. She comes around from the back still wearing her mask but otherwise changed back into street clothes. She doesn't look happy to see us like she normally does, putting her hands on hips and trying to walk past all of us but we all stop her.

"I am not quitting and you three shouldn't even be here!" She says with an annoyed tone mostly to her brothers.

"We're all worried about you and that asshole touched you! You cannot work here anymore it isn't safe!" Owen argues.

"This is not up for discussion I am in charge remember and I like this job and all of you like watching me at this job. That guy barely touched me and got thrown right out I was never in danger there are bouncers, big bouncers here that are paid to keep us safe! Can we go now I have homework to finish and I need to eat?" She tells us crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Clare w…" Jay starts but Clare glares at him and cuts him off.

"You guys can't just jump back into my life after all these months of barely paying attention and decide you can tell me how to live and what to do. You want to spend time with me again fine but you can't just decide that I'm quitting for me. And you three," she says turning from her brothers to the three of us, "I'm in charge you don't get to make decisions, not about where I work! These guys aren't touching me, they are just fanaticizing and you can't be jealous or angry over that now are we going or am I walking?" She inquires.

"We'll take you, we have two cars though." Owen says after a minute of silence.

"Well I rode with Fitz and Bianca so I'll go with you and Drew but no more talk of quitting." She insists.

We're silent for a minute and then we all collectively sigh.

"Fine but if you're going to insist on working here then we're coming every night you work and the next time someone steps out of line with you we're going to kick his ass!" Jay informs her.

"I wouldn't expect anything less; at least you're getting along with my boys and not trying to kill them." She remarks as she hugs Jay.

"We like them but hey we need to talk about this bastard boyfriend of yours." Jay tells her releasing her from the hug.

Clare groans a little before hugging Sean and Peter then saying goodbye to them before she turns to me and Bianca.

"Don't say goodbye to us we're all going back to Fitz and Owen's place." Bianca tells me.

"Yeah but…" Clare starts to argue.

"Sorry Tease but some things we do get to make decisions on." Owen interrupts her picking her up over his shoulder.

She squeals a little but doesn't argue I'm sure she wants to come back for sexy times just as much as we do.

**(CLARE)**

We get back to Owen and Fitz's place going through the exterior door into their room and Owen puts on some music as Bianca and Fitz come through the door.

"I still need to eat before we do anything," I remind them.

"We need dinner too, I'll go see what Mom made for dinner," Owen says leaving the room for the kitchen.

I sit on the bed and the others follow, Drew and Bianca sit on either side of me and Fitz gets behind me. He takes my shirt off tossing it across the room and then Drew gets my bra off.

"I haven't eaten ye…mmmm," my moaning cuts off my off my own sentence as Fitz starts rubbing my shoulders.

Along with eating me out this is one of Fitz's best talents, he's really good at massages and knows just how to do it to get me completely relaxed, I'm telling you it's nearly orgasmic the way Fitz does it. Drew starts gently caressing my arms and kissing my neck, even Bianca is gently caressing my skin. I'm beginning to forget that I haven't eaten when Owen comes back in with a tray and looks over at us a lascivious grin crossing his lips.

"Sweet she's already half naked," Owen remarks locking his door again.

He gets on the bed with Fitz, setting down the tray. I want to eat, I can smell food like cold roast chicken and strawberries, I also saw sodas on the tray. The thing is Fitz is rubbing me really well and I'm really enjoying being touched so I'm kind of forgetting the fact that I need food. Owen on the other hand does not as he holds a piece of chicken to my lips and I part my lips taking the chicken into my mouth.

"We better let her eat guys or she won't have any energy and with the four of us she's going to need it." Owen says to them.

"He has a point," Bianca says and her touch leaves my skin making me shiver and a wave of goose flesh spreads over me.

Drew stops touching me as well after one last kiss on my neck. Fitz moves back a bit and takes me by the hips pulling me back in between his legs. I lean against him and he puts an arm around me. Owen opens a can of soda handing it to me and then makes me a small plate with chicken and strawberries, enough to give me some energy but not fill me up. I put my legs over Owen's lap and eat somewhat quickly because I really want to get to the sexy time again. Everyone finishes quickly and the last thing we do is drink our sodas, one by one we all sneak out to the washroom, I put my shirt on before I go even though no one is downstairs when I get out there.

The very second I'm back in the room I'm pulled into a passionate kiss, his arms encircle me, his lips pressing against mine. My eyes close; I only need a few of my senses to know that it's Drew. He pulls away from the kiss after a few seconds and picks me up carrying me to the and bed placing me in the center while my other two boys and Bianca are giving me salaciously carnal looks and lustful smiles. I notice that all the boys have their shirts off and Bianca is wearing only a bra and panties, she looks hot so why the guys aren't assailing her I'm not sure. My shirt gets literally ripped off, by Owen I belive and then I'm laid back onto the mattress.

"Hold it there are four of you an…" I start but am rapidly silenced by Owen's lips.

My shoes and the rest of my clothes are quickly disposed of; one of my hands goes to the back of Owen's neck scratching gently as my legs are opened gently. Although my eyes are closed I know that Drew is caressing my torso and kissing my breasts. Fitz is caressing very low on my belly, sort of teasing my clit but not quite rubbing it. Bianca is softly dragging her nails very slowly up the insides of my thighs. It tickles and tingles and makes me quiver, I'm being ravished by Drew and Owen and teased by Fitz and Bianca, the combination of which is driving me absolutely wild. I grip Owen's neck tightly; my other hand finds the back of Drew's head raking my nails through his hair. My kisses with Owen become more rapid and heated.

I hear more kissing so unless the boys are kissing each other which I doubt Bianca must be kissing Fitz or Drew but I can't tell which one. Whoever she's kissing it's not distracting her from teasing me. Her nails finally brush past my pussy lips; I lurch slightly and moan against Owen's lips. Then my pussy lips are parted but not by Bianca's fingers by Fitz's instead, he finally begins rubbing my clit in gentle circles. I make a shuddering moan into Owen's mouth, my back arches and becomes covered in goose flesh. Two of Bianca's fingers slide into my pussy; I gasp and then moan arching my back again. Her fingers are softer and thinner than the boys and she has nails. Her nails are both pleasing and painful as they gently graze my vaginal walls but even the little bit of pain is pleasing in its own way.

Breathing becomes harder the faster her fingers work and the boys kissing, groping and teasing seems to be set by her pace. With all of them working me in some way it's only a few minutes before I'm panting hard and endlessly moaning. I push Owen away so that I can get some air as I feel like I might die otherwise. Owen doesn't seem to care one little bit as he simply begins kissing the breast that Drew is not currently occupied with. I try to open my eyes to look at them but they only flutter shut again, my body completely abandoned to the rapturous ravishment it's receiving. Bianca knows what she's doing and how to do it as she finds each spot to hit. I tremble in extreme erotic endless ecstasy and won't stop, I know I'm close very very close and I let go of Owen and Drew to grip the bedspread underneath me. I moan long, low and loud, my heaving breaths become more frantic culminating in a rapturous orgasmic scream. Bianca withdraws her fingers and I whimper, my body lurching of its own accord. I open my eyes pushing the boys away so I can breathe and recover a few moments.

"I like how she screams it sounds so…orgasmically melodic," Bianca says smiling at me.

"She's not done yet, we'll make her scream some more." Owen says kissing me gently.

"We better let her catch her breath first," Bianca remarks.

Fitz grins taking Bianca's wrist gently and enveloping her fingers that were a moment ago inside of me, in his mouth. He licks her fingers clean savoring the flavor of me on her, then he takes her fingers out and kisses her. Now that I've had a couple minutes to recover it occurs to me that I have not yet given Fitz a blow job and he should have one. I bite my lip watching them kiss and sit up. They break apart when I move and look at me, I move over a little and crook my finger indicating that Fitz should lie down and he does of course. I open the button fly on his jeans as I hear more sounds of kissing and look behind me to see Owen and Bianca making out. When I have Fitz's jeans open I pull them down a little with his boxers freeing his constrained erection.

Moving to kneel on my knees and one hand my other curls around the base of Fitz's cock and he exhales the smallest of blissful moans. My lips lightly kiss the tip of the head before encasing the entirety of it in my mouth. My hands starts pumping his shaft as there's suddenly someone behind me, Drew I think but I can't be sure right now, his hand slides between my legs, three of his fingers slipping into my pussy and I moan, vibrating my lips on Fitz's cock. I'm sure it's Drew behind me when I feel his other hand on my hip, holding me in place as his fingers thrust in and out of me at a rapid pace. While this is spurring me on with Fitz Drew is going so fast, almost frantically and it's somewhat distracting. Every few minutes I'm forced to pull my lips away from Fitz's cock to take a heaving shuddering breath.

"Drew slow down a little," I request after one such breath.

"Sorry Vixen," he apologizes somewhat sheepishly and places a soft kiss on my ass.

Drew slows down a lot, to an almost tortuously slow teasing pace and my hips start bucking of their own accord. For some reason Drew going so slow makes me go much faster on Fitz who has taken to caressing my breasts and gently squeezing my nipples. Relishing the salty sweet taste of Fitz's cock as I lick over every centimeter and pump the shaft at a rapid speed with my hand I work at a nearly fevered pace as if it'll make Drew go faster. I have no idea where exactly Owen and Bianca are in the room or even what they're doing but as the only one of them that's moaning is Owen I can guess. One of Fitz's hands is toying with my breasts and the other tunnels into my hair gripping a fistful of curls to keep me in place as he moans and arches his back. Drew speeds up a little and I moan again gently scraping my teeth over Fitz's shaft up to the head. He stiffens and grows a little, his cock throbbing and I know he's close. I suck the head lightly and Fitz lets out a guttural groan as his seed shoots into my mouth, I smile swallowing every lost drop.

I want to sit up but have to remain on my hands and knees as Drew is still fingering me from behind. My eyes begin to flutter closed with enraptured delight but I open them to look at Fitz and he smiles at me. Drew's fingers go a little faster and my eyes close as I hear Fitz fixing his jeans and boxers. My eyes open again when I feel nailed fingers brushing into my hair, Bianca gives me a sensuously carnal smile as her hand presses to the back of my head and she overtakes my lips with hers and she kisses me with fervor. I see Owen behind her, she in the same position as me and Owen doing to her exactly what Drew is doing to me. Bianca's tongue gently slips over my bottom lip and I part my lips for her. Her tongue shoots in dominating mine as Fitz turns around, his head under our breasts now and he quickly takes advantage of his new position. One of his hands gently exploring one of my breasts and I'm sure his other is doing the same to one of Bianca's.

Drew increases his pace a little, his other hand gently caressing my back along my spine, making me shiver and arch my back all the more. Fitz's assailment of my breasts which soon includes his mouth and Drew's fingers assaulting my hole that's already sensitive I'm breathing hard and want to moan loudly but Bianca won't let me out of the kiss and only kisses me harder. My body is quivering uncontrollably and it's getting hard to stay up, my body sweating and my panting moaning breaths ghosting into Bianca's mouth. I don't know how much more of this I can take and if Owen finds a way to touch me I might explode. My body tenses, my back arching as far as it can, my vaginal walls tightening around Drew's fingers and I moan in exalted wantonness rapture, as I reach climax yet again that night. I collapse to the bed now very exhausted and out of my breath.

My head falling to Fitz's stomach he wraps his arm around me while Drew finds somewhere on the bed to sit and caresses my flesh as I continue to quake with tiny erotically charged aftershocks of bliss. Bianca moans loudly just a moment later and I know she's done. She too collapses onto Fitz and he puts an arm around her as well. I kiss Fitz's belly softly, Bianca dragging her nails gigerly over his skin and mine. I feel the mattress sink a little as Owen sits on it.

"That was fun, kinky and exhausting but fun but now I have to get home." I tell them when I can once more breathe and move.

"That was hot, we'll have to do it again how's tomorrow?" Bianca asks as she sits up.

"I have a date with Eli remember?" I point out and everyone else groans at the thought.

I ignore them, sitting up and trying to get off the bed but Owen catches my arm pulling me back to the bed and I fall onto Drew and Fitz, not that they were complaining mind you.

"You can't leave I haven't gotten you off yet," Owen states.

"Then you can be the first one to have me tomorrow," I tell him leaning over to take his lips, tugging gently at the bottom one before pulling away.

Owen grins and I'm finally able to get off the bed and begin retrieving my clothes, putting on everything but my shirt which got ripped off and is no longer wearable so I throw it at Owen because he's the one that ripped it.

"Sorry but if you're going to keep insisting on working at that club and dancing all sexy on stage teasing us when you know we're going to get you home and want to touch that beautifully sexy body of yours then more of your clothes are going to get ripped." He informs me.

I twist my mouth at him and go to his armoire, looking through his jackets, shirts and hoodies. "Then I'm wearing your hoodie home." I reply taking out a dark grey one and Owen shrugs not seeming to mind me wearing his clothes.

Once we are all dressed again, Bianca, Drew and I gather our stuff and the five of us go out to Owen's car. He drives with Bianca in the passenger seat and me between my other two boys in the back. Leaning against Drew I put my legs over Fitz, he begins caressing my legs gently while Drew takes to kissing my neck.

"So we're all doing that again this weekend right?" Bianca asks as we approach DeGrassi and her car.

"Oh most definitely," Owen smiles.

"Yep I should be good again after a day or so of rest, although I work Friday night but I'll tell Mom I'm sleeping at Alli's or something so we can all go back to Owen and Fitz's again." I remark.

"Like we let you rest, don't forget I get you first tomorrow." Owen reminds me and I giggle.

Owen pulls up next to Bianca's car; she kisses his cheek and then leans over the seat to kiss the other two boys on their cheeks. She does not however kiss my cheek; she cups my chin and pulls me to her sucking softly on my bottom lip before her tongue juts into my mouth for a heated kiss. She pulls away waving goodbye and the boys make small noises at the back of their throats. Bianca pulls away and then after a minute Owen starts driving, we've already passed my house so I know they plan on dropping me off last. We pull up to the Torres house a few minutes later, Drew leans me back to give me a fevered kiss before getting out of the car. When he's inside Fitz and I move up to the front seat, I lean on Fitz this time my feet over Owen's lap.

My house is only a couple minutes drive from Adam's and Owen pulls out front. I sit up joining my lips to Owen's my tongue sliding across his lower one and sliding into his mouth. Pulling away after a second I turn and do the same to Fitz after kissing both my boys passionately Fitz slides out to let me out and grabs my backpack from the back. They wait until I'm inside before driving off, I lock the door behind me and see a note from Mom that she went to bed early and to be quiet. I grab a bowl of cereal because I'm starving and go up to my room to finish the homework I have left. Sitting on my bed I take off everything but Owen's hoodie and eat my cereal as I finish my reading for English. I get ready for bed and but sleep in Owen's hoodie because it has his scent and even a little of Fitz's and I already miss my boys. Yeah you don't have to say it I know I'm pathetically addicted to my boys and this can't be good.

**Update soon with of course more sexy time and some jealous Eli and Bitchy Imogen getting slapped at least because well they deserve it and probably Clare and Eli's date.**


	15. Sweet and Unknown

**Ch. 15 Sweet and Unknown**

**(CLARE)**

I was awoken by the text sound on my phone going off, I yawned and looked at the clock, it wasn't even 6:30 AM who was texting me so early? Grabbing my phone off the table I see it's one of my boys, Fitz or rather Damon as it says on my phone.

**Damon: Café in 30 JD will pick you up.**

A perfectly innocent text to the eyes of anyone else but it says to meet at the Dot in 30 minutes and Owen will pick me up. I'm also betting we're not meeting in the customer part of the café because I know Fitz doesn't start work until 7:30, probably the employee lounge which involves going through the back. Since I have less than 30 minutes I get up to get dressed, since I have my date with Eli tonight and time with my boys and possibly Bianca during the day I opt for something to wear on my date consisting of black ballet flats, black cotton shorts, my black bra and that black top I bought last week, the one with the deep V-neck that then opens again just above my belly button to show a good portion of my midriff. I also don't put on panties but I do put them in my purse as I intend to wear them on my date with Eli tonight. I just won't wear them for my boys since we only have the daytime together. Once I'm dressed I have just enough time to finish getting ready in the washroom and leave a note for Mom that I went to school early to tutor before I see Owen's car pull up in front of my house.

"Mmmm you look especially hot today what's the occasion?" Owen questions.

Before answering I lean over to kiss him, my lips barely graze his at first then I slowly add more pressure, my tongue skirts along the edge of his upper lip and his lips part. His tongue shoots out curling around mine and fighting for dominance. Then I pull away slowly exhaling a gentle breath against his skin as I do, my head goes down lying in his lap, the rest of me stretched out over the seat, my legs bent up at the knees.

"What are you doing?" He inquires, his voice cracking slightly because he's already aroused.

"I don't want anyone to see us driving together and I have my date with Eli after school I'm dressed for the date." I remind him.

"Not if I fucking kill that jackass first I don't want him to see you like that! I don't want anyone at school to see you like that!" He growls in response.

"Owen drive we have to meet the other boys or Fitz at least." I command and he starts driving.

"No we'll all be there Fitz and me have an idea, Drew'll be there and so will Bianca," Owen informs me.

"Bianca too? Good I get all of you before school," I smile and bite my lip a rush of excitement going over me at the prospect.

Can you be addicted to sex without ever having had sex? Or maybe I'm just addicted to being touched and pleasure, I'm really not sure either way is good. Does this mean that if anyone and not just a guy because I enjoy Bianca just as much as my boys, which I guess makes her my girl, anyway if someone else were to start caressing me or kissing me just the right way would I give into them? Would I melt and lose all my inhibitions and good sense the way I do around my boys and my girl? That's probably a bad thing, what if I go to a party or something and some guy just starts kissing my neck and asks me to go upstairs I think I would actually go! My pondering thoughts are interrupted by Owen's voice.

"Well if we're not getting you at all after school then we better at least get to kiss well you before school." Owen says and I smile again.

Since Owen gave me the name of Tease I like to tease him and live up to it, well I like to tease all of them really but especially Owen. I open my legs a little and start dragging my fingers over my skin and I hear him make a husky sound from the back of his throat.

"Owen I wore this outfit for my boys too," I tell him.

He seems to take this as permission to touch me as his hand finds its way under my top and bra. I moan softly and bite my lip again, he continues caressing my breasts until we reach the Dot and he parks out back. He helps me up and we get out of the car going in through the employee entrance in the back. We go into the employee lounge, Fitz is already there leaning on the round table. He grins when he sees me and I go to him, my arms go around his neck and I take his lips. His arms go around my waist pressing my body to his and he lifts me up a little as he parts his lips, his tongue coming out to meet mine. I pull away when I hear the door being opened and subsequently locked which says to me that my other two have arrived. Bianca reaches me first, she pulls me to her by the waistband of my shorts, her lips part and her tongue snakes in feeling mine and exploring my mouth I rest one hand on the side of her neck while the other fists her hair gently and her free hand rests at the small of my back under the top.

"Our girl looks hot today, why does she look so hot?" Bianca questions when she breaks from the kiss and hands me to Drew.

"She dressed like that for us too but she has her date with Eli after school," Owen reminds them and they all growl.

I grab Drew's shirt and pull him down to kiss me, he puts his hands under my ass lifting me up, wrapping my legs around his waist and my free arm around his neck. I gently tug at his bottom lip as I pull away and he sets me down. Bianca is sitting on the table with her feet on Fitz's lap, Owen is sitting in a chair and Drew sits in the only free chair so I sit in his lap and stretch my legs over Owen's lap.

"Okay why the early wakeup call and don't we usually do our naughty things upstairs?" Bianca questions.

"We didn't think there was enough time for sexy time I have to start working in about fifteen minutes." Fitz replies.

"But my parents and brother are going to Montreal for the weekend to see my Aunt's new baby. Something they knew I had no interest in and Fitz would feel out of place at, also he has to work so we have the house all to ourselves this weekend." Owen tells us.

I smile seductively biting my lip again as I think of all the fun we could have in an empty house all weekend long.

"We were thinking the three of you would just spend the whole weekend, stay the nights and everything. The rest of the Milligan's won't be back until late Sunday night and leave Friday after they pick Tristan up from school." Fitz informs us.

"Well my Auntie sure as hell won't care sounds good to me." Bianca grins.

"I'm pretty sure Mom will let me stay at your place all weekend I just won't tell her there will be girls and no parents." Drew says.

"I'll tell Mom I'm staying at Dad's for the weekend, she won't even try to call me." I smile.

Drew, either having been aroused by visions of this weekend in his mind or deciding that I'd been on his lap long enough without being touched begins kissing my neck and his other hands caresses down my belly and under my shorts.

"Awesome a whole weekend of sexy time!" Owen exclaims as Drew seems to realize I'm missing a key piece of clothing.

"Guys she's not wearing anything under her shorts," Drew enlightens them as his finger finds my clit and he presses gently eliciting a soft moan from my lips.

"I want to see," Fitz says.

As much fun as sexy time with everyone sounds the fact that I have yet to eat and that Fitz needs to get to work soon, not to mention this is a much less secure place than upstairs to have sexy time even with the door locked means I need to stop before they get to riled up. Time to take control; I take my legs off Owen's lap and Drew's hand out of my shorts as I sit up.

"I need to eat breakfast and you have to get to work soon, Owen I need my backpack from your car." I say getting off of Drew's lap.

"But you're not wearing any panties," Drew pouts.

"And I still won't be wearing any panties when we meet at morning break and free period," I point out brushing my fingers under his chin.

"I'm so joining you guys for lunch too bad I don't have free period before lunch like you guys." Bianca remarks.

"I'm going to have breakfast in the Dot," I comment as I begin walking to the door but Owen's loud voice suddenly stops me.

"Hold it! You are not going on your date with Eli in that and not wearing any panties!" He insists.

"Relax I brought panties to put on before I meet with Eli this afternoon. I only didn't wear panties for my boys and girl. Now Owen can you unlock your car so I can get my backpack please?" I request.

"You better put panties on we don't even like the fact that you have this date." Fitz grumbles.

I turn with my hand on my hip and twisting my mouth at Fitz. "He is my boyfriend Fitz we are going to have the occasional date."

"Yeah we know don't remind us, at least we get you all weekend long." Owen says walking over and unlocking the door so we can go out.

"Yep but I have work on Friday and don't you and Drew have games?" I ask.

"Yeah but Drew's basketball game is right after school, he'll be done by six, my hockey game also starts at five and I'll be done around seven." He tells me as we walk out to his car.

"I work 4 – 8 on Friday," I inform him.

"So B and Fitz will take you to work and Drew and me will come down when we're done at our games." Owen says unlocking his car and handing my backpack to me.

"Drew doesn't have his own car and then we're taking three separate ones." I point out.

"We'll figure it out don't worry about it, you better go eat before I decide to get the keys for upstairs and take advantage of the fact that you aren't wearing any panties." He says.

I smile coyly and slinging my backpack over one shoulder walk off around the corner to the front of the café.

"Clare?" Sav's voice questions as I approach the entrance and see him with Alli.

"Whoa you look hot, what spawned the sudden wardrobe change?" Alli asks as we go in together.

"Not that sudden but I have a date with Eli after school," I tell her.

"Well he'll be pleased for sure but aren't you cold?" Alli asks.

The three of us order and Sav pays for all of us then we lean against the counter as we wait for our coffee. I probably should be cold but I wasn't, mostly because I'd been in someone's arms since the minute I left my house and well thoughts of this weekend were keeping me warm otherwise.

"Nope not cold at all," I tell Alli.

I eat with Alli and Sav stealing a glance at Fitz when he comes up front to start work. When Holly J shows up to talk about student council with Sav Alli and I decide to walk to school.

"There's Dave would you hate me if I left you talk to him?" Alli asks as we start up the steps.

"I think I can handle myself, are you two official yet?" I question.

"No but we're going out on Saturday," Alli says in a low voice as we go up the stairs.

"Hey Alli," Dave smiles when we reach them, "Clare you look different, hot but different." Dave says looking me over.

"She has a date with Eli," Alli informs him.

I smile and walk into school towards my locker to start putting away books; I open my locker and set my backpack on the floor. Bending down to pull my English and social studies books from my backpack to put them in my locker, when I straighten up an arm comes around my shoulders and a pair of soft lips kiss my cheek.

"Bianca if the boys aren't allowed to touch me in public vicinities than neither are you," I giggle putting the two books in my locker.

"Oh come on no one is going to care that we're touching I bet even Jackass will think it's hot. Besides you can't tell us something like you're not wearing any panties knowing that your skin is so wonderfully soft and touchable and calling to be touched and not expect me to assail you at every possible second." Bianca whispers in my ear as her nails gently graze down my belly nearly going under the waist band of my shorts when Eli clearing his throat breaks us apart, well sort of she removes her hand but keeps her arm around my shoulders.

"What are you doing to my girlfriend Bianca?" Eli questions and I feel her tense up just like the boys do.

"She's my friend and I'm just saying good morning," Bianca responds not hiding the venom in her voice.

"Very intimately and what are you wearing Clare?" Eli questions as he looks me up and down.

"I dressed up for our date; I wanted to look nice for you." I reply actually I mostly dressed this way for my boys but Eli doesn't need to know that.

"And you do very very nice," he says as his voice dips into the huskiness of lust and Bianca tightens her grip on me, "but I don't know if I want anyone else to see you like that." Eli responds.

"Eli don't be silly I'm going home with you aren't I?" I sigh as I close my locker and Bianca loosens her hold on me just a little.

"Yes but no one else should be touching you unless I say!" He commands in a possessively angry tone as he grabs me and violently pulls me to him.

The force with which he pulls me not only rips me away from Bianca but I'm forced to sort of fall on him. He catches me, straightens me up and holds me to him very tightly with one arm around my waist. I rest my arms on his shoulder so they won't be crushed at my sides or between our bodies. He and Bianca glare at each other and she looks ready to hit him but before any of us can do anything I hear the angry voices of two of my boys, my best friend and my ex!

**(OWEN)**

Clare disappears around the corner and I go back inside to the others, they seem to be talking about this weekend.

"Drew and I have games Friday so you two will take Clare to work then we'll meet up with you guys. The bus will take the hockey team to the arena so if I leave you my keys on Friday can you pick me up?" I ask Drew and he nods. "If we don't go into over time we can probably get to the club on time for Clare's last dance. If it does or we're delayed we'll just all meet back at our place." I tell them and everyone agrees.

"We should probably get breakfast at school and Fitz needs to change for work. See you at lunch Fitz." Bianca says getting off the table and pulling me and Drew by the arms to follow her.

Fitz says goodbye and we all leave through the back, Bianca drove her car and picked up Drew so they drive to school together and I drive mine. We go in together and walk to the caf getting some breakfast.

"We're going to need food, lots of it and energy drinks since our girl is going to get very tired if we're all getting her all weekend." Drew remarks when we've sat down to eat.

"Yeah we can go shopping for provisions this afternoon since we don't get our girl tonight and tomorrow after she gets off work we're just going to want to get her back to my place to do na…" I stop talking quickly when K.C. approaches and greets us.

"Hey guys what's going on?" K.C. says sitting down with a tray.

We greet K.C. and the three of us guys start talking sports, a subject that Bianca quickly gets bored with.

"I'm gonna go to my locker see you guys later," Bianca says getting up and leaving the table.

We talk while finishing our breakfast and just after we finish Drew gets a text message.

"That's Adam, Mom is dropping him off out front in a couple of minutes and I need to go meet him so he doesn't try carry his backpack." Drew says getting up from the table.

"I'll go with you," I say standing up and K.C. does too guess he's also coming.

The three of us walk out to the front of school just in time to see Audra's red minivan pull up. Adam opens the passenger side door and he gets out while Drew grabs his brother's backpack from the back.

"How you feelin' Adam?" I ask as he waves to his mom and we start walking into school.

"Much better but my family still won't let me do anything around the house or hardly at all." Adam gripes.

"You got seriously hurt enjoy the break," Drew says to him.

"I need some books from my locker," Adam says so we head to his locker.

As we turn the corner to his bank of lockers we see what appears to be the jackass talking to B but then we see that B has her arm around Clare. Jackass seems to be peeved which I have no problem with and then he opens his jackass mouth.

"Yes but no one else should be touching you unless I say!" He barks at Clare and Bianca too then he reaches out yanking Clare away from Bianca and to him violently.

I tense up as does Drew of course but even K.C. and Adam tense up a little. Clare sort of falls, he straightens her up then crushes her to him and I clench my fists.

"HEY!" I yell.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Drew hollers.

"Eli!" Adam says in an astonished and angry voice.

"Dude that wasn't cool," K.C. scolds him.

"You alright Clare?" Adam asks as we get up to them but Jackass still hasn't loosened his grip on her any.

"I'm fine, Eli don't get angry Bianca was just saying hi," Clare beseeches him.

"She was touching you and you're my girlfriend." He replies in a harsh tone.

"Yeah well she won't be much longer if you don't loosen up your hold on her." Adam points out as he pulls at Jackass' arm.

Eli finally releases her and she steps back a little standing between him and Adam. I'm ready to punch Eli and I'm pretty sure Drew and even Bianca are as well. Clare sees this fact and stops us taking Adam's backpack from Drew.

"We can get Adam's books and get him to class you guys should go to your own lockers." Clare says in an insistent tone that says we need to listen because she's in charge.

"Fine we'll see you at morning break for tutoring," I say to Clare.

"You are not tutoring them looking like that!" Eli exclaims.

Drew and I tense up again our fists clenching but Bianca grabs our ears and pulls us away. She lets go of us when we're a few steps away but makes sure we turn in the opposite direction.

"Eli I always tutor them besides you usually have play stuff at morning break." We hear Clare reasoning as we walk down the hall.

"Killing him for being a possessive jackass in front of Adam and K.C. is probably a bad idea and arise suspicion which is exactly what she doesn't want. Just remember you get her at morning break and free period, we all get her at lunch and all weekend." Bianca reminds us as we get to the hall of lockers that contains all of ours.

"Yeah but she's spending all afternoon and evening with him and I don't understand why she's even with that jackass." I state opening my locker.

"I don't know either but we have a whole weekend to convince her to leave him." Bianca points out.

"True but I'm still going to trip him or something in social studies," Drew says.

"Yeah me too," I agree, "and and mess with Jake too."

"Yeah him too," Drew nods as the bell rings.

We wave to Bianca and walk off to social studies; getting there before Eli and sit at our desks in the back. He walks in a minute later and glares at us but he's careful to avoid walking past our desks. Drew and I both spend the better part of class glaring at the back of his head. When the bell rings we leave class before him but linger outside and when he walks past us we start walking fast passing him on either side, bumping into him as we go and knocking him to the ground.

"Watch it you idiots and if you lay one finger on my girlfriend during tutoring I'll kill you both!" He warns us.

Drew and I start laughing as we head for the boys locker room to change for gym.

"What if I lay a finger in her instead of on her?" I snicker to Drew in a somewhat low voice as we enter the boy's locker room.

"What if she lays one on me? Or better he mouth?" Drew grins as we open our lockers and start changing for gym.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Julian asks.

"Just this girl we saw downtown last night," I reply and Drew starts laughing again, it wasn't even a lie just really vague.

Armstrong has us playing volleyball in gym and when it's over we change super quick to meet Clare in the electrical room for morning break. We get there before she does and as soon as the door opens again I pull her to me for a fevered kiss. The top she's wearing that opens just above her belly button is really just making it easier for me to feel her skin. One of my hands feels along her skin and up under the shirt to her breast squeezing gently. Her arms go around my neck as her lips part for me and I deepen the kiss. Drew comes over pulling her hips away from me a little and I hear the zipper on her shorts being pulled down, I'm also pretty sure that he's kissing her body somewhere. When Clare starts to squirm and moans into the kiss I know he's fingering her.

She tightens her grip on me, kissing me even harder. My free hand explores her breasts, my tongue exploring her mouth, her hands gripping the short hairs at the back of my neck and every few seconds she moans into the kiss. Whatever Drew's doing he's getting her in all the right places because she's squirming in our arms and her breathing is rapidly increasing. Deciding that I had better let her breathe I take my lips from hers, turn her around so Drew has easier access to her, get rid of her top and bra, covering her breasts with my hands and groping them gently. She exhales in this incredibly erotically pleased way and it makes me harder.

She squeals a little gripping my jeans tightly and rubbing against me. I look down enough to see that Drew has his tongue in and is lapping her sweet juices. I very much wish we had more time because her bare ass rubbing against my erection even through my jeans is both pleasing and torturous. I start kissing her neck and a minute later her body tenses as she makes a sort of sensual squeal and then exhales as she cums. I grunt as after the groping, kissing and dry humping it was enough for me to cum too. She lets go of my jeans and I release her breasts, she starts to kind of fall but Drew catches her lowering her to his lap and overtaking her lips as I lean against the wall.

"Well that was fun, I can't wait until lunch," Drew grins when he pulls away from the kiss.

"Yeah and B will be joining us on her lunch too," I grin sliding down to sit next to them.

"Oh boy just remember I have to have the energy afterwards to make it through the rest of school and an afternoon and evening with Eli. Can I have my clothes please?" She requests.

"But if we tire you out then you can't go on your date with Jackass and then we get you right?" I inquire handing her back her shirt and bra.

"No if you tire me out Eli will wonder why I'm so tired on our date," she responds as she gets her clothes back on and Drew and I growl. "You get me all weekend alone in your house, well with Fitz and Bianca too but still and I do have shifts on Saturday and Sunday none the less we'll have all weekend with no parents, siblings or Eli." She says zipping her shorts and running her fingers through her hair.

"Fitz will have to work on Sunday but he's off Saturday," I say as the bell rings for classes.

"Guess we should get to classes," she sighs a little.

"We'll see you for free period Tease," I tell her she smiles in anticipation kisses me quickly then Drew and leaves the room before us. "See you at free period dude," I say to Drew as we leave the electrical room and walk to our classes.

Just as I'm about to enter science class I see Jake going in and remembering that our girl told us he was in her washroom early in the morning I knock him into the wall by body checking him from the side. Science and math drag on forever, they've never been my favorite subjects but now they're just sort of an irritating delay before free period and doing naughty things to Clare. Finally though the bell rings for the end of class and I dart out of the classroom stowing my backpack in my locker, Drew is putting his backpack in and we walk quickly out of school quickly.

"Let's take my car then we can all drive back to school," I suggest.

"Good idea," Drew grins.

We walk to my car get in and I start driving to the Dot when we see Clare walking, I honk my horn, it startles her but she turns to see us and after checking that no one else is around to see her getting in the car she gets in. I park behind the Dot again and we all get out, Clare grabs the keys to upstairs and Drew picks her up. I take the keys opening the door and Drew takes her in laying her on the sofa. She kicks off her shoes, Drew pulls off her top and I unzip her shorts pulling them down her legs and tossing them to the floor. Drew sits behind her so she can lie across his lap, I move between her legs opening them a little more. Drew leans down to kiss her; one of his hands gropes her breasts, the other combing through her hair. I part her pussy lips a little, slipping in two of my fingers, she quivers and lets out a shuddering breath as her back arches.

My thumb press on her clit, she squeals a little, her hips bucking slightly and she moans against Drew's lips. I lean down to kiss her flesh anywhere I can, my tongue flicking her clit, kissing along her hip bones and lower belly. My fingers thrust in and out of her slowly; her moans get louder so Drew must have stopped kissing her lips. I suck her clit gently and she quivers clutching at my hair. I speed my pace thrusting a little faster and her hips begin to buck. She moans loudly, gripping my hair even tighter, I look up to see her head lulled back, Drew is kissing her neck and groping her breasts. Her breathing speeds up, her body trembling and gyrating, she's moaning in an endless chain.

"Ahmm Owen Drew oh god," she cries out into the otherwise empty club.

I withdraw my fingers licking them clean and savoring her taste. She pants hard trying to recover her breaths and she smiles at us.

"I'll grab us some water," I say running my fingers over her naked body again and she trembles a little at my touch.

I stand up to do so but Fitz comes in with five bags and a tray with five drinks he's managing to keep balanced. I run over to get the drink tray for him wondering how he opened the door with his hands full and then Bianca comes in and locks the door behind them.

"Are classes out for lunch already?" Drew asks.

"Not for another ten minutes but I left English early, no one will miss me. Look she's already naked for us," Bianca grins.

"I need to eat first," Clare protests.

"Then I guess it's a good thing we brought you up lunch," Fitz says sitting on the sofa on the other side of Clare now that she's sitting up.

He hands her a bag and she starts eating her sandwich, Bianca also has a sandwich but the three of us have burgers. Bianca sits on the end of the sofa and since there's no more room I sit in one of the chairs across the low coffee table.

"You might want to save some of your lunch for later, after all Fitz and I haven't had sexy time with you yet." Bianca suggests when Clare's eaten half her sandwich.

Clare smiles with carnal anticipation and puts down the second half of her sandwich.

"Fine but I'm starting with Owen," she says.

I swallow the last bite of my burger and give her a lustfully excited grin. She stands crawling across the table toward me and I get hard again. Fitz lightly smacks her ass as she crawls over to me.

"That doesn't look very comfortable one of you get her a pillow for her knees," Bianca commands.

Drew and Fitz hop up and grab pillows placing them on the table to make her comfortable. She turns her head looking between me and the others biting her lip and smiling coquettishly.

**(CLARE)**

I look at my boys, and girl, and realize something. "You all have way too many clothes on, all of you strip now." I command.

"Yes Mistress," Owen grins pulling off his shirt, then standing to strip down to his boxers.

"She's fun when she takes command," Bianca says as she flings her shirt across the room.

I watch as everyone else divests themselves of everything but their under garments.

"Now then I think you deserve a better orgasm than you got in the electrical room earlier," I grin seductively at Owen.

I pull at his boxers to get them down and push him back into the chair. Kneeling on the pillows and my arms on Owen's legs, gripping Owen's cock at the base and lowering my mouth over the head, his hot cock throbs in my hand. My tongue licks around the head as Fitz, I can tell by the feel of his hands, gently touches my inner thighs coaxing them apart. Fitz's tongue snakes into my pussy and I moan on Owen's cock, he tunnels a hand into my hair gripping gently. Drew has moved to the side of me, he has one hand groping my breast and the other is resting on my ass, squeezing a little, sort of massaging. Just as I'm beginning to wonder where Bianca has gone off too or what she's doing two of her fingers slide into me along with Fitz's tongue!

"Nnnngggnnn Mmmmmm!" I moan and squeal at once taking my mouth from Owen's cock to do so.

I take a minute to catch my breath before taking his man meat back into my mouth. Bianca's fingers and Fitz's tongue move in tandem to awaken every nerve ending within me. Her fingers slide in and out under his tongue; meanwhile Fitz's tongue is darting in and out, flicking and twisting. It feels like they're touching everywhere, between the four of them I think they are touching me everywhere. I hear kissing so I think Bianca is kissing Drew but she could be kissing Fitz or both of them really. I bob my head along Owen's length a little faster as Fitz and Bianca increase their paces and then Drew slaps my ass lightly. I squeal a little, my hips bucking and they move even faster and so do I. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to keep kneeling under my own power. I suck lightly on Owen's cock, taking the full length of him into my mouth and when I come up and lick around the head that's enough for Owen, he makes a guttural groan from the back of his throat as he shoots into my mouth.

I swallow each drop and start to collapse onto him but he catches me. He's panting hard himself but he holds me up and kisses my neck and shoulder. Bianca and Fitz are assailing my hole like crazy, my body is trembling and every minute or so Drew is lightly smacking one of my ass cheeks lightly.

"Ohhhhh god ahmmmm Nnngngnn Mark ohhhhh Biancaaaaaa!" I scream out as I orgasm.

Bianca and Fitz slow down but they don't retreat from me for another couple of minutes. Bianca withdraws her fingers first and I whimper slightly, then Fitz withdraws his tongue and I whimper a little louder before I collapse. I fall back into what happens to be Fitz's lap; he wraps his arm around me kissing my forehead beaded in sweat and then licks Bianca's fingers clean of my juices. My body continues quivering, my breathing is frantic panting, I'm beaded in sweat and entirely exhausted. When I'm breathing a little better Owen hands me some water and I drink down most of the bottle.

"That was hot," Drew says from somewhere behind me.

"Very and we get to do this all weekend, how many times has she cum in a day? I want to beat the record it sounds hot when she calls my name out." Bianca grins and I giggle a little.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm going to be more than exhausted and not be able to walk up my stairs on Sunday night?" I remark.

"Because you probably won't," Drew says before kissing me gently.

"Don't worry Tease we'll carry you around my house and feed you and everything all weekend." Owen grins.

"Just remember I have work this weekend, can someone get my clothes please?" I request.

"No I like you better naked," Fitz says kissing my neck.

"We all do and I think we have enough time to make her scream again." Owen says.

Drew caresses my belly and Owen my leg and I kick them both away, my body lurching and quivering again.

"No I'll never be able to make it through the rest of school, you have me all weekend." I remind them.

"Fine let's get her clothes; you do have panties for your date with Eli tonight right?" Drew questions as he and Owen get up to find my clothes.

"Yes in my backpack in my locker and I will put them on before class." I tell them.

They retrieve my clothes and theirs all of us getting dressed again. The others sit on the sofa to finish eating and I make myself comfortable across all of them so I can finish eating my sandwich. We finish lunch with barely enough time to get back to school before the bell rings. I give Fitz a deep fevered kiss goodbye before we leave and the four of us ride back in Owen's car. I figure if anyone asks I'll just tell them I was tutoring Drew and Owen and they gave me a ride back to school. I get out of Owen's car and Bianca walks with me into school, we pass the auditorium and see Eli coming out with Imogen. They aren't touching or anything but they are walking very close and Imogen is giggling, they stop when they see us.

"My aren't we dressed slutty today," Imogen spits when she sees us.

"I thought Eli would like it for our date tonight," I smile back at her, knowing she must be boiling inside that Eli is going to be with me tonight and not her.

"You look beautiful and I can't wait to get you alone after school, shall we walk to English Blue Eyes?" Eli asks holding his arm out to me.

"Yes but I need my backpack form my locker and to use the washroom and where's Adam?" I ask taking his arm and shooting a look at Imogen.

"He ate with Dave, Connor K.C. and Alli." Eli tells me.

As much as my love for Eli is diminishing I have to admit that I do enjoy rubbing the fact that Eli is my boyfriend still into Imogen's face. We go to my locker and I retrieve my backpack and then he escorts me to the girl's washroom where I get my panties out and put them on. We get to English just as the bell rings and Adam is already there. English is mostly Miss Dawes dramatically reading to us and when the bell rings for the end of class the three of us walk out together with Eli carrying Adam's backpack. I wave to them before going to MI but before I get there Imogen appears in front of me.

"You know Eli's probably going to break up with you tonight, that's why you're going to his house." Imogen snaps at me.

"Go away Imogen Eli is my boyfriend I think you can live without doing stuff for the play for one night. Maybe you should get your own boyfriend Imogen and stop putting your claws into mine." I snap at her.

"He doesn't love you, you are a horrible girlfriend and you don't do anything for him!" She barks and the bell rings again.

I have no more patience for this and I slap her across the face as hard as I can, it echoes into the hallway and she stumbles back a few steps.

"Stay the hell away from me Imogen!" I snap at her with venom in every word.

Then I walk past her and off to class, MI is easy and I spend most of the time talking to Connor and Dave. When the bell rings at the end of class I walk out headed for my locker to put in my backpack as I don't plan on doing homework tonight, I don't have much and I can do it tomorrow morning. When I reach my locker I see that Bianca is leaning against it.

"I heard you smacked Imogen again, Owen said she came to art with a deep red cheek." Bianca smiles.

"Yeah she talked to me again trying to tell me Eli didn't love me anymore." I reply as Bianca moves off my locker and I open it putting my backpack in.

"So why don't you just break up with Eli?" Bianca asks me as I close my locker.

I look around the hall and pull her into an empty classroom. "I can't," I reply.

"Don't tell me you still love him," she says.

"Yes I do but not like I did and that's not the only reason," I confess to her sitting on a desk, "I'm scared. This probably sounds terrible but I like the way things are now. My boys, you, all of us and let's face it if I break up with Eli this won't be able to continue. It only works because we sneak around, I can't date all of you and I can't choose. I do love Eli but at this point he's really more of a safety net. Now I have to go meet that safety net for a quiet and relaxing evening which given the weekend I'm going to have I'm sure I can use." I tell Bianca hopping off the desk and leaving the classroom.

I wish I could date them all but people just don't do that anymore, not like this, they used to in the fifties and stuff. A girl could date several boys at once, even do naughty things they just wouldn't talk about it and it was only when one of those guys asked a girl to go steady and she said yes that she would date a single boy. But if I break up with Eli all this comes crashing down, I could lose them all and I can't have that. Walking for the entrance I have to push all other thoughts from my mind, or rather all thoughts of my boys, and my girl because if I think of them I'm not sure I'll be able to make Eli believe I want to be with him.

**Update soon starting with Clare and Eli's date**


	16. Sexually Knowing

**Ch. 16 Sexually Knowing**

**(CLARE)**

As I'm walking to the front entrance to meet Eli for our date and trying to push all thoughts of my boys from my mind I'm suddenly pulled into a dark empty class room. I don't need the light to know who it is, I can tell by the feel of the hand on my arm and the scent of their aftershaves it's Drew and Owen. This is not helping me push all thoughts of my boys from my mind.

"Guys I have to go meet Eli and don't you two have practice?" I question as Drew lets go of my arm and the two of them surround me.

I want very much to lock the door and tear off their clothes, just inhaling their scents is enough to turn me on. My body feels the heat of their bodies just inches from mine and it's screaming to be touched by them. I know this has to bad, this addiction I have to my boys, this consummate need to touch them and be touched by them, this fire that burns in me at the mere sight of them.

"We don't want you to go on this date," Owen tells me firmly.

"I know that you've all made that quite clear even Bianca however Eli is my boyfriend and I haven't spent hardly any time with him in weeks and I'm going to have one quiet evening with my boyfriend. I will see you guys tomorrow and you get me all weekend long." I remind them.

"He's a jackass that cheats on you," Drew argues.

"And what is that I do with the two of you and Fitz and Bianca? I know you guys don't like Eli and I'm not asking you to but you know he's my boyfriend and you know he and I are going to spend minimal time together. I will call you when I'm home," I insist.

"You are wearing panties right?" Owen questions.

"Yes I put them on after lunch, will you two relax. I really have to go meet Eli now." I assert.

Then I grab Drew by the shirt and standing on my tiptoes ensnares his lips with mine, my tongue slides over his lower lip and he opens his mouth for me. My tongue goes into his mouth dominating his and then I pull away tugging at his lower lip as I do. Then turning to Owen I do the same to him grabbing his shirt and pulling him down to kiss me. His lips part immediately and his tongue comes out to meet mine, nipping his bottom lip gently as I pull away. Slipping out of the room before they can stop me or say anything else I practically run for the front of the building slowing down as the steps come into view because I can see Eli waiting for me.

"I was starting to think you'd stood me up Blue Eyes," Eli says when I get out the door.

He takes my hand pulling me to him and giving me a quick loving kiss before he puts his arm around me and we start walking to the parking lot.

"Sorry I had to put away my backpack and then Alli had to talk my ear off about something or other." I apologize as I'm not about to tell him what really held me up. We get to Morty and get in, he starts driving and I look at him wanting to broach a subject but hoping I won't make him angry. "Eli why did you get so mad when Bianca's arm was around me?" I ask him slowly.

"She was touching you while you were wearing that, she was more than just saying hi and you're my girlfriend." He responds.

"Eli she's my friend, she was simply saying good morning, Bianca's just a very physical person." I tell him.

"If you want to get physical with a girl that's fine but not Bianca what about Imogen," he offers.

"_Is he serious? He is serious! He wants me and his mistress to be intimate?" _I think silently as I stare at him in disbelief. Actually I'm fairly certain he sees himself in this sick little equation in his head. I know he has no clue what I've been up to because if he had he'd be getting in more fights with my boys and break up with me so why he thinks that I would do that when as far as he knows all I've done is kiss is beyond me.

"Imogen hates me Eli," I reply after a few seconds.

"She doesn't hate you Clare," he argues.

"Yes she does Eli, she hates me! She hates me because I'm your girlfriend and she wants to be." I tell him.

"Now who's being paranoid?" He laughs but doesn't refute this claim.

He parks in his driveway, we get out and he unlocks the front door, I notice it's very quiet when we go in.

"Where's your dad?" I question.

"He works afternoon's this week too covering for another DJ and he and my mom are going out to dinner tonight, right after work so we have the house all to ourselves for the next six hours. Why don't you grab some snacks, anything you want and I'll go make sure my room is suitable for you to step into." Eli tells me.

I nod and he goes upstairs while I go into the kitchen, I get down a serving tray, 2 sodas and 2 bottles of water, microwave some popcorn, and put some strawberries washed and in a bowl. Balancing it all on the tray I go upstairs and Eli is on the bed a movie cued up, he takes the tray from me and sets it in the middle of the bed. I slip my shoes off and get on the bed lying next to him while he starts the movie. He opens a soda and nibbles some popcorn; I open a water and take a strawberry.

We watch the movie in silence for a while and then he takes a strawberry and pushes the tray away to the end of the bed. He rolls to his side and leans over me sort of forcing me to my back. He holds the strawberry to my lips and I take a bite, when the boys do this it excites me and I want them to touch me but Eli is not eliciting the same reaction in me. I chew the bite of strawberry and then he kisses me softly at first and then a little harder. I still feel love in the kiss but not as much as I usually do and there's a force in this kiss one I haven't felt in Eli's kisses before. Something else too, something I'd like to say is a wanting or desire the way my boys and my girl kiss me but it's not. Not really sure how to classify what else I'm feeling in his kiss, possession maybe or control? Either way I'm putting a stop to it now, I put my hand on his shoulder and push him away from me.

"Eli stop let's just finish the movie," I insist to him sitting up a little and pulling the tray back between us.

"But you look so hot in that outfit how can you expect me not to kiss you?" He pouts.

"You complained about this outfit earlier," I remind him.

"I complained that other people could see you in that outfit I love that you wore for me," Eli says.

I smile at him while thinking, _"I wore it for my boys and even my girl but not really you." _

"Eli," I broach after a few seconds deciding I need to talk to him about something else, "why did you pull me from Bianca so roughly this morning and then crush me to you? You didn't need to pull me away at all but especially not so violently, it kind of hurt and you could have seriously hurt me and it's not the first time Eli." I try and scold him but it comes out rather meek.

He looks at me completely shocked and wounded, his piercing green eyes holding a hint of sorrow and possibly even remorse. He takes my hand very softly kissing my wrist where he grabbed me.

"I'm sorry Blue Eyes I didn't mean to hurt you, I don't always think straight when I get emotional and I can't help but be emotional when it comes to you because I love you so much." He replies brushing a curl from my face behind my ear and placing a lovingly soft kiss on my lips.

"I know Eli and I love you too," I tell him but those words don't hold the same meaning for me that they once did and they taste bitter as they leave my lips, feel like a lie as I make them in my mouth. "But you could really hurt me the next time not to mention that K.C. and Adam saw you, people are going to start thinking you're abusive."

"I'm sorry Clare you know I'd never intentionally physically hurt you. Adam knows I don't abuse you and I don't really care what your ex thinks of me. I love you Blue Eyes I just lost my head, I can't lose you the way I lost Julia don't be mad." He pleads.

When he brings up Julia I feel pang of guilt and bite my lip, not just guilt for what I just said but for my harem, for falling out of love with him even a little.

"I forgive you Eli I just had to say something I don't want you to hurt me intentionally or not." I tell him.

He gives me one of his rarely seen genuine smiles before resting his hand at the side of my neck and bringing our lips together. He pulls away after a minute moving the tray to the foot of the bed again but this time it's only to put his arm around me and I spend the rest of the movie with him holding me. It's funny that even a touch like this feels so different, makes my body react in such a vastly different way then when my boys do it. When I'm in the arms of one of my boys or even Bianca I feel cared for, sexy, beautiful, safe, and I want them to touch me more and to feel them. Yet with my boyfriend I don't really feel any of these, I don't even really feel love any more, not like I used to. I feel comfortable and that's really it, he's become a pillow with arms and yet that's all I want him to be right now. A pillow and a safety net and a decoy so no one has any inkling that I have my boys or my girl but that's all Eli has become to me. There's an ironic sadness in this but he did bring this on himself really, professing his love for me so eloquently and so wonderfully at the dance, begging me to not break up with him and then cheating on me as soon as we get back to school. And let's face it they aren't nearly as secret and deceptive as they think they're being.

"Shall I order us some dinner?" Eli asks when the movie ends.

"Yes that would be great," I smile getting off of him to go use the washroom.

When I return to the bedroom Eli is lying on the bed without a shirt and I giggle a little.

"We have half an hour until dinner gets here and I haven't properly kissed my girlfriend in a long time. Besides you just look much to hot in that for me to keep my hands off of you." He smirks.

I smile a little and bite my lip, I find that I don't really want to kiss Eli but if I'm going to keep up this relationship ruse to keep my boys I think I have to. I lie on my side next to him, he connects his lips to mine very softly at first but the kiss increasingly becomes forceful. My hands are resting on his shoulders and he uses his body to force me to roll to my back. I try to push him off me but he puts more of his weight on me. His hand crawls down my arm finding my hand and moving it above my head as he kisses me more frantically and his other hand tries to go up my shirt.

"Eli stop," I say firmly as I break from the kiss.

He doesn't stop however, he goes to kissing my neck and his other hand gets my other hand above my head. He pins both my hands above my head with one hand, begins kissing my collar bone and his free hands rushes up my shirt. I quickly come to two realizations; number one that I am not addicted to sex or orgasms or being touched, not by just anyone anyway. I may very well be addicted to my boys and my girl and to being touched by them but that's not a bad thing I have decided just now. My second realization being that if I don't stop this Eli might actually rape me!

"ELI STOP!" I cry out trying to sound firm but it comes out pleading.

He squeezes my breast, the force he uses isn't particularly hard but it feels hard. It's the fear that he's going this far, the knowledge that he's doing this despite the fact that he can hear me telling him to stop. This is what makes this whole thing seem so much worse like some nightmare. I'm frightened, more than I have ever been the adrenaline surges in me and the will to fight. I begin twisting my body under his and moving my arms as much as I can, after what feels like a long time but I'm sure was just a few seconds I manage to get my knee up. His body off of mine even a little I'm able to twist bring my knee up to connect with his nuts and get away. I can't even look at him I simply grab my shoes and purse from the floor and run from his house into the cooling evening air.

"CLARE WAIT! CLARE I'M SORRY!" Eli yells after me.

I don't listen just run, stopping when I round the corner long enough to put my shoes back on. I want someone to tell me that was not Eli, that Eli would never do such a thing because he loves me. There's only one other person that knows Eli better than I do, one person that could possibly shed some light on this and he happens to be best friends with both of us. Adam's house is only a few minutes away even on foot if you take the back alleys. Its nearing 7 at night now and dark is fast approaching but I don't care I want to get to Adam and luckily for me one of my boys is his brother so I know I'll be safe and well taken care of no matter what. I run so fast that no one in the alleys bothers me and within a couple of minutes I turn onto Adam's street. Running straight to his house and the basement door that's never locked if someone is awake, pulling the basement door open quickly Adam jumps and looks up from his homework at me.

"Clare what's wrong? I thought you had a date with Eli," Adam says coming over to shut the basement door and hug me.

"I did I was there until Eli attacked me," I tell him.

Adam freezes catching a breath in his throat, then moves away from me a bit to pull me to the sofa sitting me down with him.

"What do you mean he attacked you Clare?" Adam questions as I hear a voice yelling upstairs.

"I'M HOME!" Drew calls, I hear him begining to descend the basement steps, I bite my lip and look at Adam.

**(DREW)**

Owen dropped me at home and I waved to them, shopping for weekend provisions with Clare's other two boys and her girl had been fun. Bianca said that she and Clare would do a little shopping themselves tomorrow before Clare went to work. Aside from food, a ton of water and sports drinks we had gone to the adult shop downtown for lube and a few accessories to use mostly on Clare but I imagine Bianca will be subject to them as well. Bianca had prevented us from getting anal beads and a sex swing saying that Clare was still a virgin and she didn't think Clare would want to use either of those things, this time around anyway. Although I'm pretty sure Owen and Fitz will still want to get a sex swing and install it in their room sometime in the near future since we can't install one at Above the Dot.

I walked into my house but no one was on the main level so I called that I was home and then went down the basement figuring that's where my brother would be and I wanted to see how his injuries were healing up. I stopped near the bottom of the stairs seeing our girl there, I was very happy that she was here and not with Jackass but I could tell she was upset meaning Jackass did something to her and my fists clenched ready to kill him. Since Adam was giving me a curious look I unclenched my fist took a deep breath and sat next to Adam so I wouldn't have the urge to touch her.

"I thought you had a date with Eli?" I ask as calmly as I can.

"She did but he attacked her," Adam informs me.

"**HE DID WHAT**?! **I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM**!" I holler and Clare gives me an angry look, I exhale knowing that was a bit too much of a reaction considering what most people consider our relationship to be.

My yelling is loud enough that it brings my mom down to the basement; I hear her running all the way from the third story.

"Andrew do not yell like that! I think the whole neighborhood heard you and why are…" Mom is scolding but stops when she sees Clare and her expression changes. "Oh Clare honey when did you get here?" Mom asks walking down the rest of the stairs and over to us.

"Just a few minutes ago, I wanted to talk to Adam. I was on a date with Eli and…things went wrong." Clare is saying and I notice she's wringing her hands together anxiously.

My instinct is to bring her onto my lap and wrap her in my arms, call her other boys and her girl so we can all comfort her and take care of her but of course I can't do that.

"What do you mean it went wrong?" Mom asks sitting on the other side of Clare.

"She said he attacked her," Adam says.

I tense up again, Clare looks down biting her lip, Mom has a shocked expression and Adam tightens the arm he has around her.

"Attacked might not be the right word, we were on his bed kissing and that was fine but he got on top of me and tried to put his hand up my shirt. I told him to stop and he pinned my wrists above my head, started kissing my chest and he did get his hand up my shirt. I told him to stop again and he wouldn't, I was finally able to get free a little so I kneed him and just ran out straight here." She confesses to us.

She begins shaking just slightly so I take off my leather jacket and Adam gets it over her shoulders. Mom hugs her tightly and then Adam, I have my fists clenched so tight that my short nails are digging into the flesh on my palms. All I know is next time I see Eli I'm going to rip his face off! And when the others find out they'll want to do the same.

"Eli's been different lately, he'd barely let you out of his sight before and now he barley has time for you." Adam remarks and I have to keep myself from commenting that it's because he's a fucking jackass. "The way he pulled you away from Bianca so violently and now this." Adam says as Clare stops shaking.

"I just don't know what to think or do and I was too upset to stay and talk to him I just wanted to be here." Clare tells us.

While I'm certain that she came to talk to my brother and be with her best friend I'm also certain that she came here to be with me. If she'd only wanted to talk to a friend or be away from Eli she could have gone to Alli's.

"Why don't you stay the night Clare, one of the boys can sleep down here and you can take their bed. We can leave early tomorrow so you can go home and change before school." Mom offers.

"Thank you Audra I'd feel much better sleeping here but I can sleep on the sofa I don't want to kick Drew or Adam out of their beds." Clare replies.

"No I'll sleep down here you take my bed right next door to Adam and on the off chance Eli shows up sometime tonight he'll have to get through me first." I state firmly and she finally looks at me again with a beautifully soft smile.

"Okay clear it with your mom and you can sleep in Drew's bed, I'm sure Adam has something you can borrow to sleep in. I'm going to start dinner should I call Eli's mom and tell her about Eli's behavior?" Mom asks Clare and she shakes her head.

"No I don't want to get him in trouble I'm just upset." She says in a small voice.

Mom gives her a compassionate look before going upstairs and Clare gets out her phone calling her mom. She lies and tells her mom she's sleeping at Alli's to help Alli with some math thing with big words that I didn't understand but her mom says okay.

"I'll go look through my closet to find something for you to sleep in, you going to be okay with Drew for a bit?" Adam questions.

"Yeah I'll be fine thanks Adam," she smiles.

"Of course and I'm going to yell at Eli while I'm looking for something you can sleep in," Adam tells her hopping up and running for the stairs.

"Adam no…" she starts but it's too late my brother's gone up the stairs already and he slams the basement door shut as he exits.

Alone finally I move over picking her up and placing her in my lap, my arms circle around her like a shield. One of her hands rests on the side of my face and her lips clasp to mine, her tongue penetrates my lips dominating mine. She kisses me almost frantically but also seems to take a sense of relief in it. She pulls away after a minute; her lips linger on mine for a few seconds before she moves her head away from mine far enough to be able to lock her eyes onto mine.

"Should I call the others?" I ask her caressing her face.

"No Owen and Fitz will just go on a hunting party for Eli's head," she shakes her head.

"Clare he…" I start angrily and she puts her finger on my lips to stop me.

"I know what he did Drew, I know what he might have done if I hadn't stopped him but you guys can't kill him. At least let me talk to him first. We'll tell the others in the morning." She insists firmly.

"Break up with the jackass then he doesn't deserve you," I urge her.

"No Drew," she shakes her head again.

"Cl…"

That's all I'm able to get out before her lips overtake mine in a commanding passionate kiss. Her hand goes to the back of my neck clutching at the small hairs on the back of my head and she nips my bottom lip lightly, softly tugging it as she pulls away.

"I'm in charge and I say no; don't make me banish you from this weekend," she warns in a firm voice but with a salacious smile.

"Yes Vixen but I'm still going to shove him into the lockers or just punch him when I see him tomorrow." I tell her.

Her smile grows a little and she bites her lip again rolling it gently between her teeth. "I wouldn't expect anything less from one of my boys." She says giving me one more gentle kiss.

When we hear the basement door open again she slides off my lap and I hear Adam coming down the stairs. I'm really turned on now from kissing her and I have to adjust to hide this fact from my brother.

"Here, they'll be a little big on you but they're comfy and should fit okay." Adam says handing Clare a couple pieces of clothing. She thanks Adam again going into the washroom to change. "I censured Eli for doing that, he told me he was sorry and he didn't mean to. I want to believe him Drew but he's been so different, bordering on abusive and I don't know what to do or how to help him." Adam laments.

This is where I become somewhat conflicted as much as I hate Eli for being a jackass to Clare, treating her horribly, being super possessive and cheating on her with Psycho Chick Eli has been a good friend to Adam. My brother's great and people love him but he has lost friends when they find out he's an FTM and I'd hate for Adam to lose one of the best friends he's ever had. On the other hand Eli needs to die for what he did to Clare. I really don't know what to say to Adam so I just pat his back and tousle his hair. Clare emerges from the washroom in Adam's dark grey sweats and a black under shirt. The clothes are a bit long on her but hugging her voluptuous curves so nicely and she looks damn sexy. She hands me back my jacket and sits on the sofa on the other side of Adam; she refuses to talk about Eli any longer so we watch TV until mom calls us up for dinner. Dad says he'll speak to Eli's parents this weekend but Clare doesn't want anything to get back to her mom so both my parents promise to be discreet and to ask Eli's parent's not to say anything to her mom. Clare tells them she'll be at her father's all weekend but of course we'll both be at Owen and Fitz's all weekend.

After dinner we clean up and the three of us return to the basement to watch TV, Clare does text her other boys and her girl that the date is over and she'll see them tomorrow but doesn't tell them what happened or that she's here. When Mom tells us it's time for bed I get a pillow from my bed and a comforter from the closet then leave Clare with Adam and go downstairs to sleep in the basement, watching TV for about an hour before I turn it off to sleep. I'm soon woken up by my arm being lifted and Clare's very naked body lying next to mine. My arms tighten around her as her lips latch onto mine. One of her hands rests her soft but cold fingers against my chest, the other slips between us sliding under the waistband of my boxers and cobming through my pubic hair before grabbing my cock and curling around it!

The feel of her cold fingers around me sends a jolt through me, one of my hands finding its way between her legs, fingers her pussy lips before two of my digits delve into her. She's hot and dripping and my fingers slide in easily, her hips buck slightly as she moans just a bit. She begins to stroke me and I thrust my fingers faster and faster the more she strokes me. I start dripping with pre-cum, her hand moves up to the head using her thumb to swirl the pre-cum around the head before moving her hand slowly to the base again. I moan into the kiss, her lips parting for me, her tongue jutting out and teasing mine. Then she suddenly breaks from the kiss and her strokes become slower.

"Make love to me," she says softly and I'm sure I heard her wrong.

"You want to have sex? Are you sure?" I question.

She reaches down lightly clasping my wrist and pulling my fingers from inside of her, bringing my fingers to her lips she licks them clean of her juices. This simple act in its self is very erotic and I get even harder as her soft warm tongue licks every drop of her from my fingers. Then her lips abduct mine, she kisses me with fervor and immense wanting. Tasting her juices on her lips is wonderfully erotic and I suck on her lips gently, after a minute she breaks from the kiss.

"I'm in charge and I want you to take my virginity tonight, right now, right here." She informs me sitting up and grabbing something from the coffee table.

With the moonlight streaming in through the blinds hits it I see that it's a condom. Grinning with bliss and excitement I take the condom from her sitting up to kiss her in passionate rapture. While remaining in the kiss I pick her up and take her to the chaise lounge part of the sofa figuring she'll be most comfortable there and lay her down. She lays back, her legs open and her knees up; she grabs me pulling me between her legs. I tear open the condom and get it on dropping the wrapper to the floor; I'll have to find that when we're done so no one else finds it. Positioning myself at her entrance I assail her breasts with my mouth, her hands caress along my arms and chest, one hands stays on the sofa near her hip to keep my weight off her, the other holding my cock at the base finding its way between her hot pussy lips the head slides in.

She moans softly, throwing her head back as her back arches. Slowly I move my throbbing cock into her, letting go of it I slide my arm around her lower back to arch her up a little more. Her delicate hands grip at my shoulder, she muffles another moan by biting down on her lip, a very familiar sound to me. Trailing kisses between her breasts until my lips find her nipple I suck gently, she makes a small gasp and moans again. The farther I explore her the more euphoric it is for me, her vaginal walls grabbing my cock and molding around me. I moan against her breast exhaling with carnal bliss before flicking her nipple with my tongue eliciting another moan form her lips and a soft calling of my name.

I move slow to ease her in, I know we've all fingered her and most of us have eaten her out but tongues and fingers only go so far. When she makes a painful whimper and her body tenses I stop moving my body but continue to kiss her supple breasts. After a minute her hips move in a circle, I take this to mean she wants me to move again and I do. Before I get all the way in I stop a couple more times when she sounds like she's pain again. When I'm in as far as I can get I stop kissing her breasts and seek out her lips, kissing her with fevered desire. Moaning against her lips in delirious delight at the feel of being entirely enveloped by her, she's tense for a few seconds and then relaxes with a rapturous exhale of bliss.

Pulling out of her slowly again until I come to the head I thrust in a little faster. When she starts to sound like she's in pain again I remove my arm from under her back and find her clit rubbing in gentle circles. Her body lurches and then her hips start bucking, the sounds being emitted from her lips slowly changing from painful whimpers to blissful moans and the occasional breathless call of my name. It takes a while and much control on my part to not just climax but finally all sounds of pain are entirely gone and all I hear are euphoric sounds of ecstasy.

My thrusting increases exponentially, her body begins to tremble, her hands clasp at my arms and her enraptured cries become increasingly louder so I kiss her again to keep her from screaming and awakening the entire house. Her arms go around my neck, her body moving in tandem with mine, she deepens the kiss moaning into it as her body tenses and then relaxes. I climax at the same time thrusting a couple more times erratically fast then stopping as I cum, a deep exalted groan coming from my the back of my throat. She continues to quiver slightly even after I pull out of her, lying my head on her breast a moment to recover I get up and find the wrapper, take off the condom and bury both in the very bottom of the wastebasket.

Returning to the sofa I pick her up again bringing her back to the part of the sofa that I had made into a bed and lie down with her on top of me. She gives me a passionately grateful kiss before laying her head on my chest. I gently stroke her back and she quivers again but before long she's fallen asleep. Before I too fall asleep I set an alarm on my phone so that no one in my family finds us this way the next morning. Wrapping her in my arms again I quickly fall asleep with libidinous thoughts of all that we'll do with her and to her this weekend and feeling incredibly honored and proud that I was the one to be given her virginity. When my alarm goes off at 4:30 the next morning she groans, shaking her head against my chest.

"You have to get dressed and get upstairs before anyone else finds us like this," I tell her gently stroking her hair.

She groans again, yawns as she sits up and stretches looking very beautiful and sexy even this early in the morning with her hair all mussed from sex and sleep. She gives me a soft salacious smile pulling one corner of her lip between her teeth. Admiring her nude beauty I caress the small of her back as she leans over retrieving the clothes Adam lent her to sleep in and puts them on again then places her lips on mine for a quick kiss before she disappears up the stairs. I yawn and fall back asleep but Adam wakes me up what feels like a very short time later.

"Mom says wake up, you have to get ready for school so we can swing by her house to change for school." Adam says shaking me.

"Yeah yeah I'm up," I groan sitting up.

"You go get dressed I'll clean up down here," Adam tells me.

When I pass the kitchen on the way to my room I see Clare at the table speaking with my mom but she has her back to me, I do see that she's still wearing Adam's clothes. I get dressed quickly and finish getting ready in the washroom before returning downstairs. I grab my backpack and Adam's so he doesn't try and carry it; I also grab my bag for the weekend since my parents said it was okay for me stay the weekend at Owen's, there isn't too much in it as I don't expect to be very dressed much. Clare gets her purse and puts on her shoes then we all go out to Mom's minivan. We stop at Clare's house she runs in and about fifteen minutes later returns having put on clean clothes consisting of a denim skirt, purple long sleeve button up top and a denim jacket, the top is unbuttoned a little farther than it would have been a couple of weeks ago and I know she's doing this for her boys and her girl. She's also applied light makeup and I'm sure done some other girly things. She gets back in the car and Mom drives us to the Dot to get breakfast, I see Fitz working and the three of us get out. The trouble with me being around Clare somewhere public now is that I can't touch her no matter how very badly I want to.

"Hey what'll it be guys?" Fitz asks nodding at us and doing a masterful job of not giving Clare any special attention.

"Caramel latte and a scone for me," Clare orders putting some money on the counter.

"Vanilla latte and chocolate croissant," Adam says also putting money on the counter.

"You two should go get us a table I'll bring everything over," I tell them.

Clare nods knowing I'm going to tell Fitz something Adam shouldn't hear and takes Adam by the arm to find a table.

"What's up?" Fitz asks leaning on the counter.

"When's your break we need to talk," I tell him.

He looks at the cash register to see the time I assume before he answers. "In about fifteen minutes," he replies.

"Good I'll text the others and we'll meet upstairs, it's safer than the employee lounge." I tell him as someone else approaches the counter and I clench my fist tensing up when I see that it's Jackass.

"Hey coffee slave a medium coffee extra sugar," Jackass orders.

Fitz glares at him for the nickname but rings him up before he starts gathering all of our orders. If there weren't so many people in here right now I'd be punching Eli's face in at the moment. Fitz gets Clare's order first and she comes to the counter to get it, she avoids looking at me or Fitz and goes up to Eli.

"Clare I…" he starts but she cuts him off.

"Not here Eli, we can eat outside and you'll have your chance to apologize but Adam's sitting with us." She states and Adam gets up from the table to join them.

I think we should sit with her but that would probably end with me smashing Eli's face into the table and Fitz probably doing something worse. Eli nods; they all get their coffee and food before going to sit at an outside table.

"What did the jackass do now?" Fitz asks through gritted teeth.

"Let's just say their date didn't go to well, I'll text Bianca and Owen so they know to meet us." I tell Fitz.

He nods as I get my order and sit at a nearby table; I send a coded text to B, Owen and to Clare because she's talking to Jackass but they'll want to talk to her too. When I look outside Jackass seems to be pleading with her, I hope she breaks up with the jackass but her back is to me so I can't be sure what she's doing. By the time Fitz takes his break I'm done with my breakfast, he goes through the back and I go around the front getting to the steps just as I see Bianca and Owen following Fitz up the stairs and inside.

"What's up where's our girl?" Owen questions as soon as I get through the door.

"She's talking to the jackass downstairs, Adam is with them. Jackass started kissing her on their date last night, he tried to grope her and she told him to stop. He didn't and pinned her down, her wrists above her head and groped her anyway. She told him to stop again and he still didn't but she managed to knee him and get to my house. She stayed the night; it was my mom's suggestion believe it or not." I inform them.

"THAT MOTHER FUCKING PRICK! I'M GOING TO RIP HIS DICK OFF!" Owen yells.

"Let's go kill him, a lot!" Fitz agrees standing up and moving for the door.

Owen does the same and I start getting up too but Bianca grabs the two of them forcing us back to the sofa and shoots me a look to sit down.

"Whoa you three hold it! I hate the jackass too but you three can't go down there and beat the crap out of him for no reason, at least no reason that most people are aware of. It's going to upset our girl and we don't want to do that especially before our weekend of debauchery. Let her handle it, if she wants our help or wants us to do something she will tell us." Bianca advises.

Owen growls loudly sounding more like a pit bull than a person but he remains seated.

"Clare is in charge," Fitz sighs.

"There is one more thing you guys should know that does affect our weekend." I tell them and they all look back at me with curious but wary expressions. "Our girl is no longer a virgin; she gave it to me last night." I inform them.

Owen, Fitz and Bianca all exchange a lustful look and carnal smile and I'm sure they're thinking about the thrills ahead of us this weekend.

**(CLARE)**

After much passionate profuse apologizing on Eli's part, much censuring on Adam's part and my reluctance to break up with Eli for the sole reason that I don't want to lose my boys I forgave Eli somewhat tenuously. He promised it would never happen again, Adam warned him that if it did he would sick Drew on him and forget that Eli was one of his best friends. This threat did make Eli turn a little green; I also knew that one word from me and all three of my boys and possibly my girl would pound Eli to a bloody pulp. While I did think Eli was sincere in his apology and I held a sentiment of love for him still things would never be the same for us and I was going to allow my boys to pester him as much as they pleased today. Having received Drew or rather Taylor's text I told Eli and Adam I was going up to Above the Dot to say hi to Peter lying that I had seen his car and would meet them at school.

Opening the door to upstairs they all looked at me, all of them having the same lust clouded look and lascivious smile. I want to kiss them all good morning but I'll start with Fitz because I heard Eli call him coffee slave again and I want to make it up to him so I walk over straddling him with my knees on the sofa, my arms linking around his neck, my hands grazing into his spiky short locks and clutching the short hairs at the back of his neck. My lips come upon his, I lick across his bottom lip seeking entry and he opens his mouth, his tongue reaches out to touch mine. My tongue explores his mouth and dominates his tongue, kissing him with fervor and an amorous craving to feel and taste him. Unlike with Eli touching one of my boys sends an electrifying thrill to my core and I want more but we don't have very long so I reluctantly pull away.

"You're no one's coffee slave but mine," I tell him and he smiles at me.

"Drew told us what Jackass did tell me you broke up with him," Owen requests when I'm done kissing Fitz.

Leaving Fitz's lap I move over to Owen's sitting on his lap rather than straddling and running my fingers through his short ebony locks until my hand is at the back of his head and I smash my lips to his. Nipping gently at his bottom lip so he'll open his lips and he does of course. My tongue slips in and I grind on his lap feeling him quickly get hard underneath me.

"No I didn't and I'm not discussing it, I am in charge and if you can't behave I will not let you touch me this weekend." I warn him. He adopts a sad puppy expression which makes me laugh. "All of you do however have my permission to pester Eli as much as you like today." I say and he gets a devious smile on his face.

"Drew told us you lost your virginity last night so we get to make love to you this weekend right?" Owen asks hopefully.

"Yes all of you just not all at once," I reply before biting my lip and squirming a little as the spot between my legs starts getting wet and hot.

"Sweet we'll have to buy condoms this afternoon," Fitz remarks.

"Well Drew got you all night and he got to take your virginity so where's my good morning kiss?" Bianca demands.

"I wouldn't forget about my girl," I reply in a coquettish tone.

Owen lifts me from his lap and sets me in the empty space between him and Bianca. She grins at me as her hand combs into my hair, I rest a hand at the side of her neck and our lips connect. Parting my lips just a little her tongue snakes in and dominates mine as she leans us back so that we're lying in Owen's lap now. He makes a noise in the back of his throat and squirms a little, I feel his erection poking at my back through his jeans and I smile into my kiss with Bianca because I so do love teasing Owen. My other two boys are very silent and I'm sure watching us in blissfully lascivious arousal. Bianca's long nails caress up my thigh and I open my legs for her as much as I can because unlike Eli's touch I want her to touch me, play with me, tease me and I love every second of it! Her hand goes up my skirt working under my panties and parting pussy lips before two fingers slip in.

"Mmmm ah nngnn," I moan and whimper slightly breaking from the kiss.

"She's a little sensitive today," Bianca says moving her fingers gently but a little faster. My head goes back, my eyes half lidded, my body trembling and squirming on Owen's lap. "I would have one of you eat her out to ease it but we don't have time." Bianca remarks pulling her fingers out slowly.

I whimper, lurch a little and bite my lip as she sits me up. My boys are all frozen and her fingers wet with my juices so I take her wrist and bring her fingers to my mouth to lick them clean. All my boys make noises at the back of their throats and when her fingers are clean she kisses me again, our lips parting, our tongues colliding in a passionate heat. My boys make sort of longing whimpers and we break apart.

"We better get to school," I say to Bianca standing up.

"Yep," she agrees popping her p and standing with me.

"Hey!" Owen says finally able to speak.

"You can't leave us here after that!" Drew exclaims.

"That was cruel!" Fitz complains.

"See you boys at school," I reply in a salacious tone as we reach the door.

"Goddamn it Tease, B you're not going to leave us like this?!" Owen whines as I open the door and I turn to look back at him.

"I'll make it up to you at morning break," I tell him

"Not if I get to you first," Bianca teases.

We close the door laughing and Bianca puts an arm around my shoulders as we start walking to school. I bite my lip thinking about what fabulously naughty fun I'm going to have this weekend and wishing that school was over already, I just know today is going to take forever to go by.

**Well our girl is no longer a virgin and has a whole weekend of debauchery ahead of her! How badly do you think her boys will bruise Jackass today? Oh yes and update soon with sexy time as always, Clare and Bianca doing some shopping for their weekend and Clare at work and maybe getting a start on their weekend.**

**Also shout out to 76southgirl for suggesting Clare talk to Eli about his behavior.**


	17. How I Want You

**********So hi everybody you're all probably wondering where I was last week and why nothing got updated. Well I had some family stuff to deal with, it wasn't bad it was just sudden and exhausting and I left me very tired and with no time to write or update last week. I had no warning so I wasn't able to tell you guys that I was going to be AWOL for a week and I'm sorry. I'm back on schedule I Was at This Party will be updated on Wednesday Friends with Benefits on Thursday and so on.**

**Ch.17 How I Want You**

**(OWEN)**

After our girl and B left Above the Dot it took the three of us several minutes to be able to move again. Fitz went downstairs to get back to work While Drew and I walked to school slowly. Making it to social studies just before the bell, both of us glare at Jackass and I know as soon as the bell rings again and we're in the hall he's going to get hurt. I don't normally pay that much attention in class, enough to maintain a B average to stay on the football and hockey teams and appease my parents but I'm far from a good student. And today was Friday which meant I had a game tonight, normally my mind would be on the game and pumping myself up to play but today I could care less about the game I was totally preoccupied with getting to Clare to do naughty things to her especially after that tease upstairs this morning. All I wanted to do after that to get everyone back to my house for a whole weekend of sexy time. Looking at Drew I could tell his mind was on the same thing and I had a feeling the school day was going to drag on forever.

When the bell rings to dismiss classes Drew and I get out of our seats and lean against the wall waiting for Jackass to pass us. He exits a few seconds later and we let him get a few paces ahead of us. We follow him slowly speeding up our pace then at the same time each reach out with one hand connecting with Jackass's shoulders blades and shoving him into the wall as we pass a corner. Jackass hits with a thud and falls to the floor, Drew and I walk away towards our lockers. Seeing Clare looking at the bulletin board near the empty French class I close my locker.

"Meet you in gym," I tell him.

He looks at me and then his eye catches our girl and he grins. "Dude there's no time we'll get her at morning break."

"After what she and B did to me upstairs I'm going to try," I reply.

"Good luck," Drew says shaking his head a little.

Checking the hallways real quick I walk over and rapidly grab Clare's hand pulling her into the dark classroom the door shuts and I lock it leaning her against it.

"Owen this is not keeping things secret what if someone saw you?" She scolds me.

"No one saw I checked the halls and after this morning you owe me that was mean." I whine.

It's too dark in the class to see anything but her outline however I feel her fingers trail down my chest and grab my belt; she pushes me back a little so she's no longer leaning on the door. Going up on her tip toes she presses her lips to mine, her tongue probing my bottom lip and I open my mouth allowing her access. Her hand leaves my belt sliding down my jeans and then she grabs my crotch firmly but not so hard that it hurts it does however produce a loud low moan from my lips so I don't hear her unlocking the door.

"Don't forget who's in charge here Owen, I'll make it up to you at break in 45 minutes you can behave until then can't you?" She questions in a sultry voice rubbing her hand over the crotch of my jeans a couple of times and stimulating my throbbing erection even more as she then lightly kisses my neck.

"I…hrm…break…" I mumble a response and nod my head.

Clare opens the door and leaves the class and I fall back a little leaning on the edge of the teacher's desk. After a couple of minutes and just as the late bell is ringing I can finally leave the classroom running to the locker room and quickly changing, I try to slip in unnoticed to the back of the group but Coach Armstrong sees me thank god Drew covered for me.

"Thanks for joining us Mr. Milligan I trust the nurse took care of your headache?" Armstrong queries.

"Yes sir," I nod.

Armstrong goes back to talking while Drew and Bianca work their way back to me, Bianca leaning on my shoulder.

"So you get any sexy time with our girl?" Bianca questions.

"Not really just got reminded who was in charge," I gripe.

Drew shakes his head and Bianca laughs a little, Armstrong breaks us into groups for basketball luckily for me and Drew Jackass is on the opposing team with Jake and we use the opportunity to trip him and shove him as much as possible without Armstrong seeing. Psycho Chick is on the same team as B but she still trips Psycho Chick a few times. Beating the crap out of Jackass is fun but I really just want to get through gym so I can get to Clare. Finally the bell rings for morning break and we run to the locker room to change. Drew sends a text to our girl to meet in the storage room and we grab B as she leaves the girls locker room. When we get to the storage room Drew and I get ready to block the door and Bianca walks to the back of the room.

"Our girl is here," B calls.

Drew and I move a bookshelf in front of the door to block it and rush to the back of the room. Our girl and B are already kissing, Clare has a hand resting on B's shoulder and B has one of her hands resting on Clare's thigh. I sit behind Clare as she's facing B on the sofa and I run my hands under shirt until I find her breasts. Working my hands under her bra I grasp her breasts softly and Clare moans. She pulls away from kissing B, I grip her shirt and bra pulling them off of her and dropping them on the coffee table.

"I did promise to make it up to him," she tells B then turns to me, "stand." She commands and I do.

She reaches up unhooking my belt, opening the button and unzipping my jeans fly before pulling my jeans and boxers down a little and pulling me to sit back on the sofa. She gets on her hands and knees, grabs my cock at the base and her lips purse around the head eliciting a soft moan from me as my eyes close, leaning back and stretching my arms along the back of the sofa. Her tongue swirls around the head and I tremble slightly as her hand begins stroking slowly along the shaft. I open my eyes and remove one arm from the back of the sofa so I can fondle Clare's soft breasts that are bouncing lightly as she bobs her head along my throbbing erection so welcomed by her mouth.

My eyes close again but then she gasps just slightly making a sucking sensation around my cock, I open my eyes to see what made her gasp. Drew is lifting her denim skirt while Bianca is pulling her panties down to her knees prompting Clare to open her legs a little. Clare begins squirming a little and I watch as Drew and Bianca both begin to finger her, watching her quiver and squirm as she squeals a little and then moans against my cock. I squeeze her breasts a little harder and toy with her nipples alternating between her breasts. Her moans increase in speed and volume the faster Drew and B finger her, I'm fairly certain they're kissing as well but as Clare's sucking me off like crazy I have my head lulled back and my eyes closed too far gone into pre-orgasmic ecstasy I don't really care what the others are doing. They all sound happy and that's all that matters.

"Oh fuck Clare!" Comes from my lips with a guttural groan as I climax into her mouth.

She swallows and I continue to tremble for a minute as the orgasm dissipates. Clare collapses a little onto my lap; shaking and breathing hard as her other boy and her girl assail her hole to bring her to orgasm. Once I've caught my breath I pick her up a little putting her arms around my neck and I hold her waist to keep her up before catching her lips in a kiss of feverish passion. She kisses me with an almost desperate fervor and increasing passion. Her breasts bouncing with each movement, her hard nipples brushing against my shirt, her cries becoming louder and more desperate, her arms tighten a little her body tensing and she pulls out of the kiss to moan.

"Mmmmm ooh Bianca nnnggnng Drew!" Drops from her lips in a beautifully erotic moan as she cums and then collapses against my chest.

I hold her with one arm fixing my boxers and jeans a little with the other. Drew and Bianca withdraw their fingers with satisfied smiles, Clare whimpers slightly. Drew licks his fingers clean as Bianca leans over wrapping an arm around Clare's waist and putting her fingers to my lips for me to clean. Which I happily do tasting Clare's honey sweet juices on Bianca's flesh. Drew fixes Clare's panties and skirt as the bell rings, Bianca releases her standing up and Drew stands. Clare goes up on her knees, I zip and button my jeans fly while Drew helps Clare to stand up. She makes a stifled whimper nearly falling, Drew catches her his arms around her lower back and she grabs his shoulders.

"Just sore," she tells us righting herself slowly.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to do anything at lunch," she says as Bianca hands her shirt and bra to her.

"Don't worry tease we'll take good care of you." I assure her.

She gets dressed again, Drew and I move the shelf and as the bell has already rung and most everyone is in class we leave the storage room together. Clare parts from us to go to her class, Bianca and I wave to Drew as we walk to science class. While passing Jackass on the way in to the room I shove him into the door jam and then trip him earning me a glare from Psycho Chick as if I care.

"Keep your eyes to yourself you crazy bitch!" Bianca snaps at her before slamming Psycho Chick's face into the table.

Several kids in the class laugh, Jake looks somewhere between frightened and amused and others gasp and look frightened.

"Mr. Bettankamp Owen and Bianca hurt me and Eli." Psycho Chick whines when the teacher comes into class.

"I have no idea what she's talking about Sir we've just been sitting here," Bianca shrugs.

"Did anyone else see this?" Mr. Bettankamp questions.

No one says anything, some kids shake their heads but no one else says anything. Our reputations keep anyone from talking and I don't mind at all that everyone's afraid of us.

"But Sir she's telling the truth," Jackass pleads.

"I'm sorry Mr. Goldsworthy but no one else in the class saw anything and I can't hand out detentions on your word." Mr. Bettankamp tells him.

"But Sir everyone else is lying they did see it they're just scared." Jackass argues.

"Mr. Goldsworthy unless you want detention I suggested you drop it and let me get on with the lesson." Mr. Bettankamp replies with an annoyed tone.

Jackass shuts up and Bettankamp starts teaching, when class lets out Bianca and I leave to go out to our lockers. Drew is at his but Jackass and Psycho Chick follow us which is fine by me it's just another reason for me to hit him.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Jackass barks at us.

"Our problem is you Jackass and your psychotic groupie there!" Bianca snaps back.

"Hey!" Psycho Chick gripes with an offended tone.

"Shut up bitch no one was talking to you!" Bianca snaps again.

"You can't talk to me like that!" Imogen pouts crossing her arms over her chest.

Bianca doesn't say anything else but pulls her arm back and pops Psycho Chick on the jaw! Psycho Chick falls back on her ass with a thump holding her cheek where B hit her, a few kids in the hall gawk but no one says anything.

"What the hell did we ever do to you?!" Jackass inquires.

"It's not what you did to us, it's what you did to Clare she came running to my house in tears after you attacked her!" Drew roars and several other kids in the hall hear this.

"I didn't attack her!" Jackass snarls defensively.

"She said no Jackass and you wouldn't stop! Clare deserves better than that she deserves better than you but for some reason we can't fathom she loves you!" I growl at him.

"Why the hell do you guys care so much what I do with my girlfriend anyway?" Jackass questions.

"We care because she's our friend Jackass! She's been tutoring us and we care about her!" I roar at him.

"I think she's spending too much time with you hoodlums, don't forget she's my girlfriend!" Jackass snarls at us.

I look at Drew he nods slightly then I punch Jackass in the gut, Drew follows giving Jackass an uppercut to the jaw and he crumples to the ground just as the bell rings.

"We won't," we reply in unison.

Bianca starts laughing hysterically puts her arms around our shoulders and we walk down the hall.

**(CLARE)**

"What happened to you?" I hear Adam ask as I put books in my locker after gym just before free period.

I look over to see Eli opening his locker with multiple forming bruises on his face. Of course I already know what happened as I gave my boys permission to pester him as much as they pleased and I see they've been taking advantage of this.

"You're brother and Owen have been tripping and shoving me all morning," Eli replies with a harsh tone and giving me a look.

"They were angry about last night Eli," I reply with my face in my locker.

"So was I, I still am and I heard you apologize to her," Adam remarks.

"Everyone was when they heard, can't blame Owen and Drew for being angry honestly I'm surprised she forgave you." K.C. remarks from inside Adam's locker as he's carrying Adam's backpack.

"Yeah but no one else has been hurting me all day," Eli gripes.

"They're my friends Eli they're just looking out for me, speaking of which I have a session with them now since I work after school and need to get some homework done at lunch." I tell them closing my locker and turning to walk away but Eli catches my arm.

"You're still going to tutor them after what they did to me!" He exclaims his voice holding venom and astonishment.

"Eli I made a promise to tutor them and despite your apology I haven't completely forgiven you. Now I need to go, I have to meet Drew and Owen for tutoring, I have work right after school and then I'm at my dad's all weekend. Are you okay for lunch Adam?" I question because I'm sure Eli will be eating with Imogen so she can kiss his bruises and I'd hate for Adam to eat alone.

"Yep he's eating with us," K.C. tells me closing Adam's locker.

I smile at them, force myself to kiss Eli softly and begin walking to the front of the school. I see two of my boys walking just ahead of me and I run ahead to catch up with them.

"Hey you guys ready for a hard tutoring session during free period and lunch?" I say as I fall instep between them.

"Yep we're ready to be tutored," Owen grins.

"Yes very," Drew agrees with a grin of his own.

"We'll take my car," Owen announces as we walk out of school.

At least a dozen kids heard our conversation but as everyone simply thinks we're going to studying it all seems perfectly innocent. The three of us get into Owen's car; I sit in back so they won't be tempted to touch me on the short drive. Owen parks in back of the Dot, Drew went to grab the key for upstairs but it was already gone so we knew Fitz was already waiting for us upstairs, which made sense since he opened today. Too bad Bianca doesn't have free period with us. Oh well she'll join us at lunch, I might want to get her number and give her a code name in my phone like the boys have. I walk into the upstairs to be immediately swept up by Fitz. He carries me to the sofa, lies me down and hovers over me, his lips attach to mine, his hand going up my leg rubbing my pussy with his hand. I whimper, suck in a sharp surprised breath and he stops.

"She's very sore and sensitive after last night and morning break," Drew tells him.

"I think I can make that better," Fitz tells me with a devilishly carnal grin and I know he's about to eat me out, the anticipation of which has me biting my lip and my body tingling.

Fitz stands picking me up again and catching my lips once more, I hear someone sit on the sofa and then I'm placed in a lap, Owen's to be exact. I lean against his chest, scooting down till my butt is nearly on the edge of his knees. Fitz pulls my skirt up over my hips as Drew sits on his knees next to Owen and me. Fitz pulls my panties down my legs and takes my shoes off as Owen disposes of my shirt and Drew quickly gets rid of my bra. I straddle my legs over Owen's as Fitz goes down on his knees between mine and Owen's legs, his hands resting on my thighs and then his tongue wriggles into me slowly.

Pulling in a pleased gasp as my eyes close and I grip Owen's jeans tightly, my head falling back against his shoulder Owen overtakes my lips. Drew grabs my left breast massaging it gently, tenderly pinching the nipple with his fingers commanding it to be hard as his lips encase my right nipple. Fitz's tongue licks my pussy bit by bit, slowly and tenderly his tongue slides around me while my tongue is being occupied by Owen's. Drew's mouth keeps busy on my breast but his hand leaves the other and grazes with a feather soft touch down to my clit. Fitz's tongue probes in a little farther; my back arches as I moan into Owen's mouth, his hands begin exploring my skin. Drew gingerly rubbing my clit and assailing my chest with his mouth, they're all going slow and being very gentle but the buildup of all of them together quickly stimulates all of my nerves and my body starts to tremble. My back arches as far as it can go in my current position and I grip Owen's jeans tighter, pulling my mouth away from Owen's to release a high pitched rapturous cry as I climax.

Fitz slows down his pace but doesn't withdraw his tongue as I ride out my orgasm. Drew keeps busy with my breasts having ceased his massaging of my clit. Owen has busied his lips by kissing my neck and jaw, my hands gripping his jeans so hard my knuckles begin to ache and then I relax collapsing against Owen. Fitz sits on the coffee table licking his lips as I pant hard, he gets up vanishing from view for a minute and returning with some waters for us. He gives a bottle to Drew and Owen then opens a bottle for me before handing it to me.

"I think I need lunch now, I doubt we're done for the afternoon and don't forget I have work this afternoon." I remind my boys.

"I'll grab us some lunch Sexy," Fitz says looking at his watch, "better grab something for Bianca too just to be safe."

He leans down placing his lips on mine, I can taste myself on his lips which is erotically exciting and I feel myself getting hot again. Fitz leaves through the door, Drew moves back leaning against the arm of the sofa, his knees bent, his shoes on the sofa cushion. I crane my head back putting a hand on the back of Owen's neck and kissing him gently. He separates his lips giving me access with my tongue and I dominate his. Detaching my lips from his and smiling at him lustfully as I move off his lap. Drew opens his legs so I can go between them and I lean against his chest, his arms go around me resting softly on my belly and my feet settle on Owen's lap. He begins gently rubbing his hands over my legs and feet. When Owen's phone goes off a few minutes later he excuses himself to go help Fitz carry up lunch. They return after a couple of minutes sitting on the sofa, I stretch my legs over both of them and Fitz hands me a to-go box with a sandwich in it and sets a cup on the table for me. He hands another box to Drew and I adjust myself slightly so we can eat.

"I hope you got me lunch too, I'm starving," Bianca says when she opens the door a short time later.

"Of course we did B," Fitz says motioning to her food on the table.

"Why is our girl still wearing clothes?" Bianca questions as she sits on the coffee table next to her food and looks me over.

"Just my skirt the rest of my clothes are scattered around somewhere although come to think of it you all far too dressed still, boys shirts." I command.

"Yes Mistress," Owen grins and all the boys take off their shirts tossing them about the upstairs.

Having finished half of my lunch I set the rest on the table figuring I will be hungry again after our second round. Motioning for my water Fitz hands it to me and I take a few gulps and swish it around to get any traces of food in my mouth out so I don't taste like sandwich for whoever kisses me next. I sip at my soda while the others finish eating but everyone is done or decided that they've had enough after a few minutes. Bianca passes out some gum and they all chew it a few seconds to freshen their breath before spitting it into napkins.

Then they all look at me with the same hungrily carnal look, Fitz reaches up undoing my skirt and pulling it down my legs with some help from Owen who drops it to the floor. Fitz opens my legs and I'm aware that Owen is moving off the sofa but Drew cups my chin tilting my head up and coupling our lips. My legs are held open and up high by the heels, Owen holding one and Fitz the other. One of my hands rests at the back of Drew's neck and my eyes close as I melt into the kiss. Fitz takes both my legs as Owen begins toying with my breasts and sucking my nipples just as he gentle rubs my clit and my back arches. I'm becoming quite lost in the waves of pleasure but am aware of some movement between my legs.

Bianca's long hair tickles the inside of my thighs then I feel her tongue gently slide into me. I make a shuddering, sharp gasp that melts into a moan; my hands grip Drew's jeans. Unlike my boys who have to explore and test a little bit to find the right spots my girl knows exactly where to put her tongue, how to lick and just how much pressure to use. My body quivers and squirms on Drew's lap, I feel him getting harder, his erection poking at me through his jeans. My skin rubbing against his bare chest, Owen takes his hand from my breast again holding one of my heels once more and then Bianca starts moaning herself and I tear my lips from Drew's and forcing my eyes to open slightly I see Bianca kneeling on the sofa with her knees on the arm. Her legs are open and Fitz is behind her, her pants pulled down and Fitz is fingering her.

My girl and I moan in near tandem, her deep moans from Fitz fingering her hard and fast are vibrating into my pussy. Owen is gently rubbing my clit and cosseting my breasts, I kiss Drew with tremendous passion and fervor and occasionally my eyes open and I lock eyes with Fitz for a few brief seconds as he gives me a lecherous grin. It doesn't take long for me to be ready to explode, I whimper and moan taking my lips from Drew's and gripping his jeans even tighter. My hips bucking wildly, gyrating and twisting, I'm rubbing against Drew so hard it's enough for him to cum as I hear a deep guttural groan emitting from the back of his throat.

"Ahmmmm Biancaaaaaa!" I scream out with a deep exhale.

She slows down a little and then withdraws, I collapse against Drew and he kisses my neck although he is breathing hard himself. Owen continues playing with my breasts but I open my eyes now to watch my girl on all fours as she is fingered to orgasm by Fitz. I can see that Owen is quite turned on and I intend to take care of that. Sitting up I push Owen away from my bosom pull him to stand up and take his jeans and boxers down before pushing him to sit on the coffee table. Adjusting so that I'm on my knees on the sofa I lean forward and rest my arms on Owen's legs.

I grab his cock firmly at the base and bring my mouth down on it just as I hear a rapturous climactic cry coming forth from Bianca's lips. I feel her collapse on the sofa a bit and then Drew gets up. After a couple of minutes Bianca sits up, Drew sits between Bianca and I having hopped over the back of the sofa while Fitz sits on the coffee table about a foot from Owen. Bianca moves so she's sitting like me and opens the fly on Fitz's jeans, he stands again to get them down a little. Owen leans back on the coffee table his eyes going half lidded and Bianca begins bobbing her head nearly in unison with mine. When we both have a good rhythm going I feel fingers gently brushing on my pussy lips and I tremble again, Bianca is doing the same and I know Drew is doing it to her as well.

The faster we go on Fitz and Owen the more Drew's fingers probe our pussy's. His fingers slide into my hole and Bianca's simultaneously as we both make virtually the same erotically euphoric sound. His fingers go slow, thrusting and twisting, curling and pulsing. He's going painstakingly slow and it's almost torturous, I move my head faster sucking Owen off at an almost frantic pace as my hips start bucking and seeking out Drew's fingers. I feel Owen tense, a deep animalistic moan come from his lips, drinking every drop of his thick juice I keep leaning on his legs as Drew speeds up his pace and it isn't long before I'm ready to orgasm yet again. As soon as Owen can breathe better he tips my chin up and kisses me with fervor until Drew gets me off yet again. Just after I orgasm I hear Fitz orgasm and then Bianca. Now that we've all released we all collapse, well the others fix their clothes first. Exhausted I fall against Drew as does Bianca, she puts her legs over Fitz and I put mine over Owen as he hands me some water.

"Crap I need to get downstairs again," Fitz says leaping up and looking around for his shirt, which he finds and puts on.

"Kiss me," I command.

Fitz grins leaning over the back of the sofa and joining his lips to mine. "I'll see you after school Sexy," he says then he says goodbye to the other and runs out.

"Can I have the rest of my sandwich please?" I request of Owen.

Owen hands me my sandwich and moves to sit next to me on the sofa, the others eat a little bit more as well and finish their sodas. I really don't feel like going back to school after that but of course we have to eventually. Owen stands first and I attempt to follow but nearly fall, would have if Drew hadn't caught me. I suck in a breath as they help me to stand again, Owen picks me up and carries me to his car while Drew and Bianca lock up and then we all drive back to school.

"Can you walk into school?" Bianca asks as I slowly get out of the car.

"Do I have a choice? I'll just go slow and pretend I pulled a muscle I do wish my next class wasn't with Eli and Adam though." I sigh.

"Adam will just worry about you and your jackass boyfriend has been eating dirt all day thanks to us so if he says anything he can eat dirt again." Drew asserts picking me up.

"Actually he'll eat dirt again anyway, if he says anything he'll just eat more of it." Owen remarks.

We get several looks from kids in the courtyard due to the fact that not only am I being carried by Drew but Bianca and Owen are walking ahead of us standing tall and looking menacing like bodyguards. No one says a word as they're all too afraid of getting hurt but we get several looks.

"What happened?" Dave and Adam inquire when they see us.

"She pulled a muscle didn't want her to walk," Drew tells his brother.

"You better let me get her to class Eli's already pissed at you guys, if he sees you carrying Clare he might lose it." Adam says holding out his arms.

"Yeah but Eli deserved it for what he did," Dave says.

"I know and I'm glad you two hurt him so I wouldn't have to but he'll still lose it." Adam replies.

"Fine but you aren't even allowed to carry your backpack little bro I'm not letting you carry Clare." Drew reminds him.

"I think I can walk from here," I attempt.

"Nope," they all say together.

"I got her, put her on my back." Dave says turning around.

I say goodbye to my boys and my girl then Dave gives me a piggy back to English class. Eli gives me a look when we get in but he doesn't start yelling or anything he is however glaring at Dave and I roll my eyes.

"I need my backpack," I remark when Dave sets me down.

"I'll text Alli to bring it, is it in your locker?" Dave questions and I nod.

Dave walks out texting on his phone as Adam tells Eli I pulled a muscle and that's why Dave was carrying me.

"You should have called me Blue Eyes; you know I don't like other people touching you." Eli says with all the caring charm he can ooze out.

"Eli! Seriously? So you going to get angry if I hug her?" Adam questions in an astonished and irritated tone.

It's obvious that Adam is quickly losing patience with Eli's behavior and I don't know how much longer they'll be friends if Eli's behavior doesn't change. As for me I'm certain I no longer love Eli and that I was never truly in love with him. I am fairly certain on the hand I'm falling for all of my boys and possibly my girl. I know for certain that I love each of them and I'm fairly certain I'm in love with them I mean truly in love with each of them on this deep level that I'm not sure anyone outside of my boys and my girl could understand. Which would all be great if it wasn't a huge problem in and of its self and so I'm stuck in a relationship I no longer want to be in so I can continue to be in four other relationships I do want to be in, well I guess it's really one relationship but with four other people in it.

"You can hug her she's your friend just don't hold her or anything." Eli shrugs flippantly and turns to the front of the class as Miss Dawes comes in followed by Alli with my backpack.

Adam looks angry and like he might hit Eli so I put my hand on his arm and shake my head, he lets out a breath relaxing a little. Alli hands me my backpack and gives us a confused look but she has to get to her own class so there's no time for questions now. Our assignment today is creative writing, we have to write a short story and then hand it to the person sitting behind us to edit, we're supposed to write whatever pops into our head first but make it fictional.

I write a story about a princess named Chastity who's married to the evil troll king Elijah and he keeps her in a tower so no one else can see her or touch her. Elijah plays around with the servant girl Imi while he keeps Chastity locked in the tower only letting her out when he wants to. Unbeknownst to Elijah or Imi Chastity is visited every night and any time Elijah is out by three strong handsome princes; JD, Taylor and Damon as well as a beautiful and sexy princess Veronica. The name just popped into my head but I have decided it's Bianca's code name from now on, anyway back to my story. They pamper Chastity and take care of her and play tricks on the troll king and his servant girl then one day they break Chastity out of her tower and all five of them live happily in a beautiful castle where their every desire is granted.

You can see what was on my mind, I write really fast and finish first. It's a good thing Adam sits next to me and Eli in front of me because they would have so many questions if they read my story and Eli might figure out that I know. I barely know the girl behind me other than her name is Judy. Miss Dawes has the back row take their papers to the front row and everyone else pass their papers back, we are to edit and grade them ourselves she's not even going to read them which I think is good because I'm certain I'd be talking to the school counselor on Monday if she did.

Eli's story is about a brilliant playwright whom he calls Ari and his girlfriend Clara; those names are more thinly veiled than my story. Anyway he's deeply in love with Clara but she doesn't pay enough attention to him and then he meets a girl named Jen, a cute girl with pigtails and glasses. Humph wonder who that could be? Anywho Ari and Jen have a connection and she moves in with him and Clara; the two girls live for serving Ari and being his muses in his writing and in the bedroom.

And now I want to throw up! The worst thing is I'm certain that's how Eli thinks it'll be! After making a few corrections to punctuation and stuff I have to grade it. I want to give it an F but that would make Eli mad and bring up questions so I give him a B sighting that it was short and lacked detail or story. When the bell rings Eli gets up and grabs Adam's backpack for him I stand up and make a whimper because I'm very sore and sensitive still and the guys look at me.

"That pulled muscle still hurts," I tell them.

"Do you want me to carry you to class Blue Eyes?" Eli offers.

The thought of being in Eli's arms at all sends a shudder up my spine and makes my stomach churn.

"No that's okay you need to help Adam and I can make it." I reply.

"I'll see you after school Blue Eyes since I won't see you all weekend," Eli says kissing my cheek.

I have to keep from having a visceral reaction to his touch; he's nothing but a mask now, a boyfriend mask. I'm going to pretend that my relationship with Eli is fine so I can stay in my happy clandestine relationship with my harem.

"In case I don't see you after school have a good weekend Adam and I'll see you Monday." I tell Adam hugging him lightly.

"Yeah you too," Adam replies and then looking straight at Eli kisses my cheek.

When I look at Eli he's tense and with his fists clenched and I visibly roll my eyes at him walking out of class quickly despite how uncomfortable it is. MI goes by quickly and I'm able to hide the sensitivity and discomfort I'm in. After stashing my backpack in my locker since I have no weekend homework and aside from work and eating I doubt very much I'll be leaving the bed much this weekend. Alli is on the steps and I want to know how Eli will react if he sees her touching me more than just a hug. He's talking to Imogen near the auditorium but he'd be able to see us on the steps. I walk quickly past Eli and call to Alli as I go down to her to get Eli's attention.

"Hey I need a quick favor," I tell her.

"Sure what's up?" Alli asks.

"Eli seems to be getting mad when anyone touches me. He didn't like that Dave was giving me a piggyback earlier and he glared at Adam when he kissed my cheek. I'm curious to see what he'll do if you I don't know keep an arm around me or something." I inform her.

"If he's getting so possessive why not just dump him?" Alli questions as Bianca walks past us and I know she's headed for the Dot to meet Fitz which is where I'll be going shortly.

"I can't it's complicated," I respond.

"Okay," Alli shrugs she hugs me tightly holds the hug for longer than normal and then kisses my cheek and keeps an arm around my waist when she pulls away. "I wish you weren't having family weekend at your Dad's. Dave and I are spending Saturday night at Jenna and K.C.'s and his mom is taking Ty to visit her parents." Alli says just as Eli comes out of school.

"Excuse me Alli I need my girlfriend," Eli says pulling me away from Alli but at least he uses less force than when he pulled me away from Bianca.

"She's my best friend Eli I was just saying have a good weekend!" Alli snaps back.

"Yeah but I'm not going to see her all weekend," he replies giving Alli a look and she walks away.

"Eli…" I start with a heavy sigh but he cuts me off with a kiss.

My eyes close out of instinct more than anything else, I still feel love in his kiss but it sort of feels all twisted now. I also feel on pure instinct that my boys are watching and my eyes shoot open as I pull out of the kiss and I give them a warning look, Eli is pretty black and blue as it is.

"Have a good weekend with your dad Blue Eyes," he says.

"Aren't you going to miss me?" I inquire with a hand on my hip as he walks away from me and back inside.

He turns back and gives me this smirk that's somewhere between arrogant and lustful. "Of course I will Blue Eyes."

He turns again and goes back inside, I'm certain he won't miss me the tiniest little bit as I'm certain he'll be with Imogen all weekend. Oh well no matter to me I'll be with my harem all weekend being pampered and well taken care of in I'm sure every possible way. After a quick salacious smile to Drew and Owen I walk quickly to the Dot to meet Fitz and Bianca who are awaiting me in Fitz's car. I get in the passenger seat and Fitz starts driving.

"So I've decided your code name in my phone will be Veronica also I need your number." I tell Bianca as I lean on Fitz and he puts an arm around me.

"Ooh I like Veronica; I think I'll make you Sex Kitten." Bianca replies then leans over the seat to kiss me.

"Suits you both," Fitz smiles when we pull out of the kiss.

Bianca tells me she got my number from Drew and sends me a text so I save her number. Then I ask her to hand me the bag with my bag with my costume so I can be ready to put my mask on.

**(BIANCA)**

"Don't put your mask on yet we're going shopping first," I remind Clare as we pull into downtown.

"I think I'd prefer to wear my mask in the store," she replies.

Fitz pulls up at the naughty store and we all get out he puts an arm around Clare but since the three of us can't fit through the door I let them go first. Of course as soon as we're in I put an arm around her too. There's a gross looking guy in his thirties that probably frequents the Red Room and he gives us quite the look. The twenty something guy behind the counter also eyes us as we walk in together, whether it's the fact that she's masked or that the three of us are holding each other I'm not sure. Both Fitz and I glare at the gross guy for looking at our girl but she doesn't seem to notice.

"So what condoms would you like Sexy?" Fitz asks when we get to the wall of condom choices.

"I don't know what do you think Veronica?" She asks me.

I pick out a couple of boxes and several singles that are colored and flavored and ribbed and all that other nonsense.

"Mmm that's only 30 better get another couple of boxes." I say after doing some quick math.

Fitz picks up four more boxes and we take it all to the checkout, the guy gives us a smile and rings it up then Fitz pays.

"Veronica and I have more shopping wait by the door Damon," Clare commands when he takes the bag.

She puts her arms around his neck and takes his lips, kissing him passionately and pulling away after a minute. He gives her a carnal grin and walks outside leaning on the wall by the door. Putting my arm around her we walk to the lingerie section and gross guy is still staring at her.

"Hey perv if you don't stop looking at our girl I'm going to shut your eyes for good and shove you outside for Damon to kick the crap out of!" I warn him.

"Make a purchase or get out," the employee says.

The guy finally looks away and leaves the store and Clare is kind of laughing as she looks through the rack of lingerie. She picks out a lavender see through baby doll with matching g-string and a dark blue corset with garters so I get her back seem stockings to go with them.

"You need some too," she says grabbing a deep red busiter that has black roses and garters so I get back seem stockings as well. She also picks me out a hot pink see through camisole that has a matching g-string. "You think the boys would like some restraints?" She asks turning around and looking at the wall with handcuffs and such.

"I know they'd love it," I tell her.

We get two pairs of handcuffs with black fuzz around them to make sure they're comfortable, a box set that comes with another pair of fuzzy cuffs, a blind fold and a silk bondage tie long enough that you could use it almost any way you want and then we get two more blindfolds as there are mostly intended to be used on her boys and not on us. Clare pays for everything, the guy bags it up and we go out to meet Fitz. Leaving the bags in the car when we park at the club, Clare gives us each a quick peck before grabbing the bag with her costume and going around to the back. Fitz and I greet Bruno and go through the front sitting next to the stage so I can stuff money between her breasts and in her skirt.

"Give me cash," I demand to Fitz.

He gets out his wallet and gives me a handful of singles and a couple of fives. We order a couple beers and sit back waiting for our girl to come on stage.

"So what did you girls buy?" He asks after we have our beers.

"If I tell you now it won't be a surprise when we get home," I reply with a coy smile.

"I hope the next four hours go by super fast, I can't wait to get her home." Fitz says mindlessly watching the girl currently on stage while I know he's thinking about Clare.

"Just remember she's already sore and sensitive, she's probably going to be quite tired after work and she had to deal with Jackass being a possessive ass all day and now gross men are going to be lusting after her. We can't all just jump her the second we get her in the door." I tell him.

"B all I want to do is make sure she is spoiled and pampered. She's in charge and we grant her every desire. As soon as we get her in the house we'll massage her, get her all relaxed and ready for this weekend." Fitz replies.

"Good I'm sure she'll need it, looks full tonight I hope no one pays for a private dance." I remark.

There are three more dancers before our girl finally comes on stage Fitz whistles louder than anyone else. I cheer and hold up a small fan of money, Clare smiles and walks over to us, kneeling on the stage so I can get to her. I put a five between her boobs and a bunch of singles in the waistband of her skirt, she leans down softly putting her lips on mine and the gross men in the place are going crazy. I'm sure Fitz is thinking about this weekend and I am too, my hand impulsively goes up her skirt and under her g-string. She whimpers lurching a little as she pulls out of the kiss.

"Behave we have all weekend," she whispers lightly dragging her finger under my chin as she stands up again.

She begins sauntering back to the main part of the stage taking money from some of the men as she goes but of course they aren't allowed to touch her or put it in her costume.

"How mad do you think she'd be if we took her off stage and ran home with her?" I ask Fitz.

"I doubt our girl would get very mad but her boss and the guards might be mad." He replies laughing a little.

"I don't want to wait four hours to touch her, this is torture!" I whine leaning against Fitz.

"Yeah it is but we get her for the next two days straight and Owen's parents said they'd probably stay Sunday instead of driving back and keep Tris out of school on Monday." Fitz tells me.

"Oh good we'll all be exhausted I bet, we should all call in sick." I reply and now I'm bored because our girl isn't in sight.

"Actually I have it off you four will have to call in sick," Fitz replies.

"Well I'm betting it won't be hard to convince our girl and Owen's parents will still be gone that's easy enough. Drew might be the hard one, Simpson knows Audra and if she thinks Drew is sick she'll want to see him. Maybe Adam can help but without us telling him what's going on because Adam would freak." I reply.

"Yeah finding out his best friends are cheating on each other and not only is Clare cheating but she's doing it with his brother, former bullies and former crush." Fitz chortles.

"Yeah poor Adam if he ever finds out he might go crazy literally crazy." I respond.

Since we have another ten minutes or so before our girl comes back on stage Fitz and I order some nachos and start talking about all the things we, and I'm sure her other two boys, want to do to and for Clare this weekend.

**Update soon kicking off their weekend of debauchery! **


	18. Take Me Inside You

**Ch. 18 Take Me Inside You**

**(CLARE)**

"Chastity you got a private dance, last one for the night." Tom tells me from the doorway of the club.

I just got off stage so I take a few quick sips of water, towel off a little and use the scented baby powder as the hot stage lights usually have us all beaded with sweat by the time we're done dancing. Tom seems to be escorting me along with Derek this time, Derek is one of our bouncers so that's normal but Tom owns the club and usually stays seated in his booth or upstairs in his office.

"Mr. Benson paid double so treat him well," Tom is telling me as he escorts me through the club.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Bianca and Fitz at their table. My other two boys haven't arrived yet and my shift is over soon so I'm guessing we'll be meeting them at home. However two of my brothers are here as Sean and Jay are sitting at the table with Bianca and Fitz. I can't believe Jay and Sean had nothing better to do on a Friday night than watch me work.

"I noticed you paying extra attention to that girl every time you dance, do you know her?" Tom inquires as we're outside of the champagne room.

He doesn't sound angry or anything merely curious and perhaps a little hopeful like he might be planning something or wants Bianca to work here, she's certainly hot enough.

"That's Veronica she's a friend of mine but she wouldn't work here if that's what you're thinking." I tell him using her code name.

Tom simply nods as Derek pulls back the curtain and I step in. Mr. Benson appears to be one of our younger customers, maybe early twenties. He's not bad looking, a little gawky looking perhaps, tall and lanky. He's wearing glasses, jeans and a t-shirt and doesn't really look like he could afford to pay double for a private dance considering the price of one is $1000 but then again some rich people don't like to dress rich so who knows. Derek reminds Mr. Benson of the rules and closes the curtain. I stand across the room as I always do and lick my lips before speaking.

"What's your name?" I inquire in a sultry voice as I twist my hips and shake my shoulders.

"Joel," he replies watching my every little movement with intense interest.

"Mmm Joel is a nice name, first time in the club?" I ask biting my lip on the mmm as I feel up my own breasts because men like that.

"Been coming for a while actually, I was just never brave enough to get a private dance before but you're my favorite dancer." He tells me watching me with intense interest and squirming a little as the dancing turns him on.

"Aren't you sweet," I reply with a coy smile but of course every guy that gets a private dance tells me I'm their favorite dancer. "You look like a man that likes to be told what do. You want me to be in charge don't you Joel." I state as my time working her has taught me how to read men by the way they look at you.

An ability I wish I'd had several months ago and then I never would have fallen for Eli of course then I probably wouldn't have my boys or my girl either so maybe not.

"Yes," Joel nods as his voice begins to get husky with lust.

"You want me to push you to a bed a rip off your shirt. Order you to fuck me and punish you for doing it wrong." I say in a seductive tone as I sell him a fantasy because that's my job.

Another couple of minutes of selling him a fantasy and I'm done, easiest $500 I've ever made.

"Turn around I have something for you," he says when the song ends and I finish.

"No touching you'll get tossed out," I remind him.

"I won't touch but I have a gift for you, I told you I've been coming a long time and now the only reason I come is to see you." He tells me. His tone is calm and kind, he's still wearing a lurid expression but he's also still turned on. Oh well Derek is right outside the curtain and my shift is over so I get to go to Owen and Fitz's for a whole weekend with my boys and my girl so I turn with my back to him. "Put up your hair please," he requests as his voice begins to turn a little timid.

I pull up my hair as Derek opens the curtain, he watches Joel intently but doesn't stop him, me and the other dancers get gifts quite frequently so all the bouncers are used to it. So long as the men don't touch us it's perfectly fine. I shiver slightly feeling cold metal resting on my chest, it's quite heavy and I look down to see a very ornate necklace with two large blue gemstones and a clear one in the middle. It's very lovely and if the gemstones aren't glass then very expensive but we don't usually get costume jewelry and he did pay $2000 for the dance he just had so I'm betting It's real.

"It's lovely thank you Joel," I reply keeping my voice sultry and seductive.

I never keep the jewelry I'm given, none of the girls do as far as I know. There's a jeweler down the street we use, he buys it at a fair price and we take the cash. Another year or so of working here and I can pay my way through college.

"You're off Chastity I'll escort you back to the dressing room." Derek says.

I smile at Joel so he feels appreciated, gotta keep the customers happy, and then follow Derek back to the dressing room. I don't bother changing simply grab my stuff, take the backstairs up to Tom's office to collect my tips and earning from the night and then walk out by the back employee entrance. I can already see not only my boy and my girl by Fitz's car but my brothers as well.

"What's around your neck?" Jay questions when I reach them.

"A necklace, a gift from the man who bought the private dance, we get them all the time. Don't you two have somewhere better to be than watching me work?" I inquire.

"We like to keep an eye on you, Fitz and Bianca told us you'll be at Fitz and Owen's all weekend which is really good considering they told us what Eli did and we might have to go kill him now." Sean informs me.

"Have fun he'll probably be with Imogen all weekend," I reply with a roll of my eyes. "I don't want to think about Eli or Imogen until Monday morning, I just want to enjoy my weekend." I state.

"Tuesday actually, we're all taking Monday off we'll need to rest." Bianca informs me.

"Yeah cause I'm sure there will be a lot of resting going on," I reply with a coy smirk.

"I'm not sure how to respond to that so we're going to go now. We'll probably all be here for your shift tomorrow since you work late." Jay comments.

"Well that should be interesting," I say as I hug him and then Sean.

"Owen and Drew are on their way home we'll meet them there," Fitz tells me after Jay and Sean have walked to their car.

"Good let's go to your place," I respond before giving Fitz a quick light kiss.

I give Bianca one too as Fitz goes around to the driver's seat, I'm about to get into the passenger seat but Bianca pulls me into the back with her. Fitz starts driving and Bianca takes off my shoes, mask and necklace. Neither of us are buckled but Fitz is driving slow and careful. Bianca turns me around as she leans against the door and I lean back on her against her legs. She takes off the sweater vest top to my costume and starts rubbing my shoulders, she's almost as good as Fitz and I moan softly.

"You're not starting without us are you?" Fitz asks looking at us in the rearview mirror.

"Just getting her to relax after work," Bianca tells him.

She rubs me all the way home with the occasional light kiss on my forehead and by the time we get there I am quite relaxed.

"I'll get our girl, you get the bags and the door," Fitz says opening the back door and handing Bianca the keys.

Fitz picks me up and carries me to the door leading to their room. Bianca unlocks it carrying my bag and the bag of goodies we bought. She drops the bags once we're in and locks the door as Fitz sets me on the bed. I want to touch them and have them touch me but I'm also very tired.

"I'm exhausted I don't know how much I'm up for tonight." I tell them.

"Relax Sex Kitten we're just going to take care of you. You tell us what you want and we'll listen but right now I think you need to be rubbed some more." Bianca says crawling on the bed with me and undoing my skirt.

"That sounds fabulous," I smile as she and Fitz rapidly pull off my skirt and panties.

Entirely naked now Bianca rolls me over so that I'm on my belly, Bianca sits on my ass as she starts rubbing my back. Meanwhile Fitz sits at the end of the bed and rubs my feet after setting them in his lap. I hear the door unlocking and opening again so I know my other two boys have arrived.

"Yay naked Clare," Drew says and I hear the grin on his lips.

Drew sits on the edge of the bed rubbing my legs while Owen sits on the other side and helps Bianca rub my back. She moves off my butt sitting next to Owen then he and Drew take turns massaging my ass as well. This all feels great but they're all touching me and it's turning me on, pretty soon I want more. After twenty minutes of my lovely full body massage they stop, I roll over and Owen pulls me between his legs so that I'm leaning against him sideways on the bed. Drew moves to the edge of the bed putting my legs over his lap.

"What do you want to do now Mistress?" Owen asks.

"I want you all to keep touching me; I'm not so tired anymore." I reply circling my arms around Owen's neck and pulling him down for a kiss of passionate fervor.

My tongue slips between his lips to dominate his just as Drew slips his hand up between my leg, his fingertips lightly brushing against my pussy lips and my breathing hitches then releases as a soft moan into Owen's mouth as Drew gently wiggles a finger into me. Bianca and Fitz are each on one side of me. Each taking one of my breasts, fondling, licking and kissing gently but excitedly, Fitz's hand travels down my torso and my stomach muscles tighten. His finger finds my clit as Drew withdraws his finger and scoots down a little lifting up my hips and snaking his tongue into my slit. I moan louder, my hips start bucking, one of my hands gripping Owen's jeans and the other clawing at Fitz's shirt. It's about this time I realize they are all way too dressed but Drew is doing a masterful job with his tongue and I don't want to stop him. I know I'm going to be exhausted after this weekend but it will be well worth it, besides I know that the female body is capable of over 100 orgasms an hour! Drew is too far away and too busy pleasuring me so nicely for me to get some of his clothes off, the others however are close enough that I can get some of their clothes off and I doubt I'll even have to say a word.

I grip Fitz's shirt a little harder and yank it toward his head, he gets the message and temporarily releases my breast to take his shirt off. Attaching himself to my breast again and finding my clit once more as I reach behind me and grab Owen's shirt yanking it off over his head, sadly parting our lips but only for a second. His lips attach to mine again and I reach over to Bianca gripping her shirt and pulling on it. Her shirt buttons up and either Owen realizes what I want or he wants Bianca to be more naked too because he reaches over and begins opening the buttons on her shirt. Once it's open we help her take it off but she never releases my breast as at least her lips are always on it and Owen's lips stay attached to mine. Owen unhooks her bra and that comes off next, now we're all topless except for Drew but we'll fix that soon enough I'm pretty close to orgasm. My hands travel between the back of Owen's neck and head, Bianca's breasts which are also being fondled by Owen and Fitz's bare chest.

"Nnnnngnnn ahhhh Drewwww!" I call out reaching climax and breaking from Owen's lips to do so.

Drew slows down as my head goes back and Owen begins kissing my neck. Fitz ceases rubbing my clit but he and Bianca are still playing with my breasts. As my orgasm wanes Drew sits up again.

"What now Sexy?" Fitz inquires when I have recovered.

"Well first you are all way too dressed," I tell them.

Everyone gets the same lascivious grin on their lips and they all stand leaving me lying on the bed to watch them all strip. Drew takes off his shirt, everyone's already taken off their shoes but the boys all strip down to their boxers and Bianca gets naked like me. Why guys don't like to be nude around each other I'm not sure but oh well they'll take their boxers off when I tell them too or when Bianca and I just yank them off.

"So you two are going to stay naked the whole weekend right?" Owen asks as his eyes darken with lust and his grin gets a little bigger.

"We'll stay naked in the house all weekend, well most of the time anyway, we did buy some lingerie but if we stay naked for the most part then you three have to remain in boxers or less the whole weekend." I stipulate.

"Anything you want Vixen," Drew grins.

"Good now I need to eat before we continue," I state sitting up a little.

"Then we'll make you dinner, we bought lots of food." Owen informs me.

"You rest here with Bianca and we'll get dinner started," Fitz says and my boys leave the room for the kitchen.

Bianca sits on the bed with me and I lean against her, her arms drape around me and her lips seek mine out by trailing soft open mouth kisses along my jaw. Our lips join in a fevered kiss as she softly drags her nails up my skin and my body trembles.

"I know I just made you get naked but we should eat in our negligees I think. I have no idea what the boys are planning to cook and it might be messy. Plus if we're in the living room I think I'll feel better being a little covered even if the curtains are closed." I say after we pull out of the kiss several minutes later.

"You're in charge Sex Kitten," Bianca smiles, "but you picked us out a see thru baby doll and camisole remember?"

"I said a little covered," I retort with a smile, "and they come with g-strings."

We stand and retrieve the bag with our goodies from the sex shop. Bianca puts on her hot pink see thru camisole with the g-string and I put on my lavender baby doll and g-string then we go out to the kitchen where I smell chicken and rice and see salad being made.

"Those are nice," Drew comments when he sees us and my other two boys turn to look at us.

"Very nice," they agree.

"So Fitz has Monday off," Bianca says as we sit in the sofa.

"And I have Monday off as well," I say laying my legs over Bianca's lap.

"And your family won't be back until Monday night so we thought you should all call in sick to school." Fitz tells Owen and Drew.

"Easy enough for me and B, what about you Tease?" Owen asks.

"I'll tell my mom Dad's dropping me at school and I'll see her that night," I reply.

"What about you Drew?" Bianca questions.

"I can tell Mom I'll go to school with Owen on Monday and get Adam to cover for me." He tells us.

"Great now that that's settled dinners ready," Owen says.

Bianca stands and helps me up. The Milligan's dining room table has five chairs around it as Fitz is now dining with them since he lives here. I do think we'll be taking some meals in their room and I will probably spend a meal or two sitting on one of the boy's laps but for now I'll sit in a chair. We eat fairly silently, I think we're all hungry and though we may not want to admit it we're all fairly tired after a long day plus I had work as did Fitz earlier and of course Drew and Owen had a basketball and hockey game. Once we've eaten Drew starts clearing plates and I stand up walking to the kitchen to help clean up.

"Oh no you don't Vixen you will not lift a finger this weekend, we live to pamper and please you." Drew says picking me up.

"Well I'm not going back to the room alone," I complain.

"Of course not Sex Kitten, hmmm how about if Fitz goes back with you and the rest of us will clean up before we join you." Bianca suggests.

"That's a good plan but be quick," I tell them as Drew hands me to Fitz.

They tell me they will then Fitz carries me back to their room and puts me on Owen's bed again. I keep my arms around his neck and entrap his lips into a wanton kiss as he steadies himself on all fours over me. Removing one of my arms from behind his neck my fingers drift down his sculpted abs to his waist, slipping under the elastic waist band of his boxers and slowing grazing down his torso, combing through his pubic hair to his cock that's beginning to get hard again. My fingers encircle the shaft and I start stroking, unable to get very far with his boxers still on I pull at them to get them down a little. Then I push him to lie on the bed, I get up on my hands and knees now, positioning myself sideways on the bed. Fitz maneuvers his hand under the baby doll and toys with my breasts as my mouth comes down on the head of his cock.

"Oh god!" He breathes out and pinches my nipple gently.

He's fully erect now, his hot cock throbbing in my mouth as I move my lips and tongue along his length. I reach the base and he arches his back a little, his hand not cosseting my breasts is tunneling into my hair. I pull my lips back up his man meat until my lips only encircle the head and I use my tongue to swirl around it and lick up the bit of pre-cum. Fitz makes a sort of groaning moan as the door connecting their room to the house opens and I hear the rest of my harem entering, all emitting nearly the same pleased and anticipating moan. My toes are at the end of the bed and when Owen gets behind me and begins pulling the g-string down my knees begin to shake in eager expectancy to feel him. With my g-string down around my knees he slides his hands between my thighs and tenderly pushes my legs apart. His fingers softly brushing along my pussy lips and I moan feeling my core burning with desire for him, for all of them and I become wet at his touch.

Spreading my pussy lips he snakes a finger into me, I moan softly, my hips bucking a little. Drew gets underneath me lying opposite of Fitz with his head toward the foot of the bed and he begins sucking and licking my clit. I suck in a breath that gets released in a very euphoric moan. Opening my eyes as I hear Drew moaning I can see that his boxers are down a little and Bianca is stroking him. My eyes go half lidded again as Bianca, who must be standing behind me with Owen, slides two of her fingers into my hole with Owen's finger! I release an exalted breath around the base of Fitz's cock and then moan loudly. Their fingers are rubbing against each other inside me creating friction and a very stimulating sensation! Bianca must be kissing Owen as I hear theses sounds and then she begins moaning so either Owen or Drew must be fingering her. My body begins to shake and tremble nearly uncontrollably and it's getting harder and harder to stay upright let alone suck Fitz off.

"You know we bought condoms, what do you think Clare you want Owen to make love to you?" Bianca suggests her voice heavy and sultry with lust.

"Mmhmm," I moan nodding slightly as I bob my head along Fitz's cock.

Bianca and Owen withdraw their fingers and I feel suddenly empty inside, whimpering slightly as my body lurches. Drew sucks my clit one last time and then moves so that he's now sitting on the end of the bed but his fingers find their way back to my clit. I hear the rustling of a bag and the tearing of a wrapper, then Owen takes my panties off all the way before taking my hips, spreading my dripping pussy lips again and he enters me very slowly. I whimper and moan while my breath catches in my throat as his head slips in. All my boys are let's say well endowed and my insides have to stretch around him. Drew is playing with my clit as Bianca's nails are gently scratching along my skin and as I hear Drew moaning but not Bianca she must be going down on him.

Owen is careful, pushing in very slowly but I can feel that he wants to go fast and hard. I start bobbing my head at a nearly furious pace, Fitz's hips start bucking and he grows in my mouth so I know he's close. His breathing gets harder and more erratic; he grips the bedspread tightly releasing my hair as I feel the bedspread being pulled tight under my knees. Pulling my lips up to the head and sucking one last time is enough for him to explode! He releases a very loud very erotically charged guttural groan as he releases into my mouth. I swallow it all, savoring the sweet and salty flavor as it slides down my throat. Fitz collapses into the mattress breathing hard and still trembling a little but he does right his boxers again, boys are so silly.

Owen has begun increasing his pace, still slow and gentle though. It's all I can do to keep from collapsing against the bed as Drew toys with my clit and Bianca's hand runs free over as much of my flesh as she can touch. My hands fist the sheets beneath me, gripping as tight as I can, I moan in an endless breathless shuddering chain. Drew makes a loud satisfied grunt as he releases and falls back on the bed just as Fitz gets up. While Owen increases his pace a little more the other three are up and moving. Bianca kneels on all fours in front of me on the bed. She's completely nude again and she tilts my chin up to attach her lips to mine. Her legs open as Fitz kneels behind her, his face hidden behind her as he buries his tongue deep inside of her.

Not to be left out Drew slides underneath me and begins kissing my breasts while I'm fairly certain he's also fondling Bianca's the way she's moving but I can't really see. I'm soaking wet and open; every inch of me is being stimulated and turned on. My hips are bucking wildly as I kiss Bianca with an incredible erotic passion; she kisses me back with equal passion as Fitz assails her pussy with his own mouth. And Drew having previously been taken care of by Bianca is being thoroughly occupied by her breasts and mine. The harder I buck the faster Owen goes and I know I'm about to lose it. He's gripping my hips tight and hard, grunting and moaning with every inward thrust and I know he'll soon be climaxing as well. Bianca and I are still kissing as we pant and moan in shuddering breaths.

"Oh god Owen! Mmmm yesssss Owen ahmmmm!" I scream out pulling my lips away from my girls as I orgasm.

"Clare ugh fuck Clare!" Is Owen's orgasmic cry.

I would find Bianca's lips again but she's breathing too hard as Fitz works hard to rapidly bring her to orgasm. Owen slows helping me ride out my orgasm before pulling out entirely. I whimper, lurch and collapse back on the bed my head on pillow by Drew's legs. He's still fondling Bianca's breasts and moves underneath her to suck them but keeps a hand lightly caressing my leg as I continue to quiver. Owen is leaning on the bed recovering from his own release, I look at him biting my lip and he gives me a pleasured euphoric smile. He leans over and gently touches his lips to mine, then straightens and I watch him take off the condom, toss it in the trash and fix his boxers. He then gets on the bed next to me pulls me forward so that I can lean against him and holds me close.

I put my arm on his as I watch my other two boys bringing my girl to a beautiful orgasm. She screams out in carnal bliss and then pushes Drew away so she can collapse on the bed. Drew moves propping up a pillow to lean against the headboard and puts my legs over his lap continuing to caress my legs. Fitz comes to the other side of the bed lying with his head on my belly and I comb my fingers through his spikes. When Bianca has finally recovered she moves as well, laying her head on Drew's legs next to my legs and putting her legs over Fitz while she caresses my belly. Owen takes my baby doll pulling it over my head and dropping it to the floor then he opens and hands me a bottle of water. He hands one to everyone else and I'm glad they thought ahead as we're all one big exhausted, naked, sweating, tangled pile and no one wants to get up.

"How are we going to sleep?" I question after a few minutes and several sips of water.

"What do you mean?" Owen asks then kisses my neck.

"Well you're bed can't fit all five of us," I point out pouting a little.

"Sorry Mistress," Owen apologizes and continues kissing my neck.

"You sleep with two of the boys in this bed and I'll sleep with one in Fitz's bed, we'll rotate so that it's fair." Bianca suggests.

"Okay if we must then I'll sleep with Owen and Drew tonight," I say.

Everyone else seems satisfied with this solution and we're all quite tired now so it's time for bed. Our overnight bags are still in the cars but nobody cares just now. Owen puts on the TV and we very slowly begin to move. Bianca gets up first pushing Owen's head away so that she can capture my lips for a tender goodnight kiss then she leaves the bed. Fitz is next getting up to his knees, he leans down and I rest my hand on the side of his neck as our lips couple for a blissful kiss. He gets off the bed going to his bed, crawling in on the other side of Bianca and putting an arm around her. Drew moves my legs and kisses me before getting under the covers, I turn to kiss Owen goodnight, my tongue probing his bottom lip until his lips part for me. My tongue goes in sliding over his and then I pull away nipping his bottom lip. We get under the covers with Drew, I lie on my side and Drew rolls to his side, his arm draping over my hips he kisses my shoulder blade lightly. Owen lies on his back and I put my head on his chest draping an arm over his stomach. He softly caresses my hair and I fall asleep nestled safely between two of my boys listening to them breath and their hearts beat with mine.

**(FITZ)**

Bianca's hair tickles my nose and wakes me up, I'm used to waking up early so when I see that it's barely seven and the others are still asleep I'm not too surprised. I kiss Bianca's temple and she rolls off of me to her side, I release my arms from around her and get up slowly so I don't wake her. Clare is happily sleeping with her arm over Owen's chest and her head on Drew's chest as she lies on her stomach. Quietly exiting our room I go to the washroom and when I'm done decide to make us waffles for breakfast rather than lie in a room with four sleeping people, two of which are hot naked girls that I want to touch like always. I start getting stuff out and making the batter when Bianca comes into the kitchen not entirely naked as she's put her nightie thing back on, of course it's see through but it's still clothing.

"The bed was cold and I didn't want to wake our girl by crawling into bed with them." Bianca gripes as she rubs her eyes and yawns.

"Sorry B, I'm making waffles." I tell her.

"Sweet I love waffles, we got fruit didn't we?" She asks opening the fridge. "Yum strawberries and waffles. I wonder how these would taste after marinating in Clare's pussy a few seconds?" Bianca muses and I have to stop stirring the batter for a second as this vision dances in my head.

"I'm sure we can find out after breakfast," I reply as I start stirring the batter again.

"You can find out after breakfast I plan to find out before," Bianca replies dumping the strawberries in a colander and washing them.

I grin and pull down the waffle iron, I get it plugged in and heating up when the bedroom door opens again then Owen comes in carrying Clare and being followed by Drew.

"She's all tender and sensitive," Drew says as Owen sits on the sofa with Clare on his lap.

"We weren't planning on her being able to walk much anyway," I shrug.

"Fitz is making us waffles for breakfast and we got strawberries," Bianca tells them taking a couple of strawberries and sits on the sofa next Owen and Clare.

Our girls is still naked and leaning against Owen, Bianca holds a strawberry to her lips, Drew and I watch as Clare's lips part and she takes a small bite of strawberry. Bianca waits for her to chew the strawberry and then kisses Clare as I start pouring batter in the waffle iron. I close the waffle iron as I see Bianca urging Clare's legs apart and she straddles her legs over Owen's. From our vantage point, because of where the sofa is placed relative to the kitchen, Drew and I can see everything. We watch as Clare closes her eyes, melting into the kiss with Bianca, then Bianca takes the strawberry Clare just bit and she pushes it into Clare's pussy. Clare whimpers slightly but it ends with a moan, she squirms a little as Bianca moves the strawberry a little inside her. I know I'm hard now and I'm certain Drew is and especially Owen seeing as Clare is on his lap and he has an up close view of this. Bianca pulls the strawberry out again and bites into it with a smile.

"Mmmm Clare flavored strawberry, it's even sweeter now, tastes a little like strawberries in honey and washed with rain." Bianca informs us as she puts the last bit of that berry to Clare's lips and she bites it as the waffle iron dings and I take the waffle out setting it on a plate. "Anyone else want a Clareberry?" Bianca questions.

"Yes!" All three of Clare's boys answer at once and we all use the same tone.

Drew turns the oven on warm to put the one ready waffle in so we can keep them all warm as I put more batter in the iron.

"May I?" Bianca asks Clare because we can't forget who's in charge here.

"One each," Clare replies with a salaciously carnal smile.

"We'll clean you up when we're done, Drew bring me two more strawberries." Bianca commands.

Drew grabs two strawberries and rushes them to Bianca leaning on the back of the sofa to watch. Deciding that he has right idea I go over leaning on the back of the sofa as well. Bianca takes a strawberry and using one finger pushes it slowly into Clare's pussy keeping hold of the stem. Clare sucks in a breath and her eyes become half lidded as she squirms a little. After a couple of seconds Bianca pulls the strawberry and holds it up for Owen to eat. He takes the whole thing in one bite and looks like it's the best thing he's ever eaten then the waffle iron dings and I start to go to the kitchen but Bianca grabs my hand.

"Owen go finish the waffles, Fitz sit down on the coffee table." Bianca orders.

Owen gently lifts Clare off his lap and goes to the kitchen while I sit on the coffee table. B takes another strawberry and repeats the process holding it for Drew to eat. He takes the whole thing in one bite and Bianca puts the stem with the others on the coffee table. Drew gets a big lustfully pleased grin on his face as he chews and then he leans down to kiss Clare.

"Now go chop some strawberries so we have some for the waffles," Bianca instructs Drew when he's done kissing Clare and he listens. Bianca takes another strawberry pulling off the stem and leaves and looks at me. "Get between her legs, Clare scoot down Fitzy has to retrieve his strawberry and then lick you clean. Be nice and gentle she's probably sensitive after last night." Bianca instructs.

Clare bites her lip with a sensuous smile and scoots down bracing her feet on the coffee table on either side of me. Bianca takes the strawberry pushing it gently into Clare's dripping pussy until just the very tip is poking out resting between her soft pink pussy lips. She gives Clare a soft kiss before getting up and going to the kitchen, I put an arm around each of Clare's thighs and very gently nip off the tip of the strawberry. Clare moans, her body quivering and her hands go into my hair clutching it tightly. Swallowing that bit I snake my tongue into her, she moans louder and her hips stat bucking. I let go of one of her legs and she grabs my hand with hers interlacing our fingers. My tongue goes all the way into her, curling around the rest of the strawberry inside of her.

"Oh god!" She breathes, her hips twisting.

My tongue has a firm hold of the strawberry I pull it out of her and into my mouth, chewing it up and savoring the flavor as I swallow. It's almost as good as the flavor of Clare on Bianca's lips after Bianca's eaten her out, almost. Once I've chewed up the rest of the Clareberry as Bianca called it I delve my tongue back into her to lick her clean. I move my tongue slowly with calculated movements to soothe her and get her off as well as clean. First I thrust in and out, then swirl and curl my tongue, her hips buck and twist, her breathing gets increasingly harder and her moans drop my name off the end.

"Breakfast is ready let's help Fitz get her off so we can eat," Bianca says after the waffle iron dings for I'm assuming the fifth time but I've been a little busy to count.

The others gather around us and I look up while keeping my tongue inside of her to see Bianca playing with her clit, Drew leaning over the sofa to kiss her and Owen playing with her breasts. Now that we're all pleasuring her she's rapidly getting near climax, her back arches off the sofa and she clutches my other hand as her body tenses and goes taught.

"Nnngnn oh god Fitz!" She screams out after pushing Drew away.

I slow down as she falls back on the sofa; the others get up and begin setting the table. I slowly pull my tongue form within her, lean up to kiss her softly and then pick her up to carry her to the breakfast table. I set her on my lap as I'm sure it's more comfortable than the wooden chair and she seems content as she leans against me. All of us hungry we eat in silence but I can see by the looks on everyone's faces their thinking of all the stuff we can do to, with and for our girl today as she doesn't have to be at work until ten. I think we'd all be happy if this weekend never ended, I know I would.

**So how are we all enjoying the weekend of debauchery so far? Update next week and the girls will bring out more of their toys to use on the boys. **


	19. I'll Love You Right

**Ch. 19 I'll Love You Right **

**(CLARE)**

"Will you boys clean up while Bianca and I go…prepare for more fun?" I request after eating my waffle.

"As you wish Sexy," Fitz said against my neck, his hot breath still smelled sweet like syrup.

I smiled turning in his lap and gently taking his lips gave him a tender kiss, briefly kissing Owen and Drew as well I then took Bianca's hand and we went back into what I already considered our bedroom, as in belonging to all of us and not just Fitz and Owen.

"Debauchery suits you Sex Kitten I've never seen you so happy or in control, we should grant your every desire more often. I'm sure your boys won't mind." Bianca smiled while I looked around for the bag of goodies we had bought.

I smiled biting my lip as I pick up the bag and sit on the bed. "I think I could live this way forever. I wish we could," I sigh a little pulling my corset out of the bag and fingering the soft fabric. "I had the best dream last night," I said to Bianca as she sat on the edge of the bed with me, Bianca cocked an eyebrow waiting to hear about this dream. "The five of us lived in one house; it was two stories and had five bedrooms on the top story. I had the master bedroom at the end of the hall, you and Fitz had the bedrooms on the left side of the hall, Drew and Owen had the ones on the right. Every night I decided who would sleep in the master with me but the bed was huge so that if I wanted to I could have you all sleep with me. We didn't wear any clothes and we didn't worry about money or other people finding out."

"Sounds good to me," Bianca grinned as I handed my girl her bustier and stockings.

"Yeah but it was just a dream, that's all it could ever be is a dream. Eventually this will have to end and I don't just mean the weekend I mean this whole thing that we have, whatever it is. We can't carry on like this forever. Next year you, Owen and Drew will be seniors and after that you'll go off to University and probably different universities. Besides I'm sure at some point all my boys will find a girl they actually want to date and be with exclusively and you are bound to find a guy that falls in love with you and worships your sexy feistiness and you'll leave us." I lament with a light sigh as Bianca laced the corset for me.

"Don't be silly Sex Kitten, why would I settle for one guy when I have three and even better I have your soft skin and supple curves." Bianca purred caressing my pussy lips very gently with two of her fingers and I trembled slightly as I became wet even at so gentle a touch.

I knew that chances were this was going to end sooner or later, that eventually we'd all go off to University or meet that one person we wanted to be with, or our families would find out and put an end to it. Still I was going to enjoy it while I could and I wasn't going to let worrying about the future dampen my weekend because currently I had four very sexy people at my command and happily eager to grant my every desire. Once we had our lingerie and stockings on, I got the restraints and blindfolds from the bag and Bianca smiled with blissful lasciviousness. We didn't bother putting on panties but I did put some condoms on the nightstand just in case. Taking my girl by the hand again we went back to the kitchen where my boys were busily cleaning, nearly finished in fact. Owen was the first to notice that we had appeared again in lingerie that accentuated and left access to all the places they liked to touch the most. He was wiping the table and just sort of froze, becoming hard instantly; I smiled and bit my lip in carnal anticipation. I really did relish this power I had to render them speechless and motionless without having to do anything really.

"Whoa!" Owen breathed out.

Fitz and Drew who were doing dishes and putting away food stopped and looked up. They froze as well, their eyes getting wide and clouding over with lust, their lips slowly curling up into immensely erotically euphoric smiles.

"Can you three bring three chairs into the bedroom please?" I requested.

My boys didn't even ask questions simply dropped what they were doing and each grabbed a chair from the dining room table. They followed me and Bianca back to the bedroom, my girl and I sat on the bed, Bianca put her arm around me knowing precisely what I wanted.

"Line them up in front of the bed," my girl instructed taking two of the blindfolds from my hand without the boys seeing.

"Good now stand in front of them," I command and of course they do as I say.

Bianca and I stand now; I stand in front of Drew and put the blindfold on him while Bianca does the same to Owen. Then she puts on Fitz's blindfold while I begin to take down Drew's boxers.

"Hey what's…" Drew begins as his boxers get slowly pulled to his ankles; I hush him by softly cupping his balls and softly dragging my fingertips over his throbbing erection.

"I'm in charge right?" I coo in a sultry voice while gently pushing him to sit in the chair.

"Yes Vixen," he replies as I straddle his lap, hissing slightly as I'm still sensitive and his hands instantly reach for me seeking out my breasts that are lifted so nicely by the corset.

"Then don't ask questions, you're all blindfolded so you can't see each other naked because for whatever reason you don't want to. Bianca and I on the other hand are going to thoroughly enjoy the sight of the three of you with nothing on." I inform my boys as I handcuff Drew's arms behind his back linking the cuffs through the back of the chair and Bianca does the same to Owen.

"Sorry Mistress Vixen," Drew apologizes with a grin.

I smile and kiss him lustfully before getting off his lap, then Bianca and I handcuff Fitz's hands the same way, he's sitting in the middle and all three of them are about a foot apart from each other. If they spread their legs to much they'll hit each other and something tells me they won't like that, which I think is funny because Bianca and I love to touch each other, oh well more for us to play with. They all look very excited, a little scared and very vulnerable seeing as they're restrained to a chair and blindfolded. First we get their boxers from around their ankles tossing them about the room. Then I kneel in front of Drew, and Bianca does the same in front of Owen. Placing my hands on Drew's knees I push his legs apart, again Bianca does the same with Owen. Drew quivers a little and a small moan is emitted from his lips as I curl a hand around the base of his cock. Very softly encasing his cock in my lips I look at Bianca, she looks at me, a smile on her lips currently around Owen's cock and we both reach out to take Fitz's throbbing erection in our hands.

We start slowly on the same rhythm, our heads gradually taking in the length of Drew and Owen's cocks as our hands work in tandem on Fitz's. All three of my boys are making such lovely noises, quivering and jerking in erotic pleasure. Bianca and I speed up little by little, getting the three of them off at once is getting me hotter and wetter by the second and I begin to squirm a little. As my girl is doing the same I know she too is being turned on just as much as I am. It's almost tempting to leave my boys in their current position and take my girl to the bed but that would just be too cruel and anyway I'm sure I'll be thoroughly lavished and brought to orgasm as soon as we're done with my boys, as will Bianca of course. Every few minutes we glance up each other with the same sensually lustful anticipating smile on our lips. It doesn't take too long for Drew's sounds of pleasure to get deeper and more frequent, he starts to moan my name as I feel him grow in my mouth and then he pops! His hot syrupy cum that tastes a little like orange juice currently fills my mouth! I swallow as I slowly pull my lips up his length one last time. He lurches and whimpers my name as I suck the head before taking my mouth away completely.

Looking at Owen I can tell that he's about to climax as well and now that Drew's been thoroughly taken care of I move a little, laying my arms on Fitz's legs to take his cock between my lips, not that my hand ever left it. He makes a delighted sort of moaning grunt and his body vibrates shaking the chair. I hear Owen make a loud guttural moan before exhaling Bianca's name so I know he's climaxed. Bianca smiles, swallowing his cum and then joining me in front of Fitz, she begins toying with his balls while I pick my head back up so she can have access to his cock as well. My tongue laps around the head while she begins lapping his length with her own tongue.

"Oh fuck!" Fitz exclaims in a rapturous breath at the feel of both of us on his cock.

His body jerks and quivers, he fights his handcuffs trying to feel us. Bianca and I each take half of the throbbing head in our lips, kissing around it and Fitz sort of whimpers. He's going to come any second now and I'm not sure how much more of the two of us he can stand. I lick down the length while Bianca takes the head and then we switch, Fitz is making many wonderful sounds while my other two boys work on breathing again. Feeling him grow, we both put our mouths over the head of his cock just as he explodes. Bianca and each drink some, swallow and then kiss as Fitz slumps a little and pants hard.

"I suppose we should uncuff them now," I remark as Bianca pulls me to stand.

"I don't know I kind of like them that way," Bianca grins.

"Uncuff us so we can get our hands on you two," Owen requests although it comes out just slightly whiny.

"I don't know you three look pretty exhausted to me," I reply.

"We'll show you exhausted, you don't work until ten Vixen we have hours to make you orgasm." Drew grins.

"Okay lets uncuff them but I want you first, I want to hear you scream my name first. Anyway I'm sure that even after Fitz's gentle licking before breakfast you're still fairly sensitive so we should start off gentle and slow." Bianca tells me then takes my lips for another kiss of fervor.

"Hey stop kissing and uncuff us," Fitz whines when we don't break apart from the kiss.

"Gee you three are whiny for just getting off," Bianca remarks pulling away.

We walk around to the back of the chairs and uncuff the boys, the handcuffs fall to the floor and the boys all stand.

"Stay there we'll get you clean boxers before you take your blindfolds off," I tell them and they remain still.

I retrieve clean boxers from the dresser for Owen and Fitz; yes I know whose drawer is whose. Bianca gets some for Drew out of his bag and we give them to my boys. They rapidly get their boxers on, rip off their blindfolds and look at me with a lecherous wanting like a pack of horny wolves.

"Hey I get her first but you three can help," Bianca reminds them putting her arm around me.

"Okay," Owen shrugs picking me up.

He takes me to his bed and sets me between his legs, his arms come around me and he fingers at the lace on my corset. Drew and Fitz crawl onto the sides of the bed, Drew takes a breast and Fitz gently rubs my clit. I moan and begin to squirm in Owen's arms, I'm already dripping wet and Bianca climbs on the bed spreading my legs apart. She lies down; her raven tresses tickle my thighs and I shiver in delightful anticipation. Her long nails gently tickle along my pussy lips, a blissful breath catches in my throat and releases into Owen's mouth as he captures my lips. Bianca spreads my pussy lips and her tongue slithers in, it feels around and I quiver deepening my kiss with Owen. He has one hand toying with the breast that Drew is not assailing; his other is wrapped around my waist to hold me somewhat still. Drew is kissing, licking, gently nipping at and fondling my other breast then his hand replaces Fitz's at my clit. I hear Bianca moan and open my eyes, pushing Owen's head up briefly so that I can see my girl. Fitz is kneeling on the bed next to us, one of his hands is under her and reaching into her pussy which explains her moaning. He catches me watching him, grins at me and his other hand worms a finger into my pussy along with Bianca's tongue! I moan and squirm, reaching back to grip onto Owen as my head rocks back and my eyes go half lidded again. Owen ensnares my lips once more and I kiss him back with heated passionate fervor. With the four of them bringing me such rapturous pleasure and hearing my girls elated erotic cries at Fitz's hand it doesn't take long before I'm ready for my second orgasm of the morning.

"Oh god! Ngngngn Bianca! Mmmmm!" I breathe in an exalted erotic scream as I cum.

Bianca slows her tongue but Fitz adds another finger and I lurch again, opening my eyes just enough to see Bianca kissing Drew. Fitz adds another finger and my eyes close again as Owen begins kissing my neck and Bianca cries out climaxing too.

"I love when she screams out my name, I want to record it and make it my new ring tone." Bianca comments when she recovers a little and I can hear the grin on her lips.

"Don't…you…d…" I attempt on baited panting breaths until Fitz adds yet another finger and I lose the ability to speak as at the same time Drew sucks my clit lightly.

"Our girl is still going and I think Fitz should make love to you, don't you agree Sex Kitten?" Bianca asks in an arousing purr.

I nod a little as I seem to have forgotten how to talk currently. Owen pushes me up a bit so I'm no longer leaning against him then gets up as Fitz removes his fingers but Drew is still flicking my clit with his tongue. My eyes open and I watch Fitz licking his fingers clean, then he reaches over to grab a condom and Bianca helps him get it on. Drew picks his head up just as Fitz positions himself to enter me because I swear they can read each other's thoughts at these moments, like the three or I guess four of them know exactly what the other is thinking and intending when it comes to pleasuring me. Fitz's throbbing erection pokes at my entrance and slowly breaches my pussy walls. I whimper slightly, lurching up and catching his shoulders, he slides an arm around my lower back as his lips couple with mine!

For a brief moment it's just me and Fitz as he enters me thoroughly and slowly. His body pressed to mine, kissing me with such a wanting passion it makes me all the wetter. I'm sure my other three aren't just standing there, my boys must be touching Bianca or my girl must be touching them but I can't see, hear or feel them at just this moment so I'm not entirely sure what they're doing. It takes a minute for my body to adjust to the size of Fitz's cock and then the pain begins to subside, my body starts to relax, he begins to pull out, his lips leave mine and he sits up. I open my eyes to look at him as he wraps my legs around his waist. Now that I'm exposed the other three converge on me, Bianca kneels on the bed next to me and abducts my lips before any of my boys can. Fitz lifts my hips up a little and begins thrusting in again.

I tunnel a hand into Bianca's locks as Owen begins caressing down my belly, my stomach muscles tighten and then his hand leaves me and I'm being tickled by a feather. He lightly brushes it along my skin and teases my clit with it making my hips buck just as Fitz gets all the way into me. He's able to get a little farther in with this new position and I let out a shuddering breath mixed with a painful whimper but it's a good kind of pain. Bianca kisses me a little harder as Drew begins fondling my breast again, he must be fingering Bianca as well as she starts moaning in erotic euphoria and he's the only one on that side. Owen continues tickling the feather along me as he begins trailing open mouth kisses along my skin from my clit to my breasts.

"Hey Owen hand me a condom and some of that lube we got will ya?" Drew requests and I arch my eyebrows, Bianca does the same and pulls out of the kiss.

"Excuse me? Just what do you think you're going to do with a condom and lube because unless you think you can both get you cocks into her pussy y…" Bianca is arguing when I hold a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Let…him make…love to you. You need to have some more orgasms too." I insist albeit quite breathlessly as Owen and Fitz are still pleasuring me.

Bianca grins and kisses me again. "You're in charge Sex Kitten but I still get to play with you." She says and I smile as she catches my lips again.

"You want warming or tingling?" Owen asks Drew.

"Warming," Bianca says.

"Then I'll use tingling on Clare," Owen remarks.

I'd ask him what he thinks he's going to do with it but Bianca won't release my lips. I hear a condom opening, then Bianca makes a surprised but rapturous moan and then I feel a sudden chill of a tingling sensation on my clit. I make a surprised gasp that melts into a moan. Owen begins rubbing it along my clit and the top of my pussy lips, my hips begin bucking and Fitz increases his pace. My hand not tunneling into Bianca's hair unclenches the sheets beneath me and I seek out Owen, finding his boxers and tugging them down. He doesn't stop me and I gently grab his cock that is once again erect and hard. Pulling him a little closer to me, Bianca stops kissing me and both our mouths caress his cock. Now he trembles and moans. Bianca manages to get her whole mouth around him as Drew is fucking her slowly, I lick around the base and up Owen's length when Bianca begins to withdraw her mouth to the head again. Owen is still playing with my breasts and clit with one hand while the other fists into my hair. Fitz goes faster and faster and as I was already close to a second climax, I can feel myself about to go any minute and I work my mouth and hand on Owen's cock all the faster because of it. Drew seems to be pounding Bianca pretty hard now, not that she seems to mind because all the sounds being elicited from her mouth are extraordinarily rapturous cries. Both Drew and Fitz are making blissful guttural moans and feeling Owen grow I'm sure we're all about to climax yet again but I break first.

"Ahhhh Mark oh oh oh god mmmm!" My exultantly erotic screams echoes in the bedroom.

I crash into the bed just as Fitz makes a loud grunting sort of moan and orgasms as well. He slows down and then pulls out, Bianca takes her mouth away from Owen's cock to scream out Drew's name as she climaxes. That seems to be all it takes for Drew as he makes roughly the same sound that Fitz did a second ago and orgasms. Bianca and I having been consumed by our own orgasms temporarily forgot about Owen and he's trying to finish himself off as we kind of left him. Well that simply won't do, so I manage to prop myself up and envelope his cock in my mouth. He lets go and grips into my hair a little harder as I begin dragging my lips up a long him, sucking when I reach the head and he explodes! I drink down his juices as he lets out a low moan and collapses with his head on my belly as I crash back into the bed. Fitz and Drew seem to have disposed of their condoms and fixed their boxers as Drew lifts me up a little to sit behind me and I lean against him, Bianca lays her head on Drew's lap and her legs across me with her feet on Owen. He sits up gently placing her legs down, and lies next to me, his head on my breast now as Fitz disappears through the door to the house. He returns a couple minutes later with his arms full of sports drinks and water bottles. He sits at the edge of the bed and begins handing them out while Owen and Bianca simultaneously begin caressing my stomach and I tremble and lurch swatting Owen's hand away when it brushes over my clit again.

"I need to rest and so do all of you, also I need a shower I'm quite sweaty." I tell them as Fitz lies next to Bianca and puts his head on my lower stomach.

"I like you all sweaty," Drew grins handing me an open bottle of sports drink.

"Me too," the others chorus in agreement and I giggle.

Owen turns on the TV and we watch about twenty minutes of Flashpoint before my phone rings but at least now I can breathe.

"If that's Jackass I'm going to start making love to you so he can hear it," Owen tells me as he grabs my purse and fishes out my phone.

I scowl at him and look at the caller ID relieved to see that it's not Eli because I'm certain Owen wasn't kidding and the others would join in. "It's Jay," I tell them before answering.

**(JAY)**

I hang up with Clare and go back into the Dot with her other brothers and Emma since she and Spin drove in last night.

"What'd she say?" Sean asks as I sit down again.

"She doesn't care if we kick the crap out of the jackass but won't tell us where he lives." I inform them.

"Why doesn't she just break up with him again?" Emma inquires.

"You got me," I shrug.

"Where is she?" Peter asks.

"No idea but the others were with her and they were taking care of her, in more ways than one. We totally should have done this when we were in high school," I comment looking at Emma and she hits me really hard at the same time Spinner does.

"Hey that's my wife!" He scolds glaring at me.

"I didn't mean now I said in high school sheesh!" I defend rubbing my arm.

"Someone forget to tell us about a reunion?" Questions a familiar voice and we look up to see Paige and Jane.

"We came for a visit and a mission of sorts, what are you guys doing in town?" Emma asks from her husband's lap while he looks at two of his ex's.

"I moved back, got a job but I'm on this side of town cause Lucas and I are helping Mom move in this weekend." Jane tells us.

"Home for a visit and I ran into Jane at the store, we got to comparing notes on Spinner and came here for coffee." Paige explains as Sean and Peter grab a couple chairs so the girls can sit.

"Awesome," Spinner says rolling his eyes and Emma laughs.

"So what exactly brings you all here and what's the mission?" Paige inquires.

"Well you two remember Baby E…" I start but Emma clamps her hand over my mouth.

"Not in here stupid most of these kids go to DeGrassi," Emma warns me.

"I'll grab the keys to Above the Dot," Peter says getting up.

"No way, not after last time and knowing that's where they spend lunch that's all I'll be able to think about." I argue.

"Yeah me too," Spinner says and Sean nods in agreement.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Jane asks.

"Come on we'll go to my place," Peter says getting up.

Jane and Paige look very confused but follow us out, they get into Paige's car and follow us to Peter's apartment.

"You guys remember Darcy's little sister, we used to call her Baby Edwards or Ch…I mean St. Clare?" Spinner asks when we're all sitting in Peters living room.

"Yeah sure, she was sweet and Darcy was a bitch," Paige remarks.

"Yeah I remember Clare I liked her." Jane nods.

"Yeah well she's dating this boy, this Emo jerk that made a big public declaration of love for her and then a week later started cheating on her with the new crazy chick at school." Sean explains.

"What an asshole!" Jane exclaims.

"Well Clare found out but she didn't confront him or break up with him because she still loves him. Instead she found her boyfriend's, we call him Jackass, anyway she found Jackass's former bully and made out with him at Above the Dot." I tell them.

"His former bully being Fitz who happens to work for me," Peter adds.

"Right but then she found out Jackass and Psycho Chick were doing more than just kissing. She felt hurt again but wasn't ready to do anything but kiss so she got a fake ID from a guy at school and got a job at the Red Room." Peter enlightens them.

"Hold it! You're telling me sweet innocent little Clare is not only cheating on her cheating jackass of a boyfriend but is working as a stripper?!" Paige exclaims.

"Exotic dancer and she's really good," Sean clarifies.

"You guys have seen her dance?" Jane questions raising an eyebrow.

"How do you think we all found out about this?" Spinner shoots back.

"She's working tonight if you guys want to see her, she starts at ten." I tell them.

"Oh this I have to see," Paige smiles.

"I have to admit I'm curious, I remember Clare being this sweet little girl with long hair and glasses." Jane replies.

"She's still sweet, just no longer innocent and her hair is short plus she lost the glasses." Peter tells them.

"Anyway Owen the one that got her the fake ID saw her dancing and he found out about the cheating jackass and well she started cheating with him too." I continue.

"Yeah and she was still cheating with Fitz," Peter says.

"Then her best friend who happens to be trans was downtown with her and two guys that go to the Red Room recognized Clare even though she wears a mask on stage. No one else knows that Jackass is cheating or that she's cheating on him only you know better and of course no one knows she works at the club cause she's underage. Anyway she tried to deny it and the guys wouldn't leave her alone, her best friend, his name is Adam, anyway he tried to defend her and those guys found out he was trans and beat the crap out of him. He ended up in the hospital and Clare called Jackass cause not only is he her boyfriend but he's also Adam's best friend." Sean explains and when he pauses for a breath I continue.

"Well Jackass showed up at the hospital with Psycho Chick, Clare was of course already upset and feeling guilty that Adam was in there became more upset that they had come together. Drew, who is Adam's older brother, saw her run out and followed her. She started kissing him and then told him everything and he wanted in." I tell them.

"So she's cheating on Jackass with three guys now?" Jane questions.

"Yeah and one girl, Bianca who is friends with all of Clare's boys, that's what she calls them her boys." Spinner says.

"Wow go Clare," Paige smiles.

"So why is she still dating Jackass?" Jane questions.

"No idea and he treats her like crap, so does Psycho Chick. Fitz and Bianca were telling us the other night that Psycho Chick insults her constantly and tries to hurt her and get her fighting with Jackass." I respond.

"Yeah and we found out that on Thursday Jackass tried to rape her during their date. They were making out on his bed, he started feeling her up and when she told him to stop he wouldn't. She had to physically push him away and run out. When Sean called and told us Spinner and I drove in to help kick the tar out of Jackass and Psycho Chick!" Emma enlightens them.

"I repeat why doesn't she break up with him he sounds like an awful person, he doesn't love her obviously and he treats her like crap?" Jane asks again.

"Well she says she still loves him but I think she's also scared to breakup with him." Emma replies.

"Who the hell cares I just want to teach him and Psycho Chick a lesson about how Clare should be treated. Her boys and Bianca got it right; they're spending the whole weekend pampering her among other things. Until Jackass and Psycho Chick get it right I intend to make him my person piñata." I explain pounding my fist into my hand.

"Sounds good to me I'm in, sounds like Psycho Chick needs some sense knocked into her." Paige tells us.

"Yeah me too and not that you guys need it but I'm sure Lucas will help even if he doesn't remember Clare. He never did need much convincing to beat the crap out of someone." Jane remarks.

"The more the merrier, if we beat Jackass to a pulp and he hurts too much too even touch Clare or Psycho Chick for a long time all the better." I grin and Jane gets out her phone.

"Hey Lucas you want to help kill a guy?" Jane asks into the phone. "Good uh meet us…" she starts and looks at us.

"Little Miss Steaks we'll have lunch," I tell her looking at the time.

She repeats this into the phone and we all leave driving to Little Miss Steaks. We get shown to our table by a kid I recognize and Spinner tells us it's K.C. who was Clare's first boyfriend.

We have to push a couple tables together to fit us all just as Lucas joins us.

"Hey guys so who are we killing?" Lucas asks.

"Remember Clare?" Jane asks and Lucas shakes his head. "Darcy's little sister, Alli Bhandari's friend." Jane clarifies.

"Oh yeah Backwoods little friend with the glasses, St. Clare," he says and all of us except for Paige and Emma make a noise as St. Clare is now part of her stage name.

"Yeah that's her; you guys are going to kill her jackass of a boyfriend while the three of us kick the crap out of the crazy bitch he's cheating on her with." Jane tells him.

"Sounds good to me," Lucas shrugs.

"Hey that's Adam," Peter says pointing to the door.

"HEY ADAM!" I yell and he looks over.

"Who's he?" Lucas inquires as Adam walks over.

"Clare and Jackass's best friend," I inform him.

"Hey Peter, Jay and a bunch of other people." Adam greets.

"Grab a seat," I instruct and he sits down. "This is Spinner, his wife Emma and that's Sean." I inform him.

"Oh right I remember, Clare's other brothers and you married Spinner," Adam smiles.

"Yep and that's Paige, Jane and her brother Lucas." I finish the introductions just a waitress approaches.

"Nice to meet you guys," Adam says as the waitress asks what we want.

"So Adam as Clare and Jackass's best friend how do you think he treats her? And what about Psycho Chick?" I ask him after we order and the waitress leaves.

"I take it by Jackass you mean Eli," Adam says and I nod. "And Psycho Chick?" Adam queries.

"That annoying girl always with Jackass," Peter clarifies.

"Imogen?" Adam questions.

"Yeah her how do you think they treat Clare?" I repeat and everyone looks at Adam awaiting an answer.

**Update next week continuing with our weekend of debauchery, Jay and the others hunting down Jackass and Psycho Chick and Adam's answer of course. **

**Thanks to 76southgirl for the personal pinata remark.**


End file.
